Suplicando tu amor
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Naruto un joven bromista acaba metiendo a Sasuke en una de sus bromas del instituto. Ninguno pensó jamás que se enamorarían pero lo que Naruto no sabe, es que su hermano Deidara, está teniendo la peor experiencia de su vida al lado del hermano mayor de Sasuke. ¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor de ambos jóvenes? ¿Podrá Itachi conseguir el perdón de Deidara? Parejas: Naruto-Sasuke, ItaDei.
1. Chapter 1: Mi familia

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Hoy llovía que daba gusto y cuando abrí la puerta de casa mostrándome a mi hermano todo empapado y con la ropa chorreando, éste se asustó que pudiera caer enfermo y corrió al baño a coger toallas. Mi hermano era siempre así, muy atento con todo lo referente a mí aunque a veces… se pasaba de santito como yo decía, porque a mí me gustaban las bromas y divertirme, en cambio mi hermano mayor, era el chico responsable de la familia, pero supongo que era así porque se preocupaba de que no me faltase nunca nada.

Nuestros padres habían muerto hace ya demasiado tiempo, tanto… que ni siquiera recordaría sus caras sino llegaba a ser por las fotografías que mi hermano Deidara me enseñaba de ellos. Sólo tenía dieciséis años y aún estaba en el instituto, pero supongo que tenía que darle las gracias a mi hermano de poder estudiar, porque él no tuvo mi suerte, dejó los estudios cuando murieron nuestros padres, se echó la casa a las espaldas y buscó un trabajo donde hacía demasiado y le pagaban bastante poco para todo lo que le pedían.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – me preguntó Deidara con preocupación – Dios mira como vienes, podías haber cogido una pulmonía – me regañó mientras me ayudaba a secarme, pero yo no lo tomaba como un regaño, hasta era demasiado bueno para eso, creo que me tenía un poco consentido y yo le tomaba el pelo siempre.

\- Estuve en la biblioteca – le dije y él se extrañó - Que es enserio – le remarqué colocando un puchero.

\- Está bien, te creo.

¡_Mentira_! Primer gran error de mi hermano, se tragaba todo lo que le decía. Me había ido con mis amigos Shikamaru y Kiba a jugar a los videojuegos y después, a crear nuestra siguiente broma para mañana en el instituto, porque de ésta broma todos se acordarían.

Mi hermano no había tenido infancia, no sabía lo que era divertirse, ni sabía lo que era salir con los amigos o cosas así de simple, pero no es su culpa, tuvo que ocuparse de mí. Supongo que yo me aprovechaba de eso y aunque le quería con locura, que no entendiese de bromas hacía que pudiera ser tan rebelde, porque además luego era hasta demasiado blando para castigarme, le sabía mal y es que en el fondo, era demasiado bueno, tanto… que me daba miedo que le tomasen el pelo como yo lo hacía.

Él era uno de los motivos por los que más me peleaba en el instituto, no soportaba que se metieran con mi hermano, los mayores siempre decían que era un imbécil, que había repetido tantas veces que por eso no iba ya a clase, pero no era cierto, lo dejó voluntariamente para traer algo que comer a casa todos los días, para mí, era un héroe aunque los demás no lo vieran y si tenía que pegarme con todo el instituto para defender su honor, lo haría, como buen hermano que era.

\- ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? – le pregunté y como siempre que le preguntaba desde hacía por lo menos tres meses, me decía que bien con esa cara de cansancio – pareces cansado.

\- Un poco – me dijo – voy a prepararte algo de cenar.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo si estás muy cansado. ¿por qué no te das una ducha, te relajas un poco y preparo yo algo de cenar? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Esta bien, gracias – me dijo – y cuidado con el fuego.

\- Ya no soy un niño pequeño – le dije sonriendo y es que adoraba a mi hermano, aunque a veces él pareciera más pequeño que yo

\- Lo siento, a veces se me olvida que ya has crecido – me dijo sonriendo – te quiero – comentó dándome un beso en la frente.

\- Y yo a ti.

A veces se comportaba como mi hermano de veinte años que me hacia rabiar pero en otras… como ahora, se comportaba como una madre o un padre, comprensivo y afectuoso y me encantaba que fuera de esa forma, pero seguía teniendo miedo de que le hicieran daño ¿Era extraño que me preocupase yo que era el pequeño, por mi hermano mayor? Pero es que era tan inocente… no había vivido nada, sólo sabía lo que era la responsabilidad y el trabajo, no quería que la vida le diera uno de sus duros golpes que consiguieran destrozarle.

Cenamos juntos viendo un partido de béisbol y es que aquí en Estados Unidos, es uno de los deportes más típicos, a mí me encantaba verlo, aunque realmente el deporte que yo practicaba en el instituto, era Hockey y me gustaba, porque podía pegarme con todos y encima… todas las chicas estaban loquitas por nosotros y a mi había una que me gustaba mucho, se llamaba Sakura y era la chica más guapa de todas, aunque no entendía su manía de tintarse el cabello de rosa, pero igualmente todo lo que se hacía me encantaba.

Estaba embobado con ella, me tenía loquito, en realidad salíamos juntos y aunque a veces no nos veíamos mucho, yo sé que le gustaba tanto como ella me gustaba a mí. Ahora mismo lo que más me intrigaba sobre nosotros… era como decirle que viniera conmigo al baile de invierno, pero aún tenía tiempo para buscar la forma perfecta de decírselo, porque faltaban casi tres meses… y es que acabábamos de comenzar el nuevo curso.

Mañana empezábamos las clases y tenía muchas ganas de ir, por fin vería a Sakura tras estar prácticamente todo el verano sin vernos. Según me comentó, se iba de viaje con sus padres a Europa todos los veranos ¡que morro tenía! Pero claro, ella podía permitírselo, yo me conformé con trabajar a media jornada en un bar no muy lejos de mi casa ¡y tenía que ser no muy lejos de mi casa porque Deidara no se fiaba! Pero había sacado algo de dinero y aunque intenté dárselo a mi hermano para que lo administrara en cuestiones de la casa, no quiso aceptarlo, dijo que yo me lo había ganado y era mío. ¡_Lo aprovecharía para los conciertos_! Me gustaba ir a ellos.

No tardé en acostarme pero me levanté muchísimo más rápido cuando sonó el despertador y es que… la broma estaba servida. Esperaba que Deidara no se enfadase mucho conmigo ¡bueno no creo! Cuando entré por la cocina ya vestido y con la mochila a hombros, mi hermano me pasó un par de tostadas y salí corriendo.

\- ¿No te sientas a desayunar? – me preguntó.

\- No… lo siento llego tarde, que te vaya bien en el trabajo – le dije.

\- No te metas en líos – me gritó mientras yo ya corría por la acera.

En líos me iba a meter, pero esperaba que no en muchos. En realidad si mi plan salía bien puede que algún pringado se llevase la culpa por mí. Me uní a Kiba y Shikamaru que venían andando y hablando de chicas por una de las calles. Kiba estaba en mi equipo de Hockey y nos conocíamos desde pequeños, a Shikamaru le conocía también de la infancia pero no practicaba deportes, decía que era muy problemático, pero a él todo le parecía de la misma forma, así que no le hacíamos mucho caso.

\- ¿Preparado para la broma? – me preguntó Kiba y saqué de mi mochila una caja con la pintura.

\- Por supuesto, sólo hay que meter esto en la mochila de otro chico – les dije.

\- Que problemático – comentó Shikamaru bostezando.

\- Yo tengo un compromiso a primera hora – me dijo Kiba – ya me entiendes.

\- Vale lo haré yo – les dije porque desde luego me conocía los compromisos de Kiba, meterle la lengua a Ino, mejor amiga de mi novia ¡o peor amiga! Ya no lo sé, tan rápido se enfadaban como eran las mejores amigas.

Me dejaron prácticamente sólo y me senté en un banco fuera del instituto a observar a la gente ¿Quién sería el pringado que pagaría el pato por mí? Y lo vi, saliendo de un lujoso vehículo con sus ojos fijos en un libro ¿Quién leía en el instituto? Aquí las chicas se fijaban en los deportistas como yo. Me pareció un chico aburridísimo aunque si se apartaba el libro, era guapo, podría haber sido todo un ligón, que más daba… sería mi objetivo.

Me acerqué hacia él y me choqué tirándole las cosas al suelo y disculpándome después. No parecía muy sociable el chico, me miró casi con odio y no me extrañó que estuviera solo, tenía malas pulgas.

\- ¿Se puede saber por que no puedes mirar por donde vas? ¿no tienes ojos? – me preguntó muy borde.

\- Te he pedido perdón ¿vale? – le dije.

\- Ya… y con eso parece que se soluciona todo.

\- Toma tus cosas – le dije tirándoselas de mala manera a sus brazos tras haber metido el pequeño paquete de la broma dentro de su mochila.

Si antes podía sentarme mal que aquel chico moreno pagase por mis culpas, ahora no, se lo merecía, era un borde y un antipático. Creo que necesitaba divertirse un poco. La verdad es que me gustaría ver la cara del idiota ese cuando le echasen las culpas de lo que iba a pasar en el recreo.

Miré las listas para ver en qué clase me iban a poner y me desilusioné un poco cuando vi que mis compañeros estaban en la clase de al lado ¡_Estaba solo_! Miré todos los nombres y no conocía a nadie de esa lista. Kakashi, mi profesor y tutor pasó por allí y me decidí a preguntar.

\- Kakashi… ¿Por qué no estoy en la clase de siempre? – le pregunté.

\- Oh eso… resulta que en dirección han decidido que gracias a tus abundantes bromas y problemas que has causado estos últimos años, era mejor separarte de tus colegas haber si te calmabas un poco.

\- ¿Enserio? Pero no conozco a nadie en esa clase, nunca he ido con esos… - le dije.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esos? – me preguntó y vi al chico moreno empollón de antes con el libro y le señalé.

\- Eso – le dije.

Kakashi miró al chico y luego sonrió como si hubiera reconocido al joven. Eso era malo, porque que un profesor reconociera a un alumno solo podía significar dos cosas, o era rebelde y se metía en muchos líos, o era el favorito de la clase, el empollón, el listillo.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – me dijo - ¿Cómo no vas a conocerle? Lleva viniendo a esta escuela el mismo tiempo que tú – me confirmó.

\- ¿Enserio? – le dije incrédulo – pues no le había visto nunca.

\- ¿Has pasado alguna vez por la biblioteca? – me preguntó y lo pensé

\- Creo que no.

\- Por eso no le conoces – me dijo – tienes suerte, este año podrás conocerle, va a tu clase.

\- Oh joder… empezamos bien el día.

Entré en clase y ahí había mucho empollón. Cuando fui a ocupar un asiento, la voz de Sasuke me hizo detenerme.

\- ¿Te has confundido de clase, idiota? – me preguntó.

\- Pues no – le dije con mala cara – me han puesto en esta mierda de clase contigo

\- No durarás ni dos días – dijo Sasuke sonriendo y dejó un billete en la mesa

¿Por qué dejaba el billete? Lo entendí cuando otro chico dejó otro encima del suyo diciendo que no duraría ni un día. Estaban apostando sobre mí y lo peor de todo, es que el capullo ese no había levantado sus ojos de su libro, como si fuera más interesante que yo.

\- No me conoces.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, capitán del equipo de Hokey hielo, sales con esa chica tan escandalosa llamada Sakura Haruno, hija de un importante empresario de electrónica. Tú no tienes donde caerte muerto y te encanta hacerte el bromista con tus amiguitos, además… sacas unas notas horribles.

Aluciné, ese tío era como una enciclopedia andante y no me extrañaba, sólo leía libros, no parecía ni que tuviera una vida social, ni siquiera creí que fuera humano y saliera a divertirse, era como un robot, sólo hablaba de datos.

\- Yo también puedo hacer eso – le dije – sé que eres Sasuke Uchiha

Por fin sacó sus ojos de aquel libro que ahora veía era sobre algo de biología y me miró.

\- Eso lo sabe todo el instituto – me comentó burlón - ¿ya has acabado?

Pues no tenía más datos sobre él, así que sí, eso era todo lo que podía soltarle después del montón de datos que me había dicho él. Que triste era mi mente, ¿De verdad que no podía decirle nada más?

\- Y eres un empollón que sólo sabe meter datos en la cabeza en vez de salir al mundo real y divertirse un poco – le solté con toda mi bordería ¡para chulo yo! y con eso me senté en mi sitio dos asientos por detrás de él.

No volví a escucharle en toda la clase, pero yo tampoco me enteré de la lección y cuando quise preguntar una duda, todos se rieron de mí ¡_odiaba la clase de los empollones_! Quería volver a mi clase, ésta era un muermo. Lo que tenía seguro… es que ese maldito Uchiha iba a sufrir las consecuencias de mi broma y lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

En el recreo, salí lo más rápido posible y me senté con mis amigos en un lateral de la cafetería mientras veíamos como se llenaban las mesas del jardín. Allí también estaba el Uchiha, sentado con su libro él solo ¡_yo creo que no tenía amigos_! Sakura vino en aquel momento y se sentó sobre mis rodillas besándome con tanta pasión que casi me desmayo del gusto.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? – me preguntó.

\- Claro que sí preciosa – le dije – ¿no te apetecerá darme otro beso como ese, no? – Sakura sonrió y volvió a besarme, pero cuando acabé de besarla, me fijé en el Uchiha y me estaba mirando.

¿Qué le pasaba al Uchiha? ¿Por qué me miraba? ¿Por qué le miraba yo a ese empollón egocéntrico? Quizá porque era la novedad, acababa de descubrir que existía. No paré de mirar hacia su mesa pero para ver el desastre que se iba a montar en… 3...2…1 y los aspersores con pintura dentro se pusieron en marcha manchando a todos los del jardín. Me reí, sobre todo al ver al Uchiha salir corriendo del césped intentando rescatar su libro.

Por supuesto en el registro de mochilas… descubrieron al culpable ¡_Sasuke Uchiha_! El estudiante modelo del instituto, menudo pringado. Esperaba que con eso se le bajasen los humos y me reí cuando un profesor lo conducía por el pasillo lleno de pintura hacia el despacho del director.

\- De esta te acordarás, no sabes con quien te has metido – me amenazó.

\- Uy que miedo, ¿Qué harás Sasuke? ¿Leerme los derechos civiles? Pásatelo bien con el director.


	2. Chapter 2: Trabajo

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Mi hermano se fue esa mañana rápido al colegio y me habría gustado que desayunase conmigo, pero bueno… supongo que otro día sería, de todas formas aún tenía que pasar por la tintorería a recoger el traje del señor Fugaku Uchiha y unos pantalones del señorito Itachi Uchiha, que desde que había vuelto de Alemania hace dos días a terminar su estudios universitarios aquí a New Yersey, no había dejado de marearme. Se creía superior a mí y bueno… lo era, él lo tenía todo y yo no tenía nada, pero no por eso tenía que estar sirviéndole en todo y cuando intentaba protestar soltaba su mejor frase: te despido. Como le gustaba utilizarla y no podía permitirme perder el trabajo.

No quise preocupar a mi hermano con todo este asunto, pero estaba agobiado con este trabajo, yo hacía todo, parecía la chacha de su casa. Me ocupaba de limpiar, me ocupaba de ir a la compra, cocinaba yo, recogía sus recados, tenía a veces que ayudarles en temas de la empresa y ahora encima… atender a los hijos del señor de la casa ¡_no podía más_! Y es que aunque Sasuke era bastante independiente y no me mareaba mucho en recados, Itachi no parecía ser igual, había que hacerle todo, absolutamente todo.

Había buscado otros trabajos, pero o requerían estudios o pagaban demasiado poco para poder mantenernos, así que no tenía más remedio que satisfacer las chorradas que Itachi Uchiha me pedía y es que a mí me parecía un chiquillo malcriado y egoísta ¡_Me había pedido llevarle el desayuno a la cama_! Todo por no mover su culo de ricachón a la cocina y desayunar con todos, ¡_Hasta la bañera tuve que prepararle_!. Su hermano pequeño era diferente, siempre estaba en su cuarto leyendo y estudiando, prácticamente no salía, eran muy diferentes los dos.

Salí corriendo y es que con esta familia siempre acababa agotado, me tocaba ir a todos los sitios por ellos y no daba abasto. Llegué a la tintorería justo cuando abría y menos mal, porque como hubiera algo de cola, no llegaba al trabajo. Recogí el encargo y salí de nuevo a la carrera para pasar por la cafetería preferida de los Uchiha y recoger los cafés que tomaban ¡_que encima tomaban cafés extraños_! Itachi por lo menos tomaba un café manchado con un poquito de leche, la cual tenía que estar fría y desnatada, además debían añadirle un toque de canela ¡_Me volvían loco con tantas cosas_! Cada uno un café diferente.

Los cogí y volví a correr para ir a la empresa de los Uchiha, tenían viñedos y exportaban grandes cantidades al extranjero, aunque sus vinos más cotizados venían de una pequeña viña que tenían bajo su posesión y sólo un día se me ocurrió mirar el precio ¡_Aquello no podía pagarlo ni aunque trabajase toda mi vida para ellos_! Era desorbitante y lo peor de todo, es que vendían mucho.

La verdad es que no había probado su vino, no me darían un vino tan caro a probar a mí precisamente y yo no podía comprar una botella, pero entendía algo de vinos, lo que me enseñó mi padre antes de que muriese, porque nuestro abuelo, que también falleció, tenía un viñedo y sé que de pequeños, Naruto y yo solíamos ir allí. Aprendí de mi abuelo y de mi padre, pero cuando murieron, no me quedó más remedio que vender las plantaciones para poder pagar las deudas y poder vivir hasta que encontré este trabajo.

¿Adivináis quien compró las plantaciones de los Uzumaki? Los Uchiha. Claro que esto jamás se lo dije a mi hermano, no quería que se enterase de que tuve que vender lo único que teníamos. Total ya daba igual, tampoco habría podido mantener el viñedo de mis abuelos, así que no había caso a pensar en esto.

Dejé el café del señor Fugaku en secretaría y la recepcionista con una sonrisa dijo que se lo subiría inmediatamente, así que ya sólo me quedaba llegar a la casa. Cuando llegué, Sasuke ya estaba vestido y al pasar por mi lado me arrebató el café dándome los buenos días y se marchó hacia el instituto.

Entré en el cuarto del señor Fugaku para colgarle los trajes que me había pedido recoger y es que me tenían de chico de los recados, yo acababa ocupándome de todo de la casa, incluido de sus hijos y yo creo que Itachi ya estaba muy mayorcito para que yo tuviera que ir detrás de él por todos lados, porque con veintiún años, podía hacer las cosas él mismo, que para eso Dios le dio dos bonitas manitas.

Miré en la habitación antes de salir por si se me olvidaba arreglar algo y me fijé en la fotografía de la madre de Itachi y de Sasuke, era guapa y tenía una sonrisa radiante, parecía muy diferente a todos los de ésta familia.

\- Deidara – escuché el grito de Itachi – mi desayuno

¡_Por favor_! No me daban ni un segundo, menuda casa de locos. Salí del cuarto de su padre y me encaminé al de Itachi. Cuando toqué la puerta y abrí, estaba aún en la cama, durmiendo sólo con un pantalón corto y me miró cuando me acerqué con su café. Se incorporó un poco y me sonrojé al tenerlo tan cerca ¡_y es que sería malcriado, pero estaba bueno_! Estaría trabajando pero no estaba ciego, le veía y se le veía muy bien.

Le tendí el café y me giré para retirarme cuando él en vez de coger el bote de café cogió mi muñeca y me hizo girar a mirarle de nuevo.

\- ¿Ya te marchas? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – le comenté.

\- ¿Y si necesitase algo?

\- Pues si necesitase algo, puede usted llamarme, estaré planchando la ropa – le comenté.

Volví a girarme para irme cuando sentí que no había soltado aún mi muñeca y volvió a empujarme para mirarle nuevamente.

\- Lo necesito ahora – me dijo y cogió el café con la otra mano que no retenía la mía - ¿Es café manchado con leche desnatada y con aroma de canela? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Espero que así sea, porque la última vez no vino manchado, parecía una piscina entera.

\- Pues siento mucho lo de su piscina del otro día – le dije - ¿puedo marcharme a seguir con mi faena?

Itachi dejó el café en su mesilla tras darle un sorbo y me empujó hasta tumbarme en la cama colocándose encima de mí ¿Qué narices le pasaba a éste? Sólo hacía dos días que había venido, no le conocía de nada y ahora me tiraba encima de su cama… intenté apartarle pero bloqueó mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa.

\- Sigue siendo una piscina – me dijo.

\- Pues hable con el local – le comenté – creo que tienen hojas de reclamaciones

\- El local está muy lejos y tú estás mas cerca – me comentó – prefiero reclamarte a ti ¿Qué harás para arreglar ese error? – preguntó sonriendo.

Me quedé helado porque no era mi error, hasta empecé a pensar que estaba haciendo esto del café adrede, yo había visto cuando pusieron la leche y no era una piscina, habían puesto unas gotas, tal y como él pidió. No me gustó el tono de su voz cuando me reclamaba el error y quise levantarme para irme cuando volvió a cargar su peso sobre mí para que no me incorporase.

\- Por favor, tengo que trabajar – le dije

\- Y vas a trabajar – me dijo – ¿tu trabajo no es servirme a mí?

\- En teoría – le contesté

\- Pues necesito algo muy sencillo, sólo tu mano – dijo cogiendo mi mano y llevándola hasta el bulto de sus pantalones.

Intenté apartar mi mano y quejarme, pero sus labios aprisionaron los míos impidiéndome hablar mientras su mano se colocó sobre la mía y la rozaba contra su miembro. Me removí intentando salir de esa situación, pero no podía, Itachi era muy fuerte para mí. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Yo sólo quería trabajar, sólo necesitaba el dinero, no quería hacer nada con los dueños de la casa, esas cosas sólo traían problemas.

Por una parte… sus labios me gustaron pero esto estaba mal, no podía hacer esto por dos motivos, era el hijo de mi jefe y tenía novio, no podía hacer esto y punto, aunque sus besos me hicieran sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Conseguí apartarle la cara y respiré antes de que él me mirase con furia y me obligase a mirarle. Su voz autoritaria me daba miedo, pero al final acabé mirando porque sería peor si no lo hacía.

\- ¿Necesitas este trabajo, verdad? – preguntó y ya sabía por donde iba – ya sabes lo que necesito.

\- Su padre no me contrato para esto – le dije.

\- Mi padre te contrató para que hicieras lo que te pedimos, te estoy pidiendo algo simple, sólo tienes que meter la mano bajo mi pantalón y hacer que me corra, es fácil, podía haberte pedido algo mucho peor.

\- No puedo hacer eso – le dije casi a punto de llorar.

\- Sí puedes, si quieres seguir trabajando aquí, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mis órdenes. Venga… sólo es besar y mover la mano.

\- Tengo novio – le comenté y empezó a reírse.

\- No se lo diré, además no sé quien es, con tu vida privada puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, sólo quiero que me entretengas mientras estoy por esta casa. Te pagaré más si es lo que necesitas para decidirte ¿Cuánto quieres? – me preguntó y me hizo sentirme como una puta.

\- No quiero más – le dije.

\- Claro que sí, tranquilo, no tengo problema con el dinero. Hazme disfrutar y luego hablamos de tu sueldo – me dijo empezando él a mover de nuevo mi mano sobre su miembro.

\- Por favor – le dije llorando

\- Sigue – me ordenó soltando mi mano y aunque dudé unos segundos, volvió a besarme con fuerza y tuve que mover la mano ¡necesitaba el trabajo! Y me maldecía por hacer esto, por caer tan bajo – así me gusta, sigue.

¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? Primera estaba tocando el miembro de Itachi que ahora empezaba a bajarse el pantalón un poco para que lo tocase directamente y en segundo… no podía parar de pensar que esto no podía contárselo a mi hermano, se supone que yo era el mayor, debía dar ejemplo después de que muriesen nuestros padre ¿Qué ejemplo iba a darle? ¿Qué podían manipularnos la gente con dinero sólo porque se creían superiores y podían quitarnos el trabajo tan fácil como lo daban? Dios… que bajo estaba cayendo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No encontraba otro trabajo y lo necesitaba, tenía que poner un plato en la mesa todos los días.

Decidí tragarme mi orgullo y obedecer a aquel chico malcriado. Él seguía besándome mientras jadeaba con lo que le hacía. Su teléfono móvil sonó y yo creí que estaría a salvo, que podría irme, porque iba a contestar, pero cuando fui a incorporarme para marcharme, me volvió a tumbar diciendo que siguiera mientras cogía la llamada ¿Estaba de broma, no? ¿Cómo iba a hablar con alguien mientras le estaba haciendo una paja? Este chaval estaba fatal de la cabeza, pero supongo que eso es lo que hacían los niños ricos, hacer lo que les daba la gana sin importarles los demás.

\- Hola cariño – escuché y me quedé alucinado – pues claro que quiero verte ¿Qué te parece si te recojo esta noche y te invito a cenar? – paró un segundo escuchando lo que le decían y sonrió antes de besarme metiendo su lengua por donde quiso, aunque me soltó muy rápido para contestar al otro lado – yo también te echo de menos, te recojo a las ocho, hasta luego cielo.

No entendía nada ¿Tenía novia y era yo quien estaba bajo su cuerpo haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no iba a buscar a su novia? Porque además era una chica, había escuchado una voz femenina al otro lado. Yo era un chico, estaba convencido de eso, si le gustaban las chicas no entendía que hacía yo aquí abajo intentando hacer que se corriera. Debió excitarle mucho el morbo de la llamada, porque se corrió enseguida mientras me daba el último beso metiendo de nuevo su lengua sin delicadeza alguna.

\- Habrá que repetir esto, tienes una manos increíbles – me dijo tirándome unos billetes encima mientras se iba a vestirse ¡me sentí como una puta! Y no sé si él se había dado cuenta de eso, si se dio cuenta no le importó – ya que ibas a planchar, plánchame esto, tengo una cita esta noche – dijo tirándome una camisa de su armario ¡Para colmo, tenía que plancharle! Me di cuenta, que me iba a utilizar como le diera la gana.

El resto del día, estuve recogiendo la casa y planchándole la puñetera camisa al señorito Uchiha, al maldito acosador ese. Desde luego ahora entendía como los ricos siempre se salían con la suya y yo había caído, me tenía pillado con lo del despido y él lo sabía. ¿Hoy era una paja, pero mañana que me pediría? Eso me aterraba.


	3. Chapter 3: suspensos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Aquel día cuando llegué a casa, mi hermano estaba rarísimo, podía hablarle y no parecía escucharme, al menos hasta que mencioné el apellido Uchiha y se sorprendió ¿Conocía a los Uchiha? Creo que no porque luego reaccionó preguntándome que me había pasado con ese tal Uchiha.

\- Pues me ha dejado en ridículo – le dije – se cree el más inteligente del mundo, chss ¡Cómo si leer libros fuera lo mejor! Sólo es un sabiendo sin amigos.

\- Pues vaya – me dijo Deidara – Y a parte de ese chico que ya veo que no te ha convencido para ser amigos ¿Qué más has hecho?

\- Poco más, bueno… he visto a Sakura después de tanto tiempo, sigue tan guapa como siempre – le dije sonriendo como un bobo y Deidara se echó a reír.

\- Qué bien, me alegro de que te haga feliz – fue su respuesta ¿Ya está? ¿esto era todo lo que iba a decirme?

\- ¿Y tú que tal? ¿no has visto hoy tampoco a tu novio?

\- No he tenido tiempo – me comentó

\- Esa familia para la que trabajas te está explotando de verdad – me quejé.

\- Sí, un poco – me dijo

\- Nii – san… ¿me ayudas con este problema por favor? – le pregunté enseñándole el ejercicio que había que llevar mañana hecho y cuando él lo miró y vi en sus ojos la duda, me di cuenta que acababa de meter la pata, pero es que muchas veces se me olvidaba que él no había estudiado, le imaginaba en mi misma vida y no era así – lo siento – le dije poniéndome triste y bajando el cuaderno.

\- No pasa nada, lo siento no puedo ayudarte con éste – me dijo – lo siento enserio.

\- No, está bien, da igual, ha sido una pregunta tonta.

\- Estoy muy cansado hoy ¿Te importa si me voy a la cama?

\- No – le dije algo triste de verle así – Buenas noches nii- san

\- Buenas noches, Naruto – kun – me dijo de forma cariñosa

Podría sonar extraño todo aquello en New Yersey, pero mis abuelos eran japoneses y nos enseñaron a hablarlo. Supongo que por eso les resultaba raro nuestros nombres y apellidos aquí, pero nuestros padres decidieron que querían nombres japoneses para nosotros.

Mi hermano se fue hacia su habitación y me reprendí mentalmente por lo imbécil que había sido ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda en esto? Claro que él no lo sabía, ni siquiera acabó el colegio, se puso a trabajar demasiado pronto, no sabía matemáticas, no sabía biología, no sabía historia, no sabía nada, leer más o menos, en realidad como un niño de siete años que es cuando dejó el colegio y escribir a veces bastante mal, cometía muchos errores, por eso siempre me dejaba escribir las cosas a mí.

Dejé la materia sin hacer al final, ya preguntaría mañana a alguien el ejercicio. Iba a irme a mi habitación, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que me quedase. Entré en la habitación de mi hermano y le escuché llorar ¡_Era la primera vez que le oía llorar_! Y creo que era por mi culpa, si no fuera tan burro y le hubiera dicho lo de los deberes. Me subí a la cama con cuidado y le abracé la cintura por la espalda.

\- Lo siento nii- san – le dije – no debí haberte preguntado sobre los deberes.

\- No es eso – me dijo – no te preocupes, no es por ti.

\- ¿Es por el trabajo? – le pregunté y él asintió - ¿Quieres hablarlo?

\- No – me dijo – sólo necesito dormir

\- Entonces me marcho – le comenté y él detuvo mi muñeca

\- Quédate – me dijo con una sonrisa – me gustan tus abrazos.

Sonreí y volví a tumbarme abrazándole. Me quedé dormido enseguida pero cuando me desperté, Deidara ya no estaba, supuse que habría ido a la cocina a preparar los desayunos, como siempre y cuando fui allí, le encontré tomándose un vaso de leche.

\- ¿Sólo vas a desayunar eso? – le pregunté

\- Sí – me dijo con una sonrisa – tienes las tostadas en la mesa, desayuna y a clase, no llegues tarde.

Cuando se fue a cambiarse miré el armario donde estaría el pan para las tostadas y estaba vacío. ¿Me había dado a mí las últimas tostadas? Supongo que no iría a comprar hasta que no le pagasen. Esto no podía seguir así, siempre dependiendo toda la casa de él. Le vi salir ya vestido para irse y no pude evitar preguntarlo.

\- Dei… ¿está todo bien? – le pregunté - ¿hay que pagar alguna factura o algo?

\- No – me sonrió – todo está perfecto

Y mentía, sé que mentía porque siempre movía la nariz de esa forma peculiar cuando me mentía, le conocía demasiado bien. No quise decirle nada porque anoche ya parecía muy afectado y no quería meter la pata hoy, pero algo tenía que hacer, notaba a mi hermano demasiado agobiado con este asunto y puede que antes yo fuera pequeño y él tuviera que ocuparse de todo, pero ahora también estaba yo y con dieciséis años podía trabajar o hacer algo para ayudar ¡_y no tenía por qué enterarse mi hermano_!

Salió Deidara antes que yo porque dijo algo de que tenía que pasar por la oficina de la empresa de la familia para la que trabajaba y yo no entendía porque era él quien tenía que hacerles todo, ¿no tenía bastante con que se ocupase de su casa y sus hijos que ahora tenía que ir por la oficina? Creo que se pasaban con mi hermano pero él era tan blando y tenía tan poco carácter, que con tal de que le pagasen y poder sacar a la familia adelante, lo hacía. Desde luego yo saqué el carácter de la familia, él salió a nuestro padre, más calmado, más paciente, yo tenía el temperamento de nuestra madre, fuerte, agresivo, con carácter, el rebelde de la familia ¡_Éramos tan diferentes_!

Caminaba por la acera pensando como lo haría cuando Kiba me dio un golpe por la espalda y me sorprendí, porque ni siquiera les había visto, iba tan ensimismado en mí mismo que no les había prestado atención.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? – me preguntó Kiba

\- Mi hermano no está muy bien – le dije – creo que está preocupado por el tema económico.

\- Vaya – me dijo Kiba – si necesitas algo, ya sabes que yo estoy dispuesto, además se lo debo a tu hermano con todas las veces que me ha invitado a cenar con vosotros – yo sonreí.

\- No sé qué hacer, no me ha dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que es eso. En esa familia para la que trabaja lo están explotando, enserio, sale muy pronto de casa y vuelve tarde, está todo el día haciéndoles recados, como si fuera su criado. No me gusta que traten así a mi hermano.

\- No te metas en el trabajo de tu hermano – me dijo Shikamaru – ya sabemos que eres propenso a los líos y no creo que Deidara quiera perder su trabajo.

\- Pero…

\- Le doy la razón a Shikamaru en esto – me dijo Kiba – además tu hermano es mayorcito, sabe defenderse. Confía en él un poco, tú dedícate a estudiar, que para eso te está pagando la educación – me guiñó un ojo Kiba.

Cuando llegamos a clase, en el tablón de anuncios estaban las notas del test que nos hicieron para saber cómo íbamos en la materia ¡_Había suspendido_! ¿Eso se podía suspender? Creía que sólo era una prueba de nivel orientativa. Una risa a mi espalda me hizo girarme enfadado y como no, era el Uchiha que estaba el primero de la lista con la mejor calificación.

\- Deberías volver a tu clase – se reía el Uchiha – ni siquiera sé por qué te han metido en la nuestra.

\- Tú deberías volver al despacho del director – le dije y se puso serio de golpe.

\- De esa me vengaré.

\- Sí pero por favor… no me aburras con tus discursos, son demasiado largos.

\- Y demasiado complejos para tu estúpido cerebro – me dijo.

\- Serás… - fui a decirle de todo y a iniciar una pelea pero Sakura me entretuvo besándome de golpe empotrándome contra la pared.

Pude ver a Sasuke cambiar su mirada y de golpe, fue como si Sakura se diera cuenta de que yo estaba hablando con alguien antes de que se abalanzase sobre mí.

\- Vaya… Sasuke Uchiha, no sabía que os hablabais vosotros dos – comentó Sakura.

\- No nos hablamos – le dije – sólo está en mi clase.

\- Yo me largo – dijo el Uchiha empezando a caminar mientras Sakura volvía a besarme – oh por dios, haced eso fuera de mi vista – nos gritó Sasuke poniendo cara de asco.

Sonó el timbre para ir a clases y Sakura me dijo que me vería luego en el recreo. La vi marcharse con Ino hacia su clase y me dirigí a la mía. Cuando pasé por el pasillo, Sasuke ya estaba en su sitio leyendo ¡_Como siempre_!

\- ¿Así que me tienes envidia porque salgo con la chica más popular del instituto eh… friki de los libros? – le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona

\- Pues no, puedes quedártela toda para ti, todo el mundo sabe que es la mayor golfa del instituto – me dijo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – me levanté de mi sitio enfadado dispuesto a pelearme con quien hiciera falta por el honor de mi novia.

\- Que es la más golfa – me repitió – todos saben que está contigo por interés, porque eres el capitán del equipo de Hockey y eso le da poder a ella, salir con el chico más cotizado del instituto. Me das pena, porque te utiliza y no te das ni cuenta, no te das cuenta de lo imbécil que pareces cuando vas gritando tras ella lo enamorado que estás.

Le pegué un puñetazo y salté por encima de la mesa para seguir pegándole, pero me devolvió el golpe y eso no me lo imaginé. Creía que era un empollón que no sabía hacer nada excepto leer libros y sacar buenas notas, pero pegaba fuerte y encima sabía pelear, porque me hacía frente muy bien.

Cuando llegó el profesor nos separó a los dos y acabamos en la sala de castigados. Nos mandó un trabajo conjunto sobre una chorrada de biología. Supongo que Sasuke sabría de lo que hablaba el profesor, porque yo ni idea. Cuando se marchó el profesor me quedé allí a solas con él y no parábamos de mirarnos con odio.

\- No sabes nada de Sakura – le dije y fue a hablar ¡A lanzarme como me hizo a mí su gran cantidad de datos! Pero le detuve – no empieces con tus datos.

\- Vale, como quieras – me respondió.

\- ¿De qué va el trabajo? ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? – le pregunté y empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Qué lo hagamos? No Naruto, lo haré yo, si tengo que contar contigo pasarán dos cosas, la primera que me retrasarás porque no sabes nada del tema y en segundo, suspenderemos ¿cómo puedes suspender un test de actitud?

\- No tengo buena actitud – le dije por justificarme – aún así el trabajo es conjunto y no voy a dejar que cargues con todo, tendrás que fastidiarte.

\- De eso nada, lo haré yo, no quiero suspender por tu culpa.

Y diciendo aquello se marchó de la sala de castigo sin decirme nada más. Sé que lo haría él solo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, era el trabajo de los dos y nadie cargaba con cosas que me tocaba hacer a mí, eso me lo enseñó mi hermano, la responsabilidad ante todo.


	4. Chapter 4: Amenazas

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Salí de casa rápido, pero es que llevaba un día asqueroso. Entre lo de Itachi de esa mañana que ya me sentía bastante avergonzado por lo sucedido y encima lo de Naruto, que me recordaba una y otra vez que yo no era absolutamente nada, sólo servía para esto, para hacer los recados de la gente rica, para obedecerles, porque sin estudios ni siquiera estaba a mi alcance un buen trabajo. Tendría que acostumbrarme a que esto era a lo máximo que podía aspirar en mi vida, a calentar a Itachi por las mañanas hasta que pudiera ir a follarse a su novia por las noches. ¡_Qué patético me sentía_!

Iba a por los cafés de siempre cuando me crucé con un grupo de chicos a los que conocía muy bien, bueno… en realidad no muy bien, todos tenían mi edad y sé que iban a mi clase cuando yo estudiaba, pero después supongo que sólo pasé a ser la burla de todos ellos. Iban todos a la universidad ahora y caminaban juntos mientras sonreían y hablaban entre ellos. Me detuve cuando pasaron a mi lado sin percatarse apenas, hasta que uno de ellos sí se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Deidara? – Preguntó Kakuzu - ¿Eres Deidara verdad? – volvió a preguntar y me giré para afrontar las consecuencias, suponía que la burla, como siempre. Sonreí y saludé. – No me lo puedo creer ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – me preguntó

\- Mucho – le dije

\- No te he visto por clases desde… ¿los siete años? – me preguntó - ¿Qué estudias ahora?

\- No estudio – le dije – estoy trabajando.

\- ¿Trabajando? – Preguntó Hidan con una sonrisa en la boca – yo creía que te habrías ido al extranjero a estudiar o algo, como no volvimos a verte.

\- No me fui al extranjero – les dije – si me disculpáis, llego tarde al trabajo.

\- Claro, ya hablaremos en otro momento – me dijo Hidan con una sonrisa que no me gustó.

\- Vale – les dije – hasta luego.

Volví a caminar alejándome de ellos y les vi irse riendo, seguramente de mí pero ya no importaba mucho, supongo que podían hacerlo, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué era yo? sólo el chico de los recados de la familia Uchiha, el que les limpiaba la casa, el que arreglaba todos sus problemas, el que cuidaba de sus hijos, pero nada más. Recogí los cafés en la cafetería de siempre y remarqué que el café del señorito Uchiha estuviera sólo manchado de leche fría y desnatada ¡_ni que fuera a notar la diferencia_! Es lo que pensaba.

Dejé el primer café como siempre en la secretaría de la empresa Uchiha y me choqué al girarme con un hombre de la edad de Fugaku al que casi le tiré el café de Itachi sin querer. ¡_Madre mía la que se iba a montar_!

\- Lo siento – le dije – déjeme ayudarle. Madre mía encima seguro que esa camisa cuesta muchísimo – me tapé la boca porque aquello se me había escapado y es que tenía un problema, cuando me ponía nervioso lo soltaba todo. El hombre empezó a reírse.

\- No te preocupes, soy un poco torpe – me dijo acercándose a mi oído – siempre traigo otra camisa porque suelo mancharlas. Sólo tengo que ir al baño y cambiarme.

\- De verdad que lo siento – le dije – no era mi intención, si puedo hacer algo para arreglar este estropicio.

\- No pasa nada – me dijo – Soy Nobuaki Kanemitsu

\- Deidara Uzumaki – me presenté.

\- ¿Uzumaki? – me preguntó – de que me suena a mí ese apellido – pensó.

\- No lo sé, si me disculpa tengo que seguir trabajando

\- Claro, ya nos veremos otro día

\- ¿Otro día? – pregunté.

\- Sí, mi hijo casi siempre está por aquí haciendo trato con los Uchiha y sus viñedos – me dijo – Quizá lo conozcas… se llama Nagato Kanemitsu, pero es más conocido como Pain.

\- Lo siento... no me suena – le contesté – de todas formas… sólo soy el chico de los cafés. Me disculpo una vez más, que tengan suerte en su reunión – le comenté.

Salí de allí y por la hora que era ya… no me daba tiempo a pasar por la cafetería de nuevo. Hoy todo parecía salirme mal. Fui directamente a casa de los Uchiha y Sasuke ya estaba cogiendo sus cosas para irse a clase.

\- Buenos días Deidara - me saludó y me sorprendió que me diera un beso en la mejilla antes de salir cogiendo su café.

Supongo que en el fondo a ese chico le caería bien, pero tampoco sabía nunca que le pasaba por la mente a Sasuke, en cambio sí sabía lo que pasaba por la de su hermano y me daba terror ir a despertarle sin un café así que esta vez lo preparé yo en la cocina y le añadí la canela con las especias que encontré. Lo metí en el bote vació y subí a darle el desayuno. Sólo esperaba que no sucediera como ayer.

Toqué a la puerta y abrí, pero tal y como abrí volví a cerrar al ver a Itachi desnudo en la cama tapado sólo con una sábana su trasero. Encima el agua de la ducha estaba encendida y supuse que estaría con la chica con la que hablaba ayer y con la que había tenido la cita.

\- Pasa Deidara – me dijo y entré lo más rápido que pude manteniendo la cabeza agachada para no verle desnudo.

\- Le traigo el café – le dije – ya me retiro, si necesita algo estaré recogiendo la cocina.

\- Itachi tomó un trago del café antes de que yo pudiera irme y desde luego mi intención era irme antes de que descubriera que no era el café del local, para mi asombro no se quejó.

\- Ves – me dijo – éste es el café que pedí ayer – aluciné porque era el que había hecho yo y no su cafetería favorita.

\- Oh… - dije – me alegro que hayan acertado esta vez su café, que lo disfrute – le comuniqué saliendo de la habitación.

Estuve el resto de la mañana haciendo cosas y escuché la puerta abrirse mientras oía a Itachi despedirse de su acompañante, a la que no vi, pero imaginaba que sería muy guapa. Itachi siempre las había escogido guapas o eso me decía su hermano pequeño las veces que habíamos hablado. La verdad es que Sasuke admiraba a su hermano mayor.

Seguí con mis tareas y limpié toda la planta de abajo incluidos los baños, pero cuando fui a subir a la segunda, me encontré con Itachi en la biblioteca. Decidí irme y volver más tarde para no molestarle en su lectura pero pareció verme.

\- Deidara, ven un segundo – me llamó y maldije por lo bajo mi mala suerte.

\- Sí señor Uchiha, ¿necesita algo?

\- Para empezar que me llames Itachi – me dijo

\- Pero…

\- No me sueltes lo de que no hay confianza – dijo sonriendo – creo que lo de ayer te permite llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos solos, ¿no?

\- Lo de ayer no volverá a repetirse señor –le dije siguiendo con el formalismo.

\- ¿No? – me preguntó – pues sería una lástima, porque me gustan tus manos y me he quedado con la duda de cuánto más sabes hacer. – comentó arrinconándome contra una de las estanterías y tirando uno de los libros que me golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Mierda – exclamé y claro… Itachi empezó a reírse.

Le vi agacharse a coger el libro y estiró el brazo por encima de mi cabeza dejándolo de nuevo en la estantería y volviendo a fijar sus ojos en mí. ¡Y tenía unos ojos preciosos! Me daban un poco de miedo pero eran muy bonitos.

\- Quería agradecerte el café de ésta mañana – me dijo

\- Ah, pues de nada – le dije intentando irme pero no me dejó marcharme, todo su cuerpo estaba aprisionando el mío contra la estantería.

\- No iba a agradecértelo con palabras – dijo colocando sus dedos con dulzura en mi barbilla y girándola un poco mientras acercaba su rostro a mi cuello y empezaba a besarlo.

Me dio un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna y me puso el vello de punto. Madre mía los labios que tenía Itachi, cada vez que me tocaba era como derretirse y es que era tremendamente sensual y sabía que todo esto estaba muy mal, a parte porque yo tenía novio, pero qué iba a hacer, intentaba irme en cuanto podía y su mano iba a mi cintura volviendo a colocarme donde estaba mientras seguía besándome.

\- Por favor – le pedí – pare

\- ¿no te gusta? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- No – le dije y pareció dolerle mi negativa – ya le dije que tengo novio, deje de hacer esto por favor.

\- ¿y si no quiero? – me preguntó – sabes perfectamente que no se va a enterar, yo tengo novia y no me interesa que esto se sepa, así que tranquilo, será nuestro secreto.

\- Yo no quiero ningún secreto, quiero que pare – le dije

\- Shh calla y disfruta, tienes mucha suerte de que te haya elegido a ti – me dijo con su egocentrismo típico.

\- Pues elija a otro – le dije – no me interesa usted

\- Yo le intereso a todo el mundo – me dijo – podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.

\- Suélteme – le amenacé y volví a intentar irme pero me cogió del brazo antes de que pudiese escapar y volvió a arrinconarme presionando su cuerpo al mío para que no me moviera.

\- Pues por las malas será entonces – dijo empezando a besar mi cuello mientras su mano iba a mi entrepierna.

\- Para, por favor – le dije empezando a llorar – no quiero hacer esto

\- Pero yo sí – me dijo – y tú estás aquí sólo para servirme, así que cállate y déjate hacer

\- Por favor…- volví a suplicarle pero no paró.

Se apartó de mí un segundo para coger mi muñeca con fuerza y arrastrarme tras él empujándome hasta que toqué su pecho y pudo cogerme por el trasero subiéndome encima de una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Intenté defenderme y bajar de ella, pero cogió mis manos y me tumbó sobre la mesa subiéndose encima de mí mientras volvía a besarme.

Estaba llorando, eso lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, no quería estar allí, no quería hacer esto, no quería que me tocase, antes le tenía miedo ahora empezaba a odiarle. Grité y la verdad es que daba igual gritar o no, por las mañanas la casa estaba vacía y es que Itachi estudiaba en la universidad por las tardes. No vendría nadie.

Me bajó el pantalón y empezó a tocar mi miembro mientras me besaba con fuerza. No paré de llorar y pedirle que parase, que no quería hacerlo, pero le dio igual, siguió masajeando mi miembro hasta que me excité. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándome a mí esto? Encima con el hijo mayor de mi jefe, que se supone que era heterosexual y estaba aquí tocándome, besándome, acariciándome y mordiendo ahora mis pezones sin mucho cuidado. No podía parar de quejarme cada vez que mordía, me dolía pero él parecía disfrutarlo. No paró en todo el rato de mover su mano en mi miembro y cada vez estaba más excitado, no quería correrme, no quería darle ese placer, pero cuando me besó con aquellos labios que él tenía, tan tremendamente seductores, no pude evitarlo, llené su mano entera y me sentí aún más avergonzado.

\- Ves como te excito – me dijo triunfante mientras lamía su mano probando un poco de mi líquido – delicioso – comentó para bajarse de la mesa y dejarme allí tumbado, llorando y con los pantalones casi por los tobillos.

Me sentía sucio, me sentía ultrajado y no podía encontrar una solución a mi problema a menos que fuera renunciar, pero él me tenía bajo control, no podía dejar este trabajo, no tenía estudios para buscar otro, no me cogerían en ningún lado y tenía que pagar las facturas ¿Qué iba a hacer? A este paso iba a convertirme en la puta personal del Uchiha. Tenía que hacer algo ¿pero el qué?


	5. Chapter 5: Conociéndote

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Aquella mañana me levanté rapidísimo, me vestí y decidí preparar yo el desayuno en vez de dejárselo esta vez a mi hermano ¡_no había ido a la compra al parecer_! Así que tuve que ingeniarme algo con lo que había por la cocina. Cuando me di cuenta, mi hermano venía de la calle con unas cartas en la mano, al parecer había salido a por el correo y venía con cara de preocupación intentando leer lo que creo… eran facturas.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – le pregunté y se asustó porque no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

\- Sí – me dijo escondiendo tras él las cartas para luego meterlas en un cajón de la cocina.

\- ¿Seguro? – Le pregunté y no quise decirle si quería que yo se lo leyera por no meter más el dedo en la yaga - ¿puedo hacer algo?

\- Sí – me dijo con una sonrisa – desayunar e ir a clase

Desde luego que orgulloso era mi hermano, cuando decía que los temas de casa eran suyos, es que no había forma de ayudarle en nada y me sentaba mal, porque yo también vivía en esta casa y ya no era un niño, mi hermano debía aprender a soltarme las riendas un poco y no estar ocultándome las cosas como si no fuera a entenderlas, sólo hacía que se cargase él con más cosas y me preocupaba más a mí. De todas formas no quise molestarle, siempre hacía lo que podía, no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, nunca me faltó el plato de comida y pagaba las cosas en cuanto podía.

Me fui a clase y hoy iba más pronto de lo normal, pero es que eso de que el puñetero Sasuke me hubiera alejado de mí trabajo me cabreaba, se supone que era un trabajo para dos, no tenía que hacerlo él sólo y se lo iba a dejar claro, porque podía ser muy rebelde y meterme en líos, pero era responsable con las cosas que me mandaban.

No vi a Kiba ni a Shikamaru porque iba media hora antes de lo normal y cuando llegué al instituto hice lo que jamás pensé que haría ¡_Entrar en la biblioteca_! Y que siniestra era, sólo había libros. Desde luego esto no podía ser divertido, veía gente en silencio sentada y estudiando ¡Menudo aburrimiento! ¿Cómo podían estar aquí? Este sitio parecía muerto, necesitaba algo que lo animase. Busqué entre las filas de libros y llegué a la parte de atrás para encontrarme a Sasuke en una de las mesas del fondo él solo con un montón de libros y escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

Me acerqué a él y miré por encima de su hombro para ver de qué iba el trabajo, porque cuando el profesor lo comentó, ni le presté atención. Sé que era algo de biología, pero no tenía ni idea de qué exactamente. Conseguí ver en el título "Aparato vestibular" ¿Qué narices era eso? ¿Eso lo estudiábamos en clase? ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando explicaban esas cosas?

\- ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca imbécil? – me preguntó.

\- Ayudarte con el trabajo, idiota – le dije pero se echó a reír.

\- No necesito tu ayuda, ni siquiera sabes de qué va el trabajo.

\- Va sobre el Aparato Vestibular – le dije leyendo el título

\- No sabes lo que es eso – me comentó sonriendo.

\- Claro que lo sé y voy a ir a buscar libros referente a ello para ayudarte – le comenté mientras me iba por uno de los pasillos buscando libros.

¿Cómo se buscaba en este sitio los libros? No tenía ni idea, si es que lo hacían complicado, sólo veía pasillos con libros y más libros. Le pregunté al primer chico que me encontré por los libros sobre el Aparato Vestibular y me mandó callar ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Eran muy raros estos empollones.

Al final encontré un diccionario e intenté buscar la palabra, pero no la encontraba. ¡_Desde luego que hoy no era mi día_! Alguien me golpeó en el hombro y yo le mandé callar sin mirarle como a mí me hacían todos aquí dentro mientras buscaba la palabra, claro que me sorprendió cuando por encima de mi hombro pasó un libro, un diccionario sobre biología.

Me giré para encontrarme a Sasuke mirándome con esa cara de empollón sabelotodo y me enfadé. No soportaba su prepotencia, era imbécil este tío, se creía mejor que los demás y eso me cabreaba mucho, porque yo no me sentía inferior a él.

\- Estas en la sección de literatura – me explicó – biología es aquel pasillo – me aclaró con una sonrisa – deja ese diccionario normal y coge éste, aunque si quieres saber lo que es el Aparato Vestibular, son estructuras asociadas con el oído de los vertebrados, son las que perciben cambios en la posición o en el movimiento de la cabeza y por tanto, afectan a las capacidades motoras y del equilibrio – me explicó y realmente era una maldita enciclopedia.

Lo que tenía claro, es que éste chaval no se había saltado una clase en su vida. Me daba un poco de lástima porque no sabía lo que se perdía del mundo fuera de ésta biblioteca y desde luego… era un lugar que a mí no me gustaba y me dispuse demostrarle a este imbécil, lo que se perdía ahí fuera.

Le acompañé a la mesa y estuve viendo como hacía el trabajo, porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba escribiendo. Sólo me pedía libros y más libros.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme de que va el trabajo? – le pregunté.

\- Sobre el equilibrio – me comunicó

\- Pues si es sobre eso está muy fácil de hacer, simplificando, tú vida no tiene equilibrio – le dije – no sales de este mundo de libros, ¿por qué no sales a divertirte un poco?

\- Porque no tengo tiempo, quiero ir a una buena universidad y necesito sacar buenas notas – me dijo muy claro – además sí tengo equilibrio en mi vida.

\- No lo tienes, sólo estudias. Equilibrio sería compaginar la diversión con el estudio.

\- Entonces tú tampoco lo tienes, porque sólo te diviertes

\- Vale, hagamos un trato – le dije – déjame mostrarte que te pierdes ahí fuera y dejaré que intentes convencerme de las ventajas de estudiar en este sitio tan aburrido.

\- Que halago, pero yo no gano nada por subir tus notas – me dijo y en cierto modo era verdad, pero le estaba ofreciendo diversión.

\- ¿Qué quieres entonces con tal de que salgas de aquí un tiempo a ver el mundo?

\- ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme?

\- No sé – pensé en algo – te enseño a jugar a Hockey, se liga mucho – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió.

\- Bueno, vale acepto, pero todo lo que se haga fuera del instituto no afectará aquí dentro – me dijo – no vamos a ser amigos, que quede muy claro, aún pienso en vengarme de ti por la broma.

\- Claro, yo no podría ser amigo tuyo en la vida. De lo que hagamos fuera no se hablará aquí dentro.

\- Perfecto.

En realidad creo que lo del hockey no fue lo que le convenció y me dio la sensación, como si fuera a aceptar de cualquier forma sólo porque tenía algún plan en mente. Pensé que quizá tenía algo que ver con su familia, pero tampoco quise preguntarle.

\- ¿Por donde empezamos entonces? – le pregunté.

\- Por la lección – me dijo pasándome un libro mientras me explicaba las cosas

Si Sasuke hubiera sido profesor ¡_Sería el mejor_!. Con él lo entendía todo, tenía una forma de explicar única, me gustaba cómo lo hacía y no me trató como si fuera un cazurro integral como hizo ayer en clase, tuvo paciencia y me repitió las cosas una y otra vez hasta que lo entendí. Hasta me dejó participar con mis ideas en el trabajo ¡_y colocó alguna_! Creo que iba a gustarme esto, podía levantar mis notas y sólo tenía que llevarle de diversión.

En clase volvimos a lo de siempre, como si no nos conociéramos, pero a mí me sorprendía ver como tomaba apuntes sin desconcentrarse, la verdad es que era muy aplicado y parecía como si su mente tuviera curiosidad por todo, quizá esa virtud suya pudiera utilizarla para descubrirle el mundo. ¿Qué haría él con su familia? Porque no quería repetir las mismas cosas. Supongo que ir a lujosos sitios, porque siempre venía en un lujoso coche, así que seguramente era rico.

En el recreo aproveché para preguntarle a Sakura sobre él, porque si eran de la misma esfera social, deberían de conocerse. Yo creía que su problema estaba en que no ligaba, pero Sakura me contó que era todo lo contrario, traía a las chicas de cabeza, pero él nunca se había fijado en ninguna en particular, hablaba un par de palabras con ellas y luego se iba a otro sitio ¡_Chicas no era_! Los estudios los descarté, porque siempre estaba el primero de la lista, sus calificaciones eran perfectas, si pudieran ponerle más de un diez lo harían, era un empollón total.

\- Ya sé, se le da fatal el deporte – le dije a Sakura.

\- Para nada – me dijo – fue capitán cuatro años seguidos en un equipo de baloncesto y era muy bueno, el máximo anotador en casi todos los partidos. Jugaba de base creo. Si no anotaba él, anotaban sus compañeros, pero gracias a sus asistencias, así que era increíble, no sé por qué dejó de jugar.

\- Pues no entiendo por qué es tan rarito – le dije.

\- Creo que es por la presión de su familia – me explicó Sakura – su familia es muy conservadora y tradicional, su padre casi nunca está en casa, siempre está trabajando y no le prestan mucha atención.

Buscaba atención, por eso quería que le ayudase a ser rebelde, para que se preocupasen por él, quería dejar de ser el chico perfecto que todo hacía bien. Ahí lo tenía, por eso se había dignado a ayudarme a estudiar, quería demostrarle a la familia que estaba allí, quería que le vieran.

El timbre sonó y Sakura se despidió de mi con un beso mientras se iba a clase, pero yo no la seguí, fui corriendo hasta Sasuke y cuando se levantó le cogí de la muñeca haciendo que corriera detrás de mí llevando su libro bajo el brazo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó.

\- Nos vamos – le aclaré.

\- Pero hay clase

\- Por eso nos vamos – le dije – confía en mí, nos divertiremos.

Salté la valla para fugarme del instituto y Sasuke aunque lo dudó al principio, también acabó saltándola siguiéndome. La verdad es que yo creí que era el típico empollón, pero no, tenía agilidad, podía haber sido deportista como dijo Sakura pero no sé por qué lo dejó entonces, porque si algo se te da bien, como yo y el Hockey ¿Por qué dejarlo? Quizá no le gustaba, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo era en realidad Sasuke, aunque me había dispuesto descubrirlo.

\- ¿Sabes que saltarse las clases está mal, verdad? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el muelle.

\- Sí, pero teniéndote a ti que eres una gran enciclopedia, mañana por la mañana me harás recuperar la lección – le dije sonriendo.

\- De eso puedes estar seguro – me dijo muy serio.

Llegamos al puerto y como siempre, estaba muy ánimo, había conciertos en directo de gente poco conocida, puestos de comida y por supuesto, atracciones. Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta, creo que nunca había venido al muelle.

\- Vamos – le dije – compremos algo de comer primero

Sasuke me siguió mientras miraba a los artistas tocando sus instrumentos y cantando por el muelle. Mucha gente se había reunido allí a escucharles, cantando y bailando al son de sus canciones.

\- ¿Te gusta la música? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, pero no conozco a estos artistas – me dijo y sonreí.

\- Claro que no, porque son artistas locales ¿Dónde vas tú a ver los conciertos?

\- Oh, yo no voy a conciertos – me dijo – mi padre sólo me lleva a la ópera.

\- ¿Enserio? Que aburrimiento – le dije y él sonrió.

\- La verdad es que me aburre un poco, sí. Esto me gusta más.

Le pasé un bote con la bebida y unos churros que compré. Pagué yo porque encima de que le había hecho saltarse su preciada clase, sólo me faltaba que pagase él. Insistió en hacerlo, pero no le dejé.

\- Demos una vuelta – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió

Aluciné con su sonrisa, porque tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, no sé por qué no solía sonreír. Yo mataría por tener su sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6: Humillación

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Hoy llegué a la casa de los Uchiha como siempre, aunque Sasuke ya no estaba, supongo que habría salido más temprano hacia el instituto por algún trabajo o algo que tuviera que hacer, así que como se le olvidó ayer comentármelo, ahora tenía un café de sobra que dejé en la encimera de la cocina.

Su padre como siempre, ya estaba en la oficina trabajando y me imaginé que su hermano Itachi, durmiendo, porque hasta dentro de un rato no despertaría. Todo dependía de a la hora que llegase anoche, porque estaba más de fiesta que otra cosa.

Limpié y recogí todo el salón antes de ir a despertar a Itachi, eso sí… esta vez le hice yo el café y lo metí en el vaso como hice el día anterior. Estaba harto de sus gritos por el café y ya que al parecer le gustaba más el que preparaba yo que el de su local favorito, pues decidí hacerle el cambio mientras no se diera cuenta.

Le subí el café recién hecho y al abrir la puerta, me encontré que estaba en la cama con el pantalón de pijama puesto pero con las sábanas por el suelo ¡_Debía moverse mucho para dormir_! Porque siempre que entraba, la cama era un desastre. Lo que me sorprendió es ver que algo se movía en el suelo ¿Qué narices había en el suelo? Me asusté, una de las cosas que no aguantaba eran los bichos.

Algo asomó bajo la sábana y antes de gritar, me di cuenta de que era un pie ¿un pie? ¿Quién narices estaba allí con el Uchiha? Decidí salir en el preciso momento en que Itachi se despertaba y se levantó rapidísimo siguiéndome por el pasillo. Me alcanzó cuando ya estaba casi en la escalera.

\- Ey ¿Dónde vas? ¿Y mi café?

Aquí tiene señor, si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que atender hoy – le dije dándole el café e intentando bajar por las escaleras, pero él me detuvo de nuevo.

\- ¿Y mi beso de buenos días? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le sucede conmigo? – le pregunté ya cansado de este juego – ya le he dicho que tengo novio, no vuelva a tocarme, por favor.

Bajé el primer peldaño cuando sentí su mano agarrarse a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Su cara estaba a escasas centímetros de la mía y podía sentir su aroma como a menta, supuse que sería el dentífrico que utilizaría o algo así. Tampoco le di mucha importancia, porque lo que realmente me ponía nervioso, era su cercanía, la forma en que me miraba, la forma en que sonreía, como si no fuera a evitar besarle, como si quisiera demostrarme que me gustaba él y no era así ¡_bueno quizá un poco_!

La verdad es que su forma dominante me atraía bastante y encima era muy guapo, no podía negar eso, pero aún así, yo estaba enamorado de mi novio, no de él. No podía estar cediendo a sus chantajes constantemente.

\- Vamos, sé que estás deseando besarme.

\- No es cierto, suélteme por favor – le pedí con amabilidad pero su mano libre se coló por mi bragueta tocando mi miembro y no pude evitar gemir sin poder huir de él

\- Ves como me deseas, tus labios dicen que no pero tu cuerpo me llama a gritos – me dijo sonriendo justo en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso pasional que casi hizo que me desmayase ¡y es que besaba muy bien el condenado!

Estábamos muy centrados en el beso, yo hasta me había olvidado de donde estaba porque no sé qué diablos me sucedió pero estaba continuando su beso, estaba jugando con su lengua y no me lo podía creer ¿Tanto me atraía ese chico malcriado y egoísta? ¿Cómo podía atraerme alguien tan diferente a mí? Era demasiado autoritario, demasiado mujeriego y sólo le interesaba utilizarme como su juguete, lo sabía y aquí estaba, besándole, dejando que me metiera la lengua y lo peor… es que me gustaba aunque mi mente me gritaba que me apartase de él, que esto se me traería problemas. Temblé, todo mi cuerpo temblaba al contacto con el suyo, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie pero me daba miedo, porque sabía lo que era yo para él, nada, absolutamente nada, su juguete para pasar el rato hasta que viniera su preciosa novia.

Se alejó de mi cuando escuchamos un ruido y me avisó de que estaba con un amigo, que se les hizo anoche tarde y había venido a dormir, así que debía preparar un segundo café. Me dejó allí temblando mientras él entraba de nuevo en su habitación con su café y trataba de despertar a su compañero.

Bajé a la cocina y preparé el segundo café subiéndolo a la habitación. Fue Itachi quien abrió la puerta, cogió el café y me cerró de nuevo la puerta en las narices. Casi mejor así, por lo menos no pedía hacerle una paja o cosas de esas. Miré el listado de tareas para hoy colgado en la nevera y empecé con la tarea de la casa. Me pareció raro que hubiera tan pocos puntos hoy para hacer, eso significaría que acabaría muy rápido mi tarea, aunque claro, cuando llegué al último punto y lo leí, el mundo se me cayó a los pies ¡_Ahora entendía porque había tan pocos_! Fregar el suelo de la cocina.

El suelo de la cocina era horrible, puede que fuera precioso, para ellos que no lo tenían que limpiar, porque era un azulejo donde se quedaba la suciedad incrustada entre las rendijas y por supuesto… a mí me tocaba estar de rodillas en el suelo frotando hasta que sacaba todo. Podía tardar horas con lo grande que era la maldita cocina, así que empecé cuanto antes para acabar lo más pronto que me fuera posible.

A la media hora de estar allí de rodillas frotando, ya me dolían los riñones y la espalda. No aguantaba más y en eso, escuché las voces de Itachi y la de su amigo que venían hacia la cocina. Bueno… al menos uno de ellos venía, porque el otro andaba por la casa buscando algo. Me sorprendí cuando me encontré con Hidan entrando desde el pasillo y él también se sorprendió de verme allí.

\- Vaya, no sabía que trabajabas aquí – me dijo y sinceramente… me sentía un poquito humillado teniendo que hablarle desde el suelo con un estropajo, pero no había más remedio.

\- Trabajo aquí desde hace años – le dije sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Dejaste el colegio por eso? – me preguntó con una sonrisa y vi a Itachi colocarse tras su amigo sin que éste se diera cuenta, eso me fastidió aún más.

\- Sí – le dije - ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

\- No, claro que no – me dijo riendo divertido – pero ya que estás, ¿me haces un favor?

\- Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento – le comenté.

\- Es una cosita de nada, además, ¿no estás para servir en esta casa? – me preguntó riendo y me levanté del suelo dejando el estropajo allí y secándome las manos con un trapo.

\- ¿Qué favor? – le pregunté

\- Toma esto – me dijo dándome un papel – necesito que vayas a esa dirección y recojas lo que ahí está escrito – comentó

Miré el papel y sí, veía letras, las miré mejor intentando concentrarme para leerlo y ahora sí me sentía más humillado, porque no era capaz de leer esas dos líneas de forma suelta. Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar allí mismo ante la sonrisa divertida de Hidan cuando Itachi pasó por al lado de su amigo y me quitó el papel de las manos leyendo él lo que ponía para sí mismo.

\- Esto no es algo que tenga que hacer nuestro sirviente – comentó Itachi devolviéndole el papel – deberías ir tú en persona a hacer ese recado – le comentó – puedes seguir con tu tarea Deidara – me comentó mientras se llevaba a su amigo de la cocina y yo volví a mis quehaceres.

¿Me lo parecía a mí o me había ayudado? La verdad es que de Itachi nunca sabía que pensar, a veces hacía estas cosas tan amables y parecía ser humano teniendo un corazón, pero en otras era ese chico despreciable que me utilizaba, todo él me confundía, porque una parte de mí se sentía atraída por esa amabilidad y otra parte, le rechazaba por lo que era, un mujeriego que jugaba con los sentimientos de todo el mundo buscando sólo su propio placer.

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento y me apresuré a cogerlo, cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que llamaban del instituto porque resulta que Sasuke Uchiha se había fugado del colegio con Naruto Uzumaki y no los localizaban en ningún sitio. Creo que me daba un infarto ¿Dónde narices se había ido mi hermano? No soportaba que hiciera estas cosas porque desde la muerte de nuestros padres, no me fiaba que pudiera pasarle algo a él, era lo más importante en mi vida. Itachi entró preguntando quién era y me vio recogiendo las cosas para salir a buscar a mi hermano.

Me detuvo el brazo antes de que pudiera salir y me volvió a preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo para que dejara todo a medias.

\- Lo que ocurre es que no encuentran a su hermano ni al mío, se han fugado del instituto – le dije.

\- Si sólo es eso no es para tanto – me dijo Itachi – todo el mundo nos hemos escapado alguna vez, ya volverán.

\- Me encanta saber la preocupación que tiene por su hermano, pero yo no voy a quedarme aquí a esperar a que pueda pasarles algo, me voy a buscarles – le comenté pero no me dejó moverme.

\- Te recuerdo que estás trabajando, así que si no quieres perder el trabajo, ve y haznos algo de merendar.

\- ¿Sabe que le digo? Me largo – le dije dándole el delantal a él

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me preguntó cabreado siguiéndome hacia la puerta de atrás. – si sales por esa puerta no te atrevas a volver por aquí

\- No lo haré – le dije – pero no me haga elegir entre un trabajo y mi hermano. Yo sé perfectamente lo que es importante en mi vida ¿puede decir usted lo mismo? – le pregunté saliendo por la puerta.

Llamé a la policía dando los datos de ambos chicos para que les buscasen ¿Y si les habían raptado? ¿Y si se habían perdido? Maldita sea, ¿Por qué narices Naruto no podía avisarme de donde iba a estar? Mínimo eso y no tenerme preocupado. Le busqué por todos los rincones y a medida que pasaban los minutos y las horas, me preocupaba más y más, incluso llamé a Sasori para avisarle, quien me dijo que se ponía ahora mismo a buscar, por lo menos encontrarles para que no les ocurriera nada malo, porque empezaba a anochecer.

Un coche se detuvo frente a mí en un parque y reconocí a Itachi ¡_lo que me faltaba_! El ricachón este que venía a discutir conmigo y yo no estaba para que me viera así, estaba llorando porque no encontraba a mi hermano y nadie de sus amigos le había visto en todo el día ¿Había tan siquiera entrado al instituto? ¿Y si lo habían secuestrado? Itachi bajó del coche cuando me vio derrumbarme llorando y me abrazó.

No podía creerme que Itachi Uchiha, primogénito y tímpano de hielo de la familia más rica de esta zona del país, estuviera abrazándome a mí.

\- Mira – me dijo enseñándome su móvil y veía letras, aunque no podía leerlo. - No sabes leer, ¿verdad? – me preguntó de golpe – lo he notado cuando Hidan te dio el papel.

\- Claro que sé leer – le dije – es que no veo bien.

\- No hace falta que me mientas – me dijo – es un mensaje de un amigo mío, le han visto en el muelle ¿Te quedas más tranquilo?

\- No – le dije - ¿Cómo narices han llegado allí?

\- Pues en autobús imagino – me contestó

\- Joder…

\- Ey, ya está, están bien ¿vale? Venga te llevo a casa. Dime el número de tu amigo y le diré dónde están para que los traiga.

\- Es mi novio – le dije – no un amigo

\- Oh – fue lo único que exclamó

Me levanté y me abrió la puerta del coche dejándome entrar en él para llevarme a casa. Cuando él entró también, me informó de que no diría nada a su padre de mi escapada, pero que no volviera a hacerlo, así que me esperaba mañana por el trabajo.

Llegamos a casa pero no quiso entrar a esperar a su hermano, debía ser algo entre ellos porque no me explicaba como podía marcharse así de rápido. Lo único que me dijo, es que le acompañase a casa cuando viniera.


	7. Chapter 7: escapada

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Miré el reloj para descubrir que el horario de clases ya había finalizado y nosotros seguíamos en el muelle, pero me daba igual, a mí no me esperaba nadie en casa. Deidara trabajaba demasiado.

\- ¿Te esperan en casa? – le pregunté a Sasuke mientras daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

\- La verdad es que no – me dijo – normalmente no hay nadie en casa y menos por las tardes. ¿No te esperan a ti?

\- Mi hermano trabaja – le dije – si no se entera de que me he escapado, no hay problema.

\- ¿Te echará la bronca por fugarte de las clases? – me preguntó Sasuke dudando.

\- Claro – le dije – como hacen todas las familias

\- La mía no – me comunicó y me quedé petrificado – la mía no estará en casa, ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que no estoy.

\- ¿Cómo no se van a dar cuenta? – le pregunté.

\- Mi hermano mayor estará en la universidad ahora y luego se irá con su novia. Mi padre se va a las siete de la mañana a trabajar y a veces ni vuelve a dormir y si ese día viene, llega tan tarde que ya estamos todos acostados.

\- ¿Entonces quien te cuida? – le pregunté.

\- Una niñera – me dijo muy seguro – mi padre lo contrató para que se ocupase de la casa.

Me sorprendí, porque a eso se dedicaba mi hermano, a cuidar y ocuparse de una casa entera ¡_Como_ _si no tuviera suficiente con ocuparse de nuestra casa ya_!

\- Sasuke… ¿Estás acompañándome para llamar la atención de tu familia? – le pregunté.

\- Puede – me dijo – estoy un poco cansado de que piensen que soy el hijo perfecto y que por tanto, no necesito que estén pendientes de mí. Yo también quiero que me echen una bronca de vez en cuando, quiero sentir lo que es que se preocupen por ti aunque sólo sea un poco.

\- Bueno, yo creía que me acompañabas porque te apetecía divertirte, pero está bien.

\- Bueno también quiero divertirme – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Dónde vamos?

\- A subir allí – le dije señalándole una de las atracciones.

\- Nunca he subido a una atracción.

\- Pues creo que hoy vas a probar muchas cosas nuevas, un refresco, churros, artistas locales y atracciones… creo que es un primer día de diversión muy completo – le dije sonriendo.

\- Sí, creo que sí – me dijo.

Subimos a la atracción y desde luego Sasuke gritó como un niño pequeño, pero era algo normal la primera vez, en la segunda vuelta, dejó de gritar y empezó a disfrutar. Luego era yo quien tenía que ir tras él, porque no paraba de indicarme todas y cada una de las atracciones a las que quería subir y subí con él a todas las que dijo. La verdad es que nos lo estábamos pasando en grande.

Paramos a descansar un rato sentándonos en el bordillo de una fuente mientras mirábamos a la gente divertirse en las atracciones y escuchábamos a los artistas locales. Pensé que tampoco era un chico tan malo como yo pensé el primer día, era un poco extraño pero no porque lo fuera en sí, sino por las expectativas que había cargado su familia sobre él. Era como si tuviera que ser perfecto para poder encajar en esa familia y él intentara salirse del molde, como si quisiera buscar quien era realmente o lo que le gustaba y no simplemente encajonarse en lo que le decían que debía ser o lo que debía gustarle.

No le gustaba la ópera pero iba allí siempre, en cambio le gustaban los conciertos a los que yo le traía aunque fueran callejeros, algo que su familia jamás le permitiría hacer. Era un chico muy interesante cuando se quitaba su apellido y era él mismo.

\- ¿Cómo es tu hermano? – me preguntó Sasuke con su seriedad habitual.

\- Muy santito – le dije riéndome – es todo lo contrario a mí, él siempre parece hacer lo correcto y tiene una ética muy estricta, siempre se preocupa por los demás en vez de por él mismo… vamos todo lo contrario a mí. Pero le quiero mucho. Creo que aunque es él quien lleva todo lo de la casa y la familia, soy yo quien acaba defendiéndole, porque él no ha tenido una infancia, es demasiado inocente, no ha vivido prácticamente nada, sólo sabe trabajar y trabajar más. Me malcría un poco – le dije sincerándome – pero porque él es así, todo lo que tiene te lo da, es demasiado bueno y me da miedo que le hagan daño.

\- ¿Por eso siempre te peleas en el instituto cuando se meten con él?

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? – no acabé de decir la pregunta y es que claro… es Sasuke, lo sabía todo – sí – le dije – no me gusta que se metan con él y como no sabe defenderse, alguien tiene que hacerlo por él, así que supongo que me meto en algunas peleas, pero es que odio que hablen de él cuando no le conocen, no saben nada de nosotros, sólo saben criticar.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – me preguntó

\- Eh… murieron cuando yo tenía tres años y desde entonces he estado sólo con mi hermano.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – no lo sabía

\- No pasa nada, ni siquiera los recuerdo así que tampoco puedes añorar mucho algo que no has vivido. Pero estoy bien con mi hermano – le dije sonriendo para quitarle importancia al tema y que no se sintiera tan mal por la pregunta.

Me levanté y le indiqué de ir a ver algún concierto, a mí me encantaba la música y tenía intención de demostrarle todo lo que se había perdido por ir a la ópera a gastarse tanto dinero, pudiendo venir aquí gratuitamente y ver a toda esta gente con el arte que tenían.

Yo bailé como un loco en el concierto, grité y animé a los integrantes del grupo para que continuasen y creo que Sasuke me miraba como si estuviera loco, pero al final, acabó soltándose también. Casi gritaba él más que yo luego pidiendo por más canciones.

De todo lo que dijo Sakura, me di cuenta, porque las chicas le miraban muchísimo e incluso alguna intentó flirtear con él, pero se las quitó de encima enseguida y siguió hablando y disfrutando del concierto conmigo. Era muy diferente a Kiba o Shikamaru, si a ellos una chica les hubiera venido a intentar ligar, me habrían dejado solo para irse con ellas, pero Sasuke se había quedado conmigo y en parte, me alegraba.

Se nos hizo de noche allí en el muelle y ahora sí empecé a preocuparme de que mi hermano hubiera llegado a casa y se hubiera preocupado de no verme. ¡_Era capaz de llamar a la policía para encontrarme_! Y es que así era él, siempre pendiente de mí y en parte lo agradecía, porque tras conocer a Sasuke y ver su sufrimiento porque su familia pasaba de él, me gustaba que Deidara sí me hiciera caso.

\- ¿En qué piensas idiota? – me preguntó Sasuke sonriendo

\- En que se está haciendo tarde y mi hermano empezará a preocuparse.

\- Pues vámonos entonces – me dijo

\- Pero es que tú querías llamar la atención de tu familia, así que quedémonos un poco más – le dije – quizá se den cuenta

\- No quiero causarte problemas con tu hermano.

\- No habrá problemas, créeme. Mi hermano no sabe mucho acerca de los castigos, le pones unos ojillos tristes y cae rendido a mis pies.

Me di la vuelta y vi detrás de mí en un poste un cartel y no pude remediar acercarme a leer que ponía allí, algo sobre un autor famoso y una firma de libros. Lo bueno es que no estaba muy lejos de aquí y a Sasuke le encantaban los libros, quizá quería ir a echar un vistazo.

\- Ey Sasuke – le llamé y vino hacia mí - ¿Qué te parece éste evento?

Sasuke leyó todo lo que ponía y a medida que iba haciéndole, comprobé el brillo en sus ojos. De verdad que le encantaban los libros.

\- Podemos ir si quieres – le dije – no está muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿no te importa? – me preguntó.

\- Claro que no, vamos – le sonreí y le guié hacia donde estaba el evento.

Sasuke parecía bastante perdido, pero imaginé que no solía caminar mucho y menos por estos sitios, casi siempre le llevaría el chófer o algo. Vaya aburrimiento de vida debía llevar, siempre aparentando ser lo que no era, intentando estar a la altura de las expectativas familiares, debía ser un infierno, pero conmigo, iba a disfrutar, aunque sólo fuera por un día, yo me había dispuesto a eso.

Hicimos la cola en el evento y finalmente, llegamos a la mesa. Yo no conocía al autor pero a Sasuke le hizo mucha ilusión, así que imaginé que sería alguien importante, o al menos alguien importante para él. Salimos de allí y me encantó su sonrisa, no paraba de mirar el papel firmado y sonreír como si hubiera conseguido un tesoro. Supongo que así era él, parecía tan frío y tan borde en clase y luego cuando lo sacabas de su ambiente donde él podía controlarlo todo, era un chico inocente y sencillo. Llegué a pensar incluso que podíamos haber llegado a ser grandes amigos sino fuera por su mal humor en el instituto.

Estaba seguro que para mañana se había olvidado de lo bien que nos lo habíamos pasado hoy, yo volvería a mis habituales bromas, a sentarme con mi novia y él volvería a esa mesa solitaria con sus libros. Me apenaba un poco que acabásemos igual que como empezamos, pero pertenecíamos a dos mundos completamente opuestos, él era el empollón y yo siempre sería el deportista que se mete con los empollones.

Íbamos a ir de nuevo hacia el paseo para ver las tiendas cuando me crucé con Sasori de frente y supe… que me andaba buscando a mí. Me vio y vino directamente cogiéndome del hombro.

\- Por fin te encuentro – me dijo – tu hermano estaba preocupadísimo, le dije que seguramente estabas aquí, es tu sitio favorito.

\- Lo siento – le dije – estaba con un amigo y se me olvidó avisarle ¿Va a reñirme mucho? – le pregunté poniendo los ojillos tristes.

\- Pues no creo, pero vamos con él, está al borde de un infarto. Ha avisado hasta a la policía – me confirmó y mira que lo supuse.

Sasuke nos miraba con ojos sorprendidos y me di cuenta que no les había presentado aún, así que decidí hacerlo ahora.

\- Sasori éste es Sasuke – le dije – y Sasuke, te presento al novio de mi hermano

\- ¿Tú hermanos es…? – fue a preguntar pero se calló cuando vio a Sasori que empezó a reírse.

\- Lo somos – dijo Sasori respondiendo – vamos anda, os llevaré a casa.

Subimos en su coche y no paré de mirar por el retrovisor al asiento de atrás donde se encontraba Sasuke. Era como si le diera igual ir a casa o no y debía ser triste saber que no te esperaban, que no se habían preocupado. Cuando bajé del coche, la puerta de casa se abrió de golpe y Deidara salió corriendo a abrazarme ¡_Desde luego estaba preocupado!_ Pero después de abrazarme a mí, también cogió a Sasuke y nos abrazó a los dos juntos.

\- ¿Dónde estabais? – nos preguntó y me sorprendió un poco – Me habéis tenido muy preocupado. ¿Estáis bien?

\- Sí, lo siento Nii –san – le dije – sólo quería que Sasuke pasará un día divertido.

\- Podías habérmelo dicho – me dijo – Ven aquí Sasuke ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí – le dijo a mi hermano – Tú hermano estaba preocupado por ti – nos comentó y a mí me extrañó aquello ¿De qué le conocía mi hermano? – Vamos te acompañaré a casa y luego hablaré contigo – me dijo – Sasori ¿Puedes…?

\- Me quedaré con él hasta que vengas, tranquilo, ve a llevarle a su casa.

\- Gracias, enserio – le dijo a Sasori dándole un beso – muchas gracias.

Cuando se iban, aún escuché a Sasuke decirle a mi hermano que no se enfadase mucho conmigo, que sólo había querido llevarle a la firma de un libro mientras le enseñaba el papel con la firma. Observé a mi hermano sonreírle mientras cogía la firma y lo miraba. ¿Por qué se llevaban ellos dos tan bien? ¿Acaso era mi hermano el que cuidaba a Sasuke?


	8. Chapter 8: Criados

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

La verdad es que aunque le dije al criado que me iba a casa, me esperé para ver llegar a mi hermano y ya de paso, quedarme a cotillear quien era ese novio cornudo de Deidara, porque tenía clarísimo, que iba a conseguir que Deidara le pusiera los cuernos, eso había apostado con Hidan en la habitación, tener pruebas de cómo acababa tirándome al rubio y tenía un mes para conseguirlo. De momento todo iba según el plan, hacerme el hermano preocupado desde luego, funcionaba muy bien con él, no podía creerme que a sus veinte años fuera tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de mi juego.

El máximo interés que tenía en ese rubio, era llegar a follarle y tirarle a la basura como lo que era, sólo un criado más. Todos mis amigos estaban esperando la prueba definitiva de que había conseguido enamorarle, de que conseguiría llevármelo a la cama más o menos voluntariamente. ¡_Me encantaba este juego_! Y después de que Hidan consiguiera su objetivo con el anterior criado que tuvo él en su casa, yo no podía fallar y menos con Deidara… sólo había que verle, era un chico que no sabía nada de la vida, demasiado inocente para creerse que yo hacía todo esto con cierta maldad.

Por lo menos ahora ya sabía quien era el imbécil que salía y me obstaculizaba mi objetivo, para colmo… lo conocía, porque Sasori iba conmigo a la universidad. Lo sentía por él, pero yo no iba a perder la apuesta, acabaría teniendo a su novio en mi cama jadeando por mí.

Les vi acercarse por la acera mientras Sasori se metía en la casa con otro chico y aproveché a salir entre los arbustos y detenerles el paso. Deidara al verme se sorprendió, supongo que creía que me había ido a casa, pero no, no era el plan, tenía que conseguir que él quisiera estar conmigo voluntariamente y para ello, tenía que ganármelo ¡_no creo que fuera muy complicado_! Este chaval caería pronto.

\- Señorito Uchiha – se extrañó Deidara al verme y mi hermano me miró también sorprendido – Creí que se había ido a casa.

\- ¿Cómo iba a irme a casa con lo preocupado que me tenía este enano? – le pregunté pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de mi hermano y éste se sorprendió de que lo hiciera, en realidad no se creía mis palabras, lo veía en su mirada, pero así era mi hermano ¡_Vale no solía prestarle mucha atención_! Pero no dijo nada.

\- Pero usted me dijo… - empezó a comentar Deidara.

\- Sí que me iba a casa, es que no quería molestarte, menos si iba a venir tu novio.

\- No molestaba – me dijo – mi novio sabe perfectamente que trabajo para su familia.

\- Sasuke, espérame en el coche anda – le dije indicándole dónde estaba el coche aparcado y me hizo caso caminando hacia él, aproveché para acercarme a Deidara aún más y susurrarle - ¿También sabe como te corres en mi mano y como te gustan mis besos? – le pregunté de forma seductora y se sonrojó.

\- Uchiha… - me dijo intentando pedirme que mantuviera discreción.

\- Tranquilo, no pienso decirle nada, creí que era preferible esperar aquí fuera a que pudiera sospechar algo ¿no crees?

\- Uchiha… por favor deje ya este juego – me pidió – sólo quiero trabajar.

\- Bueno, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada – le dije sonriendo – cuando estoy cerca de ti no puedo controlarme – le susurré al oído para luego besar la comisura de sus labios mientras él intentaba evitar que le besara – nos vemos Deidara.

Me giré para irme y no quise volverme para ver si esperaba a perderme de vista o había comenzado a caminar hacia su casa. Cuando llegué al coche, es cuando aproveché a mirar como se iba caminando por la acera ¡_y tenía un bonito trasero_! Sonreí y entré en el coche. Sasuke me esperaba ya allí dentro sentado de copiloto y mirando por la ventana con el codo apoyado en la ventanilla y la cabeza sobre su mano.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? No me sueltes el rollo del hermanito preocupado porque no es cierto, he hecho cosas peores y ni te inmutaste.

\- No te metas en mis asuntos Sasuke – le dije – tú ocúpate de no dejar en ridículo a la familia.

\- ¿Soy yo quien va a dejar a la familia en ridículo por irme a ver un concierto? – Me preguntó – Eres tú quien debería estar preocupado por la fiesta que se avecina… ¿no tienes que dar a conocer tu compromiso? Ya puedes quedar bien delante de los padres de tu novia – me contestó.

\- Está todo controlado

\- Lo que tú digas, ahora me dirás que adoras a tu novia – me dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué más te da a ti lo que haga con mi novia? – le pregunté con una sonrisa – además, sólo hago esto por la empresa de papá, no tengo porque quererla, con cumplir tal y como quiere el papá es suficiente, sólo tengo que dejarla embarazada después del matrimonio.

\- Te tratan como la moneda de cambio

\- ¿Crees que no lo harán también contigo? Eres un Uchiha, tienes una responsabilidad con tu apellido, no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, tienes que ser perfecto.

\- No me sueltes tú también el rollo de papá ¿Vas a contarle mi escapada de hoy o no?

\- No – me dijo – me callaré por esta vez tu travesura.

Llevé a mi hermano a casa y luego me fui de fiesta con los amigos. Por supuesto ya en el bar, me preguntaron cómo iba mi apuesta, a lo que sólo les contesté con una sonrisa mientras les comunicaba, que seguía trabajando en ello. Mis amigos pidieron la siguiente ronda y al final… a medida que avanzaba la noche, dejé de contar las rondas de tequila que llevábamos, lo que si recuerdo… es que por lo menos le metí la lengua a dos o tres chicas que intentaban ligar con nosotros.

Entraba por casa a las cinco de la mañana y todo estaba a oscuras, lo que no esperé es encontrarme a mi padre por allí. Me encendió la luz y le vi en el salón con una copa de coñac y en bata de estar por casa ¡Me esperaba, de eso no había duda!

\- ¿Qué horas son estas de venir? – me preguntó

\- He salido un rato con los amigos.

\- Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo – me comentó.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros – dijo con voz cortante – eres un Uchiha, compórtate como tal, vas a casarte en breve, no puedes estar por ahí de fiesta todas las noches con esa panda de… "amigos" – dejó caer como si no fueran amigos.

\- ¿Ahora tampoco voy a poder divertirme?

\- ¿Qué es para ti divertirte? ¿Ir a un bar y liarte con unas cuantas chicas? Entonces no lo hagas, esa es la mejor manera de que te pillen en una infidelidad y no quiero arruinar la relación de negocios con la familia de tu futura esposa.

Siempre acababa siendo la misma historia, siempre teniendo que ser el hijo perfecto sin poder salirme de lo que mi padre marcaba para mí, porque él tenía toda mi vida planeada, bueno la mía y la de mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para divertirme? Porque con Konan no puedo, no siento nada por ella – le dije.

\- Pues búscate una amante, que se yo. – resopló mi padre – ven siéntate – me dijo y me tocó ir a sentarme a su lado – Sólo necesitamos que tengas un heredero con ella, nada más, así no cancelarán su relación con nuestra familia. Mantenla contenta.

\- Eso lo sé, pero con Konan no puedo hacer nada de lo que me gustaría – le dije – y si ella un día empieza a decirme que no quiere sexo me tendré que fastidiar por no molestar a su familia. Eso no es vida – le comenté.

\- Ya lo sé hijo, pero para eso están las amantes, pero mantenlo oculto, no vayas por ahí liándote todas las noches con mujeres – me comentó – busca una en concreto y mantenlo en secreto, podrás divertirte, no le darás explicaciones a tu mujer y no te pillarán. Lo peor que podría pasar es que la prensa se enterase de lo que hace el primogénito por ahí. Así que no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Queda claro? Esas cosas de puertas para adentro.

\- Vale – le dije porque no tenía más remedio, a ver quien era capaz de meterse con mi padre, no había forma.

Odiaba esto, odiaba que controlaran mi vida pero era mi padre, siempre más preocupado por la reputación familiar y que la prensa nos viera como la familia modelo, que pensando en sus hijos. Ahora ya no podía irme de fiesta, no podía emborracharme y no podía liarme con chicas ¿qué narices podía hacer? ¿Ir a esa aburrida opera con ellos y acostarme solo con Konan? Menudo aburrimiento de vida me esperaba. Claro que estaba la posibilidad que decía mi padre de buscarme una amante y por lo menos, en el sexo me divertiría, la pregunta era… ¿Quién iba a ser mi juguete?

\- Otra pregunta… ¿Qué te pasa con el criado últimamente? – me preguntó y me sorprendí de que supiera eso.

\- Nada – le dije – es una estúpida apuesta con unos amigos.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de que va? – me preguntó.

\- Me dijeron que no era capaz de follarme a un tío y luego comentaron lo de seducir al criado para demostrar que era capaz de enamorar y tener sexo con él, nada más – le dije – no tienes de qué preocuparte, no soy maricón ¿Vale? Voy a casarme con Konan – le remarqué.

\- Entonces todo aclarado.

\- ¿Cómo sabías lo del criado? – le pregunté.

\- Tu amigo es un bocazas – comentó mi padre – estaba comentándolo con otro de tus amigos y lo escuché por casualidad.

Tendría que hablar con Hidan para que cerrase el pico en este asunto, pero bueno… si conmigo se ponía así… no quería imaginarme como se iban a poner las cosas cuando mi padre descubriera el gran secreto de mi hermano, el secreto mejor guardado de la historia, porque desde luego, el pequeñajo ese que parecía el hijo perfecto, escondía lo peor que podía pasarle a esta familia. Si la gente se enteraba… no sé que haría mi padre para limpiar nuestra reputación. Ya podía yo dar gracias de que la prensa no se enterase de mis salidas a los bares, ni de mis noches alocadas, ni de cómo utilizaba a las mujeres y luego no volvía a llamarlas nunca.

\- Vete a dormir anda – me dijo mi padre – y recuerda… de cara al público…

\- Tengo que ser perfecto, sí lo sé – le dije levantándome

\- Itachi… nada de rumores, por favor, díselo también a tu hermano cuando le veas – fue lo último que escuché de él antes de subir a mi habitación.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, siempre a hacer lo que los demás querían, a tener que ocultar mis errores, a no poder hacer nada que quisiera, ni siquiera decidía sobre mis sentimientos, estaba obligado a querer a Konan, a vivir con ella, a tener mi descendencia con ella y no había lugar para protestas. Miré a la habitación de mi hermano con su puerta cerrada y lo único que pude pensar fue ¡_Prepárate Sasuke, porque tras de mí, la siguiente vida que decidirán es la tuya_!


	9. Chapter 9: Castigos

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Cuando mi hermano llegó a casa, me pareció que estaba preocupado por algo, pero en cuanto le llamamos, colocó su sonrisa habitual y se acercó a mí volviendo a abrazarme como si fuera un niño pequeño. Supongo que le había tenido muy preocupado y debí avisarle donde iba, pero es que estaba tan ilusionado con ayudar a Sasuke que se me pasó.

\- Lo siento Dei – me disculpé colocando mis ojillos de cordero degollado ¡porque siempre funcionaban con él!

\- No pasa nada ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – le dije - ¿Vas a castigarme?

\- Debería – me dijo - ¿Qué se hace en estos casos? ¿Quitarte la televisión un par de semanas? – me preguntó.

\- Eso me parece justo. Me voy a mi cuarto – le dije guiñándole un ojo para que aprovechase con su novio, aunque no sé si lo haría.

Me quedé espiando tras una de las esquinas, porque quería comprobar que realmente Sasori no intentaba pasarse con mi hermano… como lo hiciera le daba una paliza ¿Estaba mal lo que hacía? No lo sé, pero es que era mi hermano, demasiado inocente, no quería que le hicieran daño, el primero que le hiciera daño se las vería conmigo… conmigo y con todo el equipo de hockey, que para algo era yo el capitán y les llamaba cuando necesitaba ayuda.

\- Ven aquí anda – le dijo Sasori indicándole que se sentase en el sofá un rato con él y vi a mi hermano sentarse acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasori mientras éste le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. - ¿Estás más tranquilo? – le preguntó.

\- Sí – le respondió mi hermano - ¿Me he pasado con el castigo?

Sasori empezó a reírse y creo… que aunque mi hermano no se había enterado de nada, Sasori sí sabía perfectamente el truco que había utilizado… y se lo iba a contar para la próxima vez.

\- Dos semanas sin televisión parece justo – le dijo - ¿Tiene ordenador?

\- Sí – le dijo mi hermano.

\- Entonces te ha tomado el pelo, puede ver la televisión desde el ordenador – le explicó – tenías que haberle quitado la televisión y el ordenador.

\- Mierda, que mal hermano soy – Sasori empezó a reírse.

\- No es cierto, a mí me encanta como eres Dei – le dijo dándole un beso tierno e inocente y al final… decidí dejarles solos, porque imaginé dónde y cómo acabarían.

Me fui a mi cuarto a dormir y mientras caminaba hacia allí, pensé en lo bien que se les veía a mi hermano y a Sasori, eran la pareja perfecta y llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo, por lo menos… cinco años seguro. Sasori estudiaba ingeniería industrial en la universidad y tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo en un local del muelle, por eso muchas veces que iba allí, coincidía con él. Me caía bien y cuando me veía, siempre me invitaba a algo.

No tardé mucho en dormirme pero creo… que soñé con Sasuke y es que me preguntaba si realmente alguien en su familia le habría echado hoy de menos, porque yo tenía la suerte de que Deidara siempre se preocupaba por mí, pero me daba un poco de pena ese chico, me lo imaginaba andando solo por la casa, siempre al cuidado de un criado, pasando de tu propio hermano y no ver casi nunca a tu padre ¡_no debía ser agradable_! Y menos si encima que podías verle un día, te llevaba a una aburrida ópera en vez de hacer algo divertido como ir al muelle, o ir al cine y hartarte de palomitas. De todas formas… yo seguía pensando que ese chico, quería vengarse de mí por lo de la broma ¡_Si sólo fue una inocente broma_! No sé lo que haría, pero estaba seguro, que no tardaría en descubrirlo.

El despertador hoy sonó muy pronto, pero era normal, los jueves entrenábamos pronto en el pabellón del instituto, era la única hora en la que podíamos ir todos, a las siete de la mañana allí. Pasé por la habitación de mi hermano y aún no se había despertado, así que cogí un par de bollos de la cocina y salí corriendo con todo el equipo de hockey a hombro. Me crucé por la acera con un Kiba bostezando y en cuanto me vio, empezó a meterse conmigo por haberle dejado colgado ayer por la mañana, aún así no podía evitar sonreír.

\- Lo siento, tuve que hacer un trabajo

\- ¿Tú haces trabajos? – me preguntó Kiba

\- Ahora sí – les dije

Llegamos al pabellón y entrenamos esa hora, aunque sinceramente, no estaba muy concentrado, no hacía más que mirar el reloj y es que… le prometí a Sasuke que iría por las mañanas a la biblioteca a dar clases con él. Pero claro… habíamos quedado a las ocho, justo cuando acababa el entrenamiento. Cuando terminé, me duché rápido y no me sequé ni el pelo, guardé todo el equipo en la bolsa y salí corriendo del vestuario hacia la biblioteca. Kiba me gritó intentando averiguar donde iba con tanta rapidez y le sonreí.

\- Llego tarde para mi clase

\- ¿Qué clase? – me preguntó ahora Kiba confundido - ¿Sabes que no empezamos hasta dentro de una hora, no?

\- Tengo clases de repaso – les dije entrando ya por el edificio.

Entré por la biblioteca haciendo tanto jaleo que todos se giraron a mirarme y Sasuke que estaba al fondo, se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando pasar desapercibido, intentando hacer que no me conocía.

\- Sasuke – le grité saludándole y escuché la voz de la señora de recepción mandándome silencio.

Me disculpé por lo bajito y fui hasta la mesa donde estaba Sasuke dejando la bolsa junto al stick en el suelo. La gente me miraba extrañada, creo que no muchos deportistas entrábamos por aquí… a ser verdad creo que yo era el único pardillo que venía aquí. Nada más sentarme, recibí un golpe en la cabeza con el libro por parte de Sasuke y por supuesto, tras quejarme nos volvió a mandar callar.

\- Eres imbécil – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Hablar

\- Tú estás hablando.

\- Pero tú gritaste – me regañó - ¿De dónde vienes todo empapado y con eso…? – me preguntó señalando el stick y la bolsa.

\- Del gimnasio – le dije – Es ese sitio donde se hace deporte.

\- Sé lo que es un gimnasio pedazo de imbécil – me gruñó

\- Vale – le dije con una sonrisa ¡_Desde luego conseguía cabrearle rápido y me encantaba hacerlo_! - tenemos entrenamiento a las siete de la mañana

\- Empecemos – dijo como si se resignase – antes de que me arrepienta de darte clase – susurró y yo sonreí

Desde luego, todo lo que vivimos ayer parecía no haber surgido efecto, seguía siendo el Sasuke frío y empollón, el que no paraba de insultarme y meterse conmigo y en parte… me gustaba que lo hiciera, me gustaba la forma que tenía de llamarme imbécil. De todas formas y aunque yo sonreía, él estaba como el día en que le conocí, extremadamente serio, no era el mismo chico que vi cuando le llevé al muelle.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté y él me miró sin entender a qué me refería - ¿Te castigaron?

\- No – me dijo

\- Pero… llegamos tarde.

\- Mi padre ni se dio cuenta – me dijo - ¿Podemos volver a la lección?

¿Cómo no se iban a dar cuenta? Faltó todo el día, llegamos muy tarde a casa, tenían que haberse dado cuenta. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa familia? ¿Tanto les importaba su reputación que olvidaban a los hijos? Ahora incluso me daba algo de pena Sasuke, el primer día pensé que sólo era un empollón más, un nerd como solíamos llamarlos y ahora… no sé, descubrí que no era tan raro como la gente decía, pero seguía estando muy solo y no entendía por qué. Era guapo, lo demostró ayer cuando las chicas se le acercaban, sabía divertirse porque tenía una sonrisa preciosa cuando la sacaba, era deportista, o eso me dijo Sakura, sacaba buenas notas ¿Entonces por qué esa soledad? ¿No tenía ni un amigo?

No quise decirle nada de lo que pensaba por miedo a disgustarle o molestarle, no quería que se cabrease conmigo también si le incordiaba demasiado, pero la verdad, es que tenía curiosidad por saberlo, quería saber porque no tenía amigos, porque siempre estaba solo con sus libros.

\- ¿Naruto? – me preguntó Sasuke de golpe y me di cuenta que él había estado explicando la lección mientras mi mente estaba distraída con todo esto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso digo yo… ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distraído – me regañó

\- Estaba pensando, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

\- El problema de matemáticas – me dijo – te lo estaba explicando.

\- Oh, vale sigue – le dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Enserio qué te pasa? No estás donde tienes que estar hoy.

\- Es que… ¿Por qué siempre estás solo? – le pregunté de golpe y me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Eso tiene importancia con las matemáticas?

\- Creo que no – le dije – pero tenía curiosidad.

\- Pues la curiosidad mató al gato – me dijo completamente serio

\- ¿Me estás diciendo delicadamente que me meta en mis asuntos?

\- Exactamente eso – dijo cerrando el libro de matemáticas y guardándolo en su mochila – veo que estás demasiado espeso hoy, seguimos mañana.

\- No Sasuke, espera, puedo concentrarme.

\- No, no puedes – me dijo enfadado – porque no pararás de pensar en esto hasta que sepas porque siempre estoy solo, pues te lo diré, no necesito amigos, estoy muy bien como estoy, no necesito distracciones de mis estudios – me explicó aunque a mí no me convenció mucho, porque estaba dándome clase y eso era una distracción de sus estudios. – me voy a clase – me dijo de golpe levantándose y marchándose.

Yo y mi maldita bocaza, ¿Cuándo aprendería a mantenerme calladito? Aún le seguí con la mirada mientras se iba y me sentía mal, supongo que hacerle enojar no me había sentado nada bien, no era mi intención, sólo era una pregunta, podía no haberla contestado, pero en lugar de no contestar… prefirió mentirme ¿Por qué me había mentido?

Cuando entré por clase, me extrañó no verle en su asiento y aunque pregunté a un par de clase si le habían visto, todos me contestaron lo mismo, una negativa. ¿Dónde se había metido este chico? Él nunca se saltaba ninguna clase. Salí del aula cuando finalizaron y en vez de ir al recreo, estuve buscando a Sasuke, principalmente por la enfermería y la biblioteca, pero no estaba en ninguno de esos sitios ¿Dónde estaba? Seguí buscando hasta que escuché su voz, estaba pidiendo un voluntario para algo y me centré en su voz hasta que le encontré, estaba en… "la oficina del presidente estudiantil" ¿Teníamos eso en el instituto? Nunca había conocido al presidente, creía que esas cosas se las inventaban.

Entré por el despacho con una gran sonrisa por haber encontrado a Sasuke después de estar tanto tiempo buscándole.

\- Sasuke, yo… - me cortó Sasuke antes de acabar

\- Muy bien Naruto, gracias por ofrecerte.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté - ¿Ofrecerme a qué? Iba a decir un… "_Sasuke, yo te encontré_"

\- Naruto… siéntate – me pidió y me dio mala espina esto, porque además solo habían dos chicos con gafas que parecían unos empollones ¿Dónde me estaba metiendo?

\- ¿Para qué exactamente crees que me he ofrecido? – le pregunté sentándome.

\- Para organizar la fiesta de invierno, bienvenido al comité.

\- Ah no – me levanté como un rayo – yo me largo de aquí.

\- Naruto, te lo pondré muy fácil, ayer te escapaste de las clases, o nos ayudas o te pongo un parte que irá directamente a casa.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando?

\- ¿Funciona? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Mierda, eres un cabrón, haces esto porque sabes que no puedo llevarle problemas a mi hermano.

\- ¿Entonces el parte o el comité?

\- Sasuke perdóname ¿Vale? No volveré a gastarte ninguna broma, ni te meteré en más líos, pero no me hagas esto, nadie del equipo de Hockey ha estado nunca en el comité, es para frikis empollones, no me avergüences delante de mis compañeros y menos a mí, que soy el capitán del equipo, debo dar una imagen. Esto supone para mí muerte social, puede que a ti no te importe porque no tienes amigos, pero no me hagas esto a mí, soy popular, no quiero estar con los frikis, se reirán de mí.

\- ¿El parte entonces? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Joder – me senté de mala leche – el comité – le dije casi en susurro y empezó a reírse ¡_Esta me las pagaba_!

\- ¿Necesitas que te lea también los derechos civiles? – me preguntó con burla y le hice la burla yo a él colocando una mala cara mientras le sacaba la lengua.


	10. Chapter 10: Besos confusos

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Hoy me tocaba trabajar de nuevo y sinceramente, no me apetecía nada tener que ir a lidiar con Itachi Uchiha y menos después de cómo me trataba. Me desperté con Sasori durmiendo a mi lado y en parte, agradecía que se hubiera quedado hoy, más después de lo de mi hermano y es que puede que fuera muy exagerado… pero era mi hermanito, lo adoraba y no podía dejar de preocuparme por él.

Me incorporé en la cama dispuesto a salir, ya tenía los pies tocando el suelo cuando el brazo de Sasori pasó por mi cintura mientras sentía como se incorporaba tras de mí y me besaba el cuello. Sonreí y es que tras cinco años juntos, seguía sintiendo el mismo afecto por él que el primer día, lo amaba y me dolía lo que me hacía el Uchiha, porque sentía como si traicionase a Sasori.

\- Buenos días – le dije sonriendo.

\- Buenos días amor – me dijo - ¿ya te vas a trabajar?

\- Sí

\- ¿No tienes ni cinco minutitos para mí? – me preguntó sonriendo

\- Si te duchas conmigo, tengo cinco minutos para ti – le comenté con una sonrisa pícara.

Tardó menos él en levantarse para ir hacia el aseo que yo, ¿Enserio que no había tenido bastante con lo de anoche? Porque un poco más y tenemos que llamar a los bomberos para que apaguen el fuego, este chico era un no parar. Me levanté y le seguí al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí y tenía un pequeño problema… ¡El pestillo estaba roto desde hacía por lo menos un año! Pero Naruto no se levantaba hasta dentro de media hora, así que no habría problema alguno.

Sasori ya estaba desnudo y regulando el agua caliente cuando yo entré y empecé a desvestirme. Entré con él en la ducha besándole y es que me encantaban sus besos, no me aburriría de ellos nunca, eran los mejores ¡_En_ _realidad los de Itachi eran mejores_! Pero yo seguía prefiriendo los de mi novio. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme a Itachi de ella, no podía estar pensando en él cuando iba a tener sexo con mi novio ¿En qué depravado me convertía eso?

El agua caía sobre nosotros y me gustaba esa sensación. Tomé el miembro de Sasori entre mis manos empezando a masajearlo mientras seguía besándole con pasión. Sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo y al final, acabó empotrándome contra los azulejos de la pared mientras besaba mi cuello y jugaba con mis pezones entre sus dedos. Jadeé por él, jadeé por todo lo que me hacía, me gustaba y sé que también le gustaba a él lo que yo le hacía, porque de vez en cuando gemía y movía su cintura marcando el ritmo de mi caricia.

Sasori dejó de moverse, apartando mi mano de su miembro para arrodillarse y meterse el mío en la boca. Tuve que sujetarme con las manos a las baldosas de la pared por miedo a que mis piernas fallasen por el temblor que llevaban debido al placer. ¡Creo que los cinco minutos que le había dado, habían pasado hace ya bastante rato! Y justo cuando decidimos que era el momento perfecto, no había hecho nada más que empotrarme contra la pared cogiendo mi pierna para entrar dentro de mí, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi hermanito.

Mi cara fue un poema, Sasori se quedó estático y pensé que los ojos se le iban a salir y por supuesto… Naruto cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo mientras le escuchaba bajar las escaleras gritando que dudaba entre lavarse los ojos o clavarse agujas.

\- ¿Crees que debería hablar con él? – le pregunté a Sasori que estaba en shock

\- Creo que no es buena idea sacarle este tema – me dijo – ya es bastante traumático verlo como para encima tener que hablarlo.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¿No me vas a hacer caso, verdad? – yo le negué con la cabeza.

Se nos cortó todo el rollo que teníamos, Sasori salió de mí preocupado y yo tras aclararme de la ducha, me sequé con la toalla, me vestí y bajé a ver a mi hermano. Lo encontré metiendo la cabeza bajo el grifo y cogiendo una pastilla de jabón que me dio tiempo a quitarle antes de que empezara a restregarse con ella la cara.

\- ¿Quieres hablar del tema? – le pregunté

\- NO – me gritó – no por dios, ahórrame los detalles que mi vista se ha perdido, no sé si esta noche podré dormir bien, voy a tener pesadillas ¿No sabéis lo que es un cerrojo?

\- Esta roto – le dije

\- Iré a comprar uno – me dijo enseguida – oh por favor… no voy a poder quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza jamás, tú estabas… y él estaba… ahhhhh – gritó – me voy a clase – dijo al final cogiendo su mochila y saliendo de casa.

Sasori bajó en aquel momento por las escaleras y me preguntó que tal había ido la charla. Le dije que muy bien, tanto… que nos iba a comprar un cerrojo. Pasado ese mal trago, ambos nos empezamos a reír y es que esto, no nos había pasado en la vida, pero debo reconocer, que la reacción exagerada de mi hermano, nos hizo gracia a los dos, porque estuvimos un buen rato riéndonos por la situación.

Me fui a trabajar y Sasori también se fue al muelle a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Esta vez en la oficina no me crucé con nadie y cuando llegué a casa, Sasuke estaba allí y esta vez, no cogió el café y se largó, cogió el café y se detuvo mirándome.

\- ¿Castigaste a Naruto? – me preguntó casi como si no se atreviese a hacerlo y le sonreí.

\- Dos semanas sin televisión, pero resulta que la va a ver en el ordenador – Sasuke empezó a reírse.

\- Te toma el pelo como quiere.

\- Si, la verdad es que sí – le dije - ¿Llevas todo para clase?

\- Sí – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Genial, ven aquí, que me tuviste preocupado ayer, no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿De acuerdo jovencito? – le dije arreglándole la camiseta y dándole un beso en la mejilla, porque llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando para ésta familia, que Sasuke ya era como de mi propia familia, le adoraba aunque fuera tan serio.

Se tocó la mejilla como si no se creyese que alguien podía darle un beso y luego me sonrió antes de lanzarse a darme un abrazo y marcharse corriendo al coche. Creo que salió tan rápido porque tenía miedo de que me lo tomase mal ¿pero como iba a tomarme mal una muestra de afecto?

Sonreí porque Sasuke siempre parecía tan perdido, tan solo y tan antisocial que no esperaba que me mostrase algo de cariño, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus "buenos días" coger el café y marcharse, lo llevaba haciendo desde hace un par de años. La verdad es que aunque no me mostraba muchas veces su carácter dulce y cariñoso, lo era y sé que le caía bien, porque muchas veces cuando necesitaba consejo, no iba a su familia, venía a mí. Me daba un poco de pena, porque nadie de la familia parecía darse cuenta de lo solo que estaba ese chico cargando con la responsabilidad de ser el Uchiha perfecto intentando seguir los pasos de su hermano, que yo esperaba no siguiera, porque era un idiota.

Entré por la cocina a ver la lista de tareas para hoy y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme una sola… ¡_Madre mía lo que sería para que sólo fuera una_! Miedo me daba hasta leerla. Cogí el papel y tras mis largos cinco minutos entendí de mi penosa lectura que había que montar una fiesta y tenía que ocuparme de reservar y solicitar todos los servicios de la lista que había en el primer cajón de la cocina. Abrí el cajón con terror y eso no era una lista… parecía un libro entero ¿Cómo iba a leerme yo todas estas páginas si ya me había costado casi cinco minutos entender dos líneas? Estaba perdido.

Creo que hoy me llevaría tarea a casa y a ser posible… tendría que hacer la cosa más vergonzosa de todas, pedirle ayuda a mi hermano para que me leyera la lista y poder acabar más rápido ¡_que humillante_! ¿De dónde se supone que iba a sacar tiempo para organizar todo esto? Ya estaba agobiado incluso antes de comenzar.

Para colmo, entró por la cocina el que me faltaba para terminar de rematar mi día, Itachi. Venía con su sonrisa perfecta y de bastante buen humor, incluso me dio los buenos días mientras se tomaba el café que le había dejado preparado encima de la encimera. Mientras él leía el periódico allí sentado, yo busqué el teléfono para ponerme a encargar las cosas.

Leí la primera de la lista… tardé otros cinco minutos mientras Itachi me miraba sonriendo con el teléfono en la mano sin marcar porque aún intentaba averiguar de qué era lo de la primera línea.

\- Pasa anda – me dijo – yo leo y tu discutes con los encargados.

\- No hace falta señor Uchiha – le dije intentando leer aún y él sonreía.

\- ¿Quieres acabar con la lista hoy o dentro de un año cuando ya no haga falta celebrarla? – me preguntó – venga déjame ayudarte, sólo es leer, no me supone un gran problema.

Le pasé la lista y la cogió leyendo para sí mismo el primer encargo, aunque puso una cara rarísima y luego empezó a reírse.

\- Cincuenta docenas de flores de… cresta de gallo – dijo.

\- ¿Se llama así la planta? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – dijo leyendo – a menos que la secretaria de mi padre se haya confundido, es la que quieren. Venga llama – me dijo empezando a dictarme el número de la floristería, luego empezó a quejarse - ¿para que narices quiere mi padre casi cinco mil flores de estas? Ni que fuera a montar una floristería ahora.

Llamé al número y tuve que negociar mucho con el dueño, porque al parecer… era una flor rarísima de encontrar y sí que tenían, pero no cinco mil unidades. Itachi me miraba intentando llegar a un acuerdo con el florista.

\- ¿Enserio no puede hacer nada? Necesito las cincuenta docenas de flores – esperé a que él hablase – si yo le entiendo, pero ahora entiéndame usted a mí, me juego el trabajo si no consigo esas flores, ¿No podría hablar con otras floristerías y ver si entre todas alcanzan las unidades necesarias? Se les recompensará generosamente – le comenté y al final parece que iban a conseguirme las flores – muchas gracias, hasta luego.

\- Se te da bien esto de negociar – me dijo el Uchiha riéndose – segundo encargo, el catering – me comentó.

Al final, acabé reteniendo a Itachi más tiempo del necesario e incluso durante todo ese tiempo en el que tuve que prepararle al menos dos cafés más, no paré de mirarle, porque no sabía el motivo por el que estaba ayudándome, él era siempre tan egoísta y sin embargo, hoy estaba aquí conmigo. Creo que eso me gustó, pero cuando me miró de golpe, giré la cabeza hacia otro lado ruborizado mientras seguía hablando con el del teléfono aunque creo, que él sonrió al darse cuenta de mi sonrojo. ¡_Cómo podía haber pensado en Itachi de una forma que no fuera profesional_! Me maldije por aquello.

Acabamos casi a las seis de la tarde con todo el jaleo de la fiesta y ya estaba recogiendo las cosas para irme cuando me sorprendió que Itachi me hablase con un tono suave y no con el que estaba acostumbrado a escucharle, ese autoritario y firme.

\- Eres raro – me dijo – ni siquiera te ha sorprendido ninguno de los extravagantes encargos de mi padre – me comentó sonriendo.

\- Te sorprendería saber las cosas raras que pide su padre, en esta casa todos ustedes, piden cosas extravagantes – le dije – supongo que ya me he acostumbrado.

Fui a marcharme cuando Itachi me agarró la muñeca y me giró hacia él. Seguía sentado en aquella banqueta alta y me había colocado en medio de sus piernas mientras me miraba con aquellos impresionantes ojos, pero extrañamente, no sentía lo mismo que las otras veces que estuve tan cerca de él, no le sentía como una amenaza.

\- Siento lo de los otros días – me dijo – no debí amenazarte con lo del trabajo.

\- No pasa nada – le dije alejándome un poco – gracias por ayudarme hoy.

Ya iba a marcharme cuando noté su rostro acercándose al mío y para mi gran sorpresa, no me aparté aunque vi claramente que me iba a besar, durante unos segundos deseé que lo hiciera y mi cuerpo había traicionado a mis pensamientos quedándose inmóvil y permitiéndole hacerlo. Su beso fue tan suave, tan dulce y tierno que cuando quise darme cuenta le estaba correspondiendo, notaba sus manos en mi cintura y entonces, justo cuando yo ya lo estaba disfrutando, paró.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – no debí hacerlo, te prometí que intentaría mantenerme apartado.

No sé que me pasó en aquel momento, creo que verle disculparse o estar tan sensible me afectó, porque le besé esta vez yo a él con más fuerza, con más pasión y me correspondió, tanto lo hizo, que hasta se levantó de la silla pasando su brazo por mi cintura y levantándome hasta sentarme en la encimera de la cocina sin soltar mis labios ni un solo segundo. ¿Qué me pasaba con él? ¿Por qué me atraía tanto? Sólo era un niño rico y pijo, además yo tenía a Sasori, tenía que pensar en él y sin embargo… estaba aquí muriéndome por sentir el cuerpo de Itachi sobre mi ¡_Oh Dios_! ¿En qué clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo? No podía hacerle esto a Sasori.

Itachi volvió a cogerme mientras yo enrollaba mis piernas a su cintura y me empotró contra una pared mientras besaba mi cuello, hasta que escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y del susto, me bajó con cuidado al suelo. Sasuke apareció en la puerta de la cocina mientras yo cogía mis cosas y por supuesto, Itachi se hacía el disimulado cogiendo una naranja de un bol de fruta.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó Sasuke al vernos tan nerviosos.

\- Yo ya me iba – le dije – he terminado mi turno.

\- Yo he venido por… - miró lo que tenía en la mano que aún no había visto y contestó – una naranja, me apetecía una naranja.

Yo me fui por un lado y el hermano de Sasuke por el otro lado del pasillo. Desde luego estaba fatal de la cabeza, si no llega a aparecer Sasuke, ahora mismo seguramente… me habría acostado con Itachi allí mismo, contra la pared.


	11. Chapter 11: Peleas

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Ayer fue un día extraño, porque Naruto estuvo ausente todo el día y mi hermano estuvo rarísimo con Deidara, no sé que estaba pasando, pero yo estaba feliz, por fin había encontrado la forma de castigar y vengarme de Naruto porque… ¿Qué es lo que más les importaba a los deportistas del instituto? Perder su fama y su reputación, dejar de estar en la cima del mundo para ayudar a los invisibles como nosotros. A eso precisamente le había condenado a Naruto, a tener que juntarse con los invisibles, el suicidio social, todos sus compañeros se reirían de él, el deportista… ayudando a los frikis, me gustaba la idea.

Quizá me había pasado un poco con él, porque no se lo dije… pero el director no me castigó a mí, resulta que según el director, tengo un cerebro brillante y le convencí con mi gran elocuencia. Lo único que le dije es que era imposible que yo hubiera puesto la pintura, porque yo estaba manchado ¿Para que iba a quedarme allí a mancharme si sabía lo que iba a pasar? Era de imbéciles, así que me dejó irme sin castigo alguno. Pero no pensaba decírselo a Naruto, me divertía comentándole lo de mi venganza.

Además… así podía pasar más tiempo con él, puede que resultase extraño porque nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, pero yo no tenía amigos desde que dejé el equipo de baloncesto y aunque sabía, que Naruto tampoco sería mi amigo cuando se enterase de ciertas cosas de mi vida… al menos quería aprovechar el tiempo que me quedaba para estar a su lado. Me divertía con él aunque estaba más tiempo por el despacho del director que en clase.

No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se lo llevaban al director y él no lo sabía, pero en parte me habría gustado aunque sólo fuera por una vez, ser como él, poder divertirme sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La verdad es que podía haber organizado todo lo del baile yo solo, pero era mi excusa para separar a Naruto un rato de aquella golfa de Sakura y que pasara un poco de tiempo conmigo. ¿Tenía celos? Pues sí un poco, porque creo… que desde lo del muelle, me gustaba un poquito, tampoco es que me muriese por él, pero era un poquito, me habría gustado besarle, pero era heterosexual para mi desdicha, así que nada que hacer con eso… callaría mis sentimientos y me conformaría con ser su… "amigo – rival" porque teníamos una relación muy extraña, tan pronto estábamos bien como nos estábamos pegando o insultando.

Salí del despacho del presidente estudiantil y me fui al comedor, tenía mucha hambre y es que me había pasado mi hora de recreo allí metido preparando las cosas. Cuando estaba ya en el comedor a solas, escuché la voz de una chica y realmente… no debería haber nadie por los pasillos, era horario de clase y yo era el único con autorización para saltármelas cuando había asuntos del consejo. Me acerqué un poco hacia la esquina para ver contra la pared a Sakura besándose con un chico que desde luego… no era Naruto, porque éste era moreno.

Enseguida se metieron hacia el baño y no quise saber lo que iba a pasar, pero desde luego yo a Naruto ya le había avisado, era él quien no quería ver las cosas, estaba muy ciego. Creo que a mí no me vieron pero no sé, tampoco es que estuviera al cien por cien seguro. ¿Tenía que volver a decírselo a Naruto o no? Ahora ya lo dudaba, porque la primera vez que se lo mencioné acabamos pegándonos.

Me fui hacia la siguiente clase y cuando entré en el cambio de profesor, Naruto estaba allí intentando hacer un problema de matemáticas que teníamos que corregir hoy. Sonreí, porque mira que era cazurro el pobre. Había intentando explicárselo esa misma mañana, pero estaba tan distraído que no se enteró de nada.

\- Sasuke… Ayúdame – me pidió casi suplicando dándome el cuaderno.

\- No – le dije muy seco.

\- Yo voy a ayudarte con lo… - susurró ahora – lo del consejo – me dijo y un poco más y no le oigo, desde luego no quería que nadie se enterase.

\- Perdona Naruto… ¿Por qué estás susurrando? – le pregunté ahora susurrando yo.

\- No te hagas el gracioso, sabes muy bien por qué, no quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy en el comité organizativo.

\- Oh… vale – le dije sonriendo - ¿Necesitabas ayuda?

\- Sí

\- La solución es 24 – le dije y se quedó con cara de idiota.

\- Ya… pero quiero el problema entero, si me saca a la pizarra no sabré llegar a la solución – me dijo y sonreí.

\- Es que no quiero que se enteren de que doy clases particulares a cazurros – le dije sonriendo tal y como él me había hecho a mí con lo del comité.

\- Eres un mal amigo.

\- ¿Somos amigos? – le pregunté dudando.

\- Ya no – me dijo enfadado por lo del problema y no pude evitar reír, era como un niño pequeño.

El profesor Iruka entró por la clase y cogió la lista de alumnos, yo no podía parar de sonreír, desde luego a mí no creo que me sacase, porque sabía que lo haría perfecto. Me giré hacia Naruto que estaba dos asientos más atrás, justo bajo la ventana y me entró la risa viendo como intentaba esconderse tras el cuaderno. El profesor miró por encima de las mesas y… ¿Con quién fue a dar? Con un Naruto escondiéndose.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, a la pizarra.

\- Mierda – le escuché exclamar y me reí.

Iba a quedar peor que en ridículo, porque en mi clase todos eran unos empollones, él sería el único que no tendría el problema hecho. Le vi caminar con dudas hacia la pizarra y cuando pasó por mi lado le cambié su cuaderno en blanco por el mío. Se quedó mirándome sorprendido y no dije nada, volví a mirar a la pizarra.

\- ¿Naruto a qué esperas?

\- Voy Iruka Sensei – dijo Naruto mientras caminaba ahora mucho más seguro hacia la pizarra.

Escribió los números que estaban en mi cuaderno y cuando terminó, el profesor alucinó porque lo tenía correcto y eso nadie se lo esperaba de Naruto. Desde luego… las cosas que hacía por ese inútil, aunque aún seguía pensando si tenía que decirle algo sobre su novia o no.

Cuando Naruto volvió andando, estaba haciendo el tonto disimuladamente como si fuera un genio de las matemáticas ¡_Creo que hacía la señal de la victoria de cuando metían un punto_! Sería idiota… Cuando pasó por mi mesa, lanzó mi libreta sobre la mesa y me guiñó un ojo. Creo que me sonrojé, así que agaché la cabeza para que no se diera cuenta y miré mi libreta ¡_no podía estar pasándome esto con Naruto_!

Acabó la clase y miré el horario para darme cuenta, de que tocaba gimnasia ¡_Tenía que escaquearme de ésta_! Fuera como fuera. Cogí la mochila con todas las cosas y salí de clase sin dar explicaciones. Naruto me siguió enseguida dándome las gracias por lo de los apuntes.

\- ¿Así que ya vuelves a ser mi amigo? – le pregunté.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Eso es muy interesado – le dije quejándome

\- ¿Dónde vas Sasuke? – me preguntó Naruto – el gimnasio está por el otro lado.

\- Lo sé, no me encuentro muy bien, iré un rato a la enfermería.

\- ¿Es porque se te da mal el deporte? – me preguntó.

\- A mi no se me da mal el deporte – le dije enfadándome – soy un buen deportista.

\- Vale discúlpame – me dijo tocándome las narices – es que pareces tan…

\- ¿Tan qué? – le pregunté – que saque buenas notas no quiere decir que sea un patoso en el deporte – me quejé – me largo de aquí.

\- Ey Sasuke… venga no te enfades – le escuché gritar por el pasillo, pero yo ya me estaba marchando hacia la enfermería.

En el pasillo me crucé con Sakura que me miró como si fuera superior a mí y pasó de mí, ni siquiera me saludó, tampoco es que me importase mucho… ella sabría lo que hacía, no iba a morirme porque nadie en este instituto me prestara la mínima atención, estaba acostumbrado ya a ser el chico invisible.

Entré en la enfermería y ni la enfermera me vio, estaba ocupada con el papeleo, así que directamente me tumbé un rato en una de las camillas y me eché una siesta. Con tal de no ir a gimnasia, cualquier cosa era buena idea.

Cuando desperté de mi siesta, era tarde, así que comí algo y me fui al despacho para organizar las cosas de la fiesta. Estuve allí sólo diseñando las cosas hasta que se me hizo demasiado tarde, porque hasta por la ventana veía que se había hecho de noche… de todas formas no me esperaban en casa, les daba igual dónde estaba, no creo que nadie se hubiera percatado de si estaba o no, no se preocupaban por mí.

Salí de la oficina y del instituto porque cerrarían las puertas en nada. Caminé hacia mi casa y decidí cruzar por el parque para acortar el camino. No me gustaba mucho salir de noche, supongo que desde que dejé el equipo de baloncesto, habían cambiado muchas cosas, porque cuando jugaba, salía de madrugada y volvía cuando era noche cerrada, recuerdo que no tenía miedo ni me disgustaba, en cambio ahora… no me convencía ir solo cuando oscurecía.

Las farolas estaban ya iluminadas y no se veía a nadie por el parque… eso me daba aún peor sensación, pero bueno, ya había cogido este camino, así que no podía hacer nada. Seguí caminando hasta que me topé con la cancha de baloncesto antigua, en la cual solía entrenar con mi equipo, bueno no era exactamente mi cancha… era de todo el que quisiera practicar y para mi desgracia, estaba allí mi antiguo equipo jugando. ¡_Mejor daba media vuelta y volvía por donde vine_!

Lo estaba haciendo cuando escuché que pronunciaban mi nombre ¡ya no había vuelta atrás! Me tocaría enfrentarles. Un balón de baloncesto vino directamente contra mí y lo cogí antes de que me golpease en la cara.

\- Buenos reflejos – me dijo uno de mis antiguos compañeros, Kabuto.

\- Toma – le dije devolviéndosela de mejor forma de la que él me la había lanzado.

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas tu sólo por aquí, Sasuke? – preguntó Haku, el que ocupó mi posición cuando me fui.

\- Ya me iba a casa – les comenté – hasta luego.

\- Ey, ey ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? – me preguntaron los gemelos Sakon y Ukon.

\- ¿Sois sordos? – pregunté – a casa he dicho – les dije de mala leche, aunque sabía que no me dejarían marcharme así como si nada.

\- Podrías jugar un rato con nosotros – dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa que no me gustó y tras eso, sentí el primer puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Haku.

Caí de rodillas sosteniéndome el estómago y cuando vi a Kimimaro venir hacia mí cogí impulso y levantándome, clavé mi cabeza en su estómago empujándolo hacia atrás hasta tirarlo al suelo y subirme encima a golpearle. Los gemelos fueron quienes me apartaron de su amigo bloqueando mis brazos para que no pudiera hacer nada más, aún así, Kabuto se llevó una patada que lo tumbó en el suelo antes de que me golpeasen a mí tantas veces, que ya no podía ni contarlas, sólo sentía dolor y estaba escupiendo sangre.

Vi a Haku intentar darme otro puñetazo en la cara cuando cayó al suelo. Frente a mí… apareció Naruto y aunque quería ayudarle, no podía ponerme de pie, me dolía todo. De todas formas, se ocupó de los gemelos primero ¡_Aunque también recibió algunos golpes_! y Kimimano junto a Kabuto decidieron largarse dejándome allí con Naruto. Creo que tenían miedo no por Naruto, sino porque era el capitán del equipo de Hockey y todo el mundo sabía, que si te metías con uno de ellos, lo más seguro acabaría viniendo todo el equipo a ayudar, no era muy aconsejable meterse con los brutos de Hockey, eran dieciséis personas entre los del banquillo y los jugadores.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sólo a estas horas de la noche, idiota? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- Iba a mi casa – le dije intentando levantarme y por suerte, cuando mis piernas fallaron Naruto me cogió pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarme a caminar.

\- Te acompaño a casa – me dijo.

\- No hace falta.

\- Sí hace falta – dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándome algo de sangre que salía de mi labio - ¿Era tu antiguo equipo? – me preguntó y asentí – si os llevabais todos así de bien, entiendo por lo que dejaste el equipo.

\- No fue por eso – le dije muy convencido y luego me callé, no era un tema del que quisiera hablar.

No quise contestarle, era algo que prefería mantener oculto, porque tenía miedo de que Naruto hiciera lo mismo que hacían ellos, alejarse de mí, pegarme, no querer ser mi amigo, así que preferí mantener el silencio.

Naruto me acompañó hasta casa y me dejó en la entrada principal. Entré yo solo y antes de cerrar la puerta, me giré para ver como se marchaba hacia su casa. ¡_Desde luego me estaba empezando a gustar ese cabeza hueca_! Y no podía permitirme sentir esto por él.


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Celos?

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

No sé que es lo que me había pasado el otro día con Itachi, sabía perfectamente que a mí me gustaba Sasori y sin embargo, había besado a Itachi, no podía creérmelo. Sabía que él sólo estaba jugando conmigo y aún así, me dejé embaucar por sus bonitas palabras y su sensibilidad a la hora de disculparse ¡_Qué idiota era por dejarme utilizar así_! Pero es que si miraba atrás y recapacitaba, sus labios tenían algo que me atraían, me gustaba besarle, me gustaba que me besase y no entendía por qué me pasaba esto precisamente ahora con él.

Me levanté para volver a mi rutina diaria, salvo que en esta ocasión, recogí el periódico buscando nuevos trabajos, necesitaba buscar algo lejos de Itachi o acabaría convirtiendo mi vida en un desastre. Antes de que Naruto se levantase, ya estaba llamando para preguntar por ellos… en menos de cinco minutos había tachado todas mis opciones, porque, ¿quién iba a contratarme a mí sin estudios? Y encima experiencia, sólo podía aportar el trabajo en casa de los Uchiha. Desde luego me sentía como el mayor fracasado de la historia, no servía para nada y no tenía opciones, mi único sueño ahora mismo, era que Naruto se aplicase en los estudios y no tuviera la vida que tendría yo, que él sí pudiera encontrar un buen trabajo y salir de esta casa con la cabeza bien alta. Pero para eso… ¡_Tenía que dejar de meterse en líos_! Y creo que lo estaba haciendo, últimamente no me llamaban del instituto para quejarse y eso era extraño, porque los últimos años me llamaban todos los días y me traía partes a casa para firmar.

Pensaba en eso cuando apareció ante mí con un moratón en la mejilla y un corte en el labio ¡_Oh dios mío_! Es lo que pensé, yo creyendo que había dejado los problemas y me venía con la cara echa un Cristo. Corrí hacia él y le coloqué una bolsa de guisantes que tenía congelados en la herida. Se quejó por el frío pero es que si no le ponía frío se le iba a hinchar aún más.

\- Ay – se quejó Naruto con el frío

\- Estate quieto – le dije – se te hinchará más si no te pones algo.

\- Estoy bien – me dijo – tendrías que haber visto al otro – se reía.

\- No necesito ver a ninguno – le dije enfadándome y Naruto se dio cuenta enseguida callándose

\- Lo siento – me dijo – no quería meterme en problemas de verdad. – dudó un segundo si decirme lo que había pasado o no – Estaban pegando a Sasuke, sólo me metí para defenderle – me dijo -¿Vas a castigarme?

\- No – le dije -¿Cómo voy a castigarme por defender a alguien? ¿Cómo está Sasuke?

\- No lo sé, hoy le veré en clase.

\- Vale.

\- Dei – Me llamó mi hermano como si quisiera preguntarme algo - ¿Conoces bien a Sasuke?

\- Bueno… todo lo bien que él se deja conocer, no es que sea muy sociable, no al menos desde que dejó el equipo de baloncesto.

\- ¿Sabes por qué lo dejó?

\- Ni idea – le comenté – pero fue hace… como un año más o menos. Creo que tuvo algún problema con los demás del equipo, pero no quiso hablarlo con nadie y bueno como su familia nunca está en casa, pues tampoco sé si saben que dejó el equipo – le dije ahora dudando.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa familia? – me preguntó – no es normal que pasen de esa forma de un hijo.

\- En realidad… no se prestan nada de atención entre sí – le dije – Cada uno hace su vida y al padre sólo se le ve cuando tiene que ordenarles algo o explicarles como deben comportarse, así que no sé, es algo muy rato, ni siquiera sé si se les podría llamar familia. – le puse una tirita en uno de los cortes que tenía – venga, ya estás, ve a clase antes de que llegues tarde.

\- Sí – me dijo – hasta luego Dei – se despidió cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo a la carrera.

Cuando mi hermano se fue, no pude evitar pensar que no quería ir a trabajar, no quería cruzarme con Itachi y sabía perfectamente que algo dentro de mí, sentía algo por ese chico y que estaba mal. ¿Qué me pasaba? Llevaba cinco años saliendo con Sasori y aún así, no sentía lo mismo cuando le besaba a él que cuando me besaba Itachi y no entendía por qué, un beso era un beso ¿no? ¿Por qué sentía todo esto por Itachi? Ya no tenía importancia pensarlo, tenía que ir a trabajar y punto, supongo que me vendría bien alejarme de él un tiempo ¡_si es que me era posible_!

Cuando llegué a la casa tras haber pasado antes por la empresa a dejar el café del señor Fugaku, escuché una risilla femenina y detrás de la risa, la voz de Itachi. Me acerqué hacia la cocina y comprobé como Itachi con una gran sonrisa y una vez dulce y sugerente, le manchaba la nariz a una chica de cabello azul con la nata del capuchino. Sentí algo al ver la escena… concretamente celos de que se lo pasara tan bien con esa chica en vez de conmigo, de que estuviera colocando esa voz dulce con ella y a mí sólo me amenazase para conseguir lo que quería, con ella era todo un caballero, un galán y conmigo era un bastardo, un imbécil, el niño rico y pijo.

Itachi se giró de golpe cuando me vio en la puerta inmóvil y paralizado, ¡_pero claro que lo estaba_! Se supone que lo que me hacía sentir el moreno no lo sentía ni con mi novio y cuando venía, yo no era nada para él, lo que yo pudiera sentir daba igual y lo dejó muy claro tanto en sus acciones como con las palabras.

\- Menos mal que has venido – me dijo casi enfadado – hemos tenido que prepararnos el café nosotros mismos, esto se te descontará de tu sueldo – me comentó pero yo seguía paralizado en el sitio mirándoles tan acaramelados, porque me dolía, ahora mismo, creo que sentía un dolor tan grande que nunca había sentido. – Ey… ¿Estás sordo o qué? – me preguntó cabreado – ponte a hacer tus quehacer, no sé, limpiar el baño, arreglar las habitaciones, fregar los suelos – me soltó con una risilla.

\- Ahora mismo señor – fue mi única frase intentando irme de allí, pero la voz de Konan, su novia, me detuvo.

\- Tú – me llamó sin siquiera saber mi nombre – ven aquí, ven

No quería acercarme mucho a la pareja feliz y sinceramente, ahora estaba un poco cabreado, no con ella, con Itachi por su comportamiento y su bordería, por tratarme como una simple fregona, pero no podía hacer nada excepto aguantar y que me pagaran mi sueldo a final de mes.

\- Necesito que vayas a esta dirección con urgencia y recojas mi abrigo de piel para la fiesta, déjalo una vez lo traigas en el vestidor de mi novio – me comentó, le dije un "si señorita" y me marché con la nota donde estaba apuntada la dirección de la tintorería.

Aunque claro, cuando me marché, hasta su novia me trataba como una fregona, porque le comentaba a Itachi lo encima que tenían que estar siempre de los criados para que hiciéramos bien las cosas ¡_y me lo decía la que no había ni cocinado ni limpiado en su vida_! Si la dejaba a ella hacer aunque sólo fuera una de mis tareas, no le saldría ni la mitad de bien de cómo lo hacía yo, pero criticar y quejarse era muy fácil. Itachi por supuesto, le dio la razón ¡_Al que había que prepararle hasta el baño porque no debía saber ni abrirse el grifo el imbécil de él_! Pero claro no podía decírselo, me tocaba callarme y aguantar.

Fui a recoger el dichoso abrigo y es que… me tuvieron casi tres cuartos de hora allí de pie esperando mi turno, porque no iba a cualquier tintorería, iba a una que aparte de estar bien lejos, parecía que la gente importante llevaba allí sus ropas, había demasiada gente.

Tampoco me atendieron muy bien, supongo que porque sólo era el recadero, el criado que venía a por la ropa de la señorita Konan, pero no había tampoco mucho que hacer al respecto. Me dieron la prenda y volví a casa, aunque para cuando llegué, ambos se quejaron por mi tardanza y prácticamente, cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a guardar el abrigo donde me habían pedido, les escuché insultarme, como si fuera un inútil, a este paso acabaría creyéndomelo.

Dejé el abrigo en el vestidor del señor Itachi y cuando fui a salir, me lo crucé a la entrada, cerrando la puerta del vestidor tras él y sinceramente, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus desprecios en este momento.

\- Déjeme salir – le ordené enfadado.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para darme órdenes a mí? – me preguntó – tú sólo eres el criado que obedece todo lo que yo pido.

\- Pues este criado, se marcha a hacer sus tareas, así que si tiene órdenes que dar, vaya con su novia y siga manchándole la nariz con la nata – le dije y sonrió antes de empotrarme contra la pared de atrás agarrándome de la garganta con fuerza.

\- ¿Quién narices te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? – me preguntó – yo hago lo que me da la gana, si te crees que por un par de besos puedes ponerte celoso, estás muy equivocado, tú no eres nada más que el que me entretiene de vez en cuando – dijo quitándose el cinturón y me asusté – veo que tendré que enseñarte a obedecer.

El cinturón cayó al suelo y llevó mi mano hasta su miembro. Intenté quitarla varias veces, pero sólo conseguí que él metiera mi mano bajo su ropa interior y acompañase mi mano moviéndola en su miembro. De todas formas no estaba tan pendiente en mi mano como en mi garganta, porque me estaba haciendo daño. Me besó con fuerza mientras gemía y no podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto a mí, se suponía que esta mañana creía sentir algo por él, pero ahora lo único que sentía a su lado, era miedo.

Intenté hablar para decirle que parase, pero con su mano apretando mi garganta era imposible, ningún sonido salía de mi boca. También traté de alejarle, de forcejear contra él para que me soltase pero todo fue imposible. Lo que sí debía estar haciendo, era incordiarle bastante en su labor, porque llegó un momento, en que le vi fruncir los labios mientras me empujaba hasta dejarme sentado en una silla. Cogió el cinturón y me ató las manos una a cada lado de las patas traseras evitando que me moviera.

\- Itachi por favor, deja que me vaya – le supliqué porque sabía donde acabaría esto con el cabreo que llevaba y ni siquiera entendía por qué venía cabreado.

\- No me llames así – me recriminó – no eres nada para llamarme por mi nombre, sólo un empleado más de esta casa.

Me besó el cuello con pasión y no podía evitarlo, me había dejado en esta silla sentado y quería irme, quería que parase, se lo pedí varias veces pero sólo le vi quitarme el pantalón y empezar a prepararme. Tuve miedo cuando supe lo que iba a pasar. Ahora estaba arrodillado frente a mí, con mis piernas a cada lado de él y me había empujado hasta sentarme en el borde de la silla para tenerme accesible. Lloré cuando sentí como sus dedos me invadían y volví a pedirle que no lo hiciera, no quería hacerlo con él y no quería tampoco en este momento, sólo deseaba que parase.

Grité cuando entró en mí, porque no voy a negarlo, no tuvo mucho cuidado y desde luego, el dolor me estaba partiendo, no podía evitar llorar y gritar, pero me tapó la boca con su mano evitando que alguien pudiera escucharme mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de mí.

Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar que yo disfrutara, sólo estaba pensando en él y me habría gustado decir que sentí algo de placer, pero no, sólo sentí dolor, a cada movimiento notaba como si me desgarrase. Dejé de moverme, porque o servía de nada contra él, total… ya lo había hecho, no podía evitar nada ya, sólo quería que acabase rápido.

Me desató las manos cuando vio que había dejado de forcejear y me tiró al suelo bocabajo mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de mí y no paró de hacerlo hasta que se corrió con un fuerte y ronco gemido. Yo ni siquiera me moví, ni hablé, me quedé completamente inmóvil, como si me hubiera matado y en parte, me sentía así, porque no creí que Itachi fuera de capaz de hacerme esto.

Salió de mí limpiándose y no dijo nada, sólo se marchó de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo dejándome allí tirado. ¡_No sé cuánto tiempo podría aguantar este trabajo_! Necesitaba encontrar otra cosa y lo necesitaba con urgencia. ¡_Odiaba a Itachi Uchiha_!


	13. Chapter 13: Deberes

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Tras salir de casa y conseguir que mi hermano no me castigase por lo de la pelea, me crucé con Kiba y Shikamaru que venían caminando por la acera hablando sobre chicas ¡_Cómo no_! Ellos no parecían tener otro tema y es que por lo que conseguí enterarme… a Shikamaru le gustaba una chica de intercambio.

\- ¿De quién hablamos? – les pregunté.

\- Qué problemático – me dijo Shikamaru.

\- De Temari – me concretó Kiba.

\- ¿La hermana de Gaara? – pregunté asustándome – retírate, ni se te ocurra pedirle salir a Temari – le dije – huye enseguida.

\- Eso estaba intentando decirle. – me dijo Kiba.

\- ¿Estás loco, verdad? ¿Quieres morir joven o qué? – le pregunté a Shikamaru - ¿Sabes lo que es Gaara con su hermana? No se le acercará ningún chico, Gaara es…

\- Bestia – dijo Kiba ayudándome

\- Iba a decirlo más suave pero sí, eso.

\- No puede ser para tanto – nos explicó Shikamaru y Kiba y yo nos miramos con sorpresa.

\- Le rompió una pierna a uno – le dije – y sólo estábamos entrenando, porque por si no lo sabes… juega de defensa en nuestro equipo, créeme cuando te digo que es bestia. ¿Por qué crees que ningún chico le pide salir a su hermana? Retírate – le dije – antes de que te haga algo a ti.

No habíamos hecho nada más que entrar por el patio del instituto, cuando pudimos ver a Gaara cogiendo a un chaval y metiéndolo de cabeza dentro de un contenedor de basura mientras su hermana le pedía y casi le suplicaba que soltase al chico. Kiba y yo nos miramos sonriendo, porque nos vino genial que aquel pobre chaval intentara algo con su hermana en ese preciso momento. Miramos los dos a Shikamaru.

\- Creo que voy a retirarme – nos dijo.

Y hacía lo correcto, a Gaara todo el instituto le tenía pánico y era algo normal, si no jugara conmigo a Hockey yo también se lo tendría, era violento por naturaleza, pero también es verdad que cuando nos metíamos en algún lío, él era el primero en ir a ayudarte, no era un mal tío… sólo daba algo de miedo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de proteger a su hermana. Ya iba a irse hacia clase, cuando al girarse, me vio y se acercó hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó mirando las heridas de mi cara.

\- Me pegué con unos anoche – le dije.

\- ¿Quiénes? – me preguntó como si fuera a ir a buscarles.

\- No lo sé, unos tipos que estaban molestando a un amigo

\- ¿Qué amigo? – me preguntó Kiba y entonces me di cuenta de que no podía decir Sasuke, porque era el Nerd del instituto, bajaría mi reputación si decía que estaba intentando ser amigo de ese empollón.

\- Sólo un amigo de la infancia, un vecino, qué más da, no lo conocéis – les dije intentando camuflarlo, aunque como Sasuke apareciese… se iban a dar cuenta, porque llevaba heridas igual que yo, o peores…

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de tu amigo y por eso no nos lo quieres decir? – preguntó Gaara.

\- No, claro que no – sonreí y en realidad… puede que tuvieran un poco de razón en eso – es sólo que no le conocéis, no hay importancia.

\- Bueno si vuelven a molestarte… avísame – me dijo Gaara – nadie toca a nuestro capitán.

Y es que desde luego… con el equipo siempre podía contar, hacían cualquier cosa para protegerse los unos a los otros, éramos una piña, no podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke, que siempre estaba solo. Hablando de Sasuke… le busqué por todos lados pero no aparecía ¿Dónde se había metido este empollón? Él nunca faltaba a clase.

Le busqué hasta en la biblioteca en cuanto pude deshacerme un rato de mis amigos, pero nada, era extraño, porque siempre estaba metido en este aburrido sitio. Pasé incluso por la cancha de baloncesto, pero tampoco le vi. Al final hice lo impensable, pasar por la oficina del presidente estudiantil y aunque allí estaban las dos personas de la otra vez, me comentaron que Sasuke no había venido hoy ¡_Qué raro_! En clase no presté mucha atención pero sí cogí los apuntes, más que nada porque pensé en acercárselos luego a Sasuke y ya de paso, preguntar qué tal se encontraba.

Cuando era la hora del recreo, en el pasillo me pillaron los dos empollones del comité de organización, los mismos que me habían dicho que Sasuke no había venido y me dieron unas hojas que debía acercarle a Sasuke. Cuando me giré, mis amigos me miraban con ojos raros.

\- ¿Por qué te hablan esos empollones? – me preguntó Sakura con cara de no entender nada

\- Ni idea – le dije haciéndome el sorprendido y es que mi reputación estaba por delante, aunque me sentía mal a cada mentira que soltaba, era como si estuviera traicionando a Sasuke y su confianza, como si no me importara su amistad y no era así, me importaba, pero no sé por qué mi boca no paraba de mentir acerca de todo lo referente a él.

\- ¿son papeles de la comisión para los preparativos de la fiesta? – me preguntó Kiba mirándolos por encima.

\- No o sí, no sé, sólo me han dicho que se lo lleve a un tal Sasuke, yo que sé, dejad de preguntarme.

\- Naruto… - me dijo Kiba muy serio - ¿Sabes que ningún capitán ha estado antes en la comisión, verdad? – me preguntaron.

\- Claro

\- En realidad… - dijo Gaara – ningún jugador de Hockey ha estado jamás en la comisión, eso es para los pringados y los nerds del instituto.

\- Ya lo sé – les dije – sólo tengo que dárselo a Sasuke, ¿Vale? Me lo habrán dado porque su casa me pilla de camino hacia la mía – intenté camuflar que yo estaba en la comisión gracias a Sasuke.

\- Por un momento creí que tú estabas en la comisión – empezó a reírse Sakura - ¿Os imagináis eso? Sería absurdo.

\- ¿Cómo iba Naruto a estar en la comisión? – preguntó Kiba – eso es para idiotas, para todo aquel que no es deportista ni popular.

Les escuché sin decir nada con los papeles de la comisión en mis manos y me dolía la forma en que pensaban, empezaba un poco a entender por qué Sasuke no tenía amigos y realmente… yo también sentía que le estaba traicionando, pero es que éramos de mundos tan diferentes, él era el estudiante perfecto, no hacía deporte, era un nerd, un empollón que se metía a hacer cosas de estas como el comité, él era simplemente invisible en el instituto mientras yo era el popular, el deportista, al que todo el instituto venía a animar en los partidos, el que marcaba los puntos y todos gritaban mi nombre eufóricos, éramos completamente opuestos.

Me sentaba mal hacerle esto a Sasuke, pero supongo que mi boca mentía más rápido que lo que sentía mi corazón, porque mi mente pensaba en no perder a mis amigos, en seguir con mi vida y no tener que mirar atrás hacia los empollones y aún así, me dolía saber que podía hacerle daño a Sasuke con esto, fingiendo que no éramos amigos cuando me moría de ganas de serlo, fingiendo que no me importaba ni le conocía cuando deseaba conocerle, sabiendo que él me estaba ayudando a subir mis notas yo le estaba traicionando con esto y no podía evitarlo. Me dolió, pero cuando quise contar la verdad… ya era tarde, había tantas mentiras de por medio…Aquella tarde fui a casa de Sasuke y extrañamente, fue él quien me abrió, tenía un ojo morado e hinchado, el labio partido y creo que le dolía la zona de las costillas, seguramente de alguna patada de las que le dieron.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó.

\- Te he traído los deberes y lo del comité – le dije – como no has venido – primero soltó un suspiró de resignación y después se apartó de la puerta dejándome entrar.

La casa era enorme, pero parecía muy vacía y fría, había mucho mármol blanco, muchas estatuas, muchos jarrones, muchos cuadros… pero no parecía haber nadie con quien hablar.

\- ¿Dónde está tu familia?

\- Mi padre trabajando, mi hermano en la universidad – me dijo muy serio.

\- ¿Y mi hermano?

\- Ha terminado su turno y se ha ido a casa – dijo empezando a subir las escaleras mientras yo miraba un jarrón… quise tocarlo para saber si era auténtico pero Sasuke me gritó – no lo toques – me dijo – es porcelana china, se rompe hasta de mirarla y mi padre nos matará si se entera que se ha roto algo.

\- ¿Enserio puedes vivir aquí? – le pregunté – en mi casa no habrá mucho lujo, pero todo se puede tocar – le dije – esto parece un museo más que una casa, vaya rollo tener tanto y no poder hacer nada con todo lo que hay.

Creo que le vi una sonrisa a Sasuke, pero en cuanto se percató de que le miraba, se volvió a poner serio y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Me llevó hasta el piso de arriba y entramos en su cuarto, yo creí que sería otro cuarto pijo igual que el resto de la casa, pero no, tenía cosas normales, estanterías, libros, pósters en la pared, me extrañó no ver porcelana china de la que no se podía tocar, ni frías estatuas de mármol, era la habitación de un adolescente normal.

\- ¿Te extraña? – me preguntó.

\- Un poco, creí que sería como el resto de la casa.

\- Mi padre nunca entra por mi habitación, en realidad casi nunca está por casa, así que no sabe como ordeno mi cuarto – me dijo muy serio – supongo que si un día entrase me haría quitar todo y me pondría cuadros de a saber que artista famoso que a mí… sinceramente, no me gustaría, por muy famoso que sea el pintor – me aclaró.

Me extrañó ver que prácticamente casi todos los pósters que tenía, eran de baloncesto, por lo que yo tenía razón, tuvo que haber un motivo para que dejase el equipo, porque le seguía gustando el deporte, sin embargo… ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco le había visto nunca entrar en la clase de gimnasia, era la única clase que siempre se saltaba.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste el baloncesto? – me atreví a preguntar.

\- Dejó de atraerme

\- Mentiroso – le lancé una sonrisa – eres un pésimo mentiroso. ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Me han dicho que fuiste capitán cuatro años seguidos, si lo dejaste este último año… te hicieron capitán a los doce años y teniendo en cuenta que los chicos de ayer eran mínimo un año más mayores que nosotros, que hagan capitán a alguien tan joven sólo significa una cosa… eras bueno y no me extraña, eres un mandón.

\- ¿Qué soy un mandón? – me preguntó - ¿y tú que eres? ¿Santa Teresa de Jesús? Sólo sabes dar órdenes y quieres salirte siempre con la tuya.

\- Pues igual que tú, te encanta que tus planes salgan perfectos, eres don notas perfectas, con la vida perfecta y todo perfecto, siempre te salen las cosas bien, pero te encanta controlarlo todo. No me extraña que fueras un buen capitán.

\- No lo era – me dijo

\- Sí lo eras, lo fuiste cuatro años y eso no es por nada… ¿Sabes lo que habría dado yo porque me nombraran capitán a esa edad? He conseguido el puesto éste año y tú lo tenías a los doce años, así que… ¿por qué lo dejaste?

\- Tuve un problema con los del equipo – me dijo – y no quiero hablar de ello – me remarcó antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándole.

\- No entiendo que mal entendido pudiste tener, tenías mi vida – le dije – eras popular, las chicas se morirían por ti ¿Y te saliste del equipo para qué? ¿Para ser el chico invisible, el empollón con el que todo el mundo se mete? No lo entiendo Sasuke, eras popular como yo ¿Por qué cambiar eso cuando todos quieren ser como nosotros?

\- Supongo… que me cansé de ser el chico perfecto, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera tu familia viene a un partido, cuando les daba igual en qué deporte estuviera, sólo tenía que ser el mejor, porque para mi padre… lo único que importa es que seamos los mejores y llevemos el apellido Uchiha a lo más alto. Supongo que me cansé de todo eso – me comentó – ni siquiera sabe que dejé el equipo, no me han preguntado, creen que sigo jugando y ganando.

La verdad es que Sasuke me daba un poco de pena, porque aunque tenía familia, estaba más solo incluso que yo… y eso que de los dos, el que había perdido a sus padres para siempre, era precisamente yo. Supongo que incluso vivos, para Sasuke era como no tener un padre. Estaba demasiado solo y parecía tener demasiada responsabilidad sobre sus hombros por el mero hecho… de ser un Uchiha. Sasuke tenía algo… algo que me atraía, algo que me decía que tenía que ser su amigo, pero a la vez, tenía a mis amigos gritándome que no podía estar cerca de los empollones y él lo era ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejar a mis amigos y tratar de entender a Sasuke? ¿Dejar a Sasuke seguir con su solitaria vida y volver con mis amigos? No lo sabía, pero desde luego, éste chico tenía algo que me impedía alejarme de él.

Estuve con Sasuke prácticamente toda la tarde y tenía razón, su familia no estuvo en todo ese tiempo, era una casa enorme para estar él solo aquí. Bajamos a merendar y me extrañó ver que cocinaba realmente bien, hizo unos crepes que untó con varios ingredientes y nos los comimos mientras bromeábamos, aunque en una de esas veces, Sasuke comiéndose uno, se manchó la punta de la nariz y me reí. Lo más extraño fue su comportamiento cuando me acerqué a él y le limpié la nariz con mi dedo.

Se había quedado paralizado, con el crepe en la mano y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se había puesto nervioso y no sé por qué, sólo le había limpiado la nariz, pero aún así, se alejó de mí como si pudiera contagiarle algo y se acabaron las bromas, se puso demasiado serio.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – me dijo casi asustado – por favor.

\- Vale – le dije – lo siento.


	14. Chapter 14: fiesta Uchiha

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Hoy estaba de muy mal humor por varios motivos, uno… porque lo que había ido a clase y resulta… que hoy no había, así que me había tocado volverme y dos… no me gustó hacerle eso a Deidara, algo se me rompió dentro cuando le vi llorando en el suelo pero es que tampoco sé que me pasó, lo deseaba y lo obtuve, nada más, supongo que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a salirme con la mía y no aceptaba una negativa.

Ahora me sentía mal porque me había pedido que parase una y otra vez y yo… lo había forzado, le había violado en aquel suelo sin importarme las consecuencias y estaba mal, sabía que no me había comportado bien y para colmo… a este paso perdería la apuesta, porque prometí que lo haría conmigo voluntariamente y no era así en este momento, tenía que enamorarle no violarle.

La verdad es que no sé que me pasaba con el criado últimamente, tenía muy claro que solo era una apuesta, fallármelo y a otra cosa, pero me gustó verle celoso con lo de mi novia y me gustó esos pucheros que ponía cuando se metía conmigo.

Cuando entré por casa, Deidara estaba en la cocina limpiando las encimeras y al verme, se fue corriendo por el pasillo en busca de las escaleras ¡_Supongo que es lo que me merecía por hacerle aquello_! Ahora estaba asustado conmigo y para colmo… me parece que estaba empezando a gustarme un poco ese chico, porque no entendía cómo era posible que estuviera teniendo remordimientos, yo nunca los tenía.

Subí al piso de arriba para ir a mi habitación cuando me di cuenta, que la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano estaba cerrada y eso sólo podía significar una cosa… que no había ido a clase y eso era realmente extraño para Sasuke, porque no faltaba ni aunque cayese un diluvio.

De verdad que este chico también me preocupaba, cada vez estaba más ausente, más despistado y me contaba menos cosas ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto nuestra relación? ¿Desde que me fui a Alemania a estudiar? ¿Desde que mi padre se metió en medio y nos perjudicó intentando que siempre fuéramos mejor que el otro hermano? No lo sé, pero lo que sí tenía claro, es que cada vez hablaba menos con mi hermano y estábamos muy distanciados, nunca habíamos estado tan distantes como ahora y no sabía cómo acercarme a él, siempre acababa metiendo la pata.

Le toqué a la puerta y contestó que me marchase, muy típico de mi hermano tener un humor de perros, supongo que se parecía bastante a mí, orgulloso, mandón y llevando siempre la razón en todo.

\- Sasuke ábreme por favor – le dije.

\- He dicho que te largues – fue su contestación.

\- Venga Sasuke, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

\- Tú nunca quieres hablar conmigo, así que márchate.

\- Está bien, me voy a mi habitación – le dije caminando hacia mi cuarto, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola para que creyese que había entrado.

Desde luego funcionó, porque abrió su puerta para salir del cuarto y se chocó contra mí que le esperaba con la espalda contra mi puerta. Para ser sincero, al verle la cara llena de heridas y moratones con un labio partido, me di cuenta de por qué no había ido al instituto.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Nada – me dijo.

\- Ya claro, busca otra excusa. Ven anda, te ayudaré a curarte eso.

Bajamos a la cocina y coloqué hielo en un trapo para que no le quemase cuando se lo pudiera en ese labio hinchado que tenía. Hizo un gesto de dolor pero se dejó curar sentado en la silla de la cocina.

\- ¿Me cuentas quién ha sido? – le pregunté

\- No – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Porque no te interesa

En aquel momento pasó Deidara por detrás y se acercó corriendo preocupado por Sasuke y sus heridas. Prácticamente me quitó el trapo de las manos y fue él quien acabó curándole.

\- ¿Estás bien Sasuke? – le preguntó Deidara mientras yo me apartaba un poco y les miraba.

\- Sí, sólo fue una pelea sin importancia.

¡_Claro… a Deidara se lo contaba_! Pero a mí no me decía nada, era todo muy lógico, no sé porque no confiaba en mí, yo era su hermano y Deidara un simple criado. Me puso de mal humor aquello.

\- ¿Los de baloncesto? – le preguntó Deidara.

\- Sí, pero ya está, no pasó nada. Tu hermano estaba por allí.

\- Sí, lo sé – le dijo Deidara.

\- ¿Cómo que los de baloncesto? – intervine yo - ¿Tus compañeros de equipo te hicieron eso?

\- No estoy en el equipo – me dijo Sasuke y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde hace más de un año

\- ¿Y papá sabe eso? Porque él no dejaría que dejases el equipo.

\- Para lo que iba a ver mis partidos, poco le importa si estoy o no en el equipo, así que no, no le he dicho absolutamente nada. Estoy centrado en mis estudios.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

\- Porque quise – me dijo muy serio - ¿Qué más te da?

\- Algo ocurrió ¿qué fue?

\- ¿Quieres saber qué fue? Me empalmé en el vestuario – me dijo muy seguro.

\- ¿Cómo que te empalmaste? ¿Pero por alguna animadora o qué? – empecé a sonreír - ¿por qué no serás gay, no? Eso hundiría el prestigioso apellido Uchiha, el papá no te permitirá que nos pongas en evidencia.

\- Vete a la mierda Itachi – me dijo enfadado – gracias Deidara, sigo yo con el hielo – dijo cogiendo el trapo y bajándose de la silla para irse a su habitación.

\- ¿No es gay, no? – le pregunté a Deidara que resopló enfadado conmigo.

\- No lo sé Uchiha – me dijo – usted es imposible que intente escuchar durante dos segundos sin juzgar a alguien, así es imposible enterarse de lo que ocurre. Debería aprender a escuchar de vez en cuando.

Deidara se largó enfadado ¿qué pasaba hoy que todos se enfadaban conmigo? De verdad que día llevaba hoy. Pero de todo esto tenía claro una cosa… como pillase a los cabrones del equipo de baloncesto que le hicieron eso a mi hermano, se les iba a quitar las ganas de repetirlo de la paliza que les iba a dar yo, porque a mi hermanito no lo tocaba nadie.

Me fui a mi habitación hasta la hora de la fiesta y aproveché para llamar a mis amigos para informarles de mi plan de reconquista a Deidara, porque lo necesitaba urgentemente, ahora me tenía miedo y necesitaba que me pudiera escuchar, necesitaba que se enamorase de mí y en este momento… aunque seguía pensando en la apuesta, quería estar con él enserio, tenía algo ese chico que me gustaba y no sabía el qué.

En la fiesta me encontré a Konan y aunque no se separó de mi lado, yo sólo hacía que buscar a Deidara por toda la maldita casa, porque estaba sirviendo copas en una bandeja. Cuando llegó hacia nosotros para darnos una copa, Konan prácticamente le humilló delante de los demás y Hidan le humilló el doble dando a conocer que no sabía leer, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un cachondeo a su costa, porque querían hacerle leer un discurso frente a todos.

Prácticamente le empujaron hacia la terraza donde había un micrófono para que dijera unas palabras de agradecimiento y ya de paso, de apertura de la fiesta. Le vi allí arriba mientras todos mis amigos se reían, pero yo estaba serio, sabía que aunque tenía todo escrito en el papel, no podría leerlo sin tartamudear ni quedarse atrancado en alguna palabra, así que al final tras verle allí arriba temblar, subí yo y le aparté el micrófono ante su asombro y el de mis amigos.

Sonreí, agradecí a Deidara su interés por darnos el discurso y le mandé bajar aclarándole que me sentía alagado porque fuera a decirnos unas palabras, pero yo como anfitrión de la fiesta, era más adecuado para dar el discurso de apertura. Me lo inventé todo y Deidara se bajó mirándome casi con ojos de agradecimiento mientras se perdía entre la gente. Me fijé en mis compañeros mirándome con cierto odio por arruinarles su momento, pero había algo en Deidara que me decía a gritos que subiera a ayudarle, tampoco sabría decir que me había pasado, pero no quería que le humillasen así de esa forma.

Realicé un brindis para cerrar el discurso y bajé de la terraza para perderme entre la fiesta, en realidad buscando a Deidara aunque mis amigos me interceptaron antes comentándome lo disgustados que estaban por haberle defendido, incluida mi novia, pero me daba igual. Separé a Hidan del resto del grupo para evitar que me escuchasen.

\- ¿Lo tienes todo planeado? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, tranquilo – me dijo – en cuanto aparezca lo tiro de cabeza a la piscina y puedes hacerte el héroe. A mí no me ayudaron para ganar la apuesta – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Hazlo y punto, ya la cagué bastante ayer con él, necesito que me perdone.

\- No te va a perdonar – me dijo Hidan – esas cosas no te las perdonan.

\- Deidara lo hará.

\- ¿Llevas el bote para llorar?

\- Si – le dije – haz tu trabajo y yo haré el mío.

Hidan se marchó de mi lado y tal y como me prometió, se acercó hacia la piscina. Estuvo allí un buen rato mientras a mí me obligaba mi padre a saludar a los presentes que me felicitaban por mi compromiso. Deidara pasó un par de veces cerca de mí y me miraba con esa cara llena de pucheros, como si le sentase mal lo de mi compromiso, pero tampoco podía hacer nada con eso, mi padre me obligaba y a ver quien se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a Fugaku.

Escuché como Hidan gritaba "camarero" hacia Deidara con aquella sonrisa suya tan macabra y cuando llegó hasta él, le cogió una copa diciéndole algo, seguramente alguna grosería de las suyas o alguna de sus humillaciones, pero cuando éste se marchaba, Hidan le empujó hacia la piscina.

El plan era que lo tirase a la piscina, claro que cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra el bordillo antes de caer no estaba en mi plan. Hidan me miró sorprendido como si no estuviera tampoco en sus planes y al final, me tocó quitarme la chaqueta y lanzarme al agua para cogerlo. Cuando lo saqué a la superficie, estaba inconsciente y la gente de alrededor me ayudó a sacarlo de la piscina para luego salir yo.

Pidieron una ambulancia justo cuando empezaba a despertarse, aunque estaba mareado y mi padre me pidió que lo metiera dentro y lo dejase en la cocina un rato. Le hice caso y lo llevé dentro mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en una silla y empezaba a curarle la herida de la frente. Se quejó cuando le toqué con el algodón impregnado en agua oxigenada y le soplé intentando evitar que le picase.

\- ¿Por qué me has sacado? – me preguntó Deidara

\- ¿Preferías que te dejase ahogarte? – le pregunté.

\- No es eso, ya sabes a qué me refiero, usted no se preocupa por nadie.

\- Si me preocupo – le dije – sólo que a veces no lo parece.

\- No lo parece nunca – me dijo

\- Si es por lo de ayer, lo siento – me disculpé y me restregué los ojos con las manos donde había impregnado el líquido para llorar – yo no quería hacerte nada pero… supongo que se me fue de las manos.

\- No me sirven tus disculpas – me dijo muy claro – no creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así y no puedo perdonarlo.

\- Por favor Deidara, perdóname, no volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo – le dije colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla, pero él se apartó de golpe como si tuviera miedo de que le tocase de nuevo. – por favor – le repetí – déjame demostrarte que fue un error.

\- ¿Eres bipolar o qué? – me preguntó – tan pronto pareces agradable como eres un cabrón – me dijo directamente

\- Puede ser – le dije – sólo quiero que me perdones, déjame compensarte por el daño.

\- No puedes compensarme el daño, ya lo has hecho – me regañó – no hay nada que pueda compensar todo lo que me hiciste, te pedí que parases y pasaste de mí.

\- Lo sé y lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo. Si me dejas demostrarlo haré lo que quieras – le dije.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿cualquier cosa? – me preguntó.

\- Sí

\- Entonces acepto tus disculpas, pero quedas pendiente de que te pida un favor – me dijo.

\- Vale, lo que quieras. – le miré fijamente y esta vez sí me dejó acariciarle la mejilla mientras pasaba el pulgar por sus labios.

\- No hagas eso – me dijo apartándose – no quiero que me toques, no de momento

\- Lo siento – le dije – no volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo, sólo te tocaré de nuevo cuando me lo pidas.

\- No voy a pedírtelo Uchiha.

\- Esperaré lo que haga falta, algún día puede que me lo pidas.


	15. Chapter 15: Gimnasia

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Mi relación últimamente con Naruto… me estaba trayendo de cabeza, porque me excitaba cuando se acercaba, como el día que me limpió la nariz. ¿Cuál era mi gran problema? Que el imbécil era heterosexual y no quería que se enterase de que yo no lo era, él parecía dar por supuesto que me gustaban las chicas, así que estos días, me había pasado los días intentando evitar a Naruto, más que nada, porque mi corazón se aceleraba al verle y sabía que me estaba enamorando de él, pero tenía que alejarme, no era para mí, era heterosexual y si se enteraba de que yo no lo era, seguramente dejaría de ser mi amigo, como hacían todos los que se enteraban.

Cuando llegué a clase hoy, todo el mundo me miraba extraño por mi ausencia de unos días, supongo que nadie se creía que había podido faltar unos días, pero no pensaba venir tal y como tenía la cara de los golpes. Ahora estaba ya mejor y podía camuflar bien las heridas.

En clase estuve bastante aburrido y sé que Naruto me miraba desde su asiento, podía sentir su mirada en mi nuca, pero no quería girarme a verle, tenía que centrarme en el temario de clase, pero cuando llegamos a la hora de gimnasia, salí lo más rápido que pude evitando a todo el mundo y crucé el pasillo hacia la enfermería.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – escuché una voz a mi espalda y por el acelerón de mi corazón, era Naruto.

\- A la enfermería.

\- De eso nada, te vienes conmigo a gimnasia – me dijo.

\- No voy a ir a gimnasia, no me encuentro bien.

\- Siempre dices que no te encuentras bien cuando llega esta clase, así que no me creo nada, vamos, te vienes conmigo – dijo cogiéndome del brazo y me solté con brusquedad.

\- He dicho que no voy a ir contigo

\- Pues vas a venir te guste o no – me dijo enfadado cogiéndome como un saco de patatas en su hombro y llevándome hacia el pabellón de gimnasia.

No quería ir al vestuario, ya había tenido una mala experiencia allí y no quería que se pudiera volver a repetir la misma escena. Todo el mundo sabría mi secreto si me ocurría y no quería, me negaba a ello, bastante tenía con soportar los insultos de mis antiguos compañeros de baloncesto como para encima también aguantar los de clase.

\- Suéltame – le grité a Naruto pero no quiso soltarme.

La gente nos miraba extrañada y es que ver al capitán de hockey hielo cargando en su hombro al empollón y chico invisible de la escuela, no debía ser precisamente lo más natural del mundo. Yo creo que pensaban que iba a pegarme o iba a llevarme a algún sitio para gastarme una broma pesada o yo que sé.

No me soltó hasta llegar al vestuario por mucho que pataleé y creo que hasta le hice daño porque llegué a morderle con fuerza el cuello, pero aunque se quejó y me exigió que me estuviera quieto de una vez, me lanzó de mala manera contra uno de los bancos del vestuario mientras veía como se tocaba el cuello y se quejaba de lo bruto que era.

\- No me gusta que me cojan – le grité levantándome.

\- Pues yo estoy harto de que te saltes ésta clase.

\- No quiero venir ¿No puedes entenderlo?

\- ¿Por qué no quieres venir?

\- Porque no quiero ver a mi antiguo equipo de baloncesto – le dije ante el asombro de todos los que se estaban cambiando

Naruto se quedó un segundo pensando en aquello y pareció darse cuenta. El equipo de baloncesto siempre entrenaba a esta hora en el pabellón de al lado, me veían por narices en esta clase y no quería encontrarles.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora es que tenía que salir de aquí antes de que me pasara algo, antes de que pudiera excitarme y con Naruto allí quien aún tenía que cambiarse… era lo más probable que me pasara, así que no podía quedarme aquí, pero ahora tampoco podía salir, porque estaba mi antiguo equipo en la cancha de al lado.

Me quedé sentado allí mientras todos se cambiaban y desde luego, yo intentaba no mirar, sobre todo hacia Naruto. Si es que todo lo malo acababa pasándome a mí. Tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que hace un año en el vestuario de los de mi equipo, porque se darían cuenta de que era gay y empezarían las burlas. Naruto terminó de cambiarse y se acercó hasta mí.

\- ¿No te cambias Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije

\- ¿Por qué no? No puedes hacer gimnasia en vaqueros.

\- Ya lo sé – le dije – me cambiaré luego.

\- ¿Luego cuando? Venga que hay que salir

\- He dicho que me cambiaré luego, deja de agobiarme.

Naruto se marchó con el resto de la gente y cuando estuve seguro de que estaba solo, me cambié rápido y salí fuera al pabellón. No pude evitar mirar hacia la cancha de al lado donde ya estaba mi antiguo equipo practicando. Sé que me vieron y sonrieron, pero yo me fijé en la profesora Kurenai y en su retintín en la voz como dándome la bienvenida después de un año entero sin pisar su clase ¡_pero es que no quería venir_! ¿Tanto les costaba entenderlo? Yo hacía los exámenes teóricos y aprobaba, ¿Para qué iba a venir entonces?

Nos hizo dar unas vueltas al campo y aunque en mi clase, la mayoría eran empollones y se cansaron enseguida, yo alcancé a Naruto con facilidad y hasta le adelanté dejándole sorprendido.

\- Pues no eres tan malo en gimnasia – me dijo cuando dejamos de correr.

\- No vuelvas a traerme a esta clase ¿Te queda claro? – le pregunté enfadado mientras me marchaba hacia otro compañero, bastante tenía ya con aguantar hoy estar aquí.

Para colmo a todo lo que me faltaba, nos tocó baloncesto y yo no quería jugar a baloncesto, lo dejé hace un año y en el pasado estaba muy bien. Kurenai me lanzó uno de los balones y tuve que cogerlo para que no me golpease, aunque me giré hacia mis antiguos compañeros viendo como seguían sonriendo.

\- Pasa de ellos – escuché a Naruto decirme – a menos que quieras un uno contra uno

\- No gracias – le dije – toda tuya – le indiqué acompañando la pelota con mi mano hasta que tocó su pecho.

Naruto cogió la pelota y cuando la tuvo sujeta, solté mi mano de ella. Quería que acabase de una vez esta clase, pero supongo que aún faltaba un buen rato.

\- Juega contra mí Sasuke – escuché a Naruto.

\- No quiero – fue mi contestación

\- ¿Eres un gallina o qué?

\- No quiero tener que machacarte, ni siquiera eres un desafío para mí, sólo sabes jugar a Hockey – le dije.

\- Bueno, pues enséñame a jugar a baloncesto – me indicó - ¿De qué jugabas?

\- Escolta

\- ¿Y eso es importante?

\- No voy a explicarte todo el juego ahora Naruto.

\- Yo te enseñaré a jugar a Hockey, venga, quiero verte jugar – me dijo sonriendo con aquella sonrisa suya tan pegadiza, al final acabé resoplando y explicándole el dichoso juego.

Tampoco se le daba muy mal, pero en un uno contra uno, pues no podía conmigo, yo llevaba muchos años jugando y él acababa de empezar. En una de aquellas veces que lancé a canasta y Naruto saltó para intentar bloquearme, acabé marcando, pero Naruto se me cayó encima por el impulso que llevaba. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí el golpe pero cuando los abrí, Naruto seguía encima de mí quejándose por el golpe y aunque me habría encantado decirle cuatro cosas, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que creo, me estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Ligando Sasuke? – escuché que me preguntaba una voz conocida y tan conocida… como era Ukon, uno de los gemelos y se reía, se reía mucho.

Naruto se levantó de golpe aunque yo seguía en el suelo rojo como un tomate y creyendo que aquí, se terminaba todo, porque se enteraría Naruto de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes tú? – Le preguntó Naruto enfadado - ¿No tuviste bastante paliza ayer y vienes a por más? – le comentó mientras le tiraban el balón y Naruto me lo pasaba a mí que me estaba levantando.

\- El problema lo tienes tú – le dijo Ukon - ¿Qué hace alguien de Hockey con ese pardillo?

\- Daros una paliza es lo que hago – le dijo Naruto – porque no recogéis los huevos que se os cayeron el otro día y os vais por donde habéis venido, porque no creo que queráis meteros con el equipo de Hockey ¿No?

\- De verdad que sois agresivos los de Hockey – decía Sakon ahora riéndose – siempre con lo mismo, podrías ser más civilizados.

\- Y vosotros podrías jugar a deportes de verdad y no a esas mariconadas, que os dan un pequeño golpe y ya os estáis quejando.

\- Ey Sasuke ¿Por qué no juegas contra mí? – me preguntó Haku – cuando entré al equipo ya te habías marchado, me quedé con las ganas de demostrarte que soy mejor que tú – iba a pasar, cuando Naruto dijo de jugar un dos contra dos y por supuesto el cazurro iba en mi equipo ¡_perdíamos_!

Ellos aceptaron claro, Haku y Kimimaro contra Naruto y yo, vaya paliza nos iban a dar. Cogí a Naruto arrastrándole hacia fuera de la pista alejándoles de ellos para que no me escuchasen.

\- ¿Qué narices haces? – le pregunté.

\- Darles una paliza – me dijo.

\- Nos van a dar una paliza ellos a nosotros, tú no sabes jugar a baloncesto – le dije.

\- Pero tú sí – me dijo muy convencido con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, dos contra uno es una buena estadística.

\- Sasuke… yo confió en ti ¿Vale? Sé que eres mejor que esos tipos de ahí y sé que estás enfadado con tu familia porque no iban a verte, pero yo estoy aquí y sé que puedes ganar. Te falta confianza en ti mismo, eras su capitán, conoces como juegan, les enseñaste tú, demuéstrales que se equivocaron cuando prescindieron de ti.

No me terminó de convencer la idea, pero que remedio…ya me había metido en este lío y por suerte, no le habían contado nada de lo que ocurrió aquella vez. Naruto que era un poco más alto que yo, fue quien se colocó en medio para recibir el saque y cuando saltó, sus dedos tocaron la bola un segundo después que Kimimaro, por suerte yo era más rápido y se la quité de un manotazo pasándola hacia atrás a Naruto.

Corrí hacia la canasta cruzándome con Haku y aunque me dio un codazo a mala leche, el pase de Naruto fue perfecto para encestar los dos primeros puntos. Aún así, me dolían un poco las costillas de la paliza que me dieron y el codazo de ahora no mejoraba mi situación. Naruto se dio cuenta cuando me vio sostenerme las costillas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

\- Estaría mejor si no hubieras aceptado este desafío – le dije – acabemos anda

\- Vale.

Al final tuve que jugar prácticamente yo y recibí codazos, pisotones y patadas por todos los lados, pero íbamos ganando de apenas dos puntos de diferencia, hasta que uno de los codazos en las costillas me hizo caer al suelo retorciéndome del dolor, a lo que ya Naruto no aguantó más y se lió a puñetazos con ellos. Menos mal que la hora terminaba y los compañeros de hockey del equipo de Naruto salían en ese momento de sus clases y al verle en la pelea, se metieron todos pasando de mí.

Si es que no había remedio, sabía que no acabaríamos nada bien, al final me levanté como pude y me fui al vestuario a ducharme mientras los de hockey se peleaban con los de baloncesto y es que… ¡_Como para detenerlos_! Aún estaba convaleciente y encima… eran propensos a las peleas, aunque les hubiera intentado detener no lo habría conseguido.


	16. Chapter 16: Sakura

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Me esperé en el vestuario hasta que todo el mundo se fue para poder ducharme tranquilo y cuando ya estaba dentro desnudo y con el agua encendida cayendo sobre mí, escuché la puerta del vestuario que se abría. Alguien había entrado y desde luego por los gritos que pegó, era Naruto.

\- ¿Dónde estás Sasuke?

\- En la ducha – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué no te has quedado con nosotros? – me preguntó.

\- ¿A pegarme? No gracias – le dije – no quería humillarte delante de tu equipo – le comuniqué.

\- No me humillas – dijo abriéndome la cortina y me tapé mi intimidad con las manos a la velocidad del rayo mientras me ponía rojo como un tomate al verle a él desnudo.

\- ¿Por qué abres?

\- Porque estoy hablando contigo – me dijo muy serio.

\- Puedes hablar aunque esté cerrado.

\- ¿Tienes vergüenza o qué?

\- Algo así, cierra – le dije y cerró quejándose para meterse en la de al lado.

Respiré hondo unos segundos y luego intenté recordar donde había dejado su conversación… me había dicho lo de la humillación de su equipo.

\- Los de hockey nunca os fijáis en los empollones como yo, no quería que vieran como te peleabas por un empollón.

\- Ellos ni siquiera se fijan en eso, sólo se han dado cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda y para algo somos un equipo.

\- Genial – le dije sintiéndome peor, porque no les importaba yo, sino su capitán y aunque lo suponía de antemano, tenerlo tan claro por sus propias palabras, me dolía., porque Naruto no lo hacía por mí, lo hacía porque le gustaba meterse en peleas.

Me quité todo el jabón y salí muy rápido de la ducha mientras Naruto encendía el agua de la suya. Sinceramente, incluso haberle visto unos simples segundos desnudo frente a mí, había hecho que empezara a excitarme y no podía permitir que me viera así, no de esta forma.

Me sequé con más rapidez aún y me vestí. Quería irme de aquí antes de que Naruto volviera y me pillase. Al menos mientras me vestía, mi miembro estaba volviendo a su normalidad y lo agradecía. Acabé de colocarme las zapatillas cuando escuché a Naruto desde la ducha.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió con aquellos tíos? – preguntó – porque juegas mejor que ellos.

No quería hablarle de lo sucedido, sólo necesitaba que me olvidasen, volver a ser el chico invisible del instituto, el que sacaba buenas notas, el que no tenía amigos, ni siquiera a Naruto. Cogí la mochila y salí corriendo justo cuando oí a Naruto apagar el grifo de la ducha.

Me fui por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, más que nada porque era como mi lugar seguro, allí me sentía en casa, entre libros. Saqué mis libros y me puse a estudiar un rato para los próximos exámenes, quería sacar la mejor nota, como siempre, quería largarme de este maldito instituto y empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, en algún sitio alejado de mi familia, alejado de todo esto.

Sabía que Naruto había entrado por la biblioteca cuando le escuché gritar mi nombre y media biblioteca le indicó que se callase. Desde luego que siempre entraba igual, al final toda la biblioteca le iba a conocer. Se acercó hasta mí y se sentó en mi mesa justo enfrente.

\- ¿Por qué te has ido tan rápido? – me preguntó.

\- Tenía mucho que estudiar – le dije sin mirarle siguiendo con la lección.

\- Los exámenes son para dentro de un mes.

\- Lo sé, estoy estudiando – le dije.

\- Ya sé que estás estudiando, pero porqué no descansas un rato y te vienes conmigo a jugar a Hockey.

\- Porque no tengo tiempo para eso.

\- Yo jugué a baloncesto contigo, ¿Por qué no juegas a hockey conmigo? Te prometí que te enseñaría a cambio de las lecciones.

Lo pensé seriamente, pero es que no quería estar mucho tiempo cerca de él, más que nada por lo que provocaba en mí, sólo una vez lo había sentido y fue con Haku. Supongo que enamorarme de él fue algo malo, un grave error, porque él me hizo pensar que me quería cuando sólo quería mi puesto en el equipo. Acabó diciéndoles a todos a los que yo consideraba mis amigos, que era gay y creí que lo entenderían, claro que Haku se ocupó de hacerles ver lo malo que era, como la vez que me empalmé en el vestuario, ahora era yo quien estaba fuera del equipo siendo el bicho raro al que nadie quería mientras Haku era adorado en mi antiguo puesto ¿Por qué tuve que empalmarme aquella vez con Haku? ¿Por qué me enamoré de él? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que él se enamoraría de mí? ¿Todo fue por quedarse con mi puesto? Pues lo había conseguido, el amor era un asco.

Me había prometido no volver a enamorarme y aquí estaba, me había vuelto a empalmar en el vestuario viendo a Naruto desnudo, a cada día que pasaba, sentía como me gustaba más y más ese chico rubio e hiperactivo, pero también sabía que era heterosexual y me daba mucho miedo que se enterase de todo, porque me trataría de nuevo como lo hizo Haku.

\- No me apetece jugar – le dije mientras volvía a leer.

\- ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó - ¿Te han hecho daño ahí fuera?

\- Que más te da, a ti sólo te importan los de tu equipo.

\- No me toques las narices imbécil – me dijo enfadado – quiero jugar contigo ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?

\- Porque conozco a la gente como tú idiota – le grité y me mandaron callar a mí – eres igual que los demás, sólo quieres estar conmigo para conseguir algo a cambio, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Utilizarme para aprobar? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Qué te pasa hoy? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Nada.

\- Es algo, cuéntamelo.

\- No quiero idiota.

\- Quiero jugar contigo, te prometí que te enseñaría ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo? No quiero utilizarte para nada, no me hace falta, sólo quiero que vengas conmigo y pasar un rato divertido.

\- ¿Sólo eso? – le pregunté con una voz más suave y casi sonrojándome.

\- Sí, somos amigos, los amigos no van con otros por provecho ¿vas a venir conmigo o no?

\- Vale – le dije cerrando los libros.

Naruto sonrió como si me hubiera ganado un punto y en realidad… para él debía ser una gran victoria porque como él solía decir de mí, yo era un mandón, siempre acababa saliéndome con la mía y que al final… él ganase en algo, era algo impensable, pero supongo que por sus ganas de que fuera y por sus palabras, acabé claudicando aunque sólo fuera por esta vez, pero seguía sin fiarme del todo, porque si Haku había llegado a traicionarme así sabiendo cuanto le quise… ¿Qué podría hacer Naruto con mi amor? ¿Pisotearlo como hizo Haku y arrebatarme todo lo que era importante en mi vida como el baloncesto?

Le acompañé hacia la pista de Hockey y en el vestuario, me ayudó a ponerme las protecciones. Olían a Naruto, supuse que serían las suyas, porque abrió otra taquilla de un compañero suyo y se colocó él otras protecciones. Para los patines fue otra historia, porque buscó entre todos sus compañeros mi número de pie y al final, lo encontró en la taquilla de un tal Gaara.

Puede ser extraño… pero yo nunca había patinado sobre hielo, sí había patinado alguna vez por la calle, pero en hielo jamás. Naruto me ayudó con los patines y me sonrojé, porque me trataba como un niño pequeño explicándome como se colocaba todo, desde las protecciones hasta los patines. Cuando estuve listo, le seguí hasta la pista y sentí que esto no iba a ser igual que patinar sobre asfalto, resbalaba demasiado, era como si no controlase mis propios pies.

Patiné despacio cerca de Naruto y cuando empecé a cogerle el tranquillo, me pasó un stick y me enseñó cómo se manejaba ¡_yo seguía prefiriendo el baloncesto_! Aunque cuando empezamos a jugar de verdad… era divertido, no me extrañaba que le gustase tanto este deporte, era muy entretenido y casi adictivo. Si lo hubiera probado desde el principio en lugar del baloncesto, es probable que me hubiera quedado en este deporte.

\- Enserio que eres un genio para los deportes – me dijo Naruto sonriendo – lo has pillado enseguida – me animó.

\- Aún no controlo bien los patines – le dije

\- Eso es cuestión de práctica – me dijo mientras yo patinaba hacia delante y el iba frente a mí patinando de espaldas y sonriéndome.

No sé si yo sería capaz algún día de patinar como él, porque lo hacía muy bien. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de patinar hacia atrás, porque yo no habría podido hacerlo, pero me gustaba verle, tanto… que en una de esas veces que intenté driblarme para lanzar a portería el puck, me caí y Naruto en un intento de cogerme para que no me cayese de morros, acabamos ambos en el hielo, Naruto arrastrando su espalda y yo encima de él deslizándonos hacia el otro lado.

\- Lo siento – me disculpé con él pero éste estaba riéndose

¿Alguien podía reírse de un culazo así? Nadie se reía por caerse, pero Naruto parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, porque no dejó de reír, al final acabé yo también riéndome como un niño pequeño.

\- No pasa nada – me dijo – esto es lo más normal en hockey, vamos más por el suelo que de pie – me contestó sonriendo – venga, a la próxima marcarás.

Estuvimos un rato más jugando y ya le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo a esto del hockey, pero la hora de clases iba a empezar, así que nos fuimos al vestuario y recogimos las cosas para marcharnos. Naruto se fue hacia el aula, pero yo tenía que acabar un par de asuntos del comité, así que me fui a la oficina. En el camino, me crucé a Sakura de nuevo metiéndole la lengua al mismo chico moreno que había visto la otra vez, con la diferencia… que esta vez no les había escuchado y había salido al pasillo captando su atención.

Sakura se separó enseguida de Sai, porque ahora le identificaba muy bien cuando se giró a mirarme. Sakura se acercó hacía mí seguido por Sai y no sé muy bien qué es lo que quería, pero que quería algo era obvio, porque nunca hablaba conmigo, yo para ella no era nada, al menos desde que intentó ligar conmigo siendo el capitán de baloncesto y la rechacé ¡_Varias veces_!

\- Si le cuentas esto a Naruto… te aseguro que haré de tu estancia aquí un infierno – me comentó.

\- ¿Qué tengo que contarle? ¿Lo golfa que eres? Eso lo sabe todo el instituto – Sakura me dio una bofetada que casi me giró la cara pero yo sonreí aunque me dolía – puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, la reputación de golfa no te la quitará nadie, no me hace falta contárselo a Naruto, se dará cuenta de todo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu reputación Sasuke? – Me preguntó - ¿Qué pasaría si todos se enteran de que el niño prodigio, el genio Uchiha es gay? Creo que tu padre no te lo perdonaría, Naruto se alejaría de ti como si tuvieras la peste.

\- Seguramente – le dije – ¿Vas a decir mi secreto? – le pregunté.

\- Sí mantienes tu boquita cerrada de lo que has visto aquí, no diré nada de ti – me dijo – pero haz el favor de empezar a alejarte de mi novio.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? – le pregunté sonriendo y me llevé otra bofetada, aunque sonreí

\- Ya sabes bien de quién.

\- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de poder perderle? Ni siquiera le quieres, Naruto no es para ti.

\- Pero para ti tampoco – me dijo – él no es gay y nunca lo será. Aléjate de él si no quieres verme cabreada.


	17. Chapter 17: Miedo

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Me desperté sobresaltado en la cama y es que no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel suceso, aún podía sentir el peso de Itachi sobre mí., podía sentir sus besos, sus caricias. Creo que había gritado porque la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejándome ver a Naruto asustado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije intentando colocar una sonrisa.

\- Has gritado – me dijo.

\- Lo siento, sólo ha sido una pesadilla – le comenté.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo un rato? – me preguntó.

\- No hace falta, ve a descansar – le comenté.

\- Prefiero quedarme contigo – me dijo acercándose y subiendo a la cama junto a mí.

Creí que estaría bien, que no pasaba nada, pero realmente sí me ocurrió algo, no soportaba tampoco que Naruto, mi propio hermano me tocase. Temblé cuando me pasó el brazo por encima y no supe porque me pasaba eso incluso con él.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – me preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí – le comenté – pero podrías no pasarme el brazo, me da un poco de calor – le mentí para disimular mi temblor de que estuviera allí junto a mí.

Cuando volví a despertarme, Naruto se había marchado y casi me alegré de ello, porque últimamente no podía dejar que nadie me tocase. Para aumentar mi problema, Sasori me trajo el desayuno en una bolsa y ni siquiera pude darle un beso, no podía hacer esto, me daba miedo incluso con mi novio.

Sasori me miró extrañado cuando le giré la cara y acabó besándome en la mejilla, pero hasta eso me daba asco y no entendía cómo era posible que sintiera asco de mi novio por culpa del Uchiha. En realidad no sé si era asco o miedo, no estaba segura, pero no quería que me tocase nadie.

Desayunamos juntos, aunque esta vez en vez de sentarme en mi silla habitual a su lado, me senté en la silla de enfrente y es que cuanto más alejado mejor. Sasori me seguía mirando extrañado, como si me pasara algo y es que me pasaba. Supongo que debería disimular mejor pero no podía, bastante hacía ya en la casa del Uchiha intentando enfrentarme a mis miedos.

Me miré en el espejo del baño tras desayunar y me di cuenta de la herida de la frente, ahora parecía estar mejor. Sasori entró por el baño para preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda, pero le dije que no, no necesitaba que me tocasen.

\- ¿Deidara, estás bien? – me preguntó Sasori – Déjame echar un vistazo a eso… ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

\- Me caí a la piscina – le comenté – tranquilo, estoy bien.

\- Llevas raro un par de días.

\- No es cierto – le dije sonriendo – estoy perfectamente, me voy a trabajar – le comenté.

\- ¿No tienes ni un par de minutos para mí? – me preguntó sonriendo y en otras ocasiones le habría dicho encantado que sí, pero hoy… no quería contarle lo que me pasaba, no quería contarle lo de Itachi.

\- Lo siento, llego tarde hoy.

\- Pero si aún te queda un buen rato para entrar a trabajar.

\- Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, de verdad, lo siento.

Salí de casa cogiendo mis cosas y es que… no quería hacer esto, pero no podía estar a su lado en este momento. Caminé hasta uno de los parques cercanos a la familia Uchiha y me senté allí un rato en uno de los columpios a los que venía con Naruto cuando era pequeño y lloré. No podía parar de llorar y aunque alguna persona me miró… a mí me dio igual, sólo quería llorar, estar a solas. Me sentía demasiado mal con Sasori, no se merecía esto.

Estaba allí sentado llorando cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro y me tensé, me tensé tanto que aparté con brusquedad la mano y me levanté del columpio alejándome. Cuando me giré a ver quién era, me sorprendió ver a Itachi allí y eso me asustaba aún más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – me preguntó Itachi

\- Ir a trabajar – le contesté – y me voy ya.

\- Ey Deidara – me llamó e intentó cogerme la mano para que me detuviera, pero aparté la mano de la suya antes de que pudiera cogerme.

\- No me toques – casi le grité y se sorprendió.

\- Lo siento – me dijo - ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente.

\- No lo pareces – me dijo.

\- ¿No me digas? – le dije enfadado – me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en otro momento.

\- ¿Está así por mi culpa? – me preguntó cuando ya había caminado un par de pasos y me detuve de golpe – Creía que me habías perdonado.

\- Una cosa es perdonarte Itachi, porque trabajo para ti y no puedo enfadarme si quiero mantener el trabajo y otra muy distinta, es que olvide lo que me hiciste. No puedo olvidarlo, no quiero que me toques.

\- Te prometí no volver a tocarte hasta que me lo pidieses

\- No voy a pedírtelo ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas contigo, no puedo tocar a mi novio y no he podido dejar ni siquiera que mi hermano me abrace. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo vaya a pedir a ti? Lárgate con tu novia Uchiha, porque no soporto verte.

\- Eso es mentira, hiciste pucheros al verme en la fiesta.

\- Más quisieras – le comenté - ¿Te paraste a pensar que no eres el único en la fiesta? Sasuke estaba detrás de ti y se estaba aburriendo, por eso le puse pucheros, para que sonriera un rato ¿Por qué siempre crees que todo gira en torno a ti? Déjame en paz, ya me has destrozado bastante la vida.

Empecé a caminar alejándome de Itachi porque bastante tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien cuando trabajaba dentro de su casa, no podía fingir también fuera, le odiaba con todo mi ser y sin embargo, algo muy pero muy en el fondo, seguía recordando sus primeros besos dulces y pausados, aquellos que me habían llegado a confundir con mis sentimientos, pero recordar la violación, me hacía volver a mi realidad, sólo era eso, un niño rico que creía poder tener todo lo que se proponía aunque fuera a la fuerza, le daba igual destrozar a la gente, sus sentimientos o sus vidas siempre que él… consiguiera lo que quería.

Llegué a la mansión Uchiha y prácticamente todo estaba desierto, porque aunque hoy era sábado, a mí me tocaba trabajar y al cabeza de familia también. Como Itachi no estaba, supuse que Sasuke estaría durmiendo aún en su habitación.

Leí la lista de las tareas y como siempre, tardé demasiado tiempo en leer todo, tanto, que Sasuke me pilló cuando bajó, preparando aún los desayunos y es que hoy, quise hacerle tortitas para desayunar. A Sasuke le encantaban. Cuando me vio preparándolas, se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y esperó con una sonrisa a que le sirviera.

\- Toma Sasuke – le dije colocándole el plato delante.

\- Dei… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – me preguntó.

\- Sí claro

\- ¿Cómo supiste que eras gay? – aquello me pilló de sorpresa.

\- No lo sé, supongo que sólo ocurrió. Conocí a Sasori y nos hicimos amigos enseguida. Él estudiaba y trabajaba, yo sólo podía trabajar, pero cuando podíamos siempre quedábamos a tomar algo y no sé… supongo que una cosa llevó a la otra.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de él?

Aquella pregunta si me sorprendió aún más, porque realmente… no sé lo que era estar enamorado, cuando era más joven creía que sí, pero tras aquel confuso beso con Itachi, ahora lo dudaba, así que no sabía exactamente lo que era amor.

\- No lo sé – le respondí con sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué es para ti un riesgo? – me preguntó ahora

\- ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? – le sonreí

\- En clase me han mandado un trabajo, tengo que redactar que es para mí un riesgo.

\- ¿Un riesgo? – pensé en Itachi, pensé en la vida, porque desde luego la mía era un riesgo de por sí – Un riesgo es aquello que implica una posibilidad de peligro o un cambio radical de tu actual vida, algo para lo que tienes que sopesar las posibilidades de éxito y tienes que asumirlo sólo cuando tienes un cierto control sobre el resultado – le dije.

\- ¿Has tenido algún riesgo? – me preguntó ahora.

\- Sí, alguno – le comenté

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

\- Riesgo de perder la casa si perdía el trabajo, riesgo cuando tienes que cuidar de tu hermano tan pequeño, riesgo de la gente que se aprovecha de ti, no sé Sasuke, hay muchos riesgos, seguro que tienes alguno para poner.

\- Riesgo a ser rechazado – me dijo – tengo riesgo con mi equipo de baloncesto constantemente, porque ellos implican peligro para mí y sopesé muy bien mis posibilidades, estando solo no puedo controlar la situación, así que es un riesgo que no puedo asumir.

\- ¿Vas a poner eso en el trabajo?

\- No – me dijo – no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de esto, me intentaré algo – me sonrió.

Mientras él desayunaba, me puse a leer de nuevo la lista para saber qué más cosas tenía que hacer, creo que Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi problema, porque él era muy listo, no se le escapaba nada.

Puedo enseñarte a leer – me dijo – no quiero decir que no sepas, está claro que sabes leer, pero lo haces lento y te quedas trabado, yo puedo enseñarte a leer fluido en vez de cómo un niño de siete años y te prometo que nadie se enterará – me comentó comiendo un bocado de su tortita.

\- ¿Enserio me ayudarías?

\- Sí, pásate cuando acabes las tareas por mi cuarto y te ayudo.

\- ¿No te supondrá un problema?

\- Para nada, además, quiero ser profesor, me vendrá genial practicar – me dijo sonriendo – te aseguro que si puedo enseñar al cazurro de tu hermano, puedo enseñarte a ti a leer. No será tan complicado, lo complicado es intentar enseñar a Naruto la biología y el resto de asignaturas, es estresante y agobiante.

Sonreí porque es verdad que mi hermano era un caso perdido para estudiar, le costaba mucho aprender las cosas y no era precisamente el que mejor notas sacaba, iba aprobando por los pelos siempre, aunque me sorprendí cuando me enteré de que Sasuke le estaba ayudando. Creo que estos dos acabarían llevándose muy bien, eran buenos amigos aunque estuvieran siempre quejándose el uno del otro.


	18. Chapter 18: Amigos

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Ver a Deidara en ese estado me preocupaba y sabía que yo tenía la culpa de eso, estaba así porque le había violado, por eso no permitía que nadie le tocase ahora. Que pensase tanto en Deidara sólo podía significar una cosa… me estaba empezando a gustar y tenía un serio problema… bueno dos, uno era que no podía enamorarme de un criado, encima un chico y en segundo lugar… yo iba a casarme, no podía estar pensando en estas cosas.

Hoy había quedado a desayunar con mi futura esposa y mis supuestos amigos de la infancia, esos que casi le abrieron la cabeza a Deidara contra el bordilla de la piscina de mi casa. Mandaba narices… les dije claramente que le empujasen a la piscina, no que le abrieran la cabeza contra el bordillo ¿Estaban tontos o qué?

Cuando llegué al elegante restaurante, todos estaban allí en una mesa redonda esperándome para pedir el desayuno. Konan al verme se levantó enseguida y me dio un pasional beso, aunque sinceramente… creo que echaba un poco de menos los besos de Deidara ¿me estaba volviendo loco? No entendía como podía estar deseando los besos de aquel rubio en vez de los de mi futura esposa, pero era así. Lo tenía complicado todo, mi futuro decidido para casarme, me estaba enamorando de aquel rubio y encima… él no quería saber nada de mí después de la violación ¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacer aquello?

No paraba de pensar, que si no se me hubiera ido tanto la cabeza ese día, ahora mismo Deidara podría estar comiendo de la palma de mi mano, haciendo lo que yo quisiera. Claro que podía obligarle a hacer lo que yo quisiera, como había hecho hasta ahora sin importarme ¿Entonces por qué me importaba tanto ahora que él se fijase en mí por voluntad propia? Quería escuchar de sus labios pedirme que le hiciera mío, pero no creo que eso fuera a suceder, al menos no muy pronto.

\- ¿Itachi? – escuché en la mesa y miré hacia la voz que me llamaba, la de Konan - ¿te sucede algo? – me preguntó.

\- Nada – le sonreí – estaba pensando en algo, nada más.

\- ¿Algo importante? – me preguntó.

\- Para nada – le sonreí – cosas de la empresa, nada más.

Desayuné con todos ellos aunque estaba más distraído que de costumbre, incluso sus típicas conversaciones sobre la gente pobre, los criados o incluso las críticas que hacían a la gente que entraba y salía del local, a mí me dieron igual, hoy no estaba centrado en eso, es más, llegó hasta a parecerme una conversación sosa y sin sentido alguno, no le veía algo interesante a todo esto ¿me pasaba algo? Porque empezaba a preocuparme.

Cuando Hidan se levantó al baño, me excusé yo también para ir. Konan tocó mi brazo sonriendo como si me diera su visto bueno y me levanté hacia allí. Cuando llegué al lujoso aseo, Hidan ya se había bajado la bragueta y estaba orinando, pero yo no lo hice, me quedé apoyado en una pared y él supuso que pasaba algo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Andas en otro sitio.

\- Es muy posible que mi cabeza ande en que casi le rompes la cabeza contra el bordillo al criado.

\- Era sólo un criado – sonrió – deja de preocuparte por eso, no le ocurrió nada, ya está.

\- Creo que te dejé muy claras las cosas, quería que le tirases a la piscina, no que le abrieras la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué más te da? Tu plan funcionó ¿No? Te perdonó…

\- Me perdonó pero me tiene miedo ¿De qué narices ibas haciendo eso? Viste perfectamente el bordillo.

\- Deja de preocuparte Itachi – me dijo enfadándose él – es un criado, si se mata pagas otro para que se ocupe de tu casa y ya está.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible con la vida de los demás?

\- Es muy fácil, no son mi problema. A mí, con tal de que se metan en mi cama y me hagan algún trabajillo, me da igual si es uno u otro y a ti, debería darte lo mismo también.

\- No vuelvas a tocar a Deidara así.

\- ¿Ahora tiene nombre el criado? – me preguntó - ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto un sirviente? ¿no me digas que te estás enamorando de esa cosa? – me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Y si fuera así qué?

\- Tienes una apuesta ¿Te acuerdas?, queremos las pruebas y el tiempo se te agota.

\- Deja lo de la apuesta al margen, te prometí que lo haría y lo haré, pero no te estaba hablando de eso, te estaba hablando de que podías haberlo matado. ¿No te das cuenta?

\- ¿Y qué? No debería importante tanto ese chico, te vas a casar y tendrías que pensar en tu mujer. ¿por qué no coges esto y la invitas a algo romántico? – dijo metiéndome unos billetes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta – no sé… coge una bonita suite en el hotel más caro que encuentres y fóllatela, ¿No tenías que darles un heredero?

\- Eres despreciable – le dije

\- Lo soy, pero esto es lo que somos Itachi, tú no eres diferente a mí.

\- Lo seré – le dije – no quiero ser como tú.

\- Olvídate de ese sirviente, además… puede perdonarte porque trabaja contigo, pero no olvidará jamás que fuiste tú quien lo violó, espero que disfrutases aquel día, porque no dejará que vuelvas a tocarle. Hazme caso y vuelve con tu novia.

Salí del aseo sacando los billetes que me había metido en el bolsillo y tirándolos al suelo. Creo que ni siquiera se agachó a recogerlos, los dejó allí tirados, pero claro… a su padre parecía sobrarle el dinero y él era así, no había forma de cambiar eso, pero me daba cuenta de algo, yo no quería ser así ¿Cuándo había dejado de importarme la gente? Recuerdo que cuando mamá vivía, yo quería dedicarme a algo importante, algo que hiciera feliz a la gente ¿Cuándo cambié? ¿Fue cuando empecé a ver más seguido a mis amigos? ¿Fue cuando mi madre murió? ¿Fue cuando mi padre empezó a planificarme la vida? No estaba seguro, pero lo que tenía muy claro, es que yo no quería ser ésta clase de persona.

Me encantaría ir al lado de Deidara, decirle que todo estaba bien, pedirle perdón hasta la saciedad, intentar hacerle ver que me había confundido demasiado pero él me estaba abriendo los ojos. Me encantaba como era, su forma inocente, su dulzura, incluso su carácter cuando tenía que decirme cuatro verdades a la cara, era siempre muy directo y muy sincero con todo lo que decía. Supongo… que me había empezado a gustar ese chico sin darme cuenta.

No podía decir que estaba enamorado, porque mentiría, pero quizá, si pasaba más tiempo con él conociendo todo lo que me pasaba cuando estaba a su lado, era muy posible que ese chico me atrajese tanto como para enamorarme, porque sé que me gustaba, que cambiaba mi personalidad cuando estaba a su lado, con él podía ser yo mismo, sonreía porque él era un chico alegre que me provocaba ganas de sonreír, me pegaba su alegría y realmente… en mi casa había una gran falta de alegría.

Cuando salí al comedor de nuevo y vi a Konan, mis ilusiones se esfumaban, porque no podía ir contra los deseos de mi padre, pero yo no quería casarme con ella. Estaba metido en este problema hasta el cuello, pero tampoco podía ir contra mi padre, él siempre era tan estricto, tan controlador.

Konan volvió a besarme cuando me senté de nuevo y siguió hablando con todos los demás de forma tan animada como siempre, aunque cada vez más, yo sentía en ella una sensación que no me gustaba, no me convencía su forma de ser, esa forma que también veía en Hidan, cuando se metía y criticaba a los demás, no me gustaba nada eso.

Volví a casa pronto, porque no me apetecía seguir con todos ellos mucho más tiempo. Cuando entré por casa, no había nadie ni por la cocina, ni por el salón, lo habitual en esta casa, aunque también me extrañaba no ver a Deidara por ahí, porque siempre estaba haciendo quehaceres por toda la casa.

Subí las escaleras y me di cuenta de que la puerta de Sasuke estaba entre abierta. Me acerqué para saber simplemente si estaba bien mi hermano, pero cuando miré dentro por la rendija de la habitación, me encontré a Sasuke sentado en su mesa de estudiar ayudando a Deidara a leer. Sonreí, porque mi hermano era así, siempre ayudando a los demás aunque tuviera ese carácter fuerte. Me encantaba su actitud pero en parte, me sentía algo celoso incluso de mi hermano, porque era él quien estaba más cerca de Deidara y no yo, era él quien le enseñaba a leer y no yo. Supongo que me habría gustado hacerlo a mí, pero a él no le tenía miedo como a mí.

Pero había algo que sí podía hacer yo, intentar quitarle ese miedo a Deidara, el mismo miedo que yo había provocado. Bajé a la cocina y preparé un par de sándwiches con zumo y lo subí. Cuando les toqué la puerta, ambos se sorprendieron, sobre todo cuando me vieron con la bandeja y las cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces Itachi? – me preguntó Sasuke y me fijé en Deidara con esa mirada asustada.

\- Os he traído la merienda – les dije – la dejaré aquí encima

Dejé la bandeja encima de una de las mesillas de la habitación de Sasuke y me dispuse a salir cuando escuché a Sasuke.

\- ¿Te has dado algún golpe? – me preguntó

\- No – le dije ofendido por la duda ¡_no era tan malo_! Creo yo.

\- Enserio… ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó de nuevo.

\- Sí – le dije – me apetecía traeros algo de comer y ya está ¿Es algo malo eso?

\- No, es algo bueno… por eso me extrañaba

\- Hay que joderse, cuando hago algo mal estáis los dos quejándoos de mí y cuando hago algo bien, no me creéis ¿Puedo hacer algo para que confiéis en mí? – les pregunté.

\- Dar tiempo – dijo Deidara – tengo dudas de cuánto va a durar este nuevo Itachi.

\- Este nuevo Itachi, es el que va a quedarse a partir de ahora, así que ya podéis acostumbraros.

Cuando salí de la habitación, ambos se estaban mirando incrédulos aún por mi actuación, pero desde luego, yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar. No quería ser como mis amigos y cambiar… sólo dependía de mí.


	19. Chapter 19: comité

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Estar en este maldito comité me quitaba mucho tiempo… pero no mucho tiempo para estudiar, mucho tiempo para irme de fiesta y a jugar con mis amigos. Maldito Sasuke que me ponía a hacer estas cosas extrañas. Como decía mi equipo… ¡_Ningún capitán de Hockey había estado nunca en esta cosa_! ¿Por qué tenía que estar yo? ¿Por qué me escapé un día de clases con él? Qué asco. Sin embargo lo mejor de estar en este rollo, es que frente a mí se sentaba Sasuke Uchiha concentrado en todos esos papeles y llamando a diferentes sitios para ir encargando los decorados, la comida, etc. Realmente era un chico brillante, aunque cuando vi el presupuesto de todo aquello, me dio algo.

Sasuke no se fiaba mucho de mí y de que pudiera preparar y organizar una fiesta de esta envergadura, pero sí me dejó una tarea muy importante que él no podía hacer y eso me subió el ego mucho, tenía que buscar un buen grupo de música que animase la fiesta ¡_me encantaba la música_! Eso era lo mío. Le traería el mejor grupo de música que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

Cuando salimos de la oficina, llevaba un montón de papeleo del comité y no entendía como Sasuke podía leer todo esto o era muy aplicado… o debía ser un extraterrestre para ser capaz de hacer los deberes para mañana, estudiar y ocuparse de esto. Pero claro… ahora que lo pensaba bien, Sasuke no tenía vida social, se pasaba el día en su casa solo.

Sasuke se marchó a casa y yo tuve la mala suerte, de encontrarme con Sakura cuando iba hacia la salida. Claro que al verme vino hacia mí y no supe qué hacer con todo este taco de papeles que llevaba en la mano. Tampoco es que pudiera esconderlos. Llegó hasta mí y cogió uno de los informes leyéndolo por encima, descubriendo así, que yo estaba en el comité organizativo.

\- ¿Por qué estás en el comité? – me preguntó con esa cara de asco y no quise seguir mintiendo.

\- Sasuke me castigó – le dije.

\- Pues sáltatelo, siempre te saltas los castigos de los profesores y él no es profesor.

\- No quiero saltármelo – le comenté – además, puede ponerme un parte – Sakura empezó a reírse.

\- ¿De verdad te tragaste eso? Sasuke no puede poner partes, sólo es el presidente estudiantil, lleva las quejas a los profesores y promueve algunas medidas de uso público para el colegio, como decidir menús de la cafetería o crear fiestas – me dijo riéndose – Enserio que eres cazurro Naruto – me dijo cachondeándose y no me sentó bien su forma de decirlo.

\- Seré un cazurro – le dije – pero quiero ayudarle con esto – le comenté mientras le quitaba la hoja y la dejaba junto a las demás empezando a caminar por el pasillo alejándome de Sakura.

\- ¿Te importa el comité o Sasuke? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- Ambas cosas – le contesté - ¿Qué te pasa con Sasuke?

\- No me pasa nada, pero es un bicho raro, sólo es un empollón más, él puede ocuparse de esto solo. Además… ya te lo dijimos, ningún deportista ha estado jamás en el comité.

\- Bueno pues seré el primero – le dije enfadado.

\- ¿Te gusta Sasuke? – me preguntó y me sorprendí de aquello.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que te quiero a ti – le dije.

\- Pues para quererme a mí te veías muy acaramelado el otro día jugando a baloncesto y a hockey con él, hasta se sonrojó el imbécil ese cuando se cayó encima.

\- ¿Me estás espiando? – le pregunté.

\- Pasé por casualidad.

\- Claro… ¿porque la pista de hockey te pilla cerca de donde? – ahí la pillé, porque estaba en la otra punta del instituto, no había nada cerca, tenías que ir obligatoriamente al pabellón - ¿Estás celosa de un chico? – le pregunté – Dios Sakura, es un chico, somos amigos, deja de comportarte así. Sólo son unos papeles del comité y desde luego, sólo estoy ayudando a Sasuke con esto, nada más.

\- Vale – me dijo Sakura – no quiero discutir por esta tontería, luego nos vemos ¿No?

\- Sí – le dije con voz cortante mientras me marchaba hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie así que aproveché para tirarme encima de la cama y revisar todos aquellos grupos que estaban en la lista. Tendría que elegir alguno y luego intentar negociar con ellos para que vinieran a tocar en nuestra fiesta.

El timbre de mi casa sonó varias veces mientras escuchaba música de los diferentes grupos que me había pasado Sasuke para elegir con esto de la fiesta. A la que llegué a la puerta y abrí, Kiba apareció ante mí entrando en mi casa sin previo aviso, cogiendo algo de la nevera y subiendo hacia mi habitación.

Iba hablándome sobre algo de que habían quedado en un bar o no sé qué todos los colegas del hockey. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho ir, más si encima estaba Sakura, porque la tenía enfadada con todo este asunto y sinceramente… cuando Sakura se enfadaba era mejor tenerla bien lejos.

Kiba entró y se sentó en mi cama viendo todos los papeles, aunque cuando vi que los cogía entre sus manos, se los quité tan rápido como pude y los guardé en uno de los cajones sin darle tiempo a leerlos.

\- Vamos a lo del bar – le dije sonriendo para sacarlo de aquí y que no siguiera cotilleando.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Hace un minuto me decías que no te apetecía

\- He cambiado de opinión – le dije – me apetece mucho ir al bar.

\- Vale – me dijo Kiba

Salimos de mi casa y nos fuimos al bar, yo al menos iba hacia el bar de siempre, pero Kiba me cambió de dirección por algo de que Sakura había decidido ir a otro ¿Desde cuándo íbamos a otro bar porque las chicas quisieran? Era nuestro bar de siempre, el del equipo, donde nos reuníamos para celebrar las victorias. No quería ir a otro bar nuevo, quería el mío.

Cambié de dirección con resignación y seguí a Kiba… ¡_a ver qué nuevo bar había elegido mi chica_! Porque últimamente me tenía harto con sus cosas. La verdad es que no sé si era sólo eso, el tener que aguantar sus cambios de humor, el que últimamente ya no quisiera tener relaciones conmigo o que me tratara como si fuera un objeto, algo suyo que podía manejar como quisiera, pero me estaba cansando, quizá Sasuke también tenía algo que ver, porque cuando estaba con él, todo estaba perfecto, me sentía cómodo y a gusto, en cambio con Sakura… todo se me hacía pesado, nunca estaba contenta con nada de lo que hacía. ¿Tenía que romper con ella? Porque creo que el amor que sentía por ella antes, había cambiado, ya no sentía lo mismo.

Entramos en el bar y no era muy elegante, para ser concretos… era una hamburguesería normal de barrio y me extrañó mucho que Sakura eligiera un lugar así, porque ella no comía hamburguesas, ni patatas fritas ni nada que tuviera grasa ¡_era así de rara_! Supongo que le importaba más las apariencias y eso de comerse una hamburguesa, debía suponer para ella un gran esfuerzo ¡_ni que fuera a engordar por una hamburguesa_! Como decía mi hermano muchas veces… una al año no hace daño. No sé la manía que tenían las chicas de mi instituto con eso de la grasa y de engordar.

Me senté con los del equipo saludándolos a todos y besé a Sakura, pero si antes sentía algo cuando ella me besaba, ahora no sentía nada, creo que Sasuke tenía razón en algo… ella no me quería, porque en cuanto me dio el beso, se giró hacia sus amigas y siguió hablando de cosas sin importancia, como de la ropa que llevaba no sé quién que era horrible y chorradas varias. ¿Antes era tan mala persona metiéndose con todo el mundo o había cambiado ahora? No estaba seguro, pero a mí esta nueva faceta de ella, no me gustaba.

Cuando vinieron a coger el pedido de lo que íbamos a tomar, me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Sasuke ¿Sasuke? ¿De camarero? ¿En una hamburguesería? Venga ya, mis ojos y mis oídos me engañaban, pero no, le miré bien y era él.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunté sorprendido.

\- Trabajar – me dijo - ¿Qué vais a tomar? – volvió a preguntarnos.

Todos empezaron a pedir cuando Sakura con una sonrisa macabra le miró junto al resto de sus amigas para meterse con él, algo típico de ella últimamente, meterse con todo el mundo.

\- ¿Qué se puede tomar en ese cuchitril que no tenga grasa? – le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa irónica. Sasuke pareció pensarlo un segundo como si revisara mentalmente la carta.

\- Agua – le dijo con una sonrisa también irónica.

A Sakura no le gustó la contestación pero en mi mesa, todos los el equipo empezaron a reírse sin poder parar y la verdad… es que yo tampoco pude evitar empezar a reírme. Sakura me dio un golpe en el hombro intentando indicarme que parase de reírme, pero es que me era imposible. Sasuke tenía esas típicas salidas suyas que no llegaban a sonar bordes pero dejaban las cosas muy claras de lo que pensaba. Me encantaba ese chico, tenía carácter e inteligencia, eso era una mala combinación para mi chica, porque como siguiera tocándole las narices, podía salir muy mal parada.

\- Tráeme algo sin grasa – le dijo enfadada – para algo te pagan ¿No?

\- Vale – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa terminando de coger los pedidos – algo sin grasa para la señorita ¿Las demás también quieren algo sin grasa? – les preguntó pero las otras negaron con la cabeza.

Me giré hacia Sakura dispuesto a terminar con todo esto, porque me tenía harto ella y su forma de comportarse. Además, ya no era la misma relación que teníamos antes, era como si sólo pensase en ella y en una pareja, hay que pensar por los dos.

\- ¿Qué era eso? – le pregunté

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo sabes muy bien ¿Me has traido aquí adrede porque estaba Sasuke trabajando aquí? – ella sonrió y yo fui a decirle que rompíamos cuando llegó Sasuke a la mesa y le dejó un trozo de lechuga tal cual, como si la acabase de coger del huerto encima del plato de Sakura.

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos y Gaara fue el primero en empezar a reírse por ver aquel vegetal sin preparar encima del plato de una Sakura atónita por lo que veía.

\- Algo sin grasa – le dijo Sasuke - ¿ya está contenta la señorita? – le preguntó burlón.

\- Serás imbécil Sasuke, voy a quejarme de esta al encargado – le gritó.

\- Allí en el mostrador hay hojas de reclamaciones – le comentó sonriendo y Sakura se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse – esperemos que haya sido de su agrado y vuelva pronto – comentó Sasuke aunque luego susurró algo que sólo yo escuché – aunque espero que no.

Sasuke volvió a marcharse hacia dentro para sacar las cosas y me giré hacia Gaara que no paraba de reírse con el resto del equipo.

\- Me encanta ese chico – dijo Gaara de golpe y me sorprendí – que huevos tiene – no pude evitar reírme también con todo aquello, más por el comentario de Gaara, me quitaba un gran peso de encima que él si aceptase a Sasuke.

Los del equipo se preocuparon luego por lo de las chicas y se levantaron para ir con ellas y la verdad… yo también tenía que ir, a romper con Sakura, porque estaba harto de estos numeritos. Me quedé solo allí y cuando vino Sasuke con las bebidas ¡porque menos mal que no habíamos pedido nada de comer! Fui a pagarle por las molestias pero dijo que daba igual, así que me perdonó lo de la deuda de las bebidas y se las volvió a llevar para dentro.

\- Sasuke – le llamé cuando se iba - ¿Por qué? – le pregunté

\- Porque mi padre quiere que sea abogado – me dijo – no creo que me vaya a pagar los estudios cuando se entere de que quiero ser profesor, así que tengo que ahorrar para la universidad – me contestó y luego se marchó.

Este chaval lo pensaba todo y hacía las cosas al margen de los demás, ni siquiera creí que se lo hubiera dicho a nadie de su familia que estaba trabajando aquí. Sasuke era lo más independiente que había visto en mi vida.

Salí fuera y todos me estaban esperando aunque la que vino corriendo fue Sakura intentando darme explicaciones que a mí… sinceramente… no me interesaban en este momento.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo a solas? – le pregunté pero ella me negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo que tengas que decirme pueden escucharlo mis amigas también – me sorprendí un poco por su forma de hablarme.

\- Vale, quiero romper contigo – le dije muy directo y todos se sorprendieron, tanto sus amigas como mis compañeros de hockey.

\- ¿Estás delirando, verdad? Nadie quiere romper conmigo.

\- Bueno, pues yo si quiero, lo tengo muy claro, no puedo estar con una persona que hace estas cosas. Vive tu vida y deja a los demás tranquilos – le aclaré para marcharme.

\- ¿Todo esto es por ese chaval? – me gritó

\- Es porque si tratas así a un camarero… ¿Cómo vas a tratar a mi hermano? – le pregunté – no quiero ni saber lo que habrás dicho, porque haces críticas a todo el mundo, estoy harto. Estoy empezando a creer que ese chaval como tú le llamas, tenía razón en algo, sólo me estás utilizando y cuando acabásemos el instituto me dejarías para irte a salir con yo que sé… ¿El quarterback de la universidad? Estoy cansado de que me manejes a tu antojo, así que rompemos.


	20. Chapter 20: trampa

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Haber visto aquella tarde a Naruto en mi lugar de trabajo me impactó bastante, más porque iba acompañado de su equipo y de su novia ¡y mira que era pesada su novia! Me tenía harto, ya desde que la conocí cuando era pequeño me caía mal, pero ahora cada vez me caía peor. Para colmo, en todas las fiestas de alta sociedad a las que tenía que ir, me tocaba verla porque su padre era un rico empresario, es más… me tocaba soportarles porque su hermano mayor era amigo de Itachi. Tampoco me caía bien su hermano Hidan, eran tal para cual.

Volví a casa y tras dejar la mochila en uno de los rincones de la habitación, me dejé caer en la cama tal y como iba, porque no pensaba despertarme hasta el día siguiente por lo menos ¡_Estaba muerto_! Esto de estudiar y trabajar, acababa con cualquiera. Itachi me tocó a la puerta cuando ya estaba quedándome dormido para preguntarme si iba a bajar a cenar. Le dije que no y se marchó dejándome seguir durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando iba de camino hacia el instituto, vi al fondo de la calle a Haku hablando animadamente con otro chico y me detuve en seco. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de aquel capullo? Bueno… supongo que no elegimos de quienes nos enamoramos, como ahora me pasaba con el cazurro de Naruto. Miré a Haku un buen rato y de repente, me di cuenta de que se había parado mirándome desde la otra punta. Cuando le vi despedirse de la persona con la que iba y venir hacia mí caminando, me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar por una de las calles paralelas por evitar encontronazos.

Escuché que decía mi nombre un par de veces pero no me detuve, seguí caminando porque no quería hablar con él, hasta que sentí que me cogía del brazo y me hacía girarme a mirarle. Hoy venía diferente, quizá porque no tenía que aparentar ser perfecto cuando no estaban los del equipo detrás.

\- Ey ¿Por qué no te paras cuanto te llamo? – me preguntó.

\- Porque no tenemos nada de qué hablar – le dije muy seco.

\- Siempre tan directo – me dijo sonriendo – eso me encantaba de ti.

\- No mientas, lo único que te gustaba de mí, era mi puesto en el equipo – le dije intentando volver a marcharme.

\- ¿Aún me guardas rencor por aquello? – me preguntó volviendo a girarme hacia él.

\- No, te guardo rencor porque me das palizas cada vez que te siguen todos esos perritos falderos del equipo – le dije muy directo – déjame en paz Haku y disfruta del puesto.

\- Te quiero Sasuke – me dijo de golpe y me asusté un poco de aquellas palabras.

¿Cuántas veces deseé que Haku me dijera aquello? Demasiadas pero jamás se atrevió a decírmelo, ni siquiera cuando yo me abrí a él, rompí mi coraza para declararle mis sentimientos y él me pisoteó, me besaba cuando nadie nos veía, salíamos juntos pero siempre a escondidas como si se avergonzara de mí y ahora… ahora me lo decía, después de haberme humillado en aquel vestuario frente a todos, de proclamar a todos que era gay, de asustarles con eso de que no podían tener un gay en los vestuarios por si intentaba hacerles algo ¿Qué era? ¿Un violador? Ni siquiera pensaba en ellos, sólo quería que Haku me reconociera como su novio y en su lugar, me expulsó del equipo quedándose con mi puesto.

\- Yo no – le dije y sé que iba a llorar si seguía allí, quería marcharme.

\- ¿Te gusta otro? ¿Es eso? – me preguntó.

\- Puede, no lo sé, pero lo que si tengo claro, es que tú y yo se terminó, tú te ocupaste de destrozarlo hasta que no quedó nada. No vuelvas a decirme eso – le dije marchándome hacia clase.

\- Aunque no te lo dije nunca, te quise Sasuke – me dijo y volví a pararme en seco, no quería seguir escuchándole, él me traicionó – vuelve conmigo.

\- Yo no soy el mismo que era antes Haku – le contesté girándome – no quiero ser la pareja a la que tienes que esconder, no quiero estar sólo en tu cama y luego recibir tus palizas e insultos cuando estés con tu equipo, no soy un trapo en el que te puedas acurrucar cuando te apetezca y tirar cuando no me necesitas.

Haku se acercó para intentar volver a cogerme pero cayó al suelo de un puñetazo que yo desde luego… no di. Ante mí apareció Naruto enfadado, la verdad es que estaba muy cabreado y le dijo un par de insultos antes de ponerse delante de mí. Creo que las dos últimas peleas habían causado en Naruto un sentimiento de odio hacia ese chico, o simplemente que pensaba que cada vez que Haku estaba a mi lado, yo estaba en problemas y venía en plan príncipe azul a salvarme ¡_y yo no necesitaba ser salvado_! Ni era una princesita asustadiza ni una chica que necesitase ser salvada, yo era un chico, puede que gay, pero eso no significaba que no supiera defenderme solo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? – le pregunté

\- Pasaba por aquí y vi que te estaba molestando.

\- Estábamos hablando – le comenté

\- ¿Hablando? – me preguntó incrédulo y es que ciertamente siempre que me había cruzado con Haku, nos estábamos pegando.

\- Hablando sí, es esa cosa que hacen dos personas civilizadas para arreglar las cosas en vez de utilizar los puños y aunque agradezco tu intervención, si quisiera pegarle me habrías encontrado dándole puñetazos y no aquí de pie conversando – le comenté de forma irónica.

\- De verdad que eres borde – me dijo

\- Sí – le aclaré – no sé de qué te sorprendes, siempre he sido así.

\- No siempre – me dijo – Vámonos a clase – me comentó empujándome para que caminase mientras nos alejábamos de Haku que seguía en el suelo.

\- Ya nos veremos Sasuke – me dijo Haku de final y a mí me dio la sensación, como si estuviera planeando algo y era algo para volver conmigo… bueno… volver a escondidas como él hacía.

En clase estuve bastante despistado con todo aquello que dijo Haku, no porque él me interesase, sino porque soñé tantas veces en que dijera aquellas palabras y diera nuestra relación a conocer, que ahora que lo tenía, no había sentido nada excepto una sensación de satisfacción. Satisfacción porque soñé el día en que él e arrepentiría de haberme dejado y volvería suplicándome, volvería para decirme cuánto me quería y yo tendría la oportunidad de darle la patada como él me hizo, de decirle… que él no era suficiente para mí, que ya no me importaba, que jamás volvería a su lado y ese día había llegado.

Naruto salió de clase hablándome sobre que tenían un partido o no sé qué hoy, me pidió si podía ir a verlo así que acepté. La verdad es que me hacía un poco de ilusión verle jugar porque nunca había ido a un partido de ellos, pero no quise demostrárselo, más que nada, porque desde que Haku pisoteó mis sentimientos, no había vuelto a demostrarlos. Tampoco tendría mucho sentido haberlos mostrado a un heterosexual, así que daba igual.

No volví a ver a Naruto en todo el día y hasta en la cafetería, yo sólo podía recordar cuando ayer estuvo en la oficina conmigo hasta tarde con todo esto del comité. A veces me miraba con aquellos ojos suyos tan azules y alegres que me volvía loco. Incluso alguna vez, había pensado en lanzarme a besar sus finos labios y aunque luego se enfadase, al menos los habría probado, pero al final, siempre me arrepentía de lo que pensaba y descartaba la idea, supongo que en el fondo, no me atrevía a hacerlo aunque lo desease tanto.

Cuando fui a lo del partido, todos estaban allí fuera sentados en unos bandos y no sé muy bien por qué. Pregunté a un chico de allí y me explicó que iban a hacer un espectáculo antes de entrar, pero que había pillado por sorpresa a todos. No sé muy bien de que iba, pero vi a Naruto que intentaba entrar en el pabellón y como Sakura lo sentaba en la primera línea sin dejarle entrar… y eso que protestó mucho diciendo que esto era una estupidez y él sólo quería jugar. Al final le tocó sentarse. Yo podía ver incluso padres, había mucha gente reunida y cuando Naruto se sentó, le veía casi de refilón de la gente que me tapaba.

Sakura empezó con el espectáculo y aunque la gente aplaudía, yo me quedé allí de pie sin hacer nada, porque no me caía bien y no me daba buena pinta, menos al ver a Haku por allí cerca sonriendo y mirándome alguna que otra vez. ¡_Esto no tenía buena pinta_! Y no supe si irme o quedarme. Realmente intenté marcharme, pero había tanta gente tras de mí, que no podía moverme, así que tuve que quedarme a esperar.

Sakura contó algo sobre qué "_el capitán del equipo de hockey_", porque no dijo su nombre pero todos supimos que era Naruto, había roto con ella ayer porque prefería la amistad de un pobre empollón que a su "sexy novia" tal y como ella lo expresó. A mí esto me parecía una chorrada, al menos hasta que dijo que el empollón era alguien de la alta esfera que trabajaba de camarero y era gay ¡_Genial mi secreto al descubierto delante de todos_! Naruto se giró a mirarme con ojos confusos, porque él sí sabía quién era el camarero del que ella hablaba aunque los demás no tuvieran ni idea y agradecí que no lo supieran, aunque esto estaba empeorando cada vez más.

\- Sasuke Uchiha es gay – escuché decir a Sakura y me sorprendí, me quedé paralizado – y además está enamorado de mi chico, sí, está loco de amor por Naruto – soltó sonriendo – El empollón enamorado del capitán del equipo de Hockey, ¿A qué es gracioso?, aún se cree el pobre que tiene alguna oportunidad, pues ya puedes retirarte Sasuke – me dijo mientras yo la miraba.

Miré a Naruto y traté de encontrar en sus ojos algún rastro de que no le importase, pero sólo vi dudas, creo que no me aceptaría ahora que sabía la verdad. Estaba paralizado y no pude evitar llorar cuando Sakura soltó mi nombre entero provocando las burlas y los insultos de todos. Podía escuchar a los que estaban a mi lado señalarme con el dedo para que todos me vieran mientras decían que era yo, pero mis ojos seguían fijos en Naruto, porque quería encontrar en ellos algo de apoyo, pero no lo encontré, se quedó allí callado, en completo silencio y sin levantarse, sin defenderme y sin hacer absolutamente nada y me quedó claro todo… ya no podríamos ser amigos después de esto. Supongo que tras enterarse de que era gay y encima de que me gustaba precisamente él, ahora le daría asco, como a todos los demás y es que… ¿Cómo iba a salir conmigo el capitán del equipo de hockey? Él era famoso aquí, todos le conocían y yo no era nada.

Sólo quería que él se girase, me mirase y dijera algo, que me ayudase, buscaba su ayuda y no estaba llorando por lo que la gente decía ¡_Que un poco sí_! Era más por la forma en que estaba actuando Naruto, porque tras mirarme con aquellas serias dudas en sus ojos, se giró de nuevo hacia su equipo y dejó de mirarme. No hizo nada por mí y eso estaba claro, tan claro como fue lo que me hizo Haku, porque da igual cuantas veces digan que te quieren, eso no importa nada, no debía creerme esas palabras, porque el amor se demuestra con hechos y Naruto no peleó por mí. Estaba claro que no le importaba tanto como él me importó a mí.

Me fui de allí intentando no llorar más, porque no quería evidenciar aún más lo destrozado que estaba ahora mismo. Para mañana, yo sería la burla de todo el maldito instituto, todos me señalarían, me insultarían o me harían algo, no lo sé, pero más que eso, lo que dolía era el rechazo de Naruto porque aunque lo esperaba y era por eso por lo que mantuve mi secreto oculto tanto tiempo, siempre quedaba una mínima esperanza de que no fuera a pasar exactamente esto, perder su amistad.

Me olvidé del partido y de todo, sólo corrí y corrí en dirección a mi casa, ya no quería saber nada de nadie, sólo quería encerrarme en mi casa porque ahora mismo, era mí único lugar seguro. Mañana el instituto sería un infierno.


	21. Chapter 21: Hermanos

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Estaba por casa de los Uchiha cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse dejando pasar a un Sasuke que corría hacia las escaleras en busca de su habitación llorando. ¿Qué narices había pasado? Cogí una de las bandejas de galletas que había hecho y las coloqué en un plato para luego subir hacia su habitación y comprobar qué estaba pasando.

Toqué a su puerta y no contestó, así que tuve que volver a tocar para escuchar un "quiero estar solo"

\- Te he traído galletas – le dije y la puerta se abrió de golpe y es que Sasuke… tenía debilidad por las galletas.

Me cogió el plato y yo creí que me cerraría la puerta, pero se apartó un poco de ella y me dejó pasar para luego entornarla tras de mí. Le vi tumbarse de nuevo en la cama con el plato de galletas encima y empezando a comer.

\- ¿Me das a mí una galleta? – le pregunté y tras mirarme extrañado como si fueran "_todas sus galletas_" me pasó el plato.

\- Pero sólo una – me dijo y sonreí cogiendo sólo una, tal y como él había dicho.

Mira que éste chico era goloso con las galletas, más que Sasuke, debería empezar a plantearme llamarle "_el monstruo de las galletas_" porque era algo impresionante ver su afán por ellas.

Me quedé allí sentado en una silla frente a la cama esperando a que él quisiera contarme que le había pasado para venir así, pero tal y como era Sasuke de reservado, decidí esperar hasta que quisiera él, porque presionarle era mucho peor. Miré su habitación mientras esperaba y me entretuve en una fotografía que tenía en una de sus estanterías donde estaba él con su hermano en una pista de esquí sonriendo.

¿Qué cambió entre ellos? Porque se les veía tan feliz en las fotos antiguas de cuando eran pequeños, no sé porque ahora ambos… estaban tan distanciados. Quizá era por su padre, porque sinceramente… yo no había vuelto a verle desde que vendí los terrenos y me contrató para cuidar su casa. Nunca venía por casa o si lo hacía, era demasiado tarde, así que yo no coincidía con él.

\- Soy gay – me dijo de golpe Sasuke y me sorprendí un poco.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

\- Nada, con eso no pasa nada, pero me han humillado delante de todo el instituto – me comentó – y no sé como entrar mañana por allí.

\- Pues con la cabeza bien alta Sasuke, tal y como eres tú, eres un Uchiha y no has hecho nada malo. Mas avergonzados deberían sentirse los que se meten contigo por eso, porque no entienden nada, tú eres mejor que todos ellos.

\- No me afecta tanto lo de la humillación, pero creí que tu hermano me entendería y no hizo nada, me miró como si fuera un bicho raro y apartó su mirada de mí, ni siquiera me ayudó y eso que pensé que éramos amigos. – me dijo y aquello sí me extrañó de mi hermano.

\- No sé que le habrá pasado – le comenté – normalmente suele defender las discriminaciones, es más, siempre está metido en algún problema sea por lo que sea. ¿No hizo nada?

\- No – me aclaró – creo que ni siquiera éramos amigos de verdad.

\- No es eso… - le intenté decir mientras defendía lo indefendible de mi hermano – no creo que sea eso, enserio, mi hermano a veces es idiota, ya le conoces, pero no es mala persona.

\- Lo sé, pero me ha hecho daño – me dijo – no sé si puedo perdonar eso, ni siquiera ha intentado disculparse o explicarme algo.

Algo llamó mi atención a la espalda y es que tras la puerta, por la rendija que había dejado Sasuke abierta, me pareció ver los ojos de Itachi, así que le comenté a Sasuke que iba a preparar algo para merendar y volvía enseguida. Él no dijo nada y me dejó marchar.

Cuando salí fuera, Itachi se apartó rápidamente de la puerta intentando disimular que no había estado cotilleando, algo que a mí, no me engañaba. Cerré la puerta de Sasuke y le miré fijamente.

\- ¿Qué haces espiando a tu hermano? – le pregunté.

\- Le he visto llorando y quería saber qué pasaba.

\- ¿Ahora te importa tu hermano? – le pregunté enfadado.

\- A mí siempre me ha importado mi hermano y si alguien le ha hecho daño me las va a pagar.

\- Son cosas del instituto – le dije – esas cosas deben solucionarlos solos, los hermanos empeoran las cosas, así que quédate al margen, no necesita ayuda, sólo que le escuchen y tú eres malísimo para escuchar.

\- Eso es mentira, sé escuchar. Voy a entrar a preguntarle.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le detuve – no puedes entrar ahí así sin más y preguntar, es un asunto delicado.

Itachi dio vueltas confuso como si no supiera qué hacer y en parte, me dio algo de pena ¿Yo era imbécil? ¿Me estaba dando pena Itachi Uchiha? ¿Ese que me había violado? Pues sí, me daba pena. Quizá era por haber visto aquella fotografía.

\- ¿De verdad quieres volver a tener esa relación cercana que tenías antes con tu hermano? – le pregunté y no me creí ni yo mismo que fuera a ayudarle con esto.

\- Sí, por favor, ayúdame, a ti te lo cuenta todo ¿Cómo lo haces para que te tenga esa confianza?

\- Acompáñame a la cocina y te lo explico – le dije.

Fuimos a la cocina y lo senté frente a mí en una de las sillas altas. Me miraba fijamente y de verdad que me estaba volviendo loco, porque me gustaban sus ojos y no podían gustarme, él era el culpable de todo mi sufrimiento, debería mantenerlo bien lejos de mí y sin embargo, verle ahora mismo tan preocupado por su hermano y tan decaído con todo este asunto, hacía salir en mí esa vena protectora que me pedía a gritos abrazarle y calmarle, pero no podía, ni siquiera podía dejar que mi hermano me tocase después de lo que él me hizo. Estaba temblando y sólo estaba frente a mí sin tocarme.

\- Deidara – me llamó Itachi al verme temblar – lo siento, de verdad que siento lo de aquella vez, no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo ya y sé que me perdonaste, pero me duele verte así.

\- Deja ese tema – le dije – sólo quiero olvidarlo.

\- ¿Podrás olvidarlo? – preguntó incrédulo y sinceramente, no lo creí posible.

\- ¿No estábamos aquí por tu hermano?

\- Sí – me dijo - ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a él?

\- Necesita que le entiendas – le comenté – no quiere que le juzgues, ni que intentes arreglarle el problema, sólo quiere que te sientes, le escuches y le entiendas, no necesita reproches ni tus bromas como la última de lo del gay, porque eso hace que parezcas insensible – le dije.

\- Vale ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Es gay – le dije muy directo y abrió los ojos – y al parecer le han humillado en el instituto, así que sólo necesita que le escuches y le digas que es especial, no que le juzgues por lo que es, sólo dile que vale mucho.

\- De acuerdo. Oye Deidara – me dijo – muchas gracias por ayudarme a mí y sobre todo, por ayudar a mi hermano, siempre estás ahí para él y eso te lo agradezco. Siempre nos estás ayudando, eso hace que me sienta aún más culpable por lo de la otra vez, así que lo siento – volvió a repetirme mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Sus palabras extrañamente, esta vez si me sonaron mucho más sinceras que la otra vez y no sé porque tenían en mí este efecto, porque yo le odiaba, le odiaba desde que me violó y sin embargo, aquí estaba, con mi vista fija en su espalda hasta que se marchó y es que tenía algo que me atraía sin poder explicarlo. De verdad que ese chico era bipolar o algo, porque tan pronto era así de dulce y proteccionista como era un maldito capullo. Lo único que tenía claro de todo esto, es que sentía algo por ese imbécil pijo y ricachón pero no quería estar cerca suyo, porque también me daba miedo.

Preparé unos bocadillos y llené otro plato con galletas para Sasuke y es que hoy… las necesitaba. Menos mal que me había dado por preparar galletas, porque no tenía pensado al principio hacerlas. Coloqué también un par de zumos en unos vasos largos y esperé un rato en la cocina haciendo tiempo para que hablasen ambos hermanos, porque yo creo… que la relación entre hermanos era importante y me gustaría que lo arreglasen.

Cuando subí casi veinte minutos después de Itachi, me acerqué a la puerta con la bandeja y por la ranura de la puerta, vi que Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama abrazando a su hermano mientras le agarraba la parte trasera de la camiseta con fuerza. Itachi le abrazaba también y me sorprendió escuchar sus palabras tan tiernas y dulces hacia su hermano, intentando tranquilizarle de que él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ni nada por lo que estar asustado, él no hacía nada malo. Lo que más me extrañó es oírle decir que le quería y creo que Sasuke, empezó a ver lo que yo veía, que su hermano estaba cambiando, lentamente, pero lo hacía.

Sonreí porque verles tan unidos de nuevo era bonito, así es como debían haber estado siempre. Dejé la bandeja en el suelo y me volví a seguir con mis tareas. Me extrañó cuando la puerta principal volvió a abrirse y esta vez entró Fugaku con cara de enfadado. A mí ni me saludó, simplemente subió las escaleras y me imaginé que se iba a armar algún lío serio. Los gritos sobre eso de que le había llegado a oídos que su hijo pequeño era gay, se escuchaban hasta en la cocina.

Me sorprendió cuando Itachi cubrió a su hermano diciendo a su padre que eran rumores y que al parecer, se creía cualquier cosa que decían unos críos de instituto. La verdad es que jamás imaginé que Itachi protegería a su hermano de la furia de su padre. Ambos bajaron hacia el hall que estaba al lado de la cocina y les vi discutir aún.

\- ¿Cómo puedes creerte eso? Ya sabes cómo son los niños de instituto, se han inventado eso claramente para herir la reputación de nuestra familia.

\- Hablaré con sus padres de inmediato para que desmientan toda esa sarta de mentiras, se van a enterar de quien es Fugaku Uchiha – dijo enojado saliendo por la puerta e Itachi respiró tranquilo.

Sasuke que bajaba por detrás agradeció a su hermano que le hubiera cubierto con la mentira, porque su padre, podía ser temible cuando se enterase de eso, así que supongo, querían mantenerlo oculto algo más de tiempo. Imaginé que Sasuke quería tener al menos los dieciocho años para contárselo, porque podría irse de casa y no tener problemas con su padre.

Sasuke volvió a subir a su habitación e Itachi que me vio allí parado en la cocina, se acercó hacia mí y aunque quiso darme un abrazo, yo me aparté para que no me tocase y él se detuvo.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – sólo quería abrazarte para darte las gracias

\- No hace falta, enserio. Me alegro de que arreglases las cosas con tu hermano. Era lo correcto.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero agradecértelo. Déjame invitarte al menos el próximo día que tengas libre.

\- No es necesario enserio.

\- Insisto, por favor… ven conmigo, prometo no hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera te tocaré, ni te rozaré – me sonrió – quiero enseñarte algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Quiero enseñarte que hay algo a parte del trabajo, puedes divertirte también.

\- No lo sé Itachi, no creo que sea conveniente.

\- Por favor – me pidió – sólo un día, sólo dame una oportunidad.

Me lo dijo con aquella voz tan melosa que tenía, que al final acepté ir un día con él, el próximo día libre. No puedo decir que no me daba miedo, pero si así conseguía que me dejase tranquilo, le daría la oportunidad.


	22. Chapter 22: Sin noticias

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Estaba en shock, no podía pensar en nada ahora mismo excepto en que Sasuke era gay y me lo había ocultado. Tampoco es que tuviera una gran importancia para mí, mi hermano era gay, pero… me había sorprendido tanto enterarme de la forma en que se desveló la información, que me había quedado paralizado. Le había visto allí de pie al fondo, sin poder alcanzarle de la gente que había, sólo pude mirarle y quería hacer algo, de verdad quería hacer algo, pero no podía. Estaba llorando y jamás había visto a Sasuke llorar.

La gente de su alrededor le señalaba, le insultaba y susurraba cosas sobre él, pero seguía allí parado frente a todos mirándome, hasta que no pude soportar más su mirada y su llanto, por lo que tuve que dejar de mirarle para poder pensar en algo que pudiera hacer, pero cuando tuve una respuesta y me giré de nuevo, él ya no estaba, se había marchado de allí, pero también era algo lógico.

Ese día, perdimos el partido, pero porque después de lo de Sakura, ni mi equipo y mucho menos yo, teníamos ánimo para jugar. Estás cosas no se pueden hacer antes de un partido, en realidad no se pueden hacer nunca, pero era Sakura, no había forma de que entendiese el daño que hacían sus actos.

¡_Sasuke gay_! Aún estaba sorprendido de aquello ¿No me lo había dicho por si le rechazaba? ¿Era por eso por lo que dejó a su equipo? Debía ser así, porque aún recordaba las palabras de aquel tipo cuando me caí encima de él jugando al baloncesto y le preguntó a Sasuke si estaba ligando ¿Cómo no me di cuenta entonces? Incluso si en ese momento no me hubiera dado cuenta… en la ducha cuando se cubrió con las manos y se enfadó porque entré sin permiso a verle desnudo ¡_Eso no lo hacía nadie de mi equipo_! Es más, todos andaban desnudos por las duchas y no tenían vergüenza. Debí darme cuenta ahí de que había pasado algo así en su equipo, seguramente se molestarían porque hubiera un gay en su vestuario cuando andaban todos desnudos.

Ahora empezaba a entender por qué dejó su equipo, el por qué no tenía amigos o por qué se recluía en la enfermería cuando había gimnasia y en su oficina de presidente estudiantil en los recreos, entendía su soledad.

Cuando salí del partido, Sakura estaba allí riendo con sus amigas y suponía el motivo por el que estaba riéndose. Me acerqué hasta ellas y sus amigas al verme, desaparecieron, pero ella se giró suponiendo que ocurría algo a su espalda.

\- ¿Te crees que eres mejor que los demás por montar estos numeritos o es simplemente que en tú casa no te dieron una buena bofetada cuando la merecías? – le pregunté – no sé cómo has podido caer tan bajo por llamar la atención.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves tú a decirme que quiero llamar la atención? No me conoces – me dijo.

\- Si te conozco y fui imbécil por enamorarme de la que creía, era una chica impresionante, pero veo que no vales nada, sólo estaba cegado por esa falsa faceta tuya tan dulce que intentabas aparentar cuando estabas conmigo al principio, pero que ya no queda nada de aquella chica, sólo te veo a ti y no me gusta lo que veo. Me alegro de no salir más contigo, porque Sasuke tenía razón sobre ti.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que Sasuke sea gay, no puede cambiarlo.

\- No, no puede cambiar lo que es, pero no es nada malo, en cambio tú, sólo eres una golfa y eso tampoco puedes cambiarlo – le dije llevándome un bofetón por el insulto, pero sonreí antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida con la bolsa del equipo al hombro.

Cuando llegué a casa, le pregunté a mi hermano por si había visto a Sasuke, pero en respuesta, sólo me dijo que no estaba bien. Me sentí peor aún, porque se supone que yo debí haber hecho algo, era mi amigo y me quedé allí quieto viendo como le humillaban. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubiese sido uno de mis compañeros de equipo? Me habría lanzado como un loco contra todo el que le insultase, le habría defendido, yo y todo el equipo, pero no lo hice, le dejé allí afrontar la humillación solo y eso no sé si me lo podía perdonar. Sasuke no sé si alguna vez me perdonaría por esto, pero yo estaba convencido, de que no podía perdonarme a mí mismo.

Me fui a la habitación y no cené, estaba demasiado preocupado por Sasuke incluso para cenar. Encendí el ordenador y abrí el correo buscando la dirección de Sasuke, hasta que descubrí, que yo no la tenía. La busqué en la base de datos del colegio y apareció porque era el presidente estudiantil, así que si había quejas o necesitabas contactar con él, estaba su correo electrónico. Lo apunté y abrí la hoja para enviarle un correo… empecé con "Querido Sasuke" y lo borré porque no era apropiado empezar así ¿Cómo debía empezar? ¿Qué debía decirle? No lo sabía.

Sólo tenía claro que debía disculparme con él, pero no tenía palabras para expresarlo, quería que me perdonase y no sabía hacerlo. ¿Qué decirle cuando le han humillado de esa forma frente a todo el instituto y el que se supone que es tu amigo, no te ha ayudado? Pero mi pregunta era aún más básica ¿Querría realmente saber algo de mí ahora? Le había traicionado, lo más seguro, es que ya no volviera a confiar en mí, que no volviera a hablarme, que no quisiera estar cerca de mí. Sentía como si estuviera perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, como si arrancaran algo importante de mí que no quería perder. Esa noche, no pude dormir bien, me dediqué a dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y cuando el despertador sonó, no sé si habría dormido apenas una hora, pero tenía mucho sueño aunque no consiguiera dormirme.

Aquella mañana llegué antes a clase, no quise cruzarme con Kiba ni con Shikamaru porque sabía que preguntarían por el suceso de ayer. Fui directamente a la biblioteca y miré hacia la mesa donde siempre estaba sentado Sasuke, pero no estaba allí, tampoco le vi en la enfermería ni en su despacho. Toda esa vuelta que tuve que dar, acabó haciendo que llegase unos minutos tarde a clase y aunque el profesor me dejó entrar, yo miré directamente a la mesa de Sasuke y estaba allí ante mi sorpresa, con la cabeza agachada sobre su papel y tomando apuntes. Ni siquiera me miró cuando pasé a su lado para sentarme en mi sitio.

No paré de mirarle en todo el tiempo de clases, pero él no se giró hacia mí ni una sola vez, no habló conmigo y no hizo ningún amago de que me prestase atención. Creo que había vuelto a como era al principio, ese chico serio y borde, el solitario que no dejaba que nadie se le acercase, simplemente, no me dio opción a hablar con él, estaba haciendo que no me conocía.

Sonó el timbre para salir y me levanté dispuesto a hablar con él, a disculparme, pero salió más rápido que yo y me quedé paralizado en el sitio ¿De verdad no quería saber nada de mí? ¿Por qué sentía este dolor ante su indiferencia? Sólo quería que me mirase aunque fuera una vez, decirle cuánto lo sentía.

Salí unos pasos detrás de él y me fijé en cómo se colocaba la capucha de la sudadera negra que llevaba y pasaba por todo aquel ajetreado pasillo ante las miradas, risas, insultos y las señas de los demás alumnos que se metían con él por lo que había soltado ayer Sakura.

Me fui de allí hacia el patio y me extrañó ver que Sakura se acercaba a mí, algo extraño porque ya había roto con ella hacía tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo se te va a pasar esta etapa rebelde y volverás conmigo? – me preguntó burlona y luego buscó a Sasuke con la mirada, aunque no le encontró - ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese pardillo tuyo? – me preguntó sonriendo y me enfadé.

\- Puede que no sea popular – le dije – pero el instituto pasa y cuando toda esta etapa haya pasado, tú seguirás siendo una golfa sin estudios y él, llegará lejos, no me extrañaría que acabases trabajando para él, así que yo de ti, empezaría a besar el suelo por el que pisa, quizá necesites algún favor cuando el Quarterback te deje por una chica más guapa y más joven, porque siempre habrá una chica más guapa, más joven y que mueva el trasero mejor que tú cuando empieces a envejecer.

Sakura me miró con odio, pero a mí me dio exactamente igual. Gaara pasó por mi lado preguntándome si le acompañaba y por supuesto, le dije que sí. Me llevó fuera del edificio, a la pista de baloncesto y me pasó un bote de refresco mientras se sentaba en lo alto del respaldo de un banco. Me senté a su lado y abrí el refresco para empezar a beber.

\- ¿Qué te pasa con ese chico? – me preguntó

\- ¿Qué chico? – le pregunté yo a él.

\- El camarero, al que humillaron ayer y no me vengas diciendo el nada porque no me lo creo.

\- No lo sé, era mi amigo – le dije

\- No nos lo dijiste – me comentó – si me lo hubieras dicho, habría parado a Sakura ayer y lo sabes.

\- Lo siento – le dije – no sabía cómo se lo tomarían los demás.

\- A mí los demás me dan igual ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos tú y yo? – me preguntó.

\- Demasiado tiempo – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Y no confías en mí para contarme estas cosas? A mí me da igual quienes sean tus amigos y lo sabes. Podías haberlo presentado, haberlo dicho por lo menos.

\- Lo siento ¿vale? Deja de regañarme tú también, ya tengo bastante con lo que pasó ayer.

\- Pues arréglalo – me dijo – es sencillo, ve y pídele perdón.

\- No es tan sencillo, me está ignorando.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Te quedaste allí quieto, no le ayudaste. Ahora mismo debe estar pensando que no eras su amigo, que no querías saber nada de él y sinceramente… si me preguntas a mí, creo que estás colado por ese chico. – me dijo muy claro.

\- Yo no soy gay – le dije.

\- Si eso dicen muchos, pero a ti te duele más perderle a él que perder a Sakura, empieza a pensar porque es, porque desde que te conozco, la vez que más feliz te he visto, han sido estos días que estabas con él, eso Naruto… es estar enamorado, pensar todos los días en él, no querer separarte, no querer perderle, romper con tu novia porque te importe más él – me dijo – tú estás enamorado de ese chico hasta el fondo, te ha pillado y me alegro, pero tienes que darte cuenta.

\- Los demás no lo aceptarán – le dije.

\- No lo aceptaran porque ni siquiera te aceptas a ti mismo. Debes de pensar en ti, eres tú quien estará con él, no los demás, tienes que ser egoísta en el amor, mirar por ti y tu felicidad y si es ese chico, todo está bien, pero no lo pierdas por esto. Puedes darle muchas vueltas a este asunto Naruto… pero yo de ti, te aconsejaría que no tardases mucho, porque cuanto más tardes, más se va a alejar y perder al amor de tu vida, duele mucho.

Gaara se levantó del banco y se marchó hacia la papelera más cercana arrojando el bote vacío de refresco en la primera que encontró en su camino. Supuse que se marcharía hacia la cafetería con los demás miembros del equipo.


	23. Chapter 23: Diviértete

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Aquella mañana me levanté por el sonido del timbre ¿Enserio estaban tocando el timbre a estas horas? Bueno que ya no era tan pronto como yo creía, porque seguía tan cansado de todas las horas que me hacían hacer en el trabajo que apenas podía descansar bien, encima… últimamente parecía que me encontraba más agotado de lo normal, ni siquiera podía dormir bien.

Me levanté y al pasar por la cocina había un olor extraño, tuve que taparme la nariz y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Itachi allí parado esperando a que abriera. Le miré y es que iba arreglado, informal pero arreglado mientras yo aún estaba en pijama.

\- ¿Aún estás así? – me preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Si, lo siento, estaba agotado y he debido apagar el despertador sin darme cuenta. Me cambio enseguida te lo prometo – le dije invitándole al salón mientras yo volvía a cruzar la cocina con aquel olor que me estaba dando arcadas.

\- Tranquilo no hay prisa – me dijo y luego me miró taparme la nariz de nuevo al cruzar - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¿No hueles eso? – le pregunté y él olió el aire – No – me dijo - ¿Qué estás oliendo?

\- No lo sé, huele mal – le dije.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

\- Huele como a pescado – le dije y luego abrí el cubo de la basura para ver que efectivamente, a Naruto se le había olvidado tirar la basura anoche – creo que voy a vomitar – le dije saliendo corriendo hacia el baño.

No pude evitarlo y escuchaba a Itachi tras la puerta preguntándome si estaba bien o si quería que dejásemos esto de la diversión para otro momento en el que estuviera mejor. Pero yo estaba dispuesto a acabar definitivamente con esto, iría con él y así cuando viera que estaba todo bien entre nosotros… aunque no lo estaba del todo, me dejaría en paz.

Me arreglé de nuevo y me lavé los dientes y es que no sé que me había pasado con lo del pescado de la basura, porque no parecía oler tanto, Itachi no lo había olido y en cambio yo sí. Desde luego hoy estaba sensible a olores, encima de agotado por los duros días de trabajo.

Abrí la puerta y salí de nuevo para encontrarme que la basura ya no estaba en su cubo, aunque Itachi me comentó que la había sacado para evitar que volviera a darme otro ataque como ese. Ahora me daba el doble de vergüenza estar frente a Itachi, porque encima de verme montar este espectáculo, porque a nadie le gusta que le vean en este estado… encima había sacado la basura.

Por otro lado, también pensé que quizá estaba cambiando y aunque sabía que entre él y yo nunca habría nada más que esta relación extraña, al menos creo que llevarnos lo mejor posible para una fácil convivencia en mi trabajo no sería malo. Aún no podía quitarme de la cabeza que me había violado y estaba en mi salón, en mi sofá precisamente y en mi sitio sentado, pero no le dije nada, porque aunque le tenía algo de miedo aún, los cambios que había visto en él últimamente y su forma de comportarse ahora parecía normal, así que preferí darle una oportunidad mínimamente como "conocidos de buena relación" porque ni siquiera pensaba en ser amigos.

Quizá, también es cierto que mi cuerpo sentía algo por él, algo que mi cabeza negaba después de su ataque, pero… estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, mi estómago se contraía al verle, me salían estúpidas sonrisas cuando hablaba aunque fuera una chorrada y realmente, no me había pasado nunca excepto con él. ¡_No podía estar enamorándome de mi violador_! Era imposible, me negaba a que pasara, así que me puse todo lo serio que pude y fui al cuarto a cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando salí, Itachi estaba paseando por mi comedor viendo fotografías y algunos cuadros, pocos, porque no teníamos muchos la verdad… pero bueno, parecía estar entretenido con ellos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunté

\- Sí – me dijo girándose a mirarme y sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a ir? – le pregunté

\- A mi lugar preferido – me dijo mientras salíamos por la puerta y cerraba.

Agradecí que Naruto no estuviera por casa, porque no sé dónde había salido tan temprano. Últimamente ese chico me contaba pocas cosas y aparte de que había roto con Sakura, no había dicho nada más, ni siquiera me había dado un motivo, pero bueno… él sabría lo que hacía.

Cuando caminó hacia un todoterreno y vi que sacaba el mando a distancia para abrirlo, ya empezó a darme miedo, porque creí que no iríamos muy lejos. No quería subir a solas en el coche con él, en realidad me daba demasiado miedo ya quedarme a solas con él como para encima, hacerlo a mucha distancia de algún sitio conocido. Itachi debió ver mi duda cuando me quedé en el sitio viendo como él llegaba hasta la puerta del copiloto abriéndola con amabilidad.

\- Dei – me llamó por el diminutivo que poca gente utilizaba en mí – vamos, no voy a hacer nada, te lo prometo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – le volví a preguntar para asegurarme

\- Mi lugar favorito en el mundo – me dijo sonriendo – la antigua casa de mis abuelos, a veinte kilómetros de aquí al norte, es donde tenemos la plantación de viñedos, quiero enseñarte algo ¿Te quedas más tranquilo? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- No – le dije – eso está muy apartado de todos los sitios

Metió medio cuerpo en el coche sacando algo de la guantera y al salir, me lanzó un bote que cogí de milagro ¡_Un spray de defensa_! ¿Enserio me estaba dando esto? ¿Por qué tenía él esto en su coche? Cuando le miré confundido me sonrió aún más.

Sabía que me pondrías alguna excusa, así que lo mandé comprar, puedes utilizarlo contra mí si intento algo ¿Te sientes más seguro?

No le contesté pero tampoco solté el bote cuando caminé con dudas hacia el asiento del copiloto. Me senté aunque estaba muy tenso y fue Itachi quien cerró la puerta como un caballero. Cuando subió al volante, no podía dejar de mirarle y es que de verdad que parecía alguien completamente nuevo, no podía reconocer al antiguo Itachi que me amenazaba con perder mi trabajo o el que me hacía hacerle algún "trabajito" especial para él, estaba siendo amable y sincero, no parecía estar mintiéndome.

Cuando arrancó, me puse nervioso pero al ver que iba en la dirección que me había dicho al principio, me calmé y por primera vez, noté como empezaba a soltar un poco la presión de mis manos sobre el bote, porque aún no lo había soltado ni un segundo.

Itachi miró mis manos en el bote y luego sonrió al ver que dejaba de apretarlo tanto aunque seguía sin soltarlo. Detuvo el coche a mitad de una colina y al ver como se quitaba el cinturón para bajar, yo hice lo mismo. Frente a mí había un mirador y me fijé en que Itachi se dirigía hacia allí, así que le seguí.

Desde el mirador se veía las plantaciones de viñedos de la familia Uchiha y al fondo, la lujosa casa de sus abuelos, ahora una cosa vacía tras la muerte de ellos. Sólo sabía, que en verano, Fugaku venía unos días aquí con sus hijos, aunque realmente… yo pensaba que era la casa donde traía a sus amantes cuando sus hijos no estaban en verano ¡_o eso se rumoreaba por la oficina del padre de Itachi_! Yo no quise decir nada, porque no quería meterme en los problemas de su familia, ni quería perder mi trabajo por ir hablando de rumores.

\- ¿Ves aquella casa del fondo? – me preguntó Itachi y miré al fondo una casa media destruida – la estoy arreglando porque un día, me gustaría vivir allí – me dijo – pero a mi futura esposa le encantan los áticos lujosos de Nueva York, así que al final, supongo que aquella casa se quedará como la ves.

\- Deberías arreglarla – le dije – es tu proyecto y todo el mundo necesita tener un proyecto en su vida. Quizá algún día ella cambie de opinión y le guste vivir entre viñedos.

\- Podría ser – me dijo sonriendo – aunque a ella no hay quien la saque de esa agobiante ciudad. Vamos, te la enseñaré – me dijo sonriendo.

Volvimos al coche y me llevó hasta la casa que él decía. La verdad es que estaba para hacerla entera aunque se veía que ya había trabajado bastante, al menos la fachada estaba bien, faltaba sólo pintarla y poner los cristales de las ventanas. Por dentro aún quedaba mucho por hacer, ni siquiera estaba el suelo puesto, pisábamos sobre hormigón. Abrió unas cajas y me enseñó los azulejos y las maderas que quería poner en cada habitación de la casa y me sorprendí cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta.

Itachi fue a abrir y me sorprendí aún más, cuando vi entrar a Nobuaki Kanemitsu, aquel hombre al que sin querer le tiré el café en la oficina y venía con el que creo, era su hijo, aquel al que me quería presentar, un tal Pain.

\- Vaya, que casualidad verte por aquí también – me saludó Nobuaki

\- La verdad es que sí – le dije - ¿qué tal le fue la reunión?

\- Fue muy bien, cerré el trato, ahora mi hijo trabajará para las compañías de Fugaku promocionando nuestro vino – me explicó – vivimos en el viñedo de al lado – me aclaró

\- Oh, es una gran noticia – le dije.

\- Bueno te presento a mi hijo Pain – me aclaró y me acerqué a él estrechando su mano aunque él se lanzó a darme dos besos y no pude decirle que no aunque me asustó un poco e Itachi se tensó sabiendo cómo me sentía últimamente con eso de que me tocasen.

\- Un gusto conocerte, mi padre me ha hablado de ti – me dijo Pain con una gran sonrisa.

\- El gusto es mío, aunque lamentablemente nadie me ha hablado de usted, no suelo estar mucho por la empresa.

\- Eso me han dicho – sonrió – una lástima, pero supongo que nos veremos algún día por allí ¿No?

\- Es posible cuando lleve el café – le dije sonriendo haciendo énfasis en que yo sólo era el chico de los recados, pero él no pareció intentar humillarme con aquello como hacían los demás.

\- Bueno sólo hemos visto tu coche y habíamos pasado a saludar – nos comentó Nobuaki – veo que la casa sigue avanzando.

Itachi se separó un poco de mí mientras le explicaba al padre de Pain todo lo que pensaba hacer en la casa y yo me quedé allí de pie en un tenso silencio con un Pain que no paraba de mirarme, hasta que por fin, a los quince minutos más o menos de estar con nosotros, se retiraron alegando que tenían que ayudar a recoger las uvas y es que era la temporada de recolección.

Itachi al ver mi cara de felicidad con aquello, decidió preguntarles si les hacían falta más manos, a lo que ellos nos comentaron que las manos siempre eran bienvenidas para recoger más rápido, así que les acompañamos.

Durante el resto del día, estuvimos recolectando las uvas y cuando vi que Pain no paraba de mirarme y solía estar bastante cerca de mí lanzándome halagos sobre que cortaba bien los racimos, me atreví entonces a preguntarle por qué lo hacían a mano cuando había máquinas para ello.

\- Se pierde el sabor – me dijo Itachi al otro lado de mí – mi padre piensa que con las máquinas es más rápido, algo que es cierto, pero la forma tradicional, a mí me gusta más – me guiñó un ojo Itachi.

\- Sí, la verdad es que somos la única finca que aún recolecta a mano – me dijo Pain – pero nuestro vino es el mejor por ello – me comentó sonriendo.

Agradecimos cuando terminamos el trabajo a los Kanemitsu por habernos permitido ayudarles aunque ellos nos agradecieron a nosotros por la ayuda y volvimos a casa. Itachi al dejarme, ni siquiera hizo el amago de intentar algo conmigo y yo le dejé el bote en el asiento sintiéndome algo más seguro.

\- Puedes llevártelo si quieres – me dijo.

\- No, da igual – le comenté con una sonrisa – te lo pediré para la próxima vez – le dije con ironía.

\- ¿Habrá una próxima vez? ¿Eso significa que te alegras de haber aceptado mi propuesta? – me sonrió.

\- Puede – le dije sonriendo – nos vemos mañana, me toca trabajar en tu casa. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Dei – volvió a remarcar mi diminutivo y eso me hacía sentir extraño, porque sólo gente muy cercana a mí me llamaba así y entre él y yo… no había nada "_cercano_"


	24. Chapter 24: Comedor

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Un día más en el instituto y lo que más me fastidiaba, era encontrarme a Naruto por todos lados, por lo que cada vez que iba a pasar por un pasillo, me tocaba volver hacia atrás para coger otro y poder evitarle. Llevaba haciendo esto desde que sucedió todo aquello, pero es que no quería verle, al menos no ahora. No sé qué pensaría de mí, ni siquiera me había vuelto a hablar, ni había intentado contactar conmigo, en clase me miraba, pero yo no quería girarme.

En cuanto las clases terminaba, salía corriendo de clase para evitar hablar con él, aunque realmente no sé si querría hablar conmigo, seguramente no, porque no había intentado contactar conmigo de ninguna forma, de todas formas, yo prefería prevenir, ya me sentía bastante avergonzado de que le soltase Sakura a todo el instituto que me gustaba Naruto. No sé cómo se lo habría tomado él.

Hoy desde luego, no era mi idea de suerte, porque pasillo que intentaba tomar, pasillo que estaba ocupado por Naruto o alguno de sus amigos, así que acabé escondiéndome en la primera puerta que vi. Era un espacio reducido, pero yo respiré aliviado cuando escuché las voces de los demás marcharse ¡menos mal! Lo que no esperé, fue escuchar una voz a mi espalda ¡_y era una voz femenina_!

Cuando me giré sorprendido de que alguien pudiera esconderse en este diminuto cuarto de la limpieza por huir de alguien… me parecía casi inaudito, porque creía que yo era el único imbécil que iba escondiéndome de la gente del instituto, pero al parecer no, había una chica rubia con el cabello peinado en cuatro graciosas coletas.

\- ¿Así que has encontrado mi refugio? – me preguntó con una sonrisa – bueno, por hoy puedo compartirlo contigo – me comentó.

\- Oh gracias, que amable – le dije como si fuera suyo el lugar - ¿De qué te escondes? – le pregunté.

\- De mi hermano – me dijo – siempre está acosando a toda la gente que se me acerca… bueno no a toda la gente, sólo a los chicos. Qué irónico, soy la mayor y voy escondiéndome de mi hermano pequeño.

\- ¿Debo alejarme de ti? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Oh… no hace falta, ¿eres gay no? No creo que mi hermano tenga algo en contra de eso, sólo tiene algo en contra de los que intentan llevarme a la cama ¿Tú no quieres llevarme a la cama, no? – me preguntó con una sonrisa y me reí.

\- Puede – le dije bromeando y ella sonrió.

\- ¿Evitando a Naruto? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- Vaya… las noticias vuelan.

\- Más que volar… soltaron la bomba en medio del instituto, esas noticias corren como la pólvora. Por lo que veo… no has arreglado el problema

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de arreglarlo?

\- Pasar de lo que digan hasta que salga un nuevo rumor – me dijo – aunque la verdad… es que el tuyo era un gran rumor, no sé yo si se pasará pronto.

\- Genial – le dije – acabaré en el cuarto de la limpieza durante el resto del año ¿Y tú por qué no sales del cuarto de la limpieza? – le pregunté.

\- Porque soy la chica de intercambio… mi hermano llevaba mucho más tiempo en este instituto, pero a mí siempre me han llevado a un colegio solo para chicas, este es mi primer año aquí y no conozco a nadie, es una tontería comparado con lo tuyo, pero es que no quiero comer sola en esas enormes mesas del comedor.

¿La chica de intercambio? Entonces debes de ser Temari, la hermana de Gaara – ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Empecé a reírme, porque de verdad… ella tenía razón, era una tontería comparado con lo mío, pero me encantaba lo sincera que era, me recordaba un poco a mí, era lista y decía las cosas sin cortarse un pelo, desde luego no tenía pelos en la lengua.

\- ¿Así que comes aquí todos los días? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo muy clara.

\- ¿No tienes chicas con las que hacer amistad en tu clase?

\- Sí… Sakura – me dijo y le hice un mal gesto quejándome de esa golfa – a eso me refería, no quiero ser amiga de ella, no quiero levantarme de su mesa para ir al baño y que todas se pongan a insultarme por la espalda, sólo hacen que criticar.

\- Lo sé, es una golfa, gracias a ella todo el instituto sabe que estoy enamorado de ese imbécil de Naruto ¿No has intentado ir al comedor ni una sola vez?

\- Lo intenté el primer día – me comentó – y esto es lo que ocurrió

Sacó de su bolsillo un móvil y buscó algo, creo que era un video. Cuando lo vi, era ella sentada en la tapa del váter en video conferencia con sus amigas, que yo imaginé serían las el antiguo instituto, ese de chicas al que iba. Estaba llorando y tenía un aspecto horrible mientras les contaba ¡o lo intentaba porque no se le entendía nada! Lo que le había ocurrido y lo sola que estaba. No pude parar de reírme, sé que estaba mal reírme, pero es que cuando su amiga soltó aquella frase diciendo que se la veía feliz, no pude parar de reír. O sus amigas eran muy tontas o les importaba bastante poco por lo que estaba pasando ella.

\- Cuando quieras puedes parar de reírte – me dijo

\- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, te veías horrible – le comenté entre risas.

\- Lo sé, por lo menos he conseguido que te rías un poco, aunque sea con este video que me da vergüenza propia.

\- Bueno… por dejarme ver ese video, te prometo comer contigo en el comedor si sales de aquí.

\- ¿Enserio? – me preguntó

\- Sí, pero hay que ir por los pasillos donde no esté Naruto ¿Lo prometes?

\- Claro.

Salimos de allí, aunque antes revisé como cinco veces que no hubiera nadie, hasta Temari empezó a empujarme con suavidad para que saliera de una vez. Salí rápido y empecé a caminar a paso rápido ante la incesante risa de Temari, porque desde luego… a ella esto le parecía igual de divertido que a mí me había parecido su video.

Me detuve en la esquina del siguiente pasillo para comprobar que no estaba Naruto y Temari se chocó contra mi espalda quejándose un poco por el golpe, aunque no se había hecho daño.

\- Oh, venga Sasuke, ánimo y sal, no te van a comer.

\- Shh, tengo que asegurarme de que no está ahí

Noté como Temari tocaba mi hombro y le hice un sonido con mi boca para que parase, pero ella volvió a insistir y le golpeé la mano con suavidad para notar esta vez un golpe más fuerte. Me giré enfadado encontrándome con que no era Temari, era Naruto ¡_Mierda_!

Miré a Temari detrás de él haciéndome señas como si hubiera intentado avisarme y yo no la hubiera escuchado ¡_lo que es muy probable que ocurriera así_! Porque yo no era de esas personas que me paraba a escuchar a los demás cuando estaba ensimismado en mis cosas. Miré esta vez a Naruto y no sabía qué decirle ni cómo comportarme después de aquella humillación.

\- ¿Me estás evitando Sasuke? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – que cosas tienes ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú – dijo quitándome del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón un espejo que utilizaba para mirar a veces por las esquinas.

\- Yo no te estoy esquivando… no mucho, porque si te estuviera esquivando no estaría aquí hablando contigo ahora mismo – le dije – que por cierto… tengo que irme, había quedado a comer con Temari – me excusé para intentar irme, pero Naruto me volvió a coger y no me dejó marcharme.

\- Quiero salir contigo – me dijo de golpe y aluciné, creo que no estaba escuchando bien.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté aunque lo había escuchado perfectamente.

\- Quiero salir contigo – me repitió – y sé que te gusto, bueno yo y todo el instituto, así que no veo ningún inconveniente en pedírtelo.

\- Tu no eres gay – le dije – deja de tomarme el pelo, no creí que tu fueras de esos que juega con los sentimientos de los demás.

\- No estoy jugando Sasuke, me gustas y soy un poco lento para darme cuenta de las cosas, lo sé, pero tú también lo sabes, me has dado clase, me llamas idiota todo el tiempo y también cazurro.

\- Es que eres un cazurro – le dije.

\- Pues este cazurro quiere salir contigo ¿vas a rechazarme?

\- Si, no, no lo sé ¿Qué tengo que decirte Naruto? Hasta ayer eras heterosexual, salías con Sakura.

\- Con la cual he roto y créeme que he meditado mucho estos días sobre lo que siento. Yo no llegué a sentir algo tan fuerte por Sakura como me pasa ahora contigo, te echo de menos todo el tiempo, añoro discutir contigo, tus insultos, tus clases, añoro tus sonrisas y sé que me quedé en shock aquel día cuando debí protegerte y lo siento, de verdad, no volverá a pasar.

\- No puedo salir contigo Naruto – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

\- Porque tengo miedo – le dije sincerándome – ya pasé una vez por esto, no quiero volver a sufrir. Harás lo mismo que me hacía la otra persona.

\- ¿Qué te hacía?

\- Mantenerme oculto para que nadie se enterase de lo nuestro hasta que se cansó y me dio la patada. No quiero ser tu pareja invisible sólo aprovechable para los buenos ratos, quiero a alguien que quiera estar conmigo siempre, sin importarle que nos vean juntos.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Crees que te voy a mantener a escondidas?

\- Sí – le dije.

\- ¿Enserio crees que me avergonzaría de ti? ¿Qué no les diría a todos que eres mi pareja?

\- Exactamente eso.

\- Dios Sasuke… ¿Cómo iba a avergonzarme de ti? Eres inteligente e independiente, me haces reír, estoy a gusto contigo, te añoro cuando te alejas aunque sea por poco tiempo, desearía estar siempre a tu lado, vales mucho Sasuke, incluso más de lo que tú te piensas. A veces incluso me abrumas un poco, porque pareces tan perfecto y yo estoy lleno de fallos. Pero si necesitas que te demuestre que no serás invisible en esta pareja… te lo demostraré – me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome tras él hacia el comedor.

Cuando entramos al comedor, la gente nos miraba y me estaba sonrojando, lo sabía, no quería entrar ahí, ya era el hazmerreír de todos como para encima que Naruto me expusiera aún más.

Se subió a una de las mesas y me empujó para que subiera con él. No tuve más remedio que subir y madre mía… que vergüenza me estaba dando, porque todos nos miraban, más aún cuando Naruto empezó a llamar la atención de todos, incluida… la mesa de Sakura al fondo. No sé que estaba pensando, pero yo quería bajarme, quería irme de aquí, quería volver a ser el chico invisible y empollón. Que Naruto se quedase con su fama y ese don para llamar la atención que tenía, porque yo quería mi mundo invisible, quería volver con mis silenciosos libros.

\- Escuchadme bien – gritó a todo el comedor - ¿Me veis bien? Yo… Naruto Uzumaki, capitán del equipo de Hockey aunque supongo que ya me conocéis todos y éste de aquí, Sasuke Uchiha, empollón, algo friki de los libros, presidente estudiantil y gay según la golfa de mi ex novia, es ese chico al que lleváis molestando tres días… ¿Podéis verme bien todos? – preguntó y hubo un murmullo respondiendo que le veían perfectamente.

Miré a la mesa de Sakura que nos miraba con cierto odio y de repente, sentí las manos de Naruto en mis mejillas girando mi cara hacia él. Vi sus ojos de ese azul tan intenso antes de cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por el sabor de su boca, por el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos, eran suaves y tiernos. ¡_Dios que Naruto me estaba besando encima de una mesa del comedor_! ¡_Delante de todos_! Yo sólo escuchaba un silencio atronador, creo que la gente no se lo creía, pero era normal, yo tampoco me lo terminaba de creer y eso que estaba metiéndome la lengua. Se separó de mí con lentitud y le vi sonreír mientras acariciaba con su pulgar mis mejillas intentando tranquilizarme, pero ahora sí estaba rojo, eso estaba claro.

\- ¿Ha quedado claro? El próximo que se meta con mi chico, le partiré las piernas – dijo Naruto amenazándoles.

\- No das miedo Naruto – dijo uno de la mesa de al lado riéndose, como si hubiera sido una broma

\- Entonces te las partiré yo ¿te lo crees más? – gritó Gaara que estaba en la mesa de atrás y todo el comedor se calló.

\- ¿Te crees ahora que no vas a ser invisible en mi vida? – me susurró.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- ¿Eso es un sí a salir conmigo? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Sí – le dije sonriendo.

\- Ah se me olvidaba – gritó de nuevo y miró hacia Sakura – Sakura enhorabuena… salí contigo unos meses y me has vuelto gay, te felicito – la humilló delante de todo el instituto.


	25. Chapter 25: relaciones familiares

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Volví a casa tras mi paseo por los viñedos de mi familia y sonreía, porque era la primera vez que había compartida algo privado y muy personal con alguien, porque ni mi padre conocía mis intenciones de arreglar aquella casa para irme a vivir allí, seguramente no lo permitiría, pero yo quería ir a ese sitio, me gustaba estar entre los viñedos, me gustaba el campo, su tranquilidad y si hubiera podido… en este mismo momento habría mandado todo al cuerno y me habría quedado allí a vivir con Deidara, porque estaba empezando a gustarme ese chico y no entendía por qué podía gustarme tanto, yo nunca me había fijado en chicos.

Cuando entré por el comedor, la luz se encendió de golpe y supe que era mi padre que me esperaba para alguna de sus broncas ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Mi carcelero? Porque no me dejaba ni un segundo en paz, me estaba agobiando con estar tan encima de mí ¿No había dicho ya que me casaría con Konan y les daría un heredero? Pues que me dejase en paz de una vez ¿Qué más quería?

\- ¿De dónde vienes Itachi? – preguntó con seriedad mi padre.

\- De los viñedos – le comenté a mi padre

\- ¿Qué hacías tú allí? – preguntó extrañado.

\- La familia Kanemitsu estaba recogiendo la uva y como me encontré con Pain, decidí ir a ayudarles

\- ¿No te importará que compruebe esa coartada, no?

\- Puedes llamarles cuando quieras – le dije – aunque te recomiendo que dejes de hacerte el policía malo conmigo, porque se te da fatal

\- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Itachi – me regañó mi padre.

\- ¿Tengo que llamar a un abogado para poder irme a dormir? – pregunté con ironía y mi padre se levantó para pegarme una bofetada. Sonreí - ¿Puedo irme ya?

\- No seas tan prepotente.

\- Es complicado, tuve un gran maestro en ser un cabrón – le dije echándole a él la culpa – ahora me voy a dormir.

Caminé hasta las escaleras y subí hacia mi habitación, tampoco es que tuviera sueño pero quería quitarme a mi padre de encima. La verdad es que no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Deidara y sonreía como un imbécil cada vez que recordaba algo de él ¡_Creo que me estaba enamorando de ese chico_! Y no era bueno, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, tenía algo que me atraía inevitablemente hacia él desde el primer día que le vi, desde aquella primera vez tras volver de Alemania me despertó.

Me gustaba su cabello inusualmente rubio con aquellos ojos azules, sinceros e inocentes que tenía, me gustaba su forma de comportarse, porque sé que me odiaba por lo que le hice pero aún así, no quería nunca quedar mal con nadie, se había venido conmigo cuando se lo pedí de forma triste y es que creo… tenía un grave problema, no podía decir que no a alguien que le pidiera algo de forma lastimera. Quizá me daba un poco de miedo que alguien se aprovechase de esa debilidad que tenía, porque sabía que podían aprovecharse… ¡_yo lo hice_! Lo seguía haciendo.

Fui imbécil en muchos sentidos, fue imbécil por hacer aquella estúpida apuesta con Hidan, fue más imbécil de pensar que sería fácil con alguien como Deidara sin darme cuenta, de que no era yo el cazador sino el cazado, porque su inocencia y dulzura me estaban cazando a mí, me estaba enamorando de él. Fui un capullo cuando le violé, porque aunque sabía que no volvería a hacerme caso, tenía tantas ganas de hacerle mío, que no pude evitarlo y me di cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo cuando ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo.

De aquel día, sólo recuerdo que me dejé llevar por la lujuria, que dejé que mis instintos más primarios me controlasen, recuerdo cuando acabé y le vi en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente y me dolió tanto verle así, me dolió tanto saber lo que le había hecho que tuve que irme rápido, porque no soportaba ver llorar aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tenía.

Desde aquel día, sus ojos habían cambiado, por lo menos hacia mí, sus miradas ya no eran inocentes y dulces, estaban vacías e incluso veía miedo en ellas, me tenía demasiado miedo. Había tratado de arreglar las cosas pero creo… que esto llevaría demasiado tiempo, porque aún no sabía cómo iba a conseguir que volviera a confiar en mí, que me creyese, que me quisiera como yo le quería a él y es que ahora tenía otro problema… Konan.

Tenía un compromiso al que acudir, tenía que casarme con Konan sabiendo que mi corazón era de Deidara y no lo soportaba, porque si antes me daba igual cumplir la voluntad de mi padre, ahora no quería hacerlo, me habría encantado bajar las escaleras corriendo, salir por la puerta, coger el coche y conducir hasta casa de Konan para decirle que todo se acababa, que todo había sido un montaje de nuestras familias, que no la quería ni iba a querer, que mi corazón tenía un solo dueño y era un rubio de ojos azules al que no le habría importado vivir en un campo de viñedos en la casa que yo construía. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Llegué al pasillo de arriba y miré hacia la habitación de mi hermano con la puerta cerrada. Caminé hasta allí para abrirla con cuidado y comprobar que realmente estaba bien. La luz estaba apagada y la luz del pasillo se coló por la habitación permitiéndome verle en la cama durmiendo. La verdad es que me alegraba de haber podido solucionar las cosas con Sasuke, porque mi padre ya había hecho demasiado daño en esta familia, estas cosas no pasaban cuando mamá vivía, ella sabía cómo controlar el carácter de nuestro padre, pero yo no podía, me sentía como si no fuéramos sus hijos, para él, sólo éramos un negocio más que poder controlar.

Así me sentía al menos, un negocio más como el de los Kanemitsu había hecho con mi padre para vender sus vinos en nuestra empresa siendo socios o como cualquier otro empresario con el que llegar a acuerdos, porque hasta conmigo tenía que hacer acuerdos, como casarme con Konan. A veces sentía que no tenía una escapatoria, me sentía solo y perdido, obedeciendo a mi padre y sus intereses, siendo siempre el hijo perfecto que buscaba, recayendo sobre mí las expectativas de ser un Uchiha, porque todo estaba condicionado, desde pequeño yo debía sacar las mejores notas en el colegio, el deportista estrella, debía ser un gran músico al menos tocando un instrumento, debía ser el Uchiha perfecto, llevar el apellido bien alto, casarme con una chica, tener hijos, seguir con la empresa…

Todo esto me agobiaba, porque no sentía que era yo mismo, ¿Quién era Itachi Uchiha? Itachi era un chico moreno de ojos oscuros que disfrutaba de pequeño saliendo a jugar al parque con los amigos, que se llenaba de barro hasta arriba, era ese chico que odiaba el violín y detestaba practicar todos los días el piano, era el que se pasaba las tardes estudiando solo en su habitación para satisfacer los caprichos de mi padre de ser el mejor estudiante mientras mis amigos jugaban en el parque o en la calle del barrio, yo era ese que se volvió arrogante porque era un Uchiha y debía estar a la altura, pero ahora mismo… era el que se había enamorado de un chico, de un criado, de alguien sin dinero, que no sabía ni siquiera leer, que no sabía nada de la vida, pero del que me encantaba esa inocencia.

Quería vivir lejos de la ciudad para mayor complicación a los intereses de mi padre, quería seguir la empresa familiar pero no de la forma en que mi padre la llevaba, me gustaría ser como los Kanemitsu, mancharme las manos con las uvas, recogerlas a mano, hacer el vino y embotellarlo, no que lo hicieran por mí unas máquinas, quería llevar la empresa a lo más alto del modo más tradicional posible. Mi padre y yo… éramos completamente opuestos.

Miré de nuevo a mi hermano dormido y decidí irme yo también a dormir cuando escuché la voz de Sasuke que me llamaba pidiéndome que entrase un rato con él. No pude evitar cerrar la puerta tras de mí y me senté en el borde de la cama donde me había dejado un hueco. Le acaricié el cabello mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos y se le veía feliz.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – le pregunté sonriendo - ¿Has arreglado lo del instituto?

\- Algo así – me dijo – salgo con alguien

Aquello me sorprendió un poco pero recordé las palabras de Deidara de que necesitaba que le entendiesen, quizá mi hermano crecía más rápido de lo que a mí me gustaba y estaba ya en esa edad de fijarse en alguien. Sé que yo era muy proteccionista con todo lo referente a mi hermano, pero Deidara tenía razón en algo, a veces, debía aprender a soltarle la rienda y dejar que él cometiera sus propios fallos como yo cometí los míos en mi adolescencia.

\- Me alegro – le dije - ¿Será un buen chico, no? – le pregunté un poco preocupado.

\- Sí – me dijo – es el capitán del equipo de Hockey.

Vale aquello me preocupó un poco, porque yo era capitán del equipo de hockey universitario y sé perfectamente cómo éramos, la mitad de mi equipo eran unos mujeriegos y la otra, unos cabrones, como yo. También es verdad que muchos de los de mi equipo venían de familias ricas y eso no era bueno, se creían superior a lo demás. Tenía por lo menos un par de chicos que no eran así y parecían buenos chicos, nunca me dieron ningún problema, así que podía salir cualquier cosa de esa relación, podía ser un gran chico el que estuviera con mi hermano o el mayor cabrón de todos.

\- Ten cuidado ¿vale? – le comenté – tómatelo con calma, el amor no es un sprint, es una maratón.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – Iré con calma – me sonrió como si quisiera contarme muchas cosas – me besó delante de todo el instituto encima de una mesa de comedor –me empecé a reír y es que no pude evitarlo.

\- No está mal para arreglar el problema

\- Creo que me asusta un poco iniciar algo con él, tengo miedo que pueda pisotearme como lo hizo el anterior.

\- Sasuke… a veces hay que arriesgarse por lo que uno quiere, disfrútalo y no te preocupes por lo que pueda salir mal en la relación, preocúpate cuando salga y en caso de que no funcionase, recuerda lo bueno… como el beso encima de la mesa – le dije sonriendo y mi hermano sonrió conmigo también.

Me levanté para irme dándole un beso en la frente para taparle mejor como hacía cuando era más pequeño y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo.

\- Itachi… ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo hoy? – me preguntó y me sorprendí porque no me pedía lago así desde niños.

\- Claro – le dije – hazme un hueco.

Me acosté en la cama tapándome con las mantas y le di la espalda a mi hermano mientras miraba en su mesilla de noche la luz del despertador marcando la hora. Ni siquiera me había puesto el pijama, pero me dio igual, ya mañana tiraría la ropa a lavar, ahora no quería perderme ni un segundo de la buena relación que empezaba a tener de nuevo con mi hermano.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – me preguntó.

\- No quiero casarme con Konan – le dije sincerándome.

\- No estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

\- Ni un poco – le dije – Me estoy enamorando de alguien – le confesé – de alguien especial con el que he metido la pata hasta el fondo.

\- ¿Ella no te quiere? – me preguntó.

\- Él – le dije y se sorprendió incorporándose un poco para mirarme y sonreí – no me mires así, sé lo que piensas, es una locura. Me gusta un chico y ésta es la primera vez que lo reconozco en voz alta – le aclaré – pero no me quiere, le hice mucho daño y creo que me odia.

\- Sabrás arreglarlo Itachi, tú siempre arreglas las cosas, eres un Uchiha – me dijo.

\- No sé si quiero ser un Uchiha – le dije, porque no quería sentir el peso de mi padre sobre mí, no quería tener que cargarles este peso a mis futuros hijos, no quería ser como mi padre.

\- Ya somos dos, pero no podemos elegir la familia en la que nacemos – me dijo Sasuke antes de quedarse dormido.


	26. Chapter 26: conciertos

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Llevaba saliendo con Naruto dos semanas y aunque al principio hubo rumores, los del equipo de Hockey acabaron acallándolos. Supongo que nadie se quería meter con ellos y aunque había algún amigo de Naruto que me miraba mal todavía, a las horas de comer donde nos reuníamos y mi novio me obligaba prácticamente a sentarme a la mesa con ellos, Gaara se sentaba a mi lado echando horribles miradas a todo el que no aceptase aquello.

Una de las cosas que más miedo me daba y que por suerte para mí… Naruto no me había dicho nada aún, era de tener relaciones, porque cuando estuve con Haku, él si intentaba convencerme a todo momento de que tuviera relaciones con él y no quería, porque yo siempre fui su chico invisible, al que luego le dio la patada, tenía miedo de que Naruto me hiciera eso, me dejase cuando tuviera lo que quería de mí.

Hoy entraba por el instituto de nuevo y aunque la gente me miraba, habían parado los insultos y las risas a mi espalda, pero las chicas sí que me miraban mal, creo que porque me había llevado al chico popular, pero tampoco era mi culpa que él tuviera sentimientos hacia mí, creía que era heterosexual pero aún así, me daba exactamente igual lo que mirasen o pensasen, porque tenía a Naruto, era mío, lo sentía así, estaba con él.

Pensaba en eso mientras me fijaba en Sakura que estaba en su taquilla sacando unos cuadernos mientras cuchicheaba con sus amigas y me miraba mal. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí un golpe en el abdomen que me empujaba hacia una de las puertas, la del cuarto de la limpieza. La persona que estaba placando contra mí abrió la puerta, me metió dentro con ella y cerró la puerta empezando a devorar mis labios como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tiré la mochila al suelo cogiendo su cintura y besándole yo también a él, porque Naruto siempre era así de impulsivo, no sabía nunca por donde saldría o en qué estaría pensando, pero siempre se le ocurría algo para que tuviéramos unos minutos a solas.

Me empotró contra la pared con fuerza reteniendo mis muñecas con sus manos mientras me besaba el cuello, la oreja y volvía a mi boca para jugar con mi lengua, para saborearme entero, para explorar por donde quiso.

\- Buenos días – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Crees que esto es forma de dar los buenos días? – le pregunté sonriendo yo también.

\- No sé si son formas, pero es la más divertida. ¿Qué haces esta noche? – me preguntó y me tensé un poco pensando en lo que podía pedirme.

\- No lo sé – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué no averiguas que haces y luego me contestas a esto? – me preguntó sacando de su bolsillo de atrás dos entradas para un concierto, encima… de mi grupo favorito, ese del que tenía todos sus CD y debía ocultarlos por la habitación para que no los viera mi padre.

\- ¿Va enserio? – le pregunté cogiendo las entradas y mirándolas bien, porque no sabía si es que mis ojos me engañaban.

\- Va enserio – me dijo – tocan esta noche en un club de aquí cerca, si no tienes nada que hacer, quizá te gustaría acompañarme – me dijo sonriendo, porque sabía que era mi grupo favorito.

\- Si – le dije – sí, quiero ir

\- Ya lo suponía – me dijo volviendo a besarme.

Escuché el timbre de clase y Naruto me comentó que deberíamos ir antes de que entrase el profesor, pero por primera vez en mi vida, me habría gustado saltarme esa clase y quedarme en este estrecho lugar con Naruto besándome todo el día.

\- ¿Ni cinco minutos? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Esta noche te doy todos los minutos que quieras, pero no quiero ser el responsable de que tus notas bajen y no puedas ir a esa universidad a la que pretendes ir – me dijo – así que venga, a clase.

Naruto fue a abrir la puerta cuando le cogí de la muñeca girándole hacia mí y empotré su espalda contra la misma puerta volviendo a besarle con fuerza. Se quedó paralizado por mi impulso unos segundos, pero luego continuó mi beso colocando sus manos en mi cintura acercándome más a él, hasta que apartó la cara de golpe.

\- Dios, no sigas Sasuke – me dijo y sentí en mi intimidad que Naruto se estaba excitando, porque abultaban sus pantalones – si sigues no sé si puedo parar – me dijo intentando despejar su mente para bajar la excitación que llevaba.

\- Lo siento – le dije.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, son cosas que pasan, me excitas demasiado y no quiero forzarte a nada. Sólo necesito unos segundos para bajarlo.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- Ve a clase anda, ahora te alcanzo.

Me quedé un poco petrificado, porque si él hubiera sido Haku, en ese mismo momento estaría encima de mí desvistiéndome, pero Naruto había frenado. En parte no quería hacerlo con él por el miedo que tenía a que me dejase tras obtenerlo pero otra parte de mí, quería tener relaciones con él, quería a Naruto y esto que hacía ahora mismo, lo sentía como un rechazo.

Abrí la puerta y cuando iba a salir, Naruto me dio una palmada en el trasero sonriendo para que dejase de preocuparme por eso, supongo que había visto mi miedo y mis dudas sobre el motivo por el que él había parado, pero ahora al darme la palmada, creo que lo estaba enfocando de forma diferente, no paraba porque yo no le gustase, paraba porque no quería forzarme.

Llegué a clase y me senté en mi sitio dispuesto a coger apuntes y Naruto entró por lo menos, diez minutos después, cuando el profesor ya estaba dando clase. Se disculpó por el retraso con una sonrisa y le dejaron pasar. Sonreí al verle guiñarme un ojo cuando pasó a mi lado para ir a su sitio y me giré un par de veces a ver como se distraía mirando por la ventana.

Cuando salimos de clase, Sakura nos abordó y aunque vino directamente a por mí, fue Naruto quien cogió su mano antes de que me golpeara y la alejó de mi lado ¡_De verdad que esa chica estaba completamente loca_! La escuché gritarle a Naruto que la soltase, que todo era por su culpa y es que por lo que conseguí enterarme de la conversación que tuvieron, Sai, el chico con el que siempre veía a Sakura, uno de los que estaban en el equipo de natación, le había dejado porque no quería convertirse en gay como Naruto. Yo no pude evitar reírme y Naruto le vio el plumero cuando dijo todo aquello de Sai.

Sakura se marchó enfadadísima con nosotros, conmigo por robarle al novio supuestamente, con Naruto… por hacer que su multitud de amantes la dejasen para no convertirlos en maricones como nosotros "palabras textuales que utilizó ella para insultarnos".

\- ¿Lo sabías? – me preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Lo de Sai? ¿Se veían cuando estaba conmigo?

\- Intenté decírtelo, pero no me creías cuando te decía que era una golfa, así que esperé a que te dieras cuenta tú mismo.

\- Desde luego tengo un novio que no me cuenta las cosas – me dijo

\- Desde luego tienes un novio que se muere por besarte – le dije sonriendo y acabó sonriendo conmigo.

\- Así no hay quien se enfade contigo – me dijo besándome mientras Gaara que venía por detrás le decía a Naruto que ojito con pasarse… que estaba él por allí.

Aquella tarde sólo le expliqué a mi hermano que me iba al concierto con mi novio. No le gustó mucho eso de conciertos y novio… porque imagino lo que habría hecho él en los conciertos, pero no quise hacerle mucho caso. A mi padre no le dije nada ¿Para qué? Nunca estaba y encima no sabía que era gay, porque como lo supiera estaría muerto en pocas horas.

Naruto vino a recogerme aunque no entró por la casa, creo que le daba un poco de respeto mi casa, no terminaba de estar a gusto en ella, demasiado cara y estirada para él o eso imaginaba.

En el concierto me lo pasé en grande aunque se nos hizo tardísimo. Mi casa estaba demasiado lejos del concierto pero la de Naruto estaba algo más cerca. Él insistió en acompañarme a casa como todo un caballero, pero en todo el camino, no paró de insistir en que su casa estaba más cerca y podía quedarme allí a dormir si quería y volver a mi casa por la mañana, por no caminar sólo a estas horas de la noche. Al final y tras mucho insistirme, accedí para evitarle tantos paseos.

Me comentó que su hermano estaría durmiendo, porque últimamente estaba muy raro, tenía cambios de humor bruscos, vomitaba por las mañanas al mínimo olor raro, estaba cambiando el gusto de sus comidas y estaba siempre agotado, prácticamente no salía de la cama a menos que fuera para ir a trabajar o hacer algo de la casa.

Entramos sin hacer mucho ruido y cuando entré en la habitación de Naruto y vi su cama pequeña, me asusté un poco, porque… ¿se supone que yo tenía que dormir dónde? Según Naruto, con él en su estrecha cama, pero eso suponía estar demasiado pegados y me daba un poco de miedo.

Otro de los grandes problemas es que no tenía pijama, pero porque no estaba previsto que me quedase aquí. Naruto me prestó uno y empecé a cambiarme con cierto temor a que me viera ¡una tontería! Porque me había visto ya desnudo una vez en las duchas. El se cambió sin problema alguno, incluso se paseó varias veces en ropa interior buscando un pantalón de dormir que no encontraba. Yo me sonrojé, porque verle en calzoncillos me recordaba la vez de las duchas que le vi desnudo, no podía evitar pensar que me gustó lo que vi aquella vez y cuando quise darme cuenta, Naruto estaba a mi lado susurrándome al oído.

\- Deja de mirarme tanto que me vas a gastar – me dijo y sonreí.

\- Lo siento, estaba recordando algo

\- ¿El qué? – me dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca para llevarme hacia la cama. Me tumbé con él y pasó su brazo por encima de mi cintura agarrándome con fuerza.

\- El día de la ducha – le dije – cuando te paseaste desnudo por allí sin saber que yo era gay.

Naruto empezó a reírse pero cogió mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras me susurraba y me besaba el cuello.

\- ¿Y te gustó lo que viste? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije girándome hacia él para besarle.

Mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya, acabó bajando hasta su miembro y me soltó justo encima de la ropa interior provocando que rozase su miembro y me tensase un poco por el gesto.

\- Si te gustó tanto… aquí la tienes – me dijo susurrando y sonriendo – es tuya Sasuke, puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, no tienes que tenerme vergüenza ¿vale?

\- Vale – le dije – pero no es vergüenza lo que tengo

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Tengo miedo de que me dejes cuando me tengas

\- Yo jamás te dejaría por eso, al contrario, te querría más Sasuke, porque tú eres quien me completa. No voy a obligarte a nada, quiero que te sientas bien cuando decidas hacer las cosas.

\- Quiero hacerlo ahora – le dije moviendo un poco los dedos y rozándolos sobre la prenda que ocultaba su miembro.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Sí, quiero ser tuyo, quiero que seas mío

Sentí las manos de Naruto correr por mi cintura con dulzura y mucha ternura, me hacía cosquillas las yemas de sus dedos y supe, que él era con quien quería tener mi primera vez, él era la persona que yo había estado esperando.


	27. Chapter 27: oscuridad

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Sus manos en mi cintura era una sensación única, me encantaba su tacto delicado mientras me besaba. Me gustaban mucho sus besos, tenía unos labios finos y suaves, demasiado sensuales como para no desear tenerlos siempre pegados a los míos. Su lengua siempre era juguetona, entraba y salía de mi boca como quería, exploraba toda mi boca y mordía mi labio inferior seductoramente cada vez que se apartaba un poco antes de volver a besarme. Me encantaban aquellos pequeños mordiscos, me encantaba esa forma impulsiva que tenía aunque se le notaba que estaba tratando de controlarse para no causarme miedo.

La verdad es que tenía un poco de vergüenza, no sabía qué hacer, o donde poner las manos, no me atrevía ni siquiera a desvestirle y seguía con la mano donde él la había dejado, sobre la fina tela que cubría su miembro ¿Debía meter la mano por dentro? ¿Debía quitárselo? No estaba seguro y encima… me daba vergüenza hacerlo. Creo que Naruto se dio cuenta de aquello y es que para él, esto sería algo normal pero para mí, era la primera vez que me atrevía a hacer algo así, él se comportaba tal y como era, alguien impulsivo, pasional, pero yo sólo era un chico asustadizo bajo su cuerpo sin tener ni idea de lo que había que hacer.

Le vi sonreír mientras me pedía que me calmase, mientras me decía que podía tocar donde quisiera, que podía hacer lo que quisiese, él no iba a quejarse, quería sentir mis manos en su cuerpo, así que me armé de valor y coloqué una mano en la parte baja de la espalda sin atreverme aún a tocarle el trasero. Naruto volvió a sonreír y se bajó un poco la ropa interior sacando su miembro hacia la mano que tenía allí.

Su miembro ya libre golpeó suavemente mi mano y lo cogí, toqué la punta con mis yemas mientras Naruto volvía a besarme colocándose esta vez completamente encima de mí y movía un poco la cintura para rozar aún más su miembro contra mi mano, sacando un gemido que ahogó en mi boca.

Me atreví finalmente a cerrar mi mano en torno a su miembro y la bajé con lentitud comprobando como la respiración de Naruto se aceleraba aunque no dejaba de besarme y acariciar mi cintura buscando ahora la parte baja de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Sus manos se colaron bajo ella y subieron acariciándome con lentitud.

No pude evitar sonreír y temblar cuando sus yemas tocaron el costado de mi cintura haciéndome cosquillas. Naruto también sonrió al sentir aquello y dejó de besarme durante esos segundos para morder mi cuello colocándome la carne de piel de gallina justo antes de continuar hacia la oreja para morderla y susurrarme.

\- Qué sensible eres – me dijo sonriendo

\- Un poco – le dije sonriendo – me haces cosquillas

\- Lo sé – dijo volviendo a besarme

En realidad, creo que estaba tratando de calmarme y es que un poco de miedo tenía, era algo nuevo para mí y no quería meter la pata con él, no quería que pudiera reírse de mí por no estar a la altura, yo siempre era don perfecto y ahora mismo… no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía esto, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para él.

\- Piensas demasiado – escuché a Naruto susurrarme mientras me miraba y metía una de sus manos tras mi nuca acariciándome - ¿He acertado? ¿Estabas pensando en algo?

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Deja de pensar – me dijo – cierra los ojos y déjate llevar, nada más, eres perfecto Sasuke, eres todo lo que yo quiero, así que deja de preocuparte ¿vale?

\- Lo siento – me disculpé.

\- No tienes porque disculparte, todos tenemos miedo la primera vez. Déjate llevar y todo irá perfecto, no tengas vergüenza de mí, no voy a morderte – me dijo sonriendo – al menos no mucho.

Sonreí y elevé mi cabeza un poco hasta alcanzarle para volver a besarle. Creo que ésta era la primera vez que yo me atrevía a iniciar el beso, pero Naruto no dijo nada, me correspondió besándome aún con más pasión y devorando mi boca al completo, no dejó ni siquiera un hueco de ella sin recorrer con su lengua. Mordió mi labio inferior como solía hacer cuando se alejaba y luego me sonrió al soltarlo.

\- Me vuelven loco tus labios – me dijo acariciándolos con el pulgar antes de volver a apresarlos con sus labios.

Me agarré con fuerza a la camiseta de Naruto mientras él volví a colar sus manos bajo la mía subiendo hasta mi pecho para acariciarlo. Separó sus labios de mi boca para besar mi cuello mientras rozaba mis pezones y los cogía con delicadeza excitándome y haciendo que gimiese mientras encorvaba levemente la espalda intentando acercarme más aún a él.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, había levantado completamente mi camiseta y había bajado un poco para morder y lamer mis pezones mientras yo me mordía el labio intentando no gemir con lo que me hacía y es que me gustaba. A Naruto también pareció gustarle, al menos le gustaba escucharme porque cada vez, lamía con mayor intensidad metiéndoselos enteros en la boca para hacer que gimiera aún más, que arquease más la espalda pidiéndole que continuase.

Sus manos descendieron hacia el pantalón y sacaron mi miembro al descubierto. Creo que ahora iba a morirme de la vergüenza, porque aunque antiguamente sí iba desnudo por el vestuario con los de mi equipo, hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no me atrevía a hacerlo, que no quería que me vieran desnudo. Me asusté un poco y me incorporé de la cama dispuesto a impedírselo, pero la mano de Naruto fue más rápida y se colocó en mi pecho volviendo a empujarme para que me tumbase.

\- Relájate – me dijo de nuevo – todo está perfecto Sasuke – me sonrió antes de que sintiera como lamía toda la longitud de mi miembro.

Intenté contener el gemido que iba a salir y cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver lo que hacía, me daba vergüenza hasta verle hacer esto. ¡_Madre mía_! ¿Cómo podía hacer estas cosas Naruto sin sentir vergüenza? Porque yo creía que acabaría muriéndome allí mismo. Aún así, tampoco podía negar que me encantaba lo que hacía, no quería que se detuviera. Al final, no pude evitar gemir por mucho que me mordí el labio cuando metió todo mi miembro en su boca.

Una de sus manos acabó en mi abdomen acariciándome mientras con la otra sostenía mi miembro para mantenerlo quieto mientras movía su cabeza sobre él metiéndolo y sacándolo una y otra vez, cada vez con más rapidez y más al fondo.

\- Para – le pedí y me miró – para o acabaré corriéndome – le informé y él sonrió.

\- Vale – me dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí para besarme mientras se colocaba de encima.

Le besé a la vez que enlazaba mis brazos a su cuello acercándole más a mí. Gemimos ambos cuando al acercarse hacia mi nuestros miembros se rozaron el uno con el otro y decidí entonces, bajar la mano hasta su entrepierna para darle placer a él. No dejó de besarme ni un segundo mientras le masajeaba su miembro y él empezaba a preparar mi entrada.

Me puse nervioso cuando sentí sus dedos entrar en mí y es que no podía evitar tener miedo, aunque Naruto intentaba tranquilizarme todo lo que podía mientras iba dilatándome y la verdad… es que estuvo mucho tiempo tratando de dilatarme lo máximo posible para que me doliera menos.

Cogió su miembro con la mano y lo colocó en la entrada. Mordió mi cuello con suavidad a medida que entraba en mí, poco a poco y despacio, intentando no hacerme daño aunque algo sentía. Sé que se dio cuenta de mi rostro de dolor pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó al fondo y cuando lo alcanzó, volvió a moverse con lentitud hacia fuera intentando que mi interior se adaptase a él.

Sus primeros movimientos aunque lentos, me dolieron un poco, pero podía sentir como me acostumbraba a su intromisión. Sentía como aceleraba poco a poco sus movimientos mientras cogía mi miembro con sus manos dándome más placer. Empecé a gemir en poco tiempo e incluso acabé pidiéndole que acelerase un poco cuando vi que tenía miedo de hacerlo por si me dolía.

Escucharle gemir a él, me excitaba más a mí, sé que intentaba aguantarse pero la verdad es que me gustaba cuando no lo hacía, sus sonidos me agradaban, sentía que era yo quien le estaba dando ese placer, que era conmigo con quien disfrutaba, que eran los sonidos que hacía para mí igual que yo gemía para él.

Noté el líquido de Naruto correr dentro de mí, sentía el calor que me inundaba y sobre todo, sentí su cansancio cuando se dejó caer encima de mí recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, intentando ambos recuperar nuestra respiración normal.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí – le dije – estoy bien, aunque ha dolido un poco al principio imbécil – le insulté y él sonrió como si echara de menos esa parte de mí.

\- Lo siento idiota – me dijo riendo – pero ahora… eres mi idiota

\- Siempre seré tu idiota – le dije y él sonrió antes de volver a besarme.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto, Sasuke? – me preguntó extrañamente serio mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar.

\- No lo sé, pregúntale a mi padre – le sonreí.

\- No te lo tomes a mal… pero no es la ilusión de mi vida conocer a tu padre – me sonrió dejando caer su espalda contra el colchón tumbando

Me reí con él y me giré para abrazarle mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón volver a la normalidad. Su brazo pasó por detrás de mí y acarició mi espalda con las yemas de los dedos. ¡_Me encantaba que me tocasen la espalda_! Podía quedarme dormido en segundos si lo hacían y de hecho… me quedé dormido en el pecho de Naruto mientras sentía sus caricias.

Cuando me desperté, Naruto estaba a mi lado viendo como dormía mientras acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura. Me sentí avergonzado de haberme quedado dormido anoche pero él estaba sonriendo como siempre hacía.

\- Buenos días dormilón – me dijo – parece que estabas cansado anoche

\- Sí – le dije – quizá alguien me cansó anoche, aunque si voy a dormir así de bien, no estaría mal que vinieras todas las noches a cansarme – le sonreí.

\- De verdad Sasuke… que me vuelves loco – sonrió - ¿Quieres una ducha antes de desayunar? – me preguntó y asentí.

Nos duchamos juntos, aunque yo tenía algo de miedo de que su hermano se despertase y nos pillase allí. Según Naruto… no había problema, porque estaba demasiado cansado últimamente y no despertaría hasta algo más tarde.

También es verdad que me tranquiló ver que ponía un cerrojo y es que no pude parar de reírme cuando me contó que tuvo que ir a comprar uno tras haber visto una escena poco entretenida con su hermano y su novio en la ducha.

\- Desayunamos juntos y cuando su hermano bajó, realmente tenía mala cara, estaba agotado y más de una vez salió corriendo al baño.

\- ¿Seguro que tu hermano está bien? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé, lleva días así, habrá comido algo que le sentó mal o no sé. De todas formas sólo le pasa por las mañanas, luego es como si se le arreglase el estómago.

\- ¿No sería conveniente que fuera al médico? – le pregunté.

\- Si, lo sería, supongo que estará esperando un par de días haber si se le pasa y si no irá. ¿Qué te preocupa? – me preguntó.

\- Es que los síntomas… me recuerda a las embarazadas –Le dije sonriendo porque sabía que eso era imposible, Deidara era un chico como yo, era imposible que fuera eso.

Naruto empezó a reírse también porque realmente eso no había quien se lo creyese, yo lo había dicho de broma y él desde luego, se lo tomó a broma. No sé que habría comido en mal estado.

Decidí al final ir yo sólo a casa, porque Naruto estaba preocupado de dejar solo a su hermano tal y como estaba. No dije nada, me pareció algo normal y tras despedirme de él con un gran beso, caminé hasta mi casa para descubrir al abrir la puerta, que mi padre estaba allí esperándome.

¿Desde cuándo éste venía a casa? Desde la última bronca no le había vuelto a ver y realmente… había veces que no le veía ni en meses, así era mi padre. Supe que algo andaba mal, porque sólo venía por casa cuando tenía que arreglar problemas nuestros, pero yo no tenía ningún problema ¿Sería Itachi quien lo tendría? Desde luego cuando me llamó con su voz seria, supe que era algo referente a mí.


	28. Chapter 28: descubierto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Miré a mi padre fijamente mientras movía las llaves de casa en mi mano intentando calmarme, porque el simple hecho de que mi padre estuviera allí, no significaba nada bueno y menos si encima… decía mi nombre ¿Se habría enterado? Era muy posible, porque jugaba al golf con el padre de Hidan y Sakura.

Intenté disculparme al verle que caminaba hacia mí pero ni tiempo me dio cuando recibí la bofetada. Los gritos que dio preguntándome como había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a nuestra familia debieron escucharse por toda la casa, porque bajó mi hermano en pijama a ver qué es lo que ocurría, claro que no sé si era muy bueno que él bajase, porque la bronca ahora… la compartimos ambos.

\- ¿Creéis que podéis jugar conmigo o qué? Sois unos desagradecidos, con todo lo que he hecho por esta familia ¿Os ha faltado algo alguna vez? – nos preguntó.

\- No – dijo mi hermano muy seguro

\- Que estuvieras más en casa y fueras algo más cariñoso – le dije llevándome otra bofetada y no me llevé la segunda porque mi hermano le paró el brazo.

\- Déjalo ya – le pidió Itachi

\- Si estabas enfermo podías habérmelo dicho – se quejó mi padre y me cabreé cuando entendí de qué iba todo esto.

\- Yo no estoy enfermo, soy así – le dije

\- ¿Cómo vas a ser maricón? – me preguntó enfadado – ahora mismo cogeré vez con un psiquiatra para que remedie esto.

\- ¿Te crees que esto se remedia? ¿Qué puedes simplemente decir que no quieres un hijo maricón y salirte con la tuya? – le pregunté – lo siento mucho por ti papá, pero soy así, esto es lo que quiero y soy feliz tal y como estoy ahora mismo.

\- No seas idiota Sasuke – me dijo – En la familia Uchiha no hay maricones, así que sube ahora mismo a tu cuarto a cambiarte, no quiero imaginarme ni de dónde vienes con esa pinta.

\- De un concierto – le dije – pero lo sabrías si pasarás algo de tiempo en casa con tus hijos, aunque discúlpame… no tienes hijos, tienes negocios. ¿Por qué no te casas tú con Konan si tanto te interesa? – le pregunté y por poco me estrangula mi padre.

Menos mal que Itachi le sostuvo para que no viniera a por mí, porque hasta veía la vena de su cuello a punto de estallar de la rabia que tenía en ese momento. Itachi me pidió varias veces que me callase, pero es que si él estaba enfadado, yo más, al fin y al cabo, él era quien pasaba de nosotros siempre, el que pensaba que por vestirnos y darnos de comer teníamos la obligación de hacer lo que él quisiera, pensaba que todo se arreglaba con dinero y yo sólo quería que estuviera en casa, que fuera un padre normal, que jugase con nosotros, que entendiera que me gustaba un chico, que se diera cuenta… de que mi felicidad era Naruto.

\- Encima tengo que enterarme por uno de mis socios – me recriminó - ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar?

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de la familia Haruno sean una panda de cotillas, deberían primero mirar lo que tienen dentro de su familia antes que venir a cuchichear sobre mí.

\- Niño malcriado – me insultó – Te prohíbo que veas a ese chico – me amenazó.

\- No puedes prohibírmelo, es mi novio y lo veré cuando me dé la gana.

\- ¿Ese pobretón tu novio? – Se cachondeó – no me hagas reír Sasuke, sabes perfectamente que Sakura era la chica perfecta para ti.

\- Y para medio instituto – le dije – es la mayor golfa de todas, se ha acostado con más de la mitad del instituto

\- No hables así de ella jovencito – me ordenó – es una chica respetable, no como tú que a saber que habrás hecho ya con ese pobretón. ¿No te habrás dejado verdad? – me preguntó – a un Uchiha nadie se la mete ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tengo que contarte mi vida privada? – le pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

\- ¿Te la ha metido? – Me preguntó atónito mientras mi hermano pedía que nos calmásemos – ¿Has dejado que un chico como ese te folle? eres la vergüenza de esta familia, sabes muy bien que un Uchiha siempre es el que domina, no puedo creerme que te hayas dejado… A partir de ahora se acabaron tus salidas, vete a tu cuarto porque no quiero que vuelvas a salir de allí a excepción de ir al psiquiatra ¿Te queda claro?

Fui a contestar pero al ver a Itachi hacerme un gesto de que me callase por el momento y obedeciera, así lo hice largándome a la habitación. Mi hermano se quedó un rato allí abajo intentando calmar a mi padre mientras yo daba vueltas a la habitación, de verdad que me desesperaba mi padre y encima se había enterado por culpa de esa golfa que no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Sakura me conocía demasiado bien como para saber dónde golpearme y mi gran debilidad era mi padre y su mente cerrada, necesitaba a los hijos perfectos.

Supongo que no era todo esto lo que más me fastidiaba, era la idea de que hubiera soltado tan tranquilo aquello de que no podía dejar que me dieran a mí ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien penetrara a alguien y no al contrario? ¿Y si me gustaba más cuando Naruto dominaba? Eso no parecía importarle mucho a mi padre, lo único que le importaba… "es que a un Uchiha jamás le daban" claro… ahora era yo la oveja negra de la familia, sería el primero que disfrutaba siendo penetrado en vez de ser a la inversa.

Itachi entró por mi cuarto y por la cara que traía, significaba que no venía con buenas noticias. Cerró la puerta tras él y esperó unos segundos como si buscara las palabras adecuadas.

\- Seré muy claro Sasuke, está muy enfadado con todo esto, quiere llevarte fuera del país.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté incrédulo.

\- Piensa que has deshonrado el apellido Uchiha dejándote…

\- ¿Dejándome dar por culo? – le pregunté muy bruto.

\- Sasuke por dios… cuida el lenguaje – me dijo – Nos han dado una educación, no digas esas burradas, pareces… eso ha sido muy burdo – me dijo como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas - pero sí, a eso me refería y la verdad… a mí también me cuesta un poco hacerme a la idea, no me lo repitas – me aclaró – me cuesta ver a mi hermanito… así.

\- Eres igual que papá con ese tema.

\- No, a mí no me compares con él, yo sólo he dicho que me cuesta ver eso, creía que tú eras… Dios Sasuke eres un mandón, creía que eras tú quien se la metería a él, no que dejarías… Da igual déjalo, no quiero tener que imaginarme eso. Enserio Sasuke, papá está cabreadísimo, para él ahora mismo te has pasado cincuenta pueblos.

\- No puede mandarme al extranjero por esto.

\- Créeme que está mirando vuelos ya. De momento te ha concertado una cita con el psiquiatra – me dijo – para esta tarde.

\- ¿Va enserio? ¿Se cree que puede "curar" lo que soy? – le pregunté – tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, te gusta un chico, me lo dijiste, esto no se cura, lo que siento por él es real.

\- Lo sé, pero ya conoces a papá, no acepta tonalidades grises, es o blanco o negro, y tú has pasado del hijo perfecto… a la oveja negra en unos segundos – me dijo muy claro.

\- Soy feliz con él, dejaría que me la metiera siempre que quisiera – le dije muy convencido.

\- Vale, deja de decir eso – me dijo – me cuesta ver a mi hermano pequeño así y en este momento sería capaz de partirle la cara al desgraciado ese y me estoy conteniendo por ti, porque sé que me odiarías si lo hiciera – me dijo muy serio y aunque quería enfadarme con él por sus palabras, no podía, porque era mi hermano y sé que sólo quería protegerme, en realidad hasta me resultaba tierno que dijera aquello, porque se preocupaba por mí.

Me lancé a abrazarle y es que no podía evitarlo, me encantaba mi hermano, había vuelto a ser el Itachi que yo recordaba cuando era pequeño, el que siempre estaba a mi lado, el que siempre me apoyaba y ayudaba, el que se preocupaba por mí. Itachi se quedó paralizado unos segundos sin saber muy bien por qué le estaba abrazando, pero acabó correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- Te quiero Itachi – le dije – pero no dejes que me lleven fuera, por favor.

\- Yo también te quiero Sasuke, y créeme que lo estoy intentando, pero has soltado muchas cosas ahí fuera. Si te hubieras callado quizá el castigo sería el psiquiatra y estar encerrado en tu cuarto en vez de mandarte fuera.

Aquella tarde me tocó ir al psiquiatra que mi padre eligió, porque encima era un viejo amigo suyo, es decir… que era igualito que mi padre, igual de cabezón en que estaba enfermo y no estaba enfermo, era gay, no había otra explicación, me gustaba un chico y me gustaba hacerlo con Naruto ¿Era eso un crimen? ¿Tanto le costaba a mi padre aceptar que deseaba y era feliz al lado de Naruto? A mí me daba igual si era pobre o no, le quería a él y sólo a él.

Me senté en el sofá frente al psiquiatra y mi padre le soltó todas las cosas que sabía, hasta como había dejado que Naruto me penetrase. Ambos ponían caras extrañas y el psiquiatra no paraba de escribir en su libreta, aunque yo no había abierto aún la boca.

\- Bueno Sasuke… Cuéntame ¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso contigo? – preguntó como si no quisiera decir exactamente que había dejado que me penetrasen.

\- ¿Usted se ha enamorado alguna vez? – le pregunté al psiquiatra y él afirmó.

\- ¿Pero enamorarse de verdad? ¿De esos amores por los que harías cualquier cosa? – él psiquiatra me miró esperando – yo si, por él haría lo que fuera y no me arrepiento de nada, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida – claro que era el mejor de mi vida… fue mi primera vez, no tenía nada con qué comparar, pero ellos eso no lo sabían, así que me marqué el farol.

\- Ve lo que le digo doctor – dijo mi padre – está descontrolado

\- Sasuke… ¿No ves que eso está mal? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Está mal? ¿El qué? ¿Disfrutar del sexo? ¿No disfruta usted del sexo? Porque entonces me da algo de lástima, quizá debería probar lo mismo que hago yo – le dije sonriendo y mi padre me miró mal, supongo que porque me estaba comportando como un crío burdo de barrio, tal y como intentó decirme Itachi antes. ¿Sabe lo que le ocurre a mi padre? No acepta que sea pobre, porque si fuera rico, ya habría planeado mi boca con él para ganar dinero a mi costa, pero claro… no puede permitir que un chico pobre me la meta, aunque sí me vendería a uno rico y dejaría que me la metiera tantas veces quisiera.

Mi padre me miró sorprendido, pero ambos sabíamos que tenía razón, si Naruto hubiera sido beneficioso para sus intereses, mi padre sería el primero en hacer un negocio con él, como si hubiera tenido que aguantarme él mismo para que me la metiera más fácil, pero claro… era pobre y estaba deshonrando a su hijo ¡_Esto parecía un circo_! Pero a mí me seguía preocupando que quisiera llevarme fuera, porque no quería separarme de Naruto.


	29. Chapter 29: Konan

**Konan POV**

Itachi últimamente estaba muy raro, ya casi no salía con nosotros y cuando lo hacía… se sentaba y mantenía su tenso silencio como si no estuviera de acuerdo en la mayoría de cosas de las que hablábamos. También es verdad, que su relación con su hermano había cambiado mucho y a mí no me convenía nada, porque Sasuke tenía una mentalidad completamente opuesta a la nuestra y no quería que mi novio pudiera verse influenciado por esas ideas del pequeño.

Una de las cosas que más llamó mi atención, fue cuando Itachi se lanzó a la piscina al rescate de aquel criado ¡_Como si no hubiera más gente en la fiesta para rescatarle_! ¿Por qué narices fue él quien se lanzó a la piscina! Pero no contento con eso, es que hasta le salvó de la humillación que le habíamos programado, queríamos que leyese en público y se quedase atragantado allí arriba del escenario, pero no, tuvo que ir mi "bondadoso" novio a ayudarle ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba como el buen samaritano? Él era como yo, siempre saliéndonos con la nuestra ¿Por qué cambiaba ahora? No entendía nada.

Iba hacia su casa, ya estaba casi en la puerta principal cuando me fijé que Itachi estaba sentado en las escaleras principales al otro lado del jardín y parecía esperar a alguien ¡_Y claro que esperaba a alguien_! Al criado que llegaba en ese momento y por el cual, se levantó rapidísimo saludándole, aunque el criado parecía no querer estar muy cerca de él.

¿Desde cuándo Itachi hablaba con los criados? Mejor dicho… ¿Desde cuándo esperaba a los criados para hablar de algo? Aquí ocurría algo y tenía claro, que ese pobretón del criado intentaba arrebatarme a mi novio, seguramente para hacerse con su fortuna mientras el imbécil de mi novio no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones.

Entré por la puerta de fuera y crucé el jardín de camino hacia mi novio. Pasé al lado del criado golpeándole el hombro con fuerza mientras me acercaba a mi novio para besarle con pasión. La verdad es que fue divertido ver caer al criado dentro del recinto de las petunias, aunque claro, no dijo nada. Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la tierra y entró por la puerta para empezar con sus labores ¡_Creo que no me miró muy bien cuando entró_! Pero no me diría nada, al menos mientras quisiera conservar su trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – me preguntó Itachi.

\- Lo siento, fue un accidente, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, lo prometo – le dije colocando mi cara de niña buena.

Entré por la casa y me encontré al criado ese leyendo la lista de los quehaceres de la casa para ponerse a hacer cosas, claro que yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerle el trabajo fácil hoy. Iba a comprobar hasta que punto… ese criado estaba interesado en mi novio.

\- Oye tú – le llamé, porque ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre ¡como para acordarme del nombre de un pobre sirviente! – Ve a la tintorería a recoger mi traje de noche – le pedí y me miró extrañado mientras yo buscaba el ticket en la cartera para dárselo. Cuando vi que iba a cogerlo, no solté el ticket pero aproveché para susurrarle – y haz el favor de tardar, no quiero interrupciones en un tiempo, ya me entiendes – le dije guiñándole un ojo dándole a entender que iba a acostarme con Itachi.

\- Claro – me dijo cogiendo el ticket de la tintorería y saliendo de la cocina.

Itachi entraba en ese momento y se chocó contra el rubio mirándole como nunca me había mirado a mí, puede que estuviera confundiéndome, puede que no fuera el rubio el que estaba interesado en mi novio, puede que fuera al contrario… entonces no tenía un problema, tenía un serio problema, porque al criado podía controlarlo, pero a mi novio no.

\- ¿Dónde vas Dei? – le preguntó y me extrañó que se tomase tantas confianzas como para llamarle por su diminutivo, ni siquiera su nombre, estaba utilizando el maldito diminutivo.

\- A la tintorería – le dijo – páselo bien señor – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

\- ¿Ha dicho a la tintorería? – me preguntó - ¿Por qué va a la tintorería?

\- No lo sé – le aclaré – habrá leído mal algo de su lista.

Intenté humillarle un poco, a ver si así salía de los ojos de Itachi, porque la forma en que lo miró, sabía perfectamente que Itachi le miraba con cariño y dulzura, se estaba preocupando por ese idiota ¿Qué veía en el pobretón? Ni siquiera tenía estudios, no sabía nada de la vida, no era más que un trapo con el que limpiar el suelo.

Pero no era todo eso lo que más me fastidiaba, sino el hecho de que Itachi pudiera sentir algo por un chico ¡_dios era un chico_! ¿Qué le pasaba a mi novio últimamente? Lo único que me faltaba era que se volviera gay por ese rubio de tres al cuarto. Esto tenía que comprobarlo seriamente, tenía que demostrarme a mí misma que era mi imaginación la que me causaba estas alucinaciones, porque a Itachi no podía gustarle alguien de su mismo sexo.

Itachi se sentó en el sofá y aproveché para apoyarme sobre el respaldo y besarle el cuello con dulzura, aunque no esperé que se echara hacia delante y casi me cayese hacia el asiento por la brusquedad en la que se apartó. ¡_Creo que le gustaba ese criado_! Decidí volver a intentarlo una vez más para asegurarme y di la vuelta al sofá para acercarme hasta él y sentarme encima de sus piernas besándole, pero me giró la cara.

\- ¿Qué narices te pasa? – le pregunté enfadada ya

\- No me apetece hoy, lo siento – me dijo

\- ¿No te apetece o es que te calienta demasiado el criado? – le pregunté

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Ahora estás celosa del criado? Sabes que voy a casarme contigo

\- ¿Te casas conmigo y te follarás al criado? – le pregunté.

\- Pues mira puede – me dijo enfadado – si no dejas de agobiarme puede que lo haga ¿Qué narices te pasa hoy?

\- Lo que me pasa es que no te excito tanto como él.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el criado, no siento nada por ti ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? – me preguntó y aluciné con su declaración – no te quiero, pero ya lo sabías ¿Verdad? Tu padre lo planteó todo para que me casara contigo, pues estupendo, me atrapaste, pero no puedes obligarme a quererte, tenemos un problema sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con el criado. Me voy a mi cuarto, puedes quedarte o marcharte, me da lo mismo mientras me dejes estar solo.

\- ¿Así que a partir de ahora tampoco hablas conmigo? – le pregunté – parece que prefieras hablar con el criado.

\- Pues mira sí – me dijo – prefiero hablar con él, al menos está calladito y sabe escuchar, tú sólo sabes criticar y quejarte – me dijo – Además, entiende a mi hermano y eso es más de lo que has hecho tú por él, porque no has intentado ni una sola vez, llevarte bien con Sasuke y sabes que es importante para mí.

\- ¿Quieres que me lleve bien con tu hermano? Si es lo que quieres lo haré.

\- No, lo que quería era que te preocupases un poco sobre las cosas que a mí me interesan, si te preocupases por mí habrías intentado acercarte un poco a las cosas que quiero, como mi hermano. Pero sólo piensas en ti, nunca te fijas en lo que quiero yo.

Itachi se largó a su habitación y la verdad… es que en algo tenía razón, no había tenido interés en sus cosas, pero es que él quería vivir fuera de la ciudad ¿Estaba loco? Vivir allí alejado de todo, entre plantas, árboles y sin centros comerciales… no podía vivir allí, yo necesitaba estar en mi casa, en la ciudad, estar con mis amigos, poder salir a la calle y caminar hasta un bar. Pero Itachi quería salir de la puerta de su casa y oler las uvas esas horribles. Para el negocio era fantástico, pero de ahí a vivir allí, ni hablar. "Viñedos Akatsuki" ni siquiera el nombre me gustaba ¿Cómo iba a querer vivir allí? Lo único bueno que salía de allí, era el maravilloso y carísimo vino que vendían.

Deidara volvía ahora de la tintorería y no había tardado mucho, creo que no quería dejarme mucho tiempo a solas con Itachi, a mí me daba la sensación de que ese rubio, sentía algo por mi novio y no podía soportarlo. Le vi dejar el vestido encima de una de las sillas y le llamé desde la biblioteca donde ahora me encontraba, no tardó en venir.

\- Podrías alcanzarme aquel libro – le dije sonriendo mientras señalaba el más alto que vi.

\- Claro – me dijo cogiendo la escalera de madera y subiendo a ella para alcanzarme el libro, claro que cuando estaba arriba casi tocando el libro, le pegué una patada a la escalera haciendo que Deidara se cayera.

Itachi se asomó por una de las ventanas del piso superior y bajó corriendo al ver al rubio en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor mientras se agarraba el estómago. La verdad es que también me había asustado un poco, creí que sólo se daría un buen susto, pero no se movía del suelo, estaba revolviéndose en el suelo. Itachi apareció de golpe aquí agachándose donde estaba el rubio y pasando de mí.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó pasando el brazo bajo su nuca para mirarle.

\- Me duele – le dijo casi llorando

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Estaba cogiendo un libro que le había pedido cuando se cayó – le dije

\- ¿Dónde te duele? – le preguntó Itachi.

\- El abdomen

\- Voy a cogerte y te llevaré al sofá ¿De acuerdo? – le comentó.

\- Vale – fue lo único que le respondió antes de ver a mi novio cargar al rubio y dejarlo en el sofá, aunque ahora parecía tener mejor cara.

\- Voy a llamar a un médico – comentó mi novio.

\- No – dijo Deidara cogiéndole del brazo – por favor, ya estoy mejor, te lo prometo.

\- Vale – le comentó Itachi – pero descansa hoy. Te llevaré a casa.


	30. Chapter 30: siempre a tu lado

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Hoy era el día más feliz de mi vida, estaba contento y supongo que era por Sasuke, la verdad es que no esperaba que él quisiera tener relaciones conmigo, a Sakura le costó bastante más decidirse a dar el paso, pero Sasuke aunque tenía miedo porque era su primera vez, me sorprendió la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, quería hacerlo y lo hizo, no se arrepintió ni se echó atrás en ningún momento.

No quise presionarle y sé que tenía miedo, pero intenté calmarle todo lo que pude, intenté que le doliera lo menos posible porque yo en mi primera vez, no tuve tanta suerte. Mi primera vez, resultó que no conseguía entrar por ningún lado, quizá porque me daba miedo a hacer algo más de fuerza para entrar, tenía miedo de hacer daño a la chica y encima de eso, la sensación dentro fue tan placentera, que al no haberlo probado nunca, prácticamente me corrí en cuanto entré, así que la pobre chica se quedó con unas ganas brutales y yo con una humillación terrible.

Por lo menos ya no me pasaban esas cosas, me había excitado con Sasuke, había entrado perfecto y aguanté sin correrme todo lo que pude para que él pudiera disfrutar más.

Una de las mayores cosas que me sorprendió, es que Sasuke… con todo el mal genio que tenía y ese carácter tan orgulloso y fuerte, me hubiera permitido entrar a mí, porque creía sinceramente, que sería él quien querría dominarme, quizá porque al ser nuevo en esto no quería quedar mal y me había dejado a mí todo el trabajo, pero la verdad… yo creo que lo disfrutó.

El que me preocupaba era mi hermano, le había dicho muchas veces que fuera al médico por esas indigestión que tenía y es que empezaba a preocuparme que pudiera tener algo grave, tenía que cuidarse, pero siempre me decía lo mismo, que iría al médico en cuanto tuviera libre ¡_Cosa que pasaba muy de vez en cuando_! Porque la familia de Sasuke de verdad… que abusaban de él, le tenían como a un esclavo, siempre trabajando ¿No se daban cuenta de que mi hermano necesitaba también sus días de descanso?

Cuando llegué al instituto, me sorprendí porque no encontraba a Sasuke por ningún lado y eso era raro, él era don perfecto, el empollón, nunca faltaba si no era por un buen motivo y tener sexo anoche conmigo, no era un motivo razonable para no venir. ¿Tenía vergüenza de verme ahora después de lo que hicimos? No creo, conocía muy bien a Sasuke y él no era así, estaba seguro de que había pasado algo para que no viniera hoy y estaba decidido a averiguar lo que era.

Al finalizar las clases, fui a su casa y estaba… el coche de su padre ¡Eso sí era extraño! Pasé de llamar a la puerta, no quería saber nada de su padre, así que di la vuelta por la casa hasta la ventana de Sasuke y me subí al árbol para poder alcanzarla.

\- Tenía suerte… porque Sasuke estaba en su habitación y me abrió la ventana al verme allí subido en el árbol.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que te pillen o quieres matarte? – me preguntó susurrando

\- ¿Qué está pasando? No has venido hoy.

\- Tu ex novia ha ido con el cuento a mi padre, sabe que tengo algo contigo y me ha encerrado de por vida en casa, me ha hecho ir a ver a un psiquiatra para que me cure el mariconeo – me dijo sonriendo y empecé a reírme por la forma en que lo soltó.

\- ¿Va enserio? – le pregunté.

\- Completamente, pero no es lo peor, quiere mandarme al extranjero.

\- Ah no, por ahí no paso – me dijo – vale que te manden a ver al loquero eso, pueden intentar lo que quieran, el resultado es el mismo, pero que te manden fuera no, no van a separarme de ti – le dije.

\- Pues lo tiene muy claro – me comentó – ha sacado los billetes a Suiza para mañana

\- ¿A Suiza? – le pregunté – no me gusta Suiza, está muy lejos – fue lo que se me ocurrió para animarle.

\- Enserio Naruto, no sé qué hacer y se me acaba el tiempo.

\- Escúchame… voy a estar siempre a tu lado Sasuke – le dije – no voy a dejar que vayas a ningún sitio, escapémonos – le dije – dame una hora para recoger algunas cosas de casa y nos vamos.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- ¿Dónde iremos? ¿qué haremos? ¿De qué vamos a vivir?

\- No lo sé, hazme las preguntas por partes sabiondo – le dije sonriendo – enserio, vámonos, nos arreglaremos, pero no quiero separarme de ti ¿Vendrás? – le pregunté y pareció dudarlo unos segundos.

\- Vale – me dijo

\- En una hora en la estación de autobuses, yo me ocupo de los billetes

Le besé antes de irme y volví a bajar por el árbol. Una vez abajo, caminé para alejarme de su casa y llamé a Gaara para que me consiguiera los billetes, su padre trabajaba en la estación de autobuses, así que me los podría sacar sin mucha complicación. El destino… donde fuera, me daba igual un sitio u otro, pero que fuera lejos de aquí.

Recogí un par de cosas de mi casa, lo necesario, ropa y comida, lo metí todo en una mochila y escribí una nota a mi hermano para que no se preocupase por mí ¡_aunque lo iba a hacer igualmente_! La verdad es que hoy no había visto a mi hermano, había venido antes de lo normal y se había encerrado en la habitación a descansar ¿Estaría bien? Quería preguntarle, pero supongo que tendría que hacerlo por teléfono, porque tenía que ayudar a Sasuke primero.

Salí de casa y cogí el autobús hasta la estación de autobuses, donde ya me esperaba Gaara en la puerta con dos billetes en la mano. Me acerqué a él y le saludé. Supongo que Gaara estaba preocupado, porque me insistió en que era una locura todo lo que planeábamos, que la íbamos a liar aún más, pero yo sólo quería estar con Sasuke ¿Tan malo era eso? Sé que Gaara no compartía mi opinión, pero tampoco trataba de impedirlo, me dio los billetes y vi que eran para Illinois.

\- Es lo más lejos que he podido conseguirte a esta hora, pero allí podéis coger otro si queréis e iros algo más lejos – me dijo.

\- ¿Crees que esto es una locura? – le pregunté.

\- La mayor que se te ha ocurrido – me dijo – enserio… ¿Quieres matar a tu hermano de un disgusto? ¿No decías que últimamente estaba enfermo?

\- Sí – le dije

\- Creo que deberías quedarte, puede que tu hermano te necesite

\- ¿Y qué hago con Sasuke? ¿Dejar que se lo lleven a Suiza?

\- No, pero pensar algo que sea menos locura que fugarse – me dijo Gaara – no sé, ve y preséntate formalmente en vez de irte como un fugitivo, se supone que son una familia de bien, adinerada, pues haz las cosas de la forma correcta.

\- ¿Hay una forma correcta? – le pregunté

\- Sí, hay protocolos.

\- No me van los protocolos y lo sabes

\- Ya, te van más las fugas ¿Piensas huir toda la vida? – me preguntó – porque te diré lo que va a ocurrir en cuanto subas a ese autobús. El padre de Sasuke y tu hermano se darán cuenta de que no estáis, se preocuparan y llamarán a la policía por vuestra desaparición, os van a buscar en todos los rincones del mundo ¿Vas a estar ocultándote siempre? Eso no es una vida para Sasuke y lo sabes.

\- Sé que no es la vida ideal

\- No es que no sea la vida ideal, ¿Has visto a Sasuke? Saca las mejores notas, puede ir a la universidad que quiera y tú estás jugando ahora mismo con su futuro ¿No lo ves? Él dejaría todo por ti, pero le estás robando la posibilidad de cumplir sus sueños, de ser profesor, de estudiar y formarse, lo vas a rebajar a un simple chico que se pasará la vida huyendo contigo.

\- Ya sé que piensas que es una mala idea.

\- Es la peor que has tenido Naruto, las cosas no se solucionan huyendo, se solucionan afrontando el problema.

No hablamos mucho más porque vi a Sasuke entrando por la estación con una mochila a cuestas y Gaara volvió a suplicarme que pensara las cosas dos veces en frío, que no tomase una decisión tan importante a la ligera. Tampoco le hice mucho caso, sonreí al ver a Sasuke y le llamé para que me viera.

Caminó hasta nosotros y le conté que nos íbamos Illinois. Gaara no volvió a decir nada, pero se le veía poco conforme con la decisión que estaba tomando. De todas formas, supongo que eso era tener un buen amigo, el que te decía las cosas malas y no solo las buenas.

Hablábamos de qué haríamos cuando Sasuke se quedó helado en el sitio, creo que ni siquiera me estaba escuchando lo que le decía, miraba al fondo de la estación y pude ver a un hombre de cabello oscuro a media melena y vestido con un elegante traje que caminaba hacia nosotros.

Tal y como llegó, le dio tal bofetada a Sasuke que se calló al suelo mientras la gente de alrededor nos miraba sorprendida de lo que sucedía ¿Qué narices hacía este tío? La verdad… es que creo que era su padre, porque se parecían mucho. Fue a volver a pegarle cuando me puse en medio y se detuvo.

\- No vuelva a pegarle delante de mí – le amenacé.

\- Como no, el chico pobretón defensor del pueblo, apártate – me dijo – es mi hijo y ahora mismo me lo llevo a casa.

\- No quiero volver – escuché a Sasuke tras de mí intentando reponerse del golpe mientras se levantaba – no voy a volver – le gritó – nunca estás en casa ¿Qué más te da lo que haga? Vuelve con tu empresa – le gritó.

\- Eres mi hijo y vendrás conmigo te guste o no

\- No soy tu hijo, soy tu negocio, igual que lo es mi hermano

\- No sois un negocio – le dijo su padre

\- Si lo somos, sino como explicas su compromiso con Konan.

\- Itachi está muy feliz con ese asunto, no te metas en los asuntos de tu hermano.

\- ¿Feliz? Pero si no quiere casarse, no le gusta Konan, la detesta, lo hace por ti, porque tu le obligas a casarse, pero yo no voy a ser tu hijo perfecto como él intenta demostrarte, quiero a Naruto y me iré con él donde haga falta.

\- ¿Y de qué vas a vivir? – le preguntó su padre – del aire no se vive y tú estás muy acostumbrado a las comodidades de nuestra familia.

\- Me adaptaré – le dijo – puedo hacerlo

\- No, no puedes. Además no pienso permitir que tires tu futuro por la borda por un caprichoso amor adolescente, estas relaciones nunca llegan a nada, pasará más gente por tu vida y entonces te arrepentirás de haberte ido con él.

\- No me arrepentiré, sé que es Naruto el amor de mi vida

\- Oh por favor, también yo pensaba lo mismo a tu edad en cada chica de la que me enamoraba, en la adolescencia no se sabe lo que se quiere.

\- Yo lo sé – le dijo Sasuke y aún así, yo pensaba en las palabras de su padre, porque gran parte de ellas, tenía razón aunque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se lo llevase al extranjero.

\- Recrinaré la oferta de marcharnos si usted me promete que no se lo llevará al extranjero – le dije a su padre y él me miró – puede llevárselo de vuelta si me promete, que no lo va a mandar lejos, como usted dice… si es sólo un amor de la adolescencia, no tiene de qué preocuparse… acabaremos rompiendo ¿Verdad? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, trato hecho. Sasuke se queda, veremos cuánto dura vuestro amor – me dijo cogiendo a Sasuke del brazo para llevárselo.

Sasuke me miró extrañado de que hubiera aceptado eso, pero es que no quería arruinar su futuro, no quería que tuviera más problemas por mi cuenta y al final… habíamos conseguido lo que queríamos, que no se lo llevara lejos. Gaara puso su brazo en mi hombro como intentando consolarme a la vez que me indicaba, que hacía lo correcto ahora. Miré a Sasuke con aquellos ojos de duda, porque no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Durará, te lo prometo – le dije hacia Sasuke y éste sonrió cuando yo lo hice.


	31. Chapter 31: victorias y derrotas

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

A Deidara se le veía mala cara y aunque le había tumbado en el sofá y le dije que le llevaría a casa, me sabía mal moverlo como estaba, casi era mejor dejarle aquí un rato descansando aunque yo seguía prefiriendo que viniera un médico a verle.

Le miraba cogerse con fuerza el abdomen, como si le doliera demasiado y de verdad que tenía que mirarle un médico ¿Y si se había roto algo? A mí todo este asunto me daba mala espina y desde luego lo que menos me creía ahora mismo, es que se hubiera caído de la escalera, porque ni siquiera entendía que diablos hacía subido a una escalera cuando Konan nunca entraba en la biblioteca y mucho menos leía. Konan no podría decirme que era para Deidara, porque leía como un niño de siete años, aunque mi hermano le estaba enseñando, aún no estaba preparado para coger esos libros y leerlos, así que todo esto tenía la marca de Konan ¡_y me estaba cabreando_!

\- Dei… hay que llamar al médico enserio – le dije

\- No quiero un médico, se me pasará enseguida

Me agaché frente a Deidara y le toqué la mano que tenía en el estómago con suavidad para no asustarle.

\- Dei por favor… vamos al médico – le dije.

\- Venga ya Itachi, te estás pasando, sólo ha sido una pequeña caída – me dijo Konan.

\- Tú mejor cállate antes de que me enfade contigo.

\- ¿Ahora vas a pagar tu enfado conmigo? – me preguntó y me levanté de golpe cogiéndola del brazo arrastrándola fuera del comedor hacia la cocina.

\- Suéltame ya Itachi – me dijo y la solté

\- ¿De verdad se cayó o golpeaste esa escalera? – le pregunté directamente.

\- Puede que tropezase sin querer – me dijo

\- ¿Qué narices hacía Deidara en esa escalera? Y no me digas que te apetecía leer, porque a ti lo único que te gusta es ir a comprar al centro comercial.

\- Pues quería ver ese libro – me dijo – me llamó la atención.

\- Vete ahora mismo de mi casa – le dije – no puedo verte en este momento

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a solas con ese? – me preguntó.

\- Voy a intentar llevarle al médico para arreglar tú cagada ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

\- Me largo a mi casa - me dijo

\- Lo mejor que haces, lárgate ya

Konan se marchó de mi casa por la puerta de atrás de la cocina ¡_De verdad que estaba enfadado con ella_! ¿Cómo narices había llegado a poder tirarle de una escalera? ¿Todo por celos? Es que aquí ninguno de los que eran mis amigos se daba cuenta de que estaba mal lo que hacía.

Preparé una manzanilla y se la llevé a Deidara para que al menos se relajase un poco. Cuando me acerqué al sofá, Deidara se estaba quedando dormido.

\- Ey – le desperté colocando mi mano en su mejilla – tómate esto, voy a subirte a la habitación para que descanses un poco.

\- No hace falta

\- ¿Prefieres eso o el médico? – le pregunté y por no ir al médico, acabó accediendo a que descansase en la cama.

Al menos en la cama estaría mejor que en el sofá. Se tomó la manzanilla e hizo amago de levantarse, pero no le dejé, preferí cogerle yo en brazos y subirle hacia mi habitación. Le tumbé en la cama y lo tapé un poco hasta que se recuperase.

Salí de la habitación para que se relajase, aunque le avisé de que me llamase si necesitaba algo. Otra de las cosas que me preocupaba hoy, es que no había visto a mi hermano en todo el día, me acerqué a su habitación y toqué la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta, entré por el dormitorio para descubrir que estaba vacío ¿Dónde se había metido este chico ahora? Se suponía que estaba castigado por papá.

El teléfono sonó y como no había nadie en casa me tocó cogerlo a mí. Era de la empresa y es que aparte de tener que obedecer a mi padre con lo del matrimonio y tener que estudiar mi carrera de empresario, encima, tenía que ocuparme de la mitad de la empresa.

Escuché a mi recepcionista ¡_la que me había puesto mi padre_! Y de verdad que me estaba tocando las narices, porque me llamaba para tonterías innecesarias, creo yo, que quería ligar conmigo, pero yo no quería nada con ella y el problema… es que no podía despedirla, porque mi padre me buscaría otra. Enserio que quería encontrar a alguien que fuera más competente en el trabajo que esa cría, encima ahora… justo cuando estaba preocupada por Deidara me venía con sus chorradas.

Apoyé la espalda contra la pared y cerré los ojos intentando encontrar la concentración y la paciencia.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Le pregunté por la información que me llegaba de la empresa – mira los libros de contabilidad del almacén – le dije – si no los encuentras, llama a contabilidad y que se los dejen a mi padre en el despacho, hoy no iré por allí – le aclaré.

Colgué sin darle mucho más tiempo a seguir hablándome y volví a mi habitación abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado. Deidara se había dormido por suerte, aunque su mano seguía en su abdomen. Me tumbé a su lado y pasé mi brazo sobre su cintura enredando mis dedos en los suyos, tocando su abdomen. Debía dolerle mucho y quería que estuviera relajado.

Al final, acabé durmiéndome y es que estaba muy tranquilo con Deidara en mis brazos, no quería asustarle, pero tampoco podía evitar no tocarle, me estaba enamorando de él y lo sabía, no quería dejar que se pudiera escapar.

Me desperté a las tres de la tarde y Deidara seguía dormido, algo normal, porque parecía agotado estos días. No quise despertarle, así que dejé que durmiera un rato más aunque apreté más su mano con entre la mía, abrazando su cintura.

Le sentí despertando, moviéndose levemente hacia mí, girándose al sentir mi brazo en su cintura, aún así, vi en sus ojos el miedo, sé que me tenía miedo, sé lo que había hecho, el trauma que tenía por mi culpa y ya no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

\- ¿Qué…que haces? – me preguntó Deidara

\- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada, sólo quería abrazarte. ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, estoy mejor – me comentó girándose del todo hacia mí aunque se quejó un poco por el dolor.

\- ¿Aún te duele?

\- Un poco. ¿No has ido a la facultad? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – no he ido, tampoco a la empresa, me preocupabas más tú Dei – le comenté.

\- No me hagas esto Itachi – me susurró.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esto… hacer que me enamore de ti, no puedo enamorarme de ti

\- ¿Te estás enamorando de mí? – le pregunté sonriendo

\- Enserio Itachi – me dijo – no puedes hacerme esto, tengo un novio, una familia, una vida.

\- Pero no eres feliz en esa vida – le dije – déjame ayudarte, déjame quererte, si sientes algo por mí sólo tienes que decírmelo.

\- No cambiaría nada Itachi, tú vas a casarte y yo tengo mi pareja, quiero a mi pareja – me dijo.

\- No es cierto, sientes aprecio por tu pareja pero no la quieres, no la amas, no sientes algo tan fuerte como lo haces cuando estás a mi lado.

\- Puede ser – me dijo llorando – pero es mi novio y tú sólo eres el hijo de mi jefe, no puedo permitirme sentir nada por ti.

Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla con dulzura secando con el pulgar sus lágrimas, era tan puro, tan inocente, no sabía nada de la vida y a la vez, sabía demasiado. Tenía una ética por encima de la mía, diferenciaba perfectamente lo que estaba mal de lo que estaba bien y eso ya era mucho más de lo que diferenciaban mis amigos con estudios. Toqué con mis yemas sus labios entreabiertos y es que deseaba besarlos tanto como él deseaba que los besara.

\- Pídemelo – le dije recordándole que no volvería a besarle sin que él me lo pidiese.

\- No – me dijo llorando – no puedo

\- Por favor, pídemelo

Deidara me miraba con ojos llenos de dudas, no veía miedo, veía dudas, dudaba por su novio y eso lo sabía, sabíamos los dos que esto estaba mal, pero le deseaba tanto como él me deseaba a mí.

\- Por favor – le supliqué y cerró los ojos intentando pensar.

\- Bésame – me dijo llorando y es que yo sabía que él lo deseaba tanto como yo

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos con cuidado, con calma, no quería asustarle aunque me moría de las ganas de atrapar sus labios entre los míos. Le rocé separándole el labio superior del inferior para poder atrapar sus labios. Sentí como Deidara cogía mi labio inferior con delicadeza y algo de miedo, pero me estaba besando, lo estaba besando, ni siquiera quise meterle la lengua para no asustarle, sólo me dediqué a rozar sus labios con los míos, a atraparlos de la forma más sensual que pude y hasta eso… me excitaba, de Deidara me excitaba todo.

El timbre de la puerta me hizo separarme de él y cuando Deidara pronunció el nombre de su novio, tuve claro que venía a por él, supongo que a recogerle después del trabajo o algo.

\- Arréglate tranquilo ¿Vale? Yo le abro – le dije levantándome de la cama.

Bajé al hall donde mi padre tenía toda esa porcelana china y abrí la puerta encontrándome a Sasori allí de pie, que se extrañó cuando fui yo quien le abrí.

\- Adelante – le comenté – bajará en un momento

\- Gracias – me dijo y le invité a pasar a la cocina preparando un café

\- ¿Sasori, verdad? – le pregunté.

\- Si – me dijo - ¿Y tú eres?

\- Itachi Uchiha – me presenté – verás… ¿Podría pedirte un favor? – le pregunté

\- Si claro

\- ¿Podrías llevarle a ver a un médico? Ha tenido una caída y no he conseguido convencerle de que fuera a verle.

\- No le convencerás, no tiene seguro médico y no creo que vaya a gastar el dinero en un médico si piensa que no es necesario.

\- Pero… si ese era el problema se lo habría pagado yo, enserio llévalo, me quedaría más tranquilo si le revisan, por favor.

\- Intentaré convencerle, aunque es muy cabezón.

\- Lo sé – le dije - ¿Hace mucho que estáis juntos?

\- Hace cinco años que salimos, pero le conocía desde pequeño.

\- ¿Y cómo acabasteis juntos? – le pregunté por curiosidad.

\- Su padre antes de sufrir aquel accidente, me comentó que le cuidase.

\- Espera… ¿sientes por él responsabilidad de protegerle o le quieres de verdad? – le pregunté ahora dudando.

\- Yo le quiero – me dijo

\- No le hagas daño – casi le amenacé – si no le quieres de verdad y sólo sientes responsabilidad no le hagas esto, merece ser feliz.

\- Así que te estás enamorando de él – me dijo con una sonrisa – está conmigo Uchiha – me dijo – no le hagas daño tú, estamos bien así.

\- No, no lo estáis, tú no estás enamorado de él, lo ves como un gran amigo pero no sientes lo mismo que siento yo por él, lo daría todo para que él fuera feliz.

\- ¿Crees que yo no lo daría? – me preguntó – Él me quiere – dijo convencido.

\- Puede que sí, pero tú aunque le quieres… no estás enamorado de él, no le hagas esto, necesita a alguien que sí le ame de verdad, necesita conocer lo que es el verdadero amor, no el cariño, le estás tratando como si fueras su padre, preocupándote por él, cogiendo la responsabilidad de sus padres, él necesita otra clase de sentimiento.

\- De verdad que te estás enamorando – me dijo – pero escúchame bien Uchiha, estamos bien, no le hagas tú esto, no le confundas, nos queremos y es lo que importa. Te estás metiendo en medio y lo estás confundiendo.

\- De eso nada – le dije – no le estoy confundiendo, le estoy demostrando lo que es sentir algo tan fuerte que darías lo que fuera por esa persona, le estoy demostrando lo que es enamorarse y no el simple "tener cariño a alguien", le amo y aunque él no quiera admitirlo por no hacerte daño, todos sabemos, que me ama a mí.

No pude acabar de hablar porque escuchamos que Deidara bajaba en ese momento, pero supongo, que Sasori y yo… no nos llevaríamos precisamente bien. De momento, me conformaba con que ese "_cariño_" que pudiera sentir por Deidara, porque yo dudaba de que fuera amor de verdad, le hiciera entrar en razón y le llevase al médico.

\- Llévale – le dije – pagaré yo el médico si es necesario pero haz que vaya. Eres su novio, haz que entre en razón. – le comenté.

Lo que tuve claro cuando vi a Deidara bajar, es que esto, era una victoria y una derrota, había conseguido acercarme a él, había conseguido que quisiera besarme pero seguía sintiéndome derrotado por su novio, porque no entendía como podía confundir el cariño con el amor.


	32. Chapter 32: Negocios

**Haku Momochi POV**

Hoy sería un gran día, desde que había visto a Sasuke cruzar la gran avenida en dirección al metro, supe que mi día cambiaría y para bien. Mentiría si dijera que no echaba de menos a Sasuke, fue la mayor estupidez que hice el dejarle, el humillarle frente a su equipo.

Había conseguido de todo aquello lo que me propuse, quedarme con su equipo, quedarme con el puesto de capitán y que él lo dejase, pero no esperé enamorarme de él, me gustaba Sasuke y le había perdido por mi culpa, yo hice que se alejase de mí, pero volvería a ser mío, ese rubio de pacotilla no me lo iba a arrebatar.

No pude evitar seguir a Sasuke, sé que había ido al metro así que fui allí y le vi en la estación esperando. Entré un par de vagones más atrás que él pero no le perdí de vista, quería saber donde iba y bajé cuando le vi hacerlo. De verdad que era divertido seguirle, ese chaval acabaría de nuevo conmigo, nadie iba a quitármelo.

Le vi entrar en la estación de autobuses y llamé a su padre para avisarle de dónde estaba su hijo y lo que pretendía, porque estaba claro lo que quería hacer cuando le vi con aquella mochila y con su odioso novio rubio enseñándole un par de billetes.

Por suerte, Fugaku no tenía su empresa muy lejos de allí y vino enseguida. Sonreí cuando le vi llegar y reí más cuando le vi pegarle la bofetada a Sasuke frente a todos. Aunque Naruto se puso en medio para que no siguiera, sé que su padre no estaba dispuesto a que se llevara a su hijo pequeño.

Tener a Sasuke para mí iba a ser tan fácil, su padre tenía grandes negocios con el mío, así que no me sería complicado acceder a él, todo era cuestión de hacer un buen trato y no sería difícil convencer a Fugaku, hasta donde yo tenía entendido, no le gustaba ese asunto de los gays, pero conmigo haría una gran excepción, porque tenía una deuda pendiente con mi padre y yo era una buena opción para su hijo, fuera gay, heterosexual o lo que fuese, a Fugaku le daría igual siempre que pudiera saldar la deuda. Su hijo… sería su mejor negocio, al menos con mi familia.

Mi padre, Zabuza Momochi era el director de uno de los bancos más importantes de la ciudad y había concedido una importante suma de dinero en un préstamo a las empresas Uchihas, bueno… en realidad había dado préstamos a casi toda la gente de esta ciudad.

Fue un espectáculo memorable de recordar viendo como el pobretón ese intentaba hacer entender a Fugaku que amaba a su hijo. No lo conseguiría y menos cuando yo interviniera en el asunto, el pobretón no tenía posibilidades contra mí, yo venía de una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad, estaba claro que Fugaku me daría a su hijo en bandeja de plata, sobre todo si conseguía que mi padre me hiciera el favor de quitarle la deuda.

Fugaku se llevó a Sasuke y me quedé allí un poco más de tiempo viendo como Naruto hablaba con su amiguito Gaara. No pude remediar acercarme a él, más que nada por tocarle un poco las narices, supongo que los de baloncesto y los de hockey de nuestro instituto… no nos llevábamos ni nos llevaríamos bien.

\- Pobre Naruto ¿Crees que puedes convencer a Fugaku así? – le pregunté sonriendo

\- Lárgate – me dijo Naruto.

\- ¿De verdad creías que podías llevarte así de fácil a mi chico?

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – me preguntó – serás cabrón – me gritó antes de pegarme un puñetazo que me tiró al suelo y subirse encima de mí cogiéndome por el cuello de la camiseta – no es tu chico, deja de meterte en medio, tú le alejaste de ti, déjale en paz.

\- No quiero hacerlo – le dije sonriendo – es mío, siempre lo será.

\- ¿De verdad crees que volverá contigo? Sasuke es demasiado orgulloso, no volverá después de lo que le hiciste.

\- Sí lo hará, sólo tendrás que esperar un poco y estar atento.

\- No te dejaré tenerle – me gritó justo cuando Gaara lo separaba de mí - ¿Me has oído? Él no es nada tuyo

Sonreí y me levanté del suelo limpiándome unas gotas de sangre de la nariz, porque menudo puñetazo me había metido el chaval, pero había sido divertido. Creo que podía aficionarme a esto de provocar a Naruto, era demasiado impulsivo, aunque tenía razón en algo, Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para volver conmigo, no me perdonaría jamás lo que le hice, pero para algo existen los trucos sucios y de esos, tenía unos cuantos baja la manga.

Salí de la estación de autobuses con la nariz hinchada por el puñetazo y me fui a ver a mi padre al banco. Hoy había mucha gente, como casi todos los días, pero como mi padre era el director, solía estar libre en su despacho. Entré a él y se extrañó un poco de verme por allí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Haku? – me preguntó.

\- Pasaba por aquí y venía a verte.

\- Pues ya ves, esto está como todos los días – me comentó sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo iba lo de la deuda de los Uchiha?

\- Van pagando las cuotas todos los meses ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Recuerdas a Sasuke

\- El pequeño de los Uchiha, el antiguo capitán de tu equipo ¿No intentabas llevártelo a la cama? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, ese. Si hubiera aguantado un poco más conmigo, habría caído seguro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el chico? – me preguntó.

\- Digamos que quiero que vuelva conmigo.

\- Lo vas a tener difícil, los Uchiha son muy orgullosos y su padre no aguanta eso de las relaciones homosexuales – me dijo mi padre

\- Sí ya lo sé, pero ¿Si le perdonamos la deuda, crees que me daría a Sasuke? – le pregunté

\- Es mucho dinero ¿Estás comprando a su hijo?

\- Algo así, sería todo mío ¿No?

\- Es ilegal comprar a una persona.

\- Eso no lo sabrá nadie, bueno… Sasuke que es el que tendrá que estar conmigo ¿Crees que su padre aceptaría?

\- No lo sé, ya te he dicho que su padre es muy estricto para eso de las relaciones homosexuales, pero por tanto dinero… sigue siendo un hombre de negocios, es posible que aceptase, pero no creo que Sasuke sea muy fácil de dominar.

\- Lo sé, eso es lo que más me gusta de él. – le sonreí.

\- No te prometo nada, pero hablaré con su padre – me sonrió con malicia – si a Sasuke quieres, Sasuke será tuyo hijo.

Esto es una de las cosas que más me gustaba de mi padre, que siempre me tenía malcriado, lo que quería, me lo conseguía, me encantaba salirme con la mía. Mi padre podía bañarse en dinero si quería, esa cantidad no sería nada con tal de tenerme feliz a mí, me compraría a ese chaval y aunque sabía, que Sasuke se revolvería contra su padre y no aceptaría, no le quedaba de otra, porque hasta los dieciocho años, su padre mandaba, así que no tenía más narices que obedecer.

Por las buenas o por las malas… pero estaba decidido a que Sasuke volviera conmigo, a mí nadie me dejaba y sé que Sasuke lo iba a hacer cuando dejó el equipo. Creo que intentar dominarle sería divertido, porque Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso, demasiado incontrolable, suponía un reto para mí, caería, acabaría obedeciéndome en todo, le apartaría de ese rubio como fuera, haría que Naruto acabase odiando a Sasuke hasta tal punto, que le abandonase, que me lo dejara en bandeja de plata, no sería yo quien doblegaría ese carácter fuerte de Sasuke, sería Naruto quien le hundiría facilitándome a mí controlarle.

Aquel día cuando llegó mi padre a casa, con la sonrisa que colocó, supe perfectamente que mi padre había convencido a Fugaku. Por lo que me comentó, le costó mucho tiempo hacerle ver lo beneficioso del trato, e incluso le pagó algo más de lo que suponía perdonarle la deuda por su hijo. Puede que no le gustasen las relaciones homosexuales, pero sí le encantaba el dinero, ese hombre era capaz de vender a su propio hijo por la suma adecuada y mi padre… era el mejor para cerrar tratos ¡_Sasuke era mío_! Y creo que me daría una vuelta por su casa a verle, porque ya le habrían contado la novedad.

Cuando llegué por su casa, Fugaku no parecía muy contento de verme, claro… era un chico pero me soportaba pensando en la enorme cantidad de dinero que le íbamos a dar por quitarle de encima a su hijo más rebelde.

\- Alegre esa cara Fugaku – le dije sonriendo – soy mejor candidato que el pobretón – le dije y él me puso mala cara, de verdad que no le gustaba eso de que su hijo fuera homosexual y yo me divertía, porque les tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá enfadado, supongo que le habían contado la noticia y no quería saber nada, no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Me acerqué hacia él saludándole y me lanzó su típico gruñido con una sonrisa de medio lado ¡_Era tan cotidiano en él esos gestos_! Los recordaba perfectamente, siempre que se enfadaba o se creía superior a alguien, hacía esos gestos, mirar de reojo… lanzarte un gruñido como respuesta o sonreír de medio lado y debía reconocer… que los tres gestos me parecían excitantes, ese chaval entero era excitante, me iba a divertir mucho destrozando su orgullo.

Se levantó y comentó que se largaba a su habitación y aunque Fugaku intentó sermonearle diciéndole que se quedase porque yo estaba aquí, él no hizo ni caso y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, aunque yo le intercepté en el camino cogiéndole el brazo.

\- Suéltame – me dijo con un tono serio que le habría dado miedo a cualquiera.

\- No Sasuke, tú eres mío ahora – le dije y sonrió de medio lado ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo su orgullo!

\- ¿Ves eso que estás tocando? – me dijo refiriéndose al brazo – es de Naruto igual que todo lo demás, así que no me toques.

Sonreí porque de verdad que tenía genio el chico, me encantaba lo duro que era, lo fuerte que parecía aunque sé que por dentro, estaba aterrado sin la fuerza de Naruto, le hacía falta su novio y aquí no estaba. Me lancé a besarle y alcancé sin problemas sus labios aunque él se resistió en cuanto lo notó. Supongo que el mordisco no lo vi venir, pero al no poder soltarse, acabó mordiéndome con tanta fuerza, que hizo que mi labio sangrase.

\- He dicho, que no me toques, yo no soy nada tuyo.

\- La deuda está pagada.

\- Porque habéis querido – me dijo – por mí podéis llevaros a mi padre cuando queráis, total… la deuda era de él, no mía, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo. Quizá te creas con derecho a comprarme, pero yo no me siento tuyo, sigo siendo de Naruto. Ahora… lárgate de mi casa – me dijo enfadado mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Quizá sería un poco complicado conseguir que obedeciera ese chaval, pero lo conseguiría, hoy sólo era el principio, ese chico acabaría en mi cama, acabaría queriéndome de nuevo, Naruto sólo era un amor pasajero, iba a conquistarlo y si eso no funcionaba… lo haría a la fuerza, porque me daba igual cómo conseguirle mientras fuera mío.


	33. Chapter 33:Público

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Hoy a mi padre se le había ocurrido organizar una fantástica fiesta de las suyas, de esas que tanto mi hermano como yo odiábamos. Iba a venir gente muy importante y como no… mi hermano y yo debíamos estar presentes y dar buena imagen de la familia Uchiha ¡_Como si fuéramos perfecta_! Creo que éramos la peor familia de la ciudad, ni estábamos unidos y tampoco nos soportábamos, pero aquí estábamos fingiendo que todo era maravilloso.

Sasuke no estaba muy entusiasmado hoy pero era algo normal, se supone que estaban obligándole a querer a Haku ¡Cómo si se pudiera ordenar sobre los sentimientos! Si no le gustaba, no le gustaba y punto. A mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de que el capitán de hockey ese le estuviera metiendo su miembro a mi hermanito, ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Se supone que a mi hermano le gustaba así que… nada que hacer, si era feliz así pues bueno, habría que aguantarse, sería el primer Uchiha que no mandaría en la relación.

Entré por la habitación de Sasuke y me extrañé de verle allí con unos cascos de música en las orejas escuchando algo, tumbado en su cama y sin cambiarse aún. Miré el reloj porque ya era tarde, debería estar cambiado.

\- Sasuke, date prisa – le dije.

\- No quiero bajar – me contestó

\- Tienes que bajar y lo sabes

\- No me apetece, siempre hay que hacer lo que papá dice

\- No empeores más las cosas Sasuke, créeme que ponerte en plan rebelde no solucionará las cosas con él, las empeorará, ya lo intenté yo a tu edad y acabé en Alemania estudiando.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para librarme de esto? – me preguntó.

\- No lo sé – le dije – pero no esto Sasuke, tienes que bajar.

\- Tú sabes que yo sólo quiero a Naruto – me dijo y al menos ya teníamos un nombre, se llamaba Naruto el novio de mi hermano.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá Sasuke, acabaremos librándonos de mi compromiso y de tu supuesta deuda esa, te lo prometo, pero baja ahí hoy.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo – bajaré.

Salí de la habitación para darle tiempo a cambiarse y me encontré a mi padre que venía por el pasillo con su perfecto smoking. Ni siquiera se percató en mí, iba directamente hacia las escaleras sin hacerme caso.

\- ¿Por qué se lo haces? – Le pregunté – él no quiere a ese chico y lo sabes

\- Porque aunque no me gusta que tu hermano sea… así – dijo por decir gay – tengo un buen beneficio sólo por dejar a Haku venir a verle, es de una buena familia, no estará mal tu hermano.

\- No es si estará bien o mal, es que no le quiere, quiere a otra persona.

\- Itachi, déjalo ya – me dijo – Sasuke puede hacer lo que quiera, sólo di mi permiso para que Haku tuviera acceso por aquí.

\- Ya… eso ya es demasiado – le dije – es imposible para ti mantenerte al margen y vernos vivir nuestra vida, vernos cometer nuestros propios errores.

\- Si me hacéis caso de una vez, no cometeréis errores.

\- Yo quiero cometer mis propios errores papá – le dije.

\- Tú no sabes lo que quieres.

Era imposible intentar mantener un diálogo con mi padre, él no escuchaba nunca nada de lo que teníamos que decirle. Mi hermano salió de la habitación con el smoking listo y nos miró asombrado justo antes de que mi padre bajara las escaleras pasando de nosotros.

Bajé al jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta y vi a Konan allí junto al resto de mis amigos o los que se suponía que eran mis amigos. Cogí una copa y me giré porque no quería verles, quería alejarme de ellos lo máximo posible, ni siquiera a mi supuesta novia quería ver hasta que mi padre me cogió el brazo apartándome del resto de presentes.

\- Hazte cargo de tu novia – me dijo – tienes que aparentar el novio perfecto, ya lo sabes, salúdala y luego ve con ella a hacer acto de presencia entre la gente, habla con los invitados acompañado de tu novia, ahora – me ordenó.

\- No quiero – le dije – si quieres cerrar el trato con el padre de Konan, puedes ir tú mismo y casarte con ella – le dije marchándome

\- Itachi vuelve aquí y haz lo que te he dicho – me dijo pero no volvió a decir nada porque tendría que gritarme cuando me alejé y no quería que sus invitados creyeran que discutíamos.

Caminé entre los presentes hasta que vi a Deidara ¿Qué narices hacía aquí y trabajando? Se suponía que debía estar descansando después de la caída de ayer. Me acercaba hasta él cuando Hidan me interceptó antes de que pudiera llegar. Era lo que me faltaba hoy, tener que aguantar al imbécil de mi supuesto amigo.

Me cogió del brazo apartándome de los demás ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo con cogerme y apartarme de los demás? Me metió dentro de la cocina donde veía algunos camareros salir con bandejas con comida y bebida y volvió a arrastrarme esta vez hacia el salón evitando que nos escuchasen.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la apuesta? – me preguntó y resoplé antes de sonreír.

\- Dios, olvídate de la apuesta – le dije – has ganado si lo quieres así, ahora déjame, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – intenté irme pero retuvo de nuevo mi brazo.

\- ¿Te has enamorado? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Y qué si es así? ¿Te hago daño a ti? Suéltame ahora, la apuesta era una estupidez, no voy a darte nada.

\- ¿Entonces lo hiciste? ¿Lo grabaste?

\- No – le mentí – no lo hice, ahora suéltame.

Me largué de allí con rapidez y ya no volví a saber nada de Hidan, tampoco es que me fiase mucho de él, estaba muy pesado con lo de la apuesta, demasiado. Sé que yo había grabado las pruebas, la cámara estaba en el vestidor cuando violé a Deidara, claro que en el video no se veía exactamente, sólo se veía que lo hacía con él. En principio debía habérsela dado a Hidan para que comprobasen que había cumplido la apuesta, pero no sé… supongo que me enamoré de Deidara y no pude hacerlo, no quise dar la prueba, él no se lo merecía.

Deidara estaba con una bandeja vacía caminando hacia la cocina y en cuanto entró, cogí su brazo sacándolo de la vista de los demás y metiéndole al armario conmigo. Se sorprendió al principio pero cuando le besé, se dejó.

\- ¿Itachi? – me preguntó

\- Tenía ganas de verte ¿Qué haces trabajando? Deberías estar descansando, te di el día libre.

\- Sí, pero tu padre me llamó para que viniera a trabajar.

\- ¿Enserio? Joder no conté con eso – le comenté – vete a casa y descansa

\- Pero tengo que terminar mi trabajo aquí.

\- Dei… necesitas descansar, vete, contrataré otro camarero si es necesario.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros que me valgan ¿Fuiste al médico?

\- Ya te dije que no era necesario.

¡_Joder con su novio_! Para una cosa simple que le pedí que era que le llevase al médico, no me hacía caso. Pues a mí me preocupaban sus dolores constantes, se veía a la legua que no estaba recuperado de aquella caída.

\- Te llevaré – le dije cogiéndole del brazo pero él frenó en seco.

\- No tengo seguro – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, tu novio me lo contó, lo pagaré yo.

\- No necesito caridad – me dijo muy convencido.

\- No es caridad, me preocupa tu salud y nos vamos al médico ¿Porqué no tienes seguro? – le pregunté ahora dudando.

\- Sólo podía pagar uno, pagué el de mi hermano – me dijo

\- Ya entiendo, vale vamos.

\- No puedes pagarme eso, es mucho dinero.

\- Créeme que puedo hacerlo, mi padre nos da cheques enormes cada vez que falta a alguna celebración importante, como nuestros cumpleaños, así es como si se sintiera menos culpable por no estar con nosotros, puedo permitírmelo y quiero hacerlo.

\- Enserio Itachi, no es necesario.

\- Dei… no sé que me has hecho, pero me estoy enamorando de ti – le confesé – y siento decirte esto, pero no creo que Sasori sea el chico adecuado para ti y lo sabes, sientes algo por mí, algo mucho más fuerte de lo que has sentido por tu novio, no es lo mismo el cariño que el amor y tú no necesitas su cariño sólo, necesitas saber lo que es amar a alguien, déjame enseñártelo, por favor.

\- No puedes, vas a casarte y yo no puedo hacerle esto a Sasori, él es bueno conmigo.

\- Lo sé, todo eso lo sé, pero romperé mi compromiso con Konan, le diré a todo el mundo que te quiero a ti, me enfrentaré a quien haga falta incluso a mi padre, pero vente conmigo, sabes que te quiero y sabes qué me quieres, estaríamos bien.

\- Yo… no lo sé – me dijo dudando

\- Por favor, dame la oportunidad, lo arreglaré todo, déjame estar a tu lado.

\- Está bien – me dijo aunque aún parecía poco convencido.

Estaba tan feliz en aquel momento, que no pude evitar cogerle de la cintura y besarle mientras sentía aún más felicidad al sentir como me correspondía.

Salimos del armario por un jaleo enorme que había en el jardín, aunque más me valdría no haber salido de allí, porque encontrarme el video que yo había grabado puesto en pantalla grande mientras todos lo veían, me enfadó, pero no sólo eso, vi a Deidara atónito recordando que le había violado y soltó mi mano de golpe intentando alejarse de mí, intentando alejarse de la fiesta.

Traté de hablar con él, hacerle entender que no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero la verdad… era un poco difícil de creer. Veía a Hidan sonriendo entre los presentes y supe que había registrado mis cosas para encontrar la dichosa cinta que debí haber destruido. No quería a perder a Deidara así, me había costado mucho convencerle de que había cambiado y no sabía cómo demostrarle ahora mi inocencia con la cinta, porque en realidad… yo fui quien la grabó ¡_en mi gran época de cabrón_! Pero había cambiado, no quería enseñarla, no lo había hecho yo.

Nos separamos de la gente, yo persiguiendo a Deidara que se alejaba del jardín intentando huir de toda la humillación, de la gente que murmuraba cosas y cotilleaba sobre el tema y pude ver a mi padre venir por detrás de mí enfadado.

\- Déjame explicarlo – le dije – por favor.

\- No – me gritó – estoy harto, siempre que confío en ti haces alguna peor, lárgate, déjame en paz, nunca debiste entrar en mi vida, deja de empeorarme la vida – me gritaba.

\- No tenía ni idea de lo que estaban planeando ¿Crees que te haría algo así? Dei yo te amo, no te haría una jugada como esta.

\- ¿La grabaste tú? – me preguntó y me quedé estático

\- Sí, pero yo no la he puesto

\- Pero la grabaste – me dijo – espero que te divirtieras mucho a mi costa.

\- Deidara, pasa un momento a mi despacho – escuché a mi padre comentarle con voz seria.

\- Genial – me dijo Deidara – mantente bien lejos de mí, sólo me traes desgracias – casi me amenazó.

Vi a Deidara seguir a mi padre hacia el despacho y volví a verle salir aunque no me dirigió la palabra y eso que yo lo intenté. Le pregunté a mi padre qué había pasado y lo único que me contestó, es que había solucionado mi cagada, pero que me retirase a mi habitación, ya había hecho bastante el espectáculo en el video, no quería dar más rumores a los invitados esta noche.

A mí me dieron igual los invitados, sólo me importaba Deidara, la humillación que le habían hecho y partirle la cara a Hidan, porque cuando desobedecí a mi padre entrando de nuevo en el jardín, fue lo primero que hice, encontrarle y partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Mi hermano Sasuke tuvo que venir a tranquilizarme cuando vio a Hidan escupiendo sangre. Me llevaron a mi habitación y no volví a la fiesta.


	34. Chapter 34: enfados

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Cuando llegué a casa, mi hermano no estaba, de hecho… llegó tarde y agotado, encima seguía con ese dolor que tenía desde ayer. Intenté convencerle de ir al médico, pero la verdad… que revisé toda la casa en busca del dinero necesario, hasta saqué de mi hucha pero aún así, no me llegaba.

Aquella tarde me acosté un rato en la cama con él, se había quedado dormido enseguida y no sé lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, creo que me había centrado tanto en Sasuke que había descuidado a mi hermano. Sé que tenía algún problema y no me lo había contado, tampoco es que yo le hubiera preguntado, no me había contado nada de su trabajo en varias semanas ¿Debía preguntarle si todo estaba bien?

Al final acabé durmiéndome yo también abrazado a él pero cuando me desperté, vi a mi hermano cambiándose de ropa para irse. ¿Dónde diablos iba ahora? Miré por la ventana y era de noche.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté

\- Tengo que trabajar

\- ¿A estas horas? – me preguntó

\- Tienen una fiesta y tengo que ir – me dijo

\- ¿Aún te duele? – le pregunté – la caída – le especifiqué.

\- Sí, pero tranquilo, estoy bien, para mañana estaré mejor.

\- Vale, pero si mañana no se te ha pasado, iremos al médico.

\- Vale – me sonrió, aunque sé que no me haría caso, él era el mayor al fin y al cabo.

Mi hermano preparó algo de cenar antes de irse y me lo dejó en el microondas. Cuando se fue, me quedé mirándole por la ventana. De verdad que me preocupaba, llevaba unos días rarísimo, más bien, llevaba un par de semanas rarísimo. No sé qué es lo que le pasaba pero esperaba que me lo contase cuando volviera.

No tenía mucho que hacer hoy por la noche y teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano se iba a trabajar a la casa de los Uchiha, imaginaba que Sasuke estaría liado en la fiesta de su padre, por lo que tampoco podía ir a verle. Al final acabé quedándome en el sofá viendo un partido de beisbol mientras cenaba.

Para cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, me di cuenta de que había quedado dormido en el sofá, pero no era eso lo que me preocupó, sino ver a mi hermano entrar llorando directo hacia su habitación. Me incorporé en el sofá para mirar por encima del respaldo verle caminar con rapidez hacia el pasillo.

\- Dei… ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté y se paró de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

\- Sí, tranquilo, sólo necesito dormir un poco.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Le pregunté - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No pasa nada, un mal día en el trabajo, nada más.

\- No tiene pinta de ser sólo un mal día, cuéntamelo – le dije.

\- No es nada, enserio

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunté ahora enfadado

\- Que no iré mañana a trabajar Naruto – me dijo de golpe.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me han despedido, así que por favor… déjame un rato solo.

\- ¿Te han despedido? ¿Por qué?

\- Da igual eso Naruto, buscaré algo para mañana, lo arreglaré.

\- No, no, no, alto ahí Dei – le grité - ¿cómo que han despedido? No pueden despedirte, te dejas la vida por ellos, has hecho de todo, has cuidado de los hijos de ese capullo, les haces toda la casa, te están dejando agotado por cargarte a cosas ¿y ahora te despiden? ¿así sin más? – le pregunté.

\- Pues así es Naruto – me dijo enfadado – parece que ya no les hago falta, así que me han despedido y punto.

\- No pueden hacer eso, te mereces al menos la indemnización, has trabajado años para esa familia.

\- Déjalo ¿vale? No quiero más problemas, sólo necesito descansar – me dijo llorando marchándose hacia la habitación.

Esto se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro, ¿Se atrevían a despedirle después de todo lo que había hecho mi hermano por esa familia? Sí él no iba a ir, iría yo a esa casa, porque me tenían harto de que tomasen el pelo a mi hermano, no iban a estar jugando con él de esta forma.

Volví a mi habitación y me cambié de ropa para ir a esa casa, me daba igual si estaban en la mismísima fiesta para el Rey, iba a entrar ahí e iba a decirles unas cuantas cosas a esos imbéciles, porque primero me trataba de quitar a Sasuke y ahora despedía a mi hermano ¡_hasta las narices me tenía_ _ese tío_! ¿Se creía con derecho a fastidiarle la vida a todo el mundo? Pues conmigo lo llevaba claro, porque nadie tocaba a mi hermano y menos sin motivo alguno para hacerle algo así.

Cogí las llaves de casa del mueble y salí hacia la casa de los Uchiha. Cuando llegué, la entrada estaba llena de coches y creo que la fiesta estaba en la parte de atrás del jardín, así que fui directamente hacia allí para encontrarme a un montón de ricachones borrachos y hablando de sus tonterías y sus negocios ¡_Qué asco me daban_! Busqué a alguien de la familia Uchiha, me daba igual si era su padre, Sasuke o su hermano, aunque sinceramente… a su hermano aún no le conocía.

Paseé por la fiesta y miré mi ropa de calle comparada con los elegantes trajes y desde luego… no encajaba para nada en esta sociedad, pero me daba igual. Miré por todos los lados hasta que encontré a Sasuke siendo molestado por Haku ¿por qué eso no me extrañaba para nada? fui hacia allí directamente y cogí el brazo de Haku haciendo que soltase el de mi chico. Sasuke me miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Estás bien Sasuke? – le pregunté

\- Si, ahora sí – me dijo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a hablar con tu padre y tú lárgate – le dije a Haku

\- De eso nada, Sasuke es mío

\- Sí, en tus sueños – le dije – déjale en paz

\- No puedo, su padre es capaz de venderme a su hijo con tal de tener un trato beneficioso.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- De que he anulado la deuda que tenía con tal de tener a Sasuke conmigo.

\- Ya pues lo lamento por ti, porque Sasuke sigue estando conmigo ¿Quieres romper conmigo, Sasuke? – le pregunté y él negó con la cabeza – ves… lárgate, si quieres pagar por él estupendo, pero no es una puta para que tengas que pagar, sabe decidir por él mismo con quien quiere estar, así que deja de tratarle de esa forma. Ven conmigo – le dije a Sasuke.

Sasuke me acompañó con tal de quitarse a Haku del medio y fuimos hacia el interior de la casa. Aún estaba cabreado, pero no podía evitar tranquilizarme un poco con Sasuke, me gustaba, me encantaba su forma de ser. Le aparté del resto de los presentes y lo metí en la primera habitación que encontré despejada empotrándole contra la pared con cierta fuerza, él se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Te besó ese tío? – le pregunté casi enfadado

\- Sí – me dijo – pero yo no quería, lo siento enserio, yo no quería que lo hiciera, te quiero a ti – me aclaró y le besé con fuerza sintiendo como él correspondía a mi beso.

\- ¿Te besó así? – le pregunté sonriendo demostrándole que estaba fingiendo antes y él sonrió

\- No, así no – me dijo – tú besas mejor.

\- Eres mío Sasuke – le dije – siempre lo serás

\- Lo sé – me dijo sonriendo haciendo fuerza esta vez para empotrarme a mí contra la pared y besarme.

De verdad que este chico no se dejaba controlar, él y su fuerte carácter me encantaba. Me dejé besar, le dejé dominar y es que no podía evitarlo, era mi mandón, no me extrañaba que hubiera sido capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

\- Te equivocas en algo – me dijo Sasuke sonriendo – tú eres mío – me dijo y no pude evitar sonreir.

\- Soy tuyo – le repetí – ya lo sabes, eres un maldito mandón.

\- Sí, lo soy, así que déjate mandar – me dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Pasé mi mano por su nuca y le atraje con más fuerza hacia mí besándole, metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Desde luego no se resignó a intentar seguirme, intentó dominarme como hacía siempre.

\- ¿Qué buscabas de mi padre?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermano? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Tú hermano? No estoy seguro, creo que estaba en la fiesta sirviendo, ahora que lo dices hace bastante rato que no le veo.

\- Le han despedido.

\- ¿Qué? – Me preguntó sorprendido - ¿Estás de broma verdad?

\- No, tú padre lo ha despedido, no sé por qué aún.

\- No lo sé, tardé algo más en bajar a la fiesta y en cuanto se despista mi padre me voy un rato de ella. ¿Has venido a ver a mi padre?

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Pues debe estar en la fiesta – me respondió – te ayudaré a buscarle… después de mi beso – me dijo sonriendo.

De verdad que me gustaba este chico, era increíble, no me explicaba cómo no me podía haber fijado antes en él. Saqué fuerzas y volví a empotrarlo contra la otra pared bloqueando sus manos con la mía mientras le besaba con fuerza. Le escuché gemir y supe perfectamente cuánto me deseaba ese chico, tanto como yo a él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke? ¿Echas de menos nuestras noches de sexo? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Pues sí – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme tuyo de nuevo?

\- Mañana – le sonreí - ¿Qué te parece si quedamos…no sé, en mi casa? – me preguntó

\- Vale – me contestó – mañana te veo en casa

\- Voy a hablar con tu padre.

Sasuke me dejó marchar, aunque me siguió por detrás. Le cogí la mano para no perderle entre la multitud hasta que vi a su padre hablando con una chica joven, hablaban de algo de la empresa, imaginaba que sería su secretaría ¡_ni en su propia fiesta podía relajarse_! Todo era trabajo en la vida de ese hombre, que desgraciado me parecía, no tener tiempo de disfrutar a tus hijos, de disfrutar tu vida.

Me miró extrañado de encontrarme allí pero enseguida me hizo seguirle alejándome del resto de los presentes, supongo que yo no estaba a la altura de esta gente y tenía que apartarme de la mirada de los demás. Me llevé a Sasuke conmigo, cogiendo su mano con fuerza calmándole por lo que pasaría seguramente.

Nos condujo hacia el interior de la casa, hacia su despacho. Le hablé sobre mi hermano, sobre todo lo que había hecho él por esta familia y ahora lo despedía sin más, sin motivos aparentes.

No me dieron muchas explicaciones, ni siquiera querían darme la indemnización de su trabajo ¡_Sería desgraciado_! Me cabreé mucho, Sasuke hasta se preocupó, pero era mi hermano y le defendería de todo y de todos. Alguien entró en aquel momento por la puerta y por la forma en que hablaba y su apariencia, imaginé que era el hermano de mi novio.

\- No voy a casarme con Konan – le dijo a su padre.

\- Podéis ir de uno en uno – se quejó su padre señalándome y él me miró

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- El hermano del que han despedido – le dije

\- ¿Has despedido a Deidara? – le preguntó Itachi a su padre.

\- Dame su indemnización – le dije – se la merece, ha trabajado para ti toda su vida, lo habéis tratado casi como un esclavo, se ha deslomado por vosotros. Dale lo que le corresponde – me quejé.

\- Dáselo – le dijo Itachi y me extrañó que me ayudase en eso

\- No tengo por qué darle nada – se quejó su padre y vi a Itachi ir hacia el cajón del escritorio, abrirlo y sacar un fajo de billetes lanzándolo a la mesa hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó su padre

\- Pagar las deudas y decirte… que no me caso – le aclaró – o sales tú a decírselo a los padres de Konan o voy yo, pero de hoy no pasa – le amenazó saliendo de allí

No quise seguir mucho más con este asunto, cogí el dinero que le correspondía a mi hermano y salí de allí. Sasuke me siguió y le guiñé un ojo antes de besarle a modo de despedida.

\- Mañana – le dije.

\- Mañana – me dijo sonriendo.


	35. Chapter 35: buscando trabajo

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Me metí en la cama y no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, sé que Naruto estaba preocupado, pero sólo quería estar solo un rato, reflexionar las cosas, llorar, porque me sentía el ser más engañado en la tierra, Itachi me había mentido dos veces, confié en él una segunda vez y me mintió, había grabado todo, ¿Iba a enseñar eso a sus amigos? ¿Cómo podía pensar en hacerme algo así? Encima lo había visto demasiada gente, era estupendo estar en la pantalla grande mientras Itachi me violaba ¡_Fantástico_!

¿Cómo se supone que iba a contarle eso a Naruto? No podía decírselo, me daba vergüenza solo de pensar que tenía que contarle como me habían humillado en aquella fiesta, cómo habían sacado ese maldito video frente a todos y por si fuera poco, para no manchar la reputación de la familia su padre me había despedido, así no estaría cerca su hijo del tío al que violó.

Ahora estaba sin trabajo, enamorado del tío que me violó y había hecho que me despidiesen y con una hipoteca que pagar a fin de mes ¿Qué narices iba a hacer yo? Cogí el periódico de la mesilla de noche y revisé todos los trabajos de nuevo. Cómo no, nadie quería contratarme, para la gente sólo era alguien sin estudios, no encontraría un buen trabajo en la vida, así que al final, me rendí, simplemente cogí el único trabajo al que podía ir, servir de copas de noche en un bar, no pedían estudios ni experiencia, lo malo… odiaba el trabajo nocturno, pero no tenía más remedio.

Lloré prácticamente toda la noche, pero es que no podía sentirme más humillado que en este momento ¿Cuándo me había enamorado de ese cabrón? ¡_Maldita mi suerte_! Estaba confundido y destrozado, creí que Itachi había cambiado pero no, me equivoqué con él y lo peor de todo, es que estuve dispuesto a dejar a Sasori por él, iba a hacerlo ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? pero tenía una cosa clara… no volvería a pasarme esto, no volvería a confiar en él.

Escuché a Naruto llegar, ni siquiera sabía que se había marchado, pero en este momento me daba un poco igual todo, me sentía fatal conmigo mismo, la humillación, la culpa por Sasori, el sentirme traicionado.

Sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y entró mi hermano dejando unos billetes en la mesilla, luego dio la vuelta sin hacer caso a mi llanto y se tumbó a mi lado.

\- ¿Has ido a la mansión Uchiha? – le pregunté

\- Si – me comentó.

\- ¿Y ese dinero?

\- Tu indemnización

\- Entonces es definitivo – le dije – no volveré a trabajar allí

\- Déjame ayudarte – escuché a Naruto decir.

\- No, tú ve y estudia, me ocuparé de todo, te lo prometo.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, ya he encontrado algo, tranquilo.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En un bar

\- ¿De noche? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – me preguntó – sabes que no me gustan los trabajos nocturnos.

\- Pues lo siento mucho Naruto – casi le chillé mientras lloraba – es lo que hay, sigo siendo el mayor así que esta decisión está tomada.

\- No estoy de acuerdo – me gritó

\- Naruto por favor – casi le rogué – déjalo ya – le dije llorando y paró – déjalo ya ¿Vale? ¿Crees que me gusta lo que ha pasado? Sólo estoy buscando una solución, no nos gusta a ninguno de los dos pero es lo que hay que hacer ahora, por favor, no me juzgues ahora mismo, intenta entenderme aunque sólo sea esta vez.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – sé que es un mal momento, lo siento, no quería gritarte. ¿Me cuentas que ha pasado?

\- ¿No te lo han dicho allí? – le pregunté.

\- No mucho, algo de conducta indebida o algo así es lo que me soltó su padre – yo sonreí.

\- Sí, algo así, sólo que no fue mi conducta indebida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿te han hecho algo?

\- Déjalo Naruto, dejémoslo en que yo pagué la culpa de otra persona, ya ni siquiera importa lo que sucedió, no tengo que volver a ver a esa familia.

\- En realidad… Sasuke viene mañana por casa.

\- ¿Sasuke? Bueno sé que sois amigos

\- Somos un poco más que amigos – me comunicó – estoy saliendo con él

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¿Te sienta mal eso? – me preguntó.

\- No, para nada, Sasuke es buen chico.

\- ¿Enserio no vas a contarme de qué va todo esto? Quiero ayudarte

\- Ya has hecho bastante Naruto – le dije – sólo necesito dormir.

Mi hermano pasó el brazo por encima de mi estómago y me dio una sensación extraña, tanta… que me quejé un poco al sentir algo de peso sobre el estómago. Ni siquiera sentía dolor, o no tanto como cuando me caí, pero era raro, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Te duele? – me preguntó Naruto.

\- No, no lo sé, un poco

\- Tienes que ir al médico

\- Vale, cuando sepa el día que tengo libre en mi nuevo trabajo, pediré la cita ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale.

Naruto no tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse, pero yo no podía hacerlo, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a todo lo sucedido, ni siquiera sabía con qué cara iba a mirar a Itachi si me lo cruzaba de nuevo, aunque realmente… era él quien debía sentirse peor que yo, porque fue su culpa, yo sólo fui el humillado en todo su plan. Desde luego ahora sí se reirían de mí sus amigos como me los encontrase, por suerte… puede que no tuviera trabajo, pero me ahorraba la vergüenza de volver a esa casa después de que todos hubieran visto el video.

A parte de no poder dejar de llorar por todo lo sucedido y pensar en ese cabrón de Itachi, me dolía el abdomen. Sé que tenía que ir al médico, pero no me habían dado aún ningún día libre para poder ir y no podía permitirme el lujo de no ir a trabajar, la casa y las facturas no se pagaban solas, así que esperaba que mañana en el bar me dieran el horario de trabajo y poder planificar las cosas.

Apenas dormí, seguramente un par de horas habría podido descansar, pero me levanté más cansado de lo que me había acostado. Naruto se fue a clase y ni siquiera quiso hacerme levantar para prepararle el desayuno. Me quedé en la cama toda la mañana, sin moverme y es que realmente, no tenía ganas de hacer nada excepto llorar.

Me sorprendió que sonase el timbre de la puerta y aunque no respondí a la primera, cuando sonó una segunda vez fui a ver quien llamaba a estas horas. Miré por la mirilla de la puerta y al ver a Itachi tocando el timbre, rehusé de abrir la puerta, no quería verle, notaba como el corazón quería salirse de mi pecho por los nervios y es que todos me estaban estresando, sólo quería que se marchase.

\- Dei ábreme por favor – me pidió y me dejé resbalar por la puerta hasta sentarme en el suelo. Me agarré la cabeza con las manos y esperaba que se fuera – vamos Dei, ábreme, tenemos que hablar.

Hablar… hablar era lo que menos quería yo porque… ¿Habían dudas? No, él había grabado un video mientras se divertía como le daba la gana con mi cuerpo para luego ir a enseñárselo a sus amiguitos ¡_Si muy divertido_! Me parecía exactamente eso… ¡_Divertido y gracioso_! Era un maldito capullo, yo no tenía nada que hablar con él, sólo quería que saliera de mi vida cuanto antes.

Para mi suerte, escuché la voz de Sasori preguntándole a Itachi que hacía aquí ¡menos mal que acabó convenciéndole de que se largase! En realidad… más bien le amenazó con que se fuera, que no tenía nada que reclamarme después de que me hubieran despedido, así que simplemente se marchó. Supongo que Sasori se enteró por Naruto que me habían despedido y cuando estuve seguro de que Itachi ya no estaba, le abrí la puerta a mi novio.

Se lanzó a abrazarme mientras cerraba tras él y me dejaba llorar en su pecho. Me agarré con fuerza, no quería soltarle y tampoco quería que me soltara. Intentó calmarme y sentía su mano acariciar mi espalda mientras me empujaba con suavidad hacia el sofá.

\- Ven siéntate – me dijo - ¿Estás bien?

\- No – le dije

\- Ya está, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué volver a verle, arreglaremos esto.

\- He encontrado trabajo en un bar.

\- Me lo ha dicho tu hermano – me dijo – pero no pagarás con él la casa entera – me afirmó – he hablado con un viejo amigo, tiene una tienda no muy lejos de aquí, por las tardes necesitaba a alguien, aunque no pagan mucho, son un par de horas. Puedo hablar con él si te interesa, quizá entre los dos trabajos, puedas pagar las cosas.

\- Vale – le dije

\- Entonces voy a llamarle.

Sasori llamó a su amigo y no paré de mirarle todo el tiempo. Itachi tenía razón en algo, no me excitaba tanto como lo hacía él, pero era mi novio, estábamos bien y éramos felices, podía vivir sin amor, podía vivir sin sentir lo mismo que sentía por Itachi, sólo quería esto, estabilidad, estar bien, no dudar de él y me sentía fatal por pensar así, por saber que estaba enamorado de otro hombre teniendo a alguien tan maravilloso a mi lado.

\- Sasori… lo siento – le dije cuando colgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

\- Porque… - una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla – porque besé a Itachi

\- Me lo imaginaba – me dijo – sé que estaba confundiéndote, tuve una conversación con él.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

\- Ey… no puedo decirte que no me duele, pero… ¿seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?

\- Sí – le dije – por favor no me alejes de ti, no quiero perderte.

\- No lo harás Dei, yo voy a cuidar de ti, ya lo sabes.

\- Gracias.

\- Toma – me dijo – es la dirección del local, puedes empezar esta tarde, pero por favor… descansa también ¿Vale? No te agotes demasiado.

\- Vale

Aquella tarde, empecé a trabajar en dos trabajos, no estaban bien pagados, tampoco eran los trabajos de mi vida, pero al menos pagaría las facturas y eso era lo importante, no quería que Naruto tuviera que renunciar a su vida por mi culpa. Yo no tenía vida alguna, no iba a amargarle la vida a él también, con una de las dos era suficiente.


	36. Chapter 36: Oculto

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Lo que le había pasado a mi hermano no me gustaba nada, empezaba a odiar a esa familia y no quería pagar mi enfado con Sasuke, porque él no tenía culpa de vivir en esa maldita casa. Seguía sin poder creerme que tras tantos años que mi hermano había servido allí, ahora le hubieran despedido sin más ¡_Me ponía de los nervios lo que le habían hecho_!

Para colmo… no sólo mi hermano, el maldito del ex novio de Sasuke no paraba de intentar acostarse con él y no iba a permitirlo, me daba igual si pagaba lo que pagase, Sasuke no era nada suyo, él quería estar conmigo y yo con él, eso bastaba, ni siquiera su padre tenía derecho a decidir con quien estarían sus hijos.

Cuando me desperté, vi a Deidara durmiendo aunque tenía unas ojeras demasiado grandes, así que preferí no despertarle ahora que finalmente se había dormido, porque aunque no quise decirle nada, sabía que había llorado toda la noche. Le dejé descansar y desayuné lo primero que encontré por la cocina para salir hacia clase.

Entré algo tarde por clase y Sasuke ya estaba allí, le guiñé un ojo cuando pasé hacia mi sitio y él me sonrió. Durante toda la clase, Sasuke estuvo girándose a mirarme con una sonrisa y yo no podía parar de mirarle ¡_Que ganas tenía de tenerle de nuevo entre mis brazos_! De volver a hacerle mío, ese chico me volvía loco.

La clase finalizó y me levanté corriendo hacia Sasuke besándole sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a levantarse. Me correspondió e incluso metió su lengua en mi boca tratando de jugar conmigo, intentando morderme la lengua con suavidad en plan juguetón.

\- Tengo ganas de ti – le dije susurrando rozando aún mis labios sobre los suyos.

\- ¿Entonces a qué esperas para hacerme tuyo? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Cuando acaben las clases en mi casa.

\- Lo sé – me dijo sonriendo – allí estaré

Salí de clase porque había quedado con los del equipo para entrenar un rato antes de irnos a casa y Sasuke decidió pasarse por la biblioteca a recoger unos libros para un trabajo, así que era perfecto, ya nos veríamos en mi casa. Cuando iba hacia la pista, me encontré a Haku ¡_Cómo lo_ _odiaba_!

\- ¿No vas con Sasuke hoy? – me preguntó burlón

\- No tengo porque estar todo el día pegado a él – le dije – sabe cuidarse solo.

\- Seguro, por eso siempre acabas ayudándole cuando se encuentra conmigo.

\- Pero porque no me caes bien y no quiero perderme la oportunidad de darte una paliza – le aclaré – no tiene nada que ver con que no sepa defenderse.

\- Aléjate de él – me dijo.

\- No, aléjate tú de él.

\- Yo he pagado por él.

\- Lástima entonces que no sea una puta – le dije – si te sobra el dinero ve a otro sitio a gastarlo, Sasuke no está en venta.

\- No dice lo mismo su padre.

\- Su padre puede decir lo que quiera, no puede obligarle a estar contigo ¿Te ha dado permiso para ir por su casa? Genial… disfrútalo, porque no estará allí, pero si quieres puedes pagar a su padre y acostarte con él, puede que sí acepte eso también – le comenté.

\- Su padre hace cualquier cosa por dinero, Sasuke acabará siendo mío, le convencerá.

\- Eres más imbécil de lo que creía si piensas que Sasuke es de los que se dejan convencer, por favor, ese chico es incontrolable.

\- Volverá a mí, ya lo verás – me sonrió.

\- Sigue soñando – le dije – y mientras lo haces… yo lo estaré metiendo en mi cama. No te atrevas a tocar mis cosas – le amenacé.

Seguí caminando hacia el pabellón bajo la atenta mirada de Haku y es que no creía que él fuera a rendirse tan fácil, pero yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarle a Sasuke tan fácil, además de que Sasuke ni loco volvería con él, me prefería a mí, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando entré en el vestuario, todos mis compañeros estaban ya allí prácticamente cambiados. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y salí al campo con ellos a practicar, desde luego estaban bastante desanimados desde la bomba que soltó Sakura aquel día que nos hizo perder el partido, pero esperaba remontar ese ánimo tan bajo, lo superaríamos.

Acabamos el entrenamiento y volvimos al vestuario para ducharnos y cambiarnos, aunque yo me retrasé un poco terminando de recoger la pista y el material. Cuando entré por el vestuario, todos estaban duchados y estaban vistiéndose para irse. Me quité las protecciones y la ropa, cogiendo la toalla para ir a la ducha. Entré en ella y pasé la cortina abriendo el grifo.

Ya me caía el agua caliente sobre el cuerpo cuando la cortina se abrió y me sorprendió ver entrar a Sasuke desnudo ¡_Tenía un cuerpo de infarto_! No iba a negarlo, ese chico me encantaba. Ahora escuchaba los rumores y risas de los compañeros, supongo que porque quería ver mi reacción con aquello.

Tampoco me dio tiempo a tener una reacción, porque Sasuke cogió mis labios con fuerza empotrándome contra la pared de azulejos. Me dejé besar mientras colocaba mis manos en su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia mí. No paraba de escuchar a mis compañeros por el vestuario y seguramente… o estaban celosos o se divertían al pensar como me lo iba a pasar con mi chico en las duchas. Estaba completamente convencido, de que ellos le habían indicado en la ducha en la que me había metido.

\- ¿Y esta sorpresa? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- No podía esperar hasta tu casa – me dijo sonriendo

\- Ya veo, espera un segundo – le paré y abrí un poco la cortina de la ducha mirando a mis compañeros atentos a mi ducha – todos fuera, ya – les ordené y aunque me llamaron aguafiestas, se rieron y terminaron de vestirse para largarse fuera.

\- ¿No quieres que te escuchen? – me preguntó sonriendo Sasuke

\- Algo así – le comenté con una sonrisa – no quiero compartir tus gemidos con nadie más, son míos.

\- ¿Disculpa? Aquí el único que es mío… eres tú – me dijo sonriendo aprisionándome aún más contra los azulejos.

\- Por supuesto, mandón – le sonreí antes de que volviera a besarme.

Sus manos recorrieron mi torso desnudo lleno de jabón y subieron hasta mi nuca cogiéndola con fuerza para profundizar aún más su beso dominante. ¡_la verdad es que me excitaba que tomara el control_! Sonreí, porque me gustaba mucho cuando se volvía dominante, mandón y terriblemente orgulloso, así era Sasuke, siempre tenía que tener todas las situaciones bajo su control.

Le dejé hacer, dejé que mandase él durante un rato porque eso nos excitaba a los dos. No pude evitar gemir sintiendo sus manos acariciando todo mi torso y desde luego…nos estábamos llenando de jabón, pero eso también me excitaba, tanto… que acabé haciendo fuerza empotrándole a él contra la pared.

Se quejó cuando cogí el control y es que no le gustaba nada eso de no dominar la situación. Cogí sus manos juntándolas encima de su cabeza y agarrando con mi mano izquierda mientras tocaba ahora su abdomen haciéndole gemir. Intentó decirme algo pero le callé con un beso antes de separarme y sonreír.

\- Shh – le dije – eres mío

\- Suéltame – me exigió como siempre mandando y sonreí.

\- No – le dije – ahora tengo yo el control, aprende a dejarte llevar

Cogí entre mis dedos sus pezones y los acaricié con calma haciéndole cosquillas, escuchando como intentaba controlar su gemido hasta que los metí en mi boca y no pudo seguir aguantándolos.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura sosteniéndole para que no se cayese, porque veía sus piernas temblar por el placer, más cuando solté sus manos acariciando su miembro. No podía parar de sonreír y es que era tan fácil para mí controlarle o eso creía, porque se soltó empotrándome esta vez él a mí y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque se había agachado cogiendo mi miembro entre sus manos y limpiando el jabón con el agua antes de metérselo en la boca.

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que era el mismo Sasuke que se ruborizaba el día en que yo metí su miembro en mi boca? Pues sí lo era y estaba literalmente… comiéndose mi miembro. Tuve que agarrarme a las paredes del placer, porque el niño no lo hacía nada mal. Si tuve que indicarle un par de detalles pero era algo normal, era su primera vez, pero aún así… parecía como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, me encantaba su forma de lamerlo.

\- Joder Sasuke – le dije y sonrió

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que ibas a dominarme tú? – me preguntó

\- Lo haré – le dije sonriendo – conseguiré hacerlo.

\- Si claro – me dijo como quien no se lo termina de creer.

Desde luego tenía que empezar a coger el control de la situación porque Sasuke estaba empezando a dominar demasiado y cuando este chico empezaba a controlar… no había quien lo bajase de nuevo ¿Y Haku quería controlar a este chico? ¡_Venga ya_! Esto era completamente incontrolable, lo poco que yo podía dominarle era porque él se dejaba dominar por mí en ciertos momentos.

Me acordé de mis compañeros, porque ellos siempre decían que dominaban a sus parejas, pero para mí… dominar no era el que la metía, era el que era capaz de controlar tu placer y Sasuke lo hacía genial, no me dejaba prácticamente hacer nada más excepto disfrutar, así que él tenía el poder de hacerme correr cuando le diera la gana ¿Quién controlaba a quien? Desde luego yo lo tenía muy claro, Sasuke.

\- Sasuke para – le pedí – no quiero correrme así – le comenté y paró sonriendo.

\- ¿No aguantabas Naruto? – me preguntó sonriendo

\- No – le dije besándole mientras le empujaba de nuevo hasta la pared cogiendo su miembro para darle placer a él.

Por suerte para mí, Sasuke se dejó, incluso cogió mi mano libre y se la metió en la boca lamiéndola con una seducción única ¡_De verdad que me ponía malo este chico_! ¿Cómo no iba a excitarme? Era el pecado en persona. Metí los dedos en su entrada preparándole mientras le besaba con fuerza, iba demasiado excitado en este momento como para tomármelo con calma y todo era culpa de Sasuke, sus gestos y su maldita forma de dominar.

Me preparé para entrar y le obligué a saltar enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura mientras se apoyaba en la pared y le penetraba. Me aseguré de sujetarle bien para no resbalarnos ni que se cayese pero aún así, me ponía a mil por hora escucharle gemir y jadear como un loco mientras le penetraba una y otra vez contra los azulejos de la ducha. Me corrí en poco tiempo, tan poco, que no le di tiempo a Sasuke de que él pudiera hacerlo, así que acabé saliendo de él y coger su miembro con mi boca hasta que terminó.

Creo que jamás había hecho esto, pero aunque él me avisó cuando fue a eyacular, no me separé, dejé que lo hiciera en mi boca y tragué lo que pude lamiendo luego su miembro limpiándolo. ¡_Al final tuvimos que volver a ducharnos_! Menos mal que ya estábamos en la ducha.

Sasuke sonreía y no me lo volví a follar allí mismo porque estaba agotado, pero quizá si me dejaba descansar un rato, cuando fuéramos a casa, le proponía la revancha, porque no cabía duda, de que hoy había ganado él, me hizo correrme cuando le dio la maldita gana y sonreía triunfante… ¡_como para no sonreír con lo que había logrado_! Seguía pensando de él, que era un maldito mandón.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi hermano no estaba y Sasuke preguntó preocupado por él. Le comenté que estaba trabajando y tras su insistencia por saber dónde, acabé confesándole donde se encontraba mi hermano. Deidara me preocupaba estos días, pero realmente… también agradecía tener toda la casa para mí, porque Sasuke… iba a enterarse de quien era Naruto Uzumaki ¡_yo no iba a dejar que ese empollón me dominase_! Le llevé hasta la habitación y sonrió sabiendo a lo que íbamos de nuevo.


	37. Chapter 37: enfermo

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Trabajé toda la tarde en aquel local en el que Sasori me había conseguido meter, aunque claro… no era nada del otro mundo, hacer recados, cobrar a los clientes, reponer los productos que se agotaban en las estanterías… era agotador, pero no era un trabajo complicado y al menos… algo era algo, ya podía dar gracias de tener un mínimo trabajo y aunque deseaba irme a casa a descansar porque empezaba de nuevo a dolerme el abdomen, no podía irme, porque aún me faltaba la jornada nocturna en el bar.

Esto de tener dos trabajos acabaría conmigo, pero no había más remedio, así que nada… ¡_Al lío_! Como solía decir. Salí del primer trabajo y prácticamente tuve que correr hasta el otro, porque me daba el tiempo justo. Tuve que coger dos metros haciendo trasbordo y es que el bar… estaba un poco lejos de mi casa y de mi primer trabajo.

Antes de entrar en el bar, sólo con la caminata desde la estación al local, creía que iba a morirme del dolor, porque me estaba matando el abdomen ¿Qué narices me pasaba estos días? Desde que había sufrido aquella caída no podía ni moverme apenas, me dolía todo.

Entré por el local y el jefe me metió en la barra a servir a los clientes. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y empecé a trabajar. No sé la de bebidas que coloqué esa noche pero no era eso lo que peor llevaba, sino la de clientes que me hablaban e intentaban ligar conmigo ¡_yo sólo quería hacer mi trabajo_!

No era muy gratificante estar tras la barra aguantando a los pesados y sirviendo bebida tras bebida, pero no había ningún trabajo mejor para mí, supongo que acabaría el resto de mi vida en algo así, o cuidando y aguantando a ricachones como Itachi o en un mugriento bar poniendo copas.

Para colmo… creo que mi jefe me miraba raro, al principio creía que era porque estaba controlando mi trabajo, quería saber si hacía un buen trabajo o no. Sinceramente… ya había trabajado una época en un bar, así que me desenvolvía bien, exceptuando que a veces no encontraba algún vaso o algún ingrediente concreto, pero enseguida algún compañero me solucionaba el problema.

Un cliente entró sentándose en la barra frente a mí y pidiendo un whisky con hielo, así que busqué la botella y preparé la bebida. Cuando coloqué el vaso en la mesa para dárselo, el hombre agarró el vaso y también mi mano, por lo que intenté apartarla con rapidez viendo que era imposible, por suerte escuché la voz de Sasori al lado.

\- Yo de usted soltaba ahora mismo antes de que le rompa la mano – le comentó Sasori en tono serio y amenazante.

El hombre soltó mi mano y me dirigí hacia mi novio quien me preguntó si estaba bien, claro que le dije que sí ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no me gustaba nada trabajar de noche? Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo, más me valía aguantarme.

\- Se te ve cansado – me dijo Sasori y le sonreí.

\- Y con dolor – le comenté.

\- Llevas días con ese dolor ¿Por qué no vamos al médico?

\- En tres días tengo libre, te prometo que iré.

\- ¿Qué no pase de esos tres días?

\- Si. ¿Qué te pongo?

\- Soda – me dijo

Fui a buscarle la bebida y se la coloqué quedándome un rato con él hablando mientras no entrasen clientes, aunque a medida que avanzaba la noche, entraba más y más gente, este trabajo iba a acabar conmigo de verdad, porque no pude sentarme ni una vez, no paré de moverme todo el rato y me dolía demasiado.

Sasori se tomó su bebida y se despidió de mí para ir a casa. Supongo que se habría quedado más tiempo aquí conmigo a vigilarme, pero tenía que levantare temprano a la mañana siguiente para ir a trabajar, así que era mejor para él retirarse temprano, bastante le agradecía ya que hubiera pasado por allí a verme un rato.

Estaba limpiando la pringosa barra por culpa de las bebidas que se derramaban, cuando escuché una voz conocida. Cuando me giré hacia quien me hablaba, me sorprendí de ver a Pain pidiéndome un chupito de tequila. ¿Enserio estaba Pain aquí en la ciudad pidiéndome tequila? Estaba sonriendo y venía no muy arreglado, la verdad es que casi no le diferenciaba con su atuendo de calle, pero su sonrisa me tranquilizó un poco, al menos le conocía.

\- Claro – le dije buscando el tequila.

\- ¿Qué haces trabajando aquí? – me preguntó sonriendo mientras abría la botella para ponerle el chupito.

\- Pues… supongo que ganar dinero – le dije sonriendo - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creía que estarías por los viñedos.

\- Eso está bien los fines de semana – me dijo – pero entre semana trabajo con los Uchiha ¿Recuerdas? Soy socio

\- Cierto… en la empresa.

\- Sí – me dijo – había salido a tomar algo con unos compañeros y resulta que te reconocí en la barra, así que vine a saludarte.

\- Que amable – le dije con una sonrisa

\- ¿Estás mejor? – me preguntó extrañamente serio y creo que sé a qué se refería.

\- Oh por favor… dime que no estuviste en la fiesta.

\- Pues… no estuve en la fiesta – me dijo.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- No, pero es lo que querías escuchar. Siento haber visto el entretenido documental sobre apareamiento pero… si te sirve de consuelo, peor debería sentirse el Uchiha que tu. Tu salías más favorecido – intentó bromearme para animarme.

\- Oh, muchas gracias.

\- Dei – me llamó por el diminutivo ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo últimamente con llamarme por mi diminutivo? – si necesitas algo, avísame ¿Vale?

\- Que me toque la lotería – le dije sonriendo – pero creo que no puedes hacer eso

Pain empezó a reírse y su única respuesta, es que podía comprarme un cupón de lotería por si tenía suerte. Extrañamente, no me importó cuando Pain tocó mi mano al coger el chupito. Rozó sus dedos por el dorso de mi mano y no dejó de mirarme fijamente, me imponía tanto y me daba tanta vergüenza, que acabé agachando la mirada hacia su mano. Soltó sólo para coger con fuerza el vaso y beberlo de un trago.

Dejó el vaso en la barra y con una sonrisa, me dijo que luego me vería, supuse que tenía que irse un rato con sus amigos antes de que le echasen de menos.

\- ¿Qué era eso? – escuché una voz al otro lado de la barra y me paralicé al ver a Itachi sentado tomando un vaso de algo, creo que era whisky.

\- Lárgate – le dije enfadado.

\- Dei… - me llamó.

\- No me llames así, deja de llamarme así, no tienes ningún derecho, quiero que te vayas.

\- Vamos Dei, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

\- Ya pues no es ni el momento ni el lugar, estoy trabajando.

\- Estas trabajando pero tienes tiempo a coquetear con Pain – me dijo como echándome la culpa.

\- No estoy coqueteando y si lo hiciera que más te da, te recuerdo que grabaste como me violabas y lo pusisteis delante de todo el mundo.

\- Fue Hidan quien lo puso.

\- Pero tú lo grabaste y en vez de destruir la cinta la guardaste, eres igual de culpable que tu amigo, me has hecho daño y no quiero saber nada de ti.

\- No es cierto, sé que me quieres – me dijo.

\- Te quería – le confesé – supongo que me enamoré de una ilusión, creí ver un Itachi que estaba cambiando, que se preocupaba por su hermano, que se interesaba por los problemas de la gente, pero no, sólo era otra de tus muchas caras para conseguir lo que buscabas, como siempre haces. Fue imbécil al dejarme engañar, pero no volverá a pasar.

\- Deidara por favor, no me hagas esto, no me alejes de ti – me pidió y me estaba agobiando.

Me agobiaba ver su carita de niño bueno cuando sabía que era un maldito truco suyo, porque sabía que esa cara me daba tanta pena que volvería a caer y no podía permitírmelo. Sentía dolor, demasiado dolor en el abdomen, tanto, que tuve que cogerlo con ambas manos antes de comentarle a mi compañero que iba al baño. Itachi se quedó allí preocupado intentando preguntarme si estaba bien, aunque no le contesté, sólo salí al baño.

¡_Estaba sangrando_! Orinaba y salía sangre ¿Qué narices me pasaba? No aguantaba el dolor y me daba miedo ver la sangre salir. Estaba agotado y creo… que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento, porque apenas me tenía en pie del dolor que sentía.

Cuando salí del baño, Pain estaba hablando con Itachi y ambos se giraron al verme acercarme hacia ellos con la cara pálida y agarrándome a la barra para no caerme. Ambos dejaron de discutir y me miraron con preocupación hasta que llegué hasta ellos.

\- Necesito un médico – le dije hacia ambos – estoy sangrando.

Itachi fue el primero en levantarse y ayudarme a mantenerme en pie mientras Pain le comentaba a mi jefe que me llevaban al hospital. Me quejé un poco al caminar y al final, Itachi acabó cogiéndome en brazos aunque a mí me daba mucha vergüenza que lo hiciera, encima me sentaba fatal tener que pedirle ayuda a él, precisamente a él. ¿No tenía suficiente con la humillación en su casa que ahora… tenía que venir él a salvarme? No lo aguantaba más.

\- Coge sus cosas – le exigió Itachi a Pain quien buscó mis cosas tras la barra cogiéndolas. - ¿Por qué no has ido al médico aún? – me preguntó enfadado.

\- No tuve tiempo.

\- Joder, le dije a tu novio que te llevase – me dijo - ¿qué estabais haciendo para no ir?

\- Le dije que no quería ir – le comenté.

\- Ya claro… que novio más obediente tienes, da gracias de no haber estado conmigo te habría cogido como un saco de patatas si era necesario y te habría llevado a la fuerza. – Estaba enfadado, se le veía, pero no enfadado conmigo, más bien estaba preocupado - ¿te duele mucho? – me preguntó intentando calmarse.

\- Sí – le dije.

Pain nos acompañó también y me llevaron a urgencias. Intentaron pasar conmigo, pero el médico los retuvo en la sala de espera mientras me hacían pruebas, porque sé que algo no les cuadraba, tras una prueba simple, hicieron otra más compleja, y otra… y otra más ¿qué estaban buscando? ¿O qué intentaban descifrar? Porque no podía ser tan complicado, yo esperaba piedras en el riñón como mucho o algún hematoma por la caída, algo así, pero con tantas pruebas y sin contarme nada… me estaban preocupando.

Al final… acabé de las diferentes salas de pruebas, en una consulta no muy grande, sólo y esperando a que alguien entrase a explicarme qué me ocurría, porque sé que algo estaba mal. ¿Y si tenía un cáncer o algo terminal? No podía dejar a Naruto solo en el mundo, era mi obligación cuidarle. Me estaba preocupando mucho y la duda junto a la espera… no me ayudaba a calmarme, cada vez estaba más nervioso y cada vez… me dolía más el abdomen.


	38. Chapter 38: Médico

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Me encontraba en la consulta del médico tumbado tras haberme realizado varias pruebas, entre ellas ecografías. Esperaba al médico y me preocupaba bastante lo que pudiera decirme sobre aquel dolor y la sangre, quería que entrase de una vez y me dijera que ocurría.

Entró a los diez minutos con unas radiografías en la mano y sé que algo iba mal por la cara que tenía. Puso las radiografías frente a la luz para verlas bien y su cara empeoró aún más ¿Qué pasaba? Se giró hacia mí para mirarme fijamente intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas ¿Me estaba muriendo y no sabía cómo decirlo o qué ocurría? Yo no podía morirme, no podía dejar a mi hermano solo en el mundo.

\- Tenemos un grave problema – me dijo de golpe – Sospeché que podías tener un tumor en la zona del estómago o incluso una hernia que te provocase esos dolores, pero esto es peor de lo que imaginé – me dijo y me asusté

\- ¿Qué tengo? – le pregunté.

\- Un niño – me dijo de golpe y me reí por la broma.

\- Venga ya – me reí – hábleme enserio, soy un hombre, no puedo quedarme embarazado – le dije – es imposible

\- Para un hombre sí – me dijo – pero los bebés cuando nacen y deben identificar su sexo, empiezan a crear los órganos correspondientes, en tú caso se crearon los órganos sexuales masculinos, pero tienes un útero que se creó antes que tus órganos masculinos. Debieron de darse cuenta los médicos y haberte operado de pequeño para quitarlo, es algo sencillo cuando ocurre y no es muy habitual – me dijo - ¿No sabías que tenías útero?

\- ¿Usted cree que si supiera eso estaría aquí tumbado con un niño en el vientre? – le pregunté enfadado aún sin poder creérmelo - ¿Usted está de broma verdad? No puedo estar embarazado, soy un hombre ¡por el amor de Dios! Que lo he hecho sin protección con mi novio – le dije – se supone que no podía quedarme.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – estoy tan sorprendido como usted, no sé porque no se dieron cuenta, a ocurrido algunas veces y es una operación simple para arreglar el problema, todos los pacientes recuperaron su vida normal, pero ahora con el bebé… no puedo quitarte el útero sin matar a ese niño.

\- Joder – le dije a punto de llorar

\- Hay casos reales donde se han encontrado algunos úteros en hombres, pero como le digo, se han podido quitar con éxito, es la primera vez que me encuentro con que el útero ha hecho su función – me dijo evitando la palabra bebé o niño.

\- ¿Soy un bicho raro ahora? ¿Un conejillo de laboratorio? – le pregunté y no supo que contestarme – genial – le dije levantándome de la camilla para marcharme.

\- Espere señor Uzumaki, hay más…

\- ¿Más que enterarme que nací con útero porque mi cuerpo no sabía si hacer un niño o una niña? ¿Más que enterarme de que estoy esperando un niño cuando mi cuerpo decidió ser hombre? ¿Qué más hay? – le pregunté.

\- El cuerpo de un hombre no está diseñado para traer bebés – me dijo – sería conveniente que pensase la opción de abortar, porque no sé si su cuerpo soportará el riesgo de tenerlo dentro.

\- ¿Puedo morirme? – le dije - ¿Es lo que intenta decirme?

\- No lo sé, es la primera vez que pasa esto, los pocos úteros en hombres que encontraron resultaba que no estaban aptos para quedarse embarazados, así que no sabemos hasta qué punto será peligroso esto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sacarían si decido continuar? – le pregunté.

\- Cesárea, porque no puede salir de otra forma.

\- ¿Puedo irme a casa y recapacitar todo esto? – le pregunté

\- Sí, pero haga reposo hasta que decida algo y venga todas las semanas a revisión ¿Tiene hermanos? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, uno más pequeño.

\- Sería conveniente que se hiciera unas pruebas, no creo que tenga la misma malformación que usted, pero deberíamos comprobarlo.

\- Tengo una duda – le dije al recordar algo importante - ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que le pase lo mismo que a mí a mi hijo? – le pregunté

\- Es mínima, no hay muchos casos así. En principio el niño elegirá el sexo y creará los órganos correctos para el sexo que debe ser.

\- ¿Puedo irme? – le pregunté asustado

\- Necesita reposo – me dijo – la caída que sufrió ha dañado levemente la placenta, reposo absoluto unos días y luego puede seguir con su vida normal. Aunque te aconsejo, que dejes el trabajo en el que estás, es muy sufrido para tu embarazo, necesitas algo más tranquilo.

Aquella palabra se me quedó en la mente… ¿estaba malformado? ¿Era un bicho raro? Porque ahora mismo me sentía así ¿Cómo iba a salir yo a la calle siendo un hombre con una tripa de embarazado cuando creciera el feto? Me daba vergüenza, me daba asco yo mismo ¿por qué me había tocado a mí de todas las personas? ¿Por qué me había quedado embarazado si no funcionaba ningún útero de los que habían encontrado? Todos hacían vida normal tras la operación cuando lo descubrían, ¿por qué entonces me pasaba esto a mí? Salí de la consulta lo más rápido que pude y aunque Pain e Itachi me esperaban fuera para darles una explicación, no quería hablar de esto y menos con ellos, ahora mismo quería estar solo, pensar las cosas, llorar como nunca antes y tener tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? – preguntó Itachi con preocupación.

\- Una hernia, que descanse unos días – le dije por lo que me había contado el médico que suponían podía tener – no es nada grave.

Ahora mismo sólo pensaba dos cosas, una en como contarle esto a Naruto sin que me viera como yo me veía, un bicho raro que no tenía claro su sexo y en segundo… tenía un grave problema con Sasori y con Itachi, porque tuve relaciones con ambos, con uno consentido durante prácticamente todas las noches, con el otro en un armario mientras me violaba ¿De quién narices era el niño? Porque claro que no utilizaban protección conmigo… ¿Quién la utilizaba con un hombre cuando no era para protegerte de enfermedades? Se suponía que no podía quedarme embarazado. ¡_Joder embarazado_! Solo de intentar creerme eso ya me mareaba. Si se lo decía a ellos no me creerían ¿Quién narices iba a creerme? Era un hombre, no podía quedarme ¡_ni yo terminaba de creérmelo_! Espera que en cualquier momento el médico saliera y dijera con una gran sonrisa ¡_Inocente_! O un ¡_Era broma_! Cualquiera de esas cosas me ayudaría.

Estaba enfadado, estaba asustado y estaba confuso, porque no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sentirme, no sabía cómo afrontar todo esto. Y todo este gran problema porque mi maldito cuerpo no supo elegir el sexo correcto a tiempo mientras estaba en el vientre de mi madre y los médicos no se dieron ni cuenta de que tenía un puto útero.

\- Quiero irme a casa – les dije empezando a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida.

Itachi tuvo que cogerme antes de que me cayese cuando sentí un dolor agudo en el vientre y es que creo que ahora podía entender las palabras del médico, mi cuerpo no estaba diseñado para esto, mis caderas no ensancharían como las de una mujer, no podía salir por ningún sitio, tenían que abrirme para poder sacarlo y me daba miedo, estaba empezando a ver, que quizá no era buena idea, que quizá abortar era una buena opción, porque tenía demasiado miedo a todo esto. Ahora todos los médicos querrían comprobar con sus ojos lo que me había pasado, iba a convertirme en la atracción, el bicho al que hacer pruebas para comprobar cómo era posible.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – quiero irme a casa – le repetí llorando esta vez – por favor… llévame a casa.

\- Vale – me dijo cogiéndome en brazos mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro oliendo aquel embriagador aroma que tenía, aunque veía como Pain nos seguía caminando tras la espalda de Itachi y me sonreía intentando tranquilizarme.

Me llevaron a casa y en todo el viaje, Itachi que conducía, no paró de comentarle a Pain lo de sus amigos, que había dejado tirados a sus compañeros en el bar para llevarme al hospital.

\- Lo entenderán – dijo Pain sonriendo – esto era más importante

\- ¿Qué hacías en el bar? – le preguntó Itachi casi enojado.

\- Disfrutar de una cerveza – le dijo Pain – y de un chupito – me guiñó un ojo cuando miré por el espejo retrovisor del coche hacia atrás donde él estaba - ¿Qué hacías tú allí, Itachi? – preguntó.

\- Ir a tomarme algo.

\- Ya claro… - dijo sonriendo Pain – a un local a media hora de tu casa ¿No había uno más cerca?

\- Bueno quizá fui a hablar con Deidara ¿Es un delito?

\- Si cuando le has jodido la vida – le dijo Pain enfadado - ¿No entendiste que no quiere verte?

\- Parad ya – les dije – por favor, sólo quiero ir a casa ahora mismo, no necesito más problemas, así que dejad vuestra discusión para cuando me haya marchado – les pedí y Pain se disculpó.

Quería a Sasori, ahora mismo sólo quería que viniera Sasori y me abrazase pero tampoco podía permitirme eso, porque… ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no sabía quién era el padre? Podía estar sentado ahora mismo al lado del padre, porque no tenía ni idea si era Itachi o era Sasori ¿Cómo narices me había metido en este lio? Pero lo más importante… ¿Cómo iba a salir de él? Porque había ocultado todo esto a mi hermano y ahora… la bomba iba a estallar, no podía ocultarle algo así a menos que abortase y lo estaba considerando seriamente, yo no estaba preparado para ser madre o padre ¿qué diablos iba a ser? Ni siquiera eso tenía claro.

Itachi me dejó en la puerta de casa y me despedí de ellos con rapidez, quería bajar de ese coche, quería meterme en casa y llorar, no soportaba más esta presión. Se suponía que debía estar tranquilo, que debía estar en reposo… pero tenía un trabajo… más bien dos trabajos donde el reposo era lo que menos había ¿Tenía que dejarlos? ¿Entonces cómo iba a cuidar de Naruto? Ahora mismo no podía pensar en nada más que en cómo iba a salir adelante con este problema y me daban igual las discusiones superficiales de esos dos en el coche, no tenían ni idea lo que era tener un problema grave de verdad, como lo tenía yo en este momento.

Les agradecí a ambos que me llevasen al hospital y que me hubiera traído a casa, pero en cuanto entré, me desplomé llorando. Tenía que decirle esto a Sasori y no sabía cómo iba a arreglar las cosas con él cuando se enterase de esto, tampoco habíamos hablado nunca de niños… se supone que no podía tener, era un hombre, así que la adopción era algo que nos pillaba aún muy lejos ¿Cómo iba a tomarse esto? Porque puede que un niño le hiciera ilusión aunque nos costase mantenerlo, ¿pero cómo narices iba a tomarse que no sabía si era de él? Un niño era demasiada responsabilidad, no podía meterle a un niño con todo lo que llevaba a alguien que realmente no fuera su padre.

Nadie en su sano juicio desearía meterse en una responsabilidad como esta y yo tenía ganas de salir corriendo del problema, pero no podía, lo llevaba dentro. Ni siquiera entendía aún como había sido posible quedarme embarazado, alguien tenía que explicármelo, pero ni los médicos lo entendían, se suponía que los hombres que habían encontrado con útero no podían quedarse ¿Por qué había funcionado el mío? No entendía nada, sólo podía llorar e intentar hacerme a la idea.

Toqué el vientre y serían imaginaciones mías, pero ahora que sabía que llevaba una vida dentro, tenía un instinto de protección demasiado grande, no quería tocar mi barriga con nada, tenía miedo de hacerle daño, ni siquiera sé si durmiendo al moverme podía hacerle daño ¡_Estaba asustado_! Llevaba una vida inocente dentro y no quería que nada le pasara, pero no podía tenerlo… yo era un hombre, no teníamos dinero, un niño era demasiado gasto ¿Cómo iba a mantenerlo si apenas nos manteníamos Naruto y yo a duras penas? Todo eran problemas, veía la botella medio vacía pero es que no podía verlo de otra forma, ni siquiera estaba convencido de que fuera a ser un buen… padre o madre para él ¡_ni siquiera leía correctamente_! ¿Qué iba a enseñarle? ¿Cómo iba a poder cuidarle bien? ¿Cómo iba a poder llevarle por el buen camino si hasta Naruto me tomaba el pelo? Yo no estaba preparado para esto.


	39. Chapter 39: deudas

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Toda la tarde estuve con Naruto en su casa, la mayoría del tiempo, tumbados en su cama sin dejar de besarnos y es que me encantaban los labios de Naruto, eran suaves, cálidos y me hacía sentir protegido cuando me cogía entre sus brazos para besarme. Desde luego… era el chico que quería en mi vida, no me ocultaba como había hecho Haku, ni me trataba mal, todo lo contrario, siempre parecía estar orgulloso de salir conmigo, le daba igual quien se enterase, no me ocultaba nunca y si tenía que decir a los cuatro vientos que yo era su novio, lo hacía.

Lo que si notaba, es que hoy Naruto estaba algo disperso, quizá preocupado por su hermano y es que yo ya conocía a mi padre y no me extrañaba nada eso de que le despidiera, aunque no entendía por qué, seguramente, me había perdido algo en una de mis escapadas de la fiesta, era bastante probable, porque cuando volví de saquear la nevera, tuve que separar a mi hermano de su gran amigo Hidan, porque creía que le mataba de una paliza o algo, estaba histérico mi hermano, no sé qué le habría pasado, pero yo jamás le había visto como aquella vez.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté a Naruto

\- Sí, perfectamente – me sonrió.

\- ¿Preocupado por tu hermano?

\- Un poco, es que no me gusta eso de que trabaje de noche

\- Te entiendo, si quieres un consuelo… mi casa está fatal desde que se fue y mi padre anda en busca de alguien que se ocupe de todo, pero no le convence ninguno de los que ha estado entrevistando. Yo dudo de que vaya a encontrar a alguien como Deidara.

\- Le toman el pelo – me dijo Naruto – todo el mundo cree que puede pasarle por encima porque no ha podido estudiar o porque necesita trabajar y no me gusta, porque vale mucho, no tiene porque rebajarse de la forma que lo hace por un trabajo.

\- Se preocupa por ti – le comenté – hace cualquier cosa con tal de que tú estés bien y eso también hay que valorarlo.

\- Si yo lo valoro, pero no quiero que tenga que suplicar un trabajo miserable y hacer todo lo que hace por un mísero sueldo con el que prácticamente ni llegamos a fin de mes, vale mucho más que eso y la gente parece que no se da cuenta.

\- Si se dan cuenta, pero la mayoría serán como mi padre, que se aprovechan de la gente así y tu hermano mucho carácter no tiene para defenderse, es amable con todo el mundo.

\- Ya lo sé, por eso me preocupa.

Me acerqué a Naruto y le besé con delicadeza intentando que olvidase por un momento los problemas, intentando que desconectase de todo y se centrase sólo y únicamente en mí.

Naruto pasó su mano por mi cintura y me empujó bajo su cuerpo colocándose encima. Después de lo de hoy en el vestuario, aún tenía ganas de más, pero es que con Naruto, me sentía a gusto, era especial, diferente en su totalidad a Haku y eso era lo mejor, con él podía ser yo mismo, me daba igual si mi padre se sentía deshonrado porque dejase que Naruto me penetrase, lo quería así, me gustaba que lo hiciera y lo mejor de todo… es que yo seguía teniendo el control de lo que hacíamos, como ahora, le pedía sexo a mi manera y lo conseguía.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acerqué hacia mí profundizando el beso, jugando con su lengua. Creo que a este paso… iba a volverme adicto al sexo con Naruto, pero no podía evitarlo, me encantaba, disfrutaba con él y lo hacía aún más, cuando conseguía controlarle, era casi como un juego para mí.

\- Deja de hacer eso – me susurró sensualmente – me enciende mucho cuando tomas el control.

\- Ya lo sé – le dije

\- ¿No has tenido bastante en la ducha o es que no quieres volver por casa? – me preguntó.

\- Ambas, nunca tendré suficiente de ti y no quiero entrar por casa para ver al imbécil de Haku por allí. ¿Se te ocurre mejor forma de pasar el rato?

\- ¿No tenías que estudiar?

\- No, tú tenías que estudiar – le dije –yo ya me lo sé todo.

\- Como no… empollón.

\- ¿Seguro que tienes fuerzas para repetir lo de la ducha? – le pregunté sonriendo intentando retarle.

\- Mira chavalín – me dijo de forma despectiva – yo tengo fuerzas para todo lo que me eches, tú deberías rezar para poder seguirme el ritmo.

\- Si claro – le dije sonriendo – más te gustaría a ti seguir mi ritmo.

Naruto pareció entrar en mi pique, porque enseguida empezó a besarme con mucha más pasión, con más fuerza y no permitía que me moviera, quería tomar el control de la situación y eso era algo… que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, aunque no pude hacer mucho cuando agarró mis manos bloqueándome mientras me miraba sonriendo con prepotencia.

\- Shh, quietecito estás más guapo – me dijo – toca mi revancha Sasuke, ¿Qué era eso de entrar desnudo en mi ducha y hacer que me corra? – me preguntó – creo que tengo que debo darte un pequeño castigo.

\- Hazlo – le reté sonriendo.

Metió su mano bajo mi camiseta acariciando todo mi torso, hasta que llegó un momento en que le molestaba la prenda y me obligó a quitármela casi a la fuerza. Se le notaba la excitación que llevaba encima, supongo que porque le había retado y eso era algo que a Naruto… le excitaba mucho.

\- Repítemelo – me pidió

\- Que lo hagas – le dije – vamos, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Me besó el cuello poniéndome la piel de gallina, sus besos pasionales, como lamía mi cuello y lo succionaba, como tocaba mi pecho, como jugaba con mis pezones y bajaba a lamerlos cuando abandonaba mi cuello.

Bajó mis pantalones con rapidez y ni siquiera soltó mis manos, estaba dispuesto a vengarse por mi forma controladora de antes, pero aunque lo sabía y podía haberme defendido, le dejé hacerlo, quería ver como dominaba él.

Naruto metió su mano libre hacia mi miembro y tras la mano, bajó su boca atrapando mi miembro, haciéndome gemir y jadear, haciéndome sentir placer. Lamí sus dedos cuando me los metió en la boca y empezó a prepararme sin separar su boca de mi miembro ni un solo segundo.

Entró en mí despacio y con mucha calma, pero una vez llegó hasta el fondo. Me quejé un poco pero Naruto me besó para callar mi quejido antes de empezar a moverse despacio. Mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a él, a sus embestidas. Escuché como mi rubio gemía mientras disfrutaba y eso era lo que más me alegraba, escucharle disfrutando de mí.

Se corrió dentro mientras yo sentía como cogía mi miembro masajeándolo. Seguía sin soltarme las manos y me excitaba saber que él tenía el control, pero también me costaba mucho esto de dejarme dominar.

Me hizo correrme a mí y después se tumbó a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y me acariciaba. Estos momentos eran los mejores, cuando estábamos simplemente tumbados, sin hacer nada excepto estando juntos acariciándonos. Aún así, Naruto se quedó pensativo, creo que preocupado por su hermano.

\- Tu hermano estará bien – le dije.

\- Lo sé – me comentó - ¿Tú estás bien con todo esto? – me preguntó

\- ¿Con qué? ¿Con estar haciéndote el amor en cuanto puedo? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Haku – me especificó.

\- Puedo controlarle – le dije – no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estaré bien, no puede tenerme a menos que yo lo decida – le comenté – sólo ha comprado poder estar cerca, pero si yo no quiero no hará nada.

\- Me sigues preocupando, Haku no se conformará con eso y lo sabes.

\- Puedo defenderme – le dije – no soy una damisela en apuros.

\- Lo sé – me dijo sonriendo – pero estoy preocupado, no quiero que te pase nada.

\- No me pasará nada – le dije confiando en mí.

Cené con Naruto y nos lo pasamos en grande mientras preparábamos la cena, porque estuvimos más tiempo jugando con los ingredientes que cocinando, aún así, me gustaba cocinar con él, porque cuando me despistaba un momento, siempre acababa poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, haciéndome alguna caricia o incluso besando mi cuello ¡_era tan dulce y tan atento_! Me gustaba mucho pasar el rato con Naruto.

De postre hicimos un bizcocho ¡_Y madre mía cómo pusimos la cocina_! Entra harina, azúcar, la batidora y nuestros juegos, la dejamos fatal, aunque luego nos dedicamos a limpiarla toda y debía reconocer, que jugar con Naruto era emocionante, me encantaba llenarle la cara con la masa y ver como él me besaba y lamía en todas las zonas donde me había puesto masa para limpiarla.

Tras terminar de cenar, Naruto se empeñó en acompañarme a casa y caminamos por la calle bromeando y hablando sobre trabajos, estudios y lo que le apetecía a Naruto llevarme al cine o tener una cita normal ¡_en cuanto pudiéramos_! Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y me despedí de él con un pasional beso, disfrutando del juego entre nuestras lenguas, de sus caricias en mi nuca mientras me besaba.

Cuando entré en casa, estaba Haku aún allí esperándome ¡_no me lo podía creer_! ¿Este tío no tenía una casa a la que irse? Para colmo mi hermano no estaba y desde luego mi padre… ni qué decir, nunca Pisaba por casa a menos que tuviera algo que recriminarnos.

\- Lárgate – le dije mientras él me miraba.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con el pobretón? – me soltó.

\- He dicho que te largues.

\- ¿No quieres sentarte a hablar un rato?

\- ¿Contigo? No gracias, sólo quiero que salgas de mi casa.

\- Sasuke… baja un poco tu carácter conmigo, no seas injusto.

\- ¿Injusto? ¿Quieres que hablemos de injusticias? Dijiste que querías estar conmigo y luego me utilizaste, me humillaste y me tiraste como un trapo sucio y no hice nada, te dejé ir sin echarte nada en cara después de destrozarme y ahora… ves que estoy perfectamente con Naruto y vienes a arruinarme la vida ¿Hablamos de injusticias?

\- Vale sigues igual de sabelotodo – me dijo – quizá no era esa palabra la que yo quería decir.

\- Pues búscala mejor, porque no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida después de todo lo que me has hecho.

\- Por favor Sasuke… hablemos.

\- No quiero hablar contigo, es más, no quiero escucharte.

\- Pues te convendría escucharme – me amenazó – porque está en juego la casa del pobretón.

Aquello hizo que me parase en seco cuando iba a subir por la escalera en dirección a mi habitación.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Naruto? Si le haces algo te destrozaré la vida, me cueste lo que me cueste.

\- Pues es una pena que vayan a perder la casa, porque… ¿Sabías que tienen un préstamo con el banco de mi padre? Podemos quitársela cuando queramos, pero supongo, que si acabas aceptándome de nuevo, podría hacer una excepción.

\- Estás enfermo – le dije – no voy a volver contigo.

\- Entonces la culpa de que pierdan la casa será tuya.

\- De eso nada, no intentes hacerme sentir culpable porque la culpa sigue siendo tuya, puedes evitarlo pero no te da la gana, no eches tus culpas a los demás.

\- Piénsalo… no volveré a hacer esta oferta, te daré unos días para que puedas recapacitar, es un buen trato, la casa por que vuelvas conmigo, ni siquiera te he pedido que te acuestes conmigo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Eso ni lo sueñes – le dije – soy sólo de Naruto, sólo él tiene permiso para estar conmigo, tú ni me toques, de hecho… ni me mires, ahora lárgate de mi casa.


	40. Chapter 40: No lo sé

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Mi hermano llegó tarde a casa, pero no me extrañó mucho, porque al pasar por el salón había encontrado una nota donde me explicaba que iba a acompañar a Sasuke a su casa. Me senté en el sillón y le esperé, tenía que contarle todo esto y no sabía cómo hacerlo, intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no había unas palabras "adecuadas" para esto.

Miraba el reloj una y otra vez, porque me sentía algo contradictorio, me gustaría que mi hermano llegase rápido para poder contarle todo, pero por otro lado, quería que tardase porque necesitaba alargar el momento de mi humillación ¿Cómo decirle a mi hermano pequeño que estaba embarazado? Yo intentando siempre ser un buen ejemplo para él y ahora ¿Qué ejemplo le estaba dando? No sólo que estaba embarazado… es que ni siquiera sabía de quien.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, me puse nervioso y es que se iba a dar cuenta de que ocurría algo y algo serio además, porque aún no había podido dejar de llorar desde que había entrado por la puerta de casa. Tampoco había apartado las manos de mi vientre, me sentía extraño, sentía una vida creándose dentro de mí y era raro ¿Qué debía hacer? Mi hermano me vio en el sofá sentado llorando cuando dejó las llaves de casa en la mesa y se acercó hacia mí corriendo con cara de preocupación.

\- Dei ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó acercándose y abrazándome

Me dejé abrazar unos segundos, necesitaba que lo hiciera y no sé si seguiría pensando igual de mí cuando le dijera todo esto que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo en el trabajo? Porque si es así iré ahora mismo a decirles cuatro cosas.

\- No, no es del trabajo – le dije – siéntate Naruto – le pedí.

\- Eso es malo – me dijo – siempre que me haces sentarme es que vas a soltar una bomba ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- ¿Recuerdas los dolores abdominales que tenía?

\- Sí y me dijiste que irías al médico si no se te pasaban.

\- He ido a urgencias – le dije – y no son buenas noticias.

\- Dios… ¿Tienes cáncer? ¿Te estás muriendo? – preguntó preocupado levantándose de golpe del sillón.

\- No, no es nada de eso. ¡_Dios_! ¿Cómo te digo esto sin que creas que estoy loco? – pues lo solté a lo bruto cerrando los ojos para no ver su reacción – estoy embarazado.

El silencio se hizo de golpe y abrí un ojo esperando la respuesta de Naruto, pero no llegó, al menos no como esperaba, porque empezó a reírse ¡_no se lo creía_! Pero no le culpaba ¿Quién iba a creerse que un hombre estaba embarazado? Pues nadie, ni siquiera terminaba de creérmelo yo.

\- Como broma no está mal – dijo riéndose – me habías asustado enserio, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

\- Naruto, es verdad – le dije – no sé cómo ni por qué, pero tienes que creerme, por favor – le dije serio.

\- Qué narices… no puede ser, eres un chico ¿Cómo? – me preguntó y luego recapacitó – bueno cómo no, ya sé cómo se hacen los niños, no quiero recordar tu escena en la ducha, pero… ¿Cómo? – preguntó

\- No lo sé, algo me dijo el médico de que tengo un útero que al parecer… debe de ser el único masculino que ha decidido funcionar.

\- ¿Cómo no van a darse cuenta los médicos de eso? ¿No hay una solución?

\- Operar – le dije – pero estando embarazado no pueden quitarlo sin matar al bebé – le comenté.

\- Vale, necesito unos minutos para mentalizarme de esto Dei, no termino de creérmelo ¿Va enserio? ¿es el día de los inocentes y no me he enterado?

\- Lo siento Naruto – le dije - ¿Te importa si me voy a descansar y hablamos tus dudas mañana? Me han mandado reposo y no me tengo en pie ya, quiero… dormir un rato.

\- No, ve a dormir si quieres, lo necesitas – me levanté para irme a la cama, cuando Naruto pareció darse cuenta de algo – lo necesitáis – comentó refiriéndose al bebé y a mí.

Me metí en la cama y me tapé con las mantas esperando poder dormirme, pero aunque ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar, seguía sin poder dormirme, estaba demasiado nervioso con todo esto, todo me daba miedo, no quería estar en esta situación, pensaba que quizá cuando me despertarse me daría cuenta de que todo estaba bien, de que era sólo un mal sueño, pero creo… que seguiría ahí, no era un sueño, era una pesadilla en carne y hueso, no podía evitarlo.

Naruto entró por mi cuarto a los veinte minutos o cosa así y se tumbó conmigo pasando la mano hacia mi vientre y tocándolo con cuidado.

\- Todo va a estar bien – le escuché decirme – no estáis solos – me dijo – al fin y al cabo, será mi sobrino, le querré igualmente. Además Sasori se pondrá contento.

\- Naruto… no sé si es de Sasori – le confesé y se incorporó en la cama.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho? – me preguntó - ¿Con quién diablos te has acostado si no es con tu novio? Oh por dios Dei… ¿En qué pensabas?

\- Abusó de mí – le dije llorando de nuevo y se paró de golpe.

\- ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado? – fue su pregunta.

\- Déjalo ¿Vale? Ya está hecho, no sé si es de Sasori o no, supongo que sí, no lo sé.

\- En principio lo has hecho más veces con tu novio, esperemos que el otro desgraciado no tenga mejor puntería.

\- No lo sé Naruto, no sé de quién es. ¿Qué hago si no es de Sasori? ¿Tú tendrías un hijo fruto de una violación?

\- ¿Quién era? – me volvió a preguntar y aunque traté de evitar el tema, volvió a preguntarme aún más serio.

\- Itachi, Itachi Uchiha – le respondí.

\- ¿El hermano de Sasuke? Ahora entiendo que me diera el dinero tan fácil.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

\- Nada, voy a matar a ese cabrón – me dijo levantándose de golpe de mi cama donde estaba e intentando ir a la puerta. Le detuve de milagro.

\- No hagas nada, por favor, ya tengo bastantes problemas, no añadas uno más. No es mala persona.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho?

\- Le quiero – le dije llorando y se asombró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que te hace tanto daño?

\- No lo sé, es algo que siento, no puedo decidir de quien me enamoro. No estaré con él, eso te lo prometo, pero por favor… no le hagas daño, no hagas nada, déjalo, por favor… - le supliqué llorando y pareció calmarse volviendo a la cama.

\- No le buscaré, pero espero que no se cruce en mi camino o se va a enterar – me comentó.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Estás pensando en abortar? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- Sí

\- No puedes hacer eso Dei, es un crío, él no tiene la culpa de nada, es inocente.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo miedo, no sé si mi cuerpo aguantará, no sé si podré criarlo, no sé quién es el padre, no sé nada Naruto.

\- No puedes hacerlo, prométemelo.

\- Naruto…

\- Prométemelo, ni se te ocurra abortar – me dijo

\- ¿Por qué no lo ves?

\- ¿Por qué no lo ves tú Dei? No es un infierno, es un don, ningún hombre puede tener un niño y tú estás rompiendo las normas, vas a tener un bebé y va a nacer en la familia Uzumaki, le querremos, estará bien, es un don que te han dado, aprovéchalo.

\- Soy un monstruo – le dije.

\- No lo eres, tienes la oportunidad de tener ese niño, ningún hombre la tiene, pero tú sí, tienes que aprovecharlo, no puedes abortar Dei.

\- ¿Y si es fruto de la violación? – le pregunté.

\- Le querremos igual, su padre será un bastardo pero el crío no tiene la culpa.

Para Naruto era muy fácil todo, un niño le alegraba, claro, pero no veía las cosas que veía yo, desde niño tuve que ocuparme de él y no era fácil, había muchos gastos en la casa y un bebé tenía el doble de gastos y encima… si era de Itachi no sabría qué hacer, porque vería a ese niño y vería la violación, no podía tenerlo, pero tampoco podía quitarle la vida, era como decía Naruto… un ser inocente ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Aquella noche, no dormí mucho, pero al menos descansé bastante mi conciencia sabiendo que ya no le ocultaba cosas a mi hermano, sabiendo lo que realmente me estaba pasando durante todo este último mes y es que… estaba embarazado. Naruto durmió toda la noche conmigo, abrazado a mí y sin separar su mano de mi vientre.

De verdad que Naruto era lo mejor que tenía en mi vida, era mi preciado hermanito y aunque de pequeño me había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza, era lo más importante para mí y yo lo era para él. No creo que fuera a separarse mucho tiempo de mí ahora que sabía que estaba embarazado, quizá yo no tenía carácter para enfrentarme a Itachi si resultaba ser de él o tampoco tenía carácter para enfadarme cuando este niño creciese y me hiciera gamberradas, pero Naruto estaría allí, él sí tenía carácter, afrontaba los problemas y aunque era el pequeño… acababa siempre preocupándose por mí.

Si hubiera tenido que elegir de quien de los dos debería ser el niño, no habría podido decidir, me encantaba mi vida con Sasori, era calmada y tranquila, aunque rutinaria y sosa, no había la pasión que Itachi sí me daba, pero Itachi era… poco fiable, demasiado poco pero le quería, quería a los dos, quizá a Itachi llegué a amarlo mientras que a Sasori sólo le quería, pero… Sasori me daba todo lo que yo necesitaba, así que seguramente, habría decidido que fuera de él, aunque sabía… que tener un hijo con la persona que realmente amabas, debía de ser maravilloso ¡_no sé de quién sería_! Y eso me carcomía por dentro, porque no quería hacerles daño. Supongo que sería de Sasori, lo hice muchas más veces con él, pero quien sabía… no podía estar seguro. De momento… lo único que tenía claro, es que no quería decirle nada a Itachi, no después de todo lo que me había hecho.

Aún así, cuando me desperté por la mañana, no sé qué narices hacía Fugaku en la puerta de mi casa, pero me tensé. Naruto seguía durmiendo y yo era el único allí para afrontar lo que tuviera que decirme y desde luego… este hombre se enteraba de todo, porque al parecer… Itachi fue quien pagó el hospital ayer, así que al informarse Fugaku de todo, había ido a hablar con el médico y enterarse de qué ocurría ¡_Sabía que estaba embarazado_! Aunque a él le convenía demasiado que Itachi no se enterase de eso, menos después de lo del video, porque aunque no sabíamos quién era el padre, Fugaku no quería correr riesgos.

Fugaku acabó dándome un cheque con una cantidad de dinero desorbitante, todo para que abortase, ¡por si acaso era de Itachi! Supongo que así "cubría las cagadas de su hijo" como él las llamaba, eliminaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino y punto, ni siquiera se dignó a verificar si era o no de su hijo, era mejor eliminar el problema de raíz, por si acaso.

Quise tirarle el cheque a la cara, pero no pude hacerlo, me quedé paralizado cuando me dijo que yo no era capaz de cuidar un bebé, que no tenía nada que ofrecer a ese crío y en parte… era verdad, era una de las cosas que más miedo me daban ¡_dio justo donde más me dolía_! Y es que me preocupaba no ser suficiente para poder cuidar de ese niño.

\- Por si usted no lo sabe – escuché a mi espalda a mi hermano – Dei me ha cuidado desde los tres años – dijo – es más que capaz de cuidar de ese niño, además… debería controlar mejor a su hijo y así no haría "cagadas", porque aún puedo denunciarle por el abuso a mi hermano – me defendió Naruto y sonreí – ahora haga el favor de largarse de nuestra casa, no es bien recibido aquí y dígale a su "respetable" hijo… que si vuelve a acercarse a mi hermano, le partiré yo mismo la cara.

Me quedé allí de pie con el cheque en la mano y Naruto fue quien me lo quitó de las manos mientras veíamos como se marchaba y nos decía que lo pensara bien, porque era lo mejor que podía hacer, abortar. Naruto me miró una vez se fue Fugaku y me hizo volver a prometerle, que no abortaría.


	41. Chapter 41: No te metas

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Deidara estaba preocupado y no me extrañaba ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para venir a nuestra casa a decirle que abortase? Ni siquiera se había asegurado de que era de su hijo, y si lo era… lo más lógico habría sido intentar cuidarlo, no que se deshiciera de él, pero supongo que nosotros no encajábamos en la idea de pretendientes perfectos para Fugaku.

Lo que me fastidiaba era el amor que decía sentir mi hermano por el tal Itachi ese… no entendía cómo puedes sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona que te ha hecho tanto daño, que incluso abusó de ti. Supongo que mi hermano era demasiado bueno, demasiado ingenuo, demasiado… "tonto" en el buen sentido, porque no sabía nada de la vida, se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, a veces, incluso a mí me gustaría sentirme así, dejarme llevar por todo lo que quería, en mi caso… Sasuke, porque habría hecho cualquier cosa por él pero ahora… ¡_Era su hermano_! Su hermano había jodido al mío, su padre intentaba matar al crío ¡_Toda su maldita familia hacía daño a la mía_! ¿Quién me decía que Sasuke no me haría daño a mí?

Le quité el cheque a Deidara de las manos y lo miré, había una cantidad de dinero desorbitante y me cabreaba verlo, debí habérselo devuelto pero supongo que no fui demasiado rápido, pero lo haría, devolvería todo esto porque no estaba dispuesto a vender a nadie de mi familia, menos a ese crío por los intereses estúpidos de ese hombre.

Ahora mismo dudaba entre Sasuke y mi hermano, adoraba a Sasuke, me encantaba Sasuke, pero su familia… su familia estaba haciendo daño a la mía, tenía que poner distancia entre mi hermano y el hermano de Sasuke, era urgente, no quería que se vieran, no quería que pudieran hacer más daño a mi hermano, necesitaba alejar a Dei de Itachi.

Dejé el cheque en la mesa y resoplé antes de ir a la cocina a preparar algo. Cogí el teléfono mientras se calentaba la leche en el microondas y volví hacia mi hermano.

\- Llama a esos trabajos y déjalo – le dije.

\- Pero, necesitamos el dinero.

\- Necesitas reposo.

\- No puedo Naruto.

\- Ven aquí Dei – le dije abrazándole – siempre has cuidado de mí, deja que ahora me ocupe yo ¿vale? Eres mi hermano y llevas a mi sobrino, no voy a permitir que os pase nada, así que deja esos trabajos, necesitas descansar. Déjame cuidarte Dei, por favor.

\- ¿vas a ir al hospital a hacerte las pruebas? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pruebas?

\- Las mismas que me hicieron a mí, por asegurarnos de que soy el único bicho raro de la familia – me dijo.

\- No eres un bicho raro, eres mi hermano y si te quedas más tranquilo iré, aunque no creo que tenga nada, ya te dijeron que era improbable.

\- Por si acaso – me dijo.

\- Vale, iré en cuanto desayune y en cuanto me asegure de que pides la baja en esos trabajos.

\- ¿Y qué les digo para pedir la baja? ¿qué estoy embarazado? Sí… muy creíble – me comentó.

\- Iré yo en persona si es necesario y les llevaré el justificante médico, pero tú no vuelves a trabajar por allí hasta que te recuperes.

Le preparé el desayuno a mi hermano y estuve vigilándole para que se lo tomase. Tras desayunar, le comenté que fuera a la cama a descansar y me fui al médico, si eso dejaba más tranquilo a mi hermano, pues iría a hacerme las pruebas, todo con tal de que Dei dejase de estar tan nervioso, porque al final, esos nervios acabarían haciendo daño a mi sobrino.

Las pruebas me las hizo el mismo médico que había atendido a mi hermano, de hecho, es que era él quien quería llevar el caso, así que me hizo las pruebas y como suponíamos, yo no tenía nada extraño, estaba perfectamente, Dei era el único que había salido con ese problema.

El doctor me preguntó que tal estaba mi hermano y a parte de decirle que seguía nervioso y recetarme unas manzanillas para que se relajase, poco más pudo decirme, ¡_repetir_ _que no podía trabajar en unos días_! Al menos hasta que la placenta se arreglase por el golpe que tuvo. Me dio un justificante para la baja de mi hermano y decidí pasar por los dos trabajos nuevos a entregarles personalmente la baja.

Quizá ni con esto le pagarían suficiente, pero al menos le pagarían algo y más por ser baja de maternidad. Los jefes no se lo creían, pero supongo que hablarían con el médico que firmó la baja, porque yo sólo la entregué, si tenían dudas de algo o no se lo creían, que hablasen en persona con el doctor, les dejé su número y me marché.

Ya que no estaba muy lejos de la empresa de los Uchiha, decidí pasarme por allí a hacer una visita y más que de cortesía, iba a devolverle ese asqueroso cheque, porque a nadie de mi familia nos iban a comprar con estos métodos, me daba igual el número de ceros que pusiera tras la cifra, mi familia no estaba en venta y menos mi sobrino.

Me hicieron esperar y esperar, pero el señor Fugaku no apareció, el que sí apareció, fue un chico de cabello anaranjado y con pircings, con muchos además. Me miró extrañado y no supo si seguir caminando o venir hacia mí, pero no paraba de mirarle ¿Le conocía acaso? Al final, acabó viniendo hacia donde yo estaba.

\- Disculpa – me dijo – Es que me suenas un montón ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

\- Creo que no, me acordaría – le dije y se extrañó – los pircing, es que llaman mucho la atención para alguien… no sé, para alguien que trabaja en una empresa tan importante – le comenté.

\- Oh, claro, supongo que soy el bicho raro de aquí – me sonrió - ¿Enserio que no nos conocemos?

\- Segurísimo – le dije

\- Pues me suenas mucho

\- Quizá conoces a mi hermano, trabajaba antes por aquí, bueno en realidad sólo llevaba cafés – le dije

\- ¿Deidara? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?

\- Le conozco, le llevé ayer al hospital – me dijo – así que eres su hermano, encantado de conocerte, soy Pain.

\- Oh, gracias por llevarle ayer al hospital – le agradecí – es muy cabezón para esas cosas.

\- La verdad es que es cabezón – me dijo sonriendo – pero lo llevamos entre Itachi y yo.

\- Dios… el imbécil ese – se me escapó pero para mi suerte, Pain empezó a reírse.

\- Te lo ha contado tu hermano.

\- Creo que no me ha contado todo, pero sí, más o menos estoy enterado de lo que ocurre.

\- Voy a seguir trabajando… pero dile a tu hermano que se cuide, con una hernia es lo mejor

\- ¿Una hernia? – me extrañé.

\- Eso dijo que tenía.

\- Ya pues lamento deciros que os mintió, está embarazado y antes de que me digas que no te lo crees, va enserio, podéis llamar a su médico, el que le atendió ayer.

\- ¿Embarazado? ¿De Itachi? – me preguntó.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé, no sé si es de su novio o de Itachi

\- ¿Deidara tiene novio? – me preguntó incrédulo – ese chico es una caja de sorpresas, cada vez descubro algo nuevo de él. Dile que pasaré a verle en cuanto acabe aquí el trabajo y que descanse.

\- Se lo diré – le comenté.

\- ¿Esperabas a Fugaku? – me preguntó

\- Sí

\- Pues no creo que vaya a atenderte, le he visto salir hace un buen rato hacia una reunión, tardará mucho en llegar.

\- ¿Y su hijo?

\- En su despacho imagino y si no está allí, mira por su casa.

\- Pues entonces le veré a él.

Volví a la recepción de la secretaria y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver cómo estaban cotorreando, ¿En esta oficina nadie trabajaba? ¿Sólo cuchicheaban? Aunque algo bueno tenía, llegué a enterarme de que el tal Fugaku, se iba de "viaje de negocios" a hoteles lujosos con sus secretarias ¡_Vamos… que ya sabía yo a lo que iba a un hotel lujoso con una secretaría_! Bueno lo sabía yo y toda la oficina, aunque claro… las chicas encantadas mientras se gastase dinero en ellas, que si hoteles caros, joyas o viajecitos con el jefe pagados, incluso imaginaba que cenas y esas cosas también estarían incluidas ¡_menudas secretarias_! Luego era Sasuke el que ponía en duda la reputación familiar por salir con un pobretón… ¡_manda narices_!

Iba a salir de detrás de la pared para comentarle que quería ver a Itachi, cuando me sorprendió que una de las chicas, comentase que tenía a Itachi casi en la palma de su mano, que había roto su compromiso con Konan y ahora… ella tenía posibilidades ¡_lo que faltaba_! Me hervía la sangre lo de ese capullo, porque abusaba de mi hermano y luego… ahí estaba coqueteando con media oficina, sería igual que su padre.

Salí para caminar directamente hacia la recepcionista y le dije que me concertase una cita ahora mismo con Itachi Uchiha, porque quería hablar con él seriamente. Se opuso al principio, pero poniendo una cara dulce y con un par de piropos, la chica me indicó cual era el despacho de Itachi y le informó por teléfono de que subía a hablar con él. Aunque le dijo mi nombre, no sé si acordaría de mí, pero a partir de hoy… seguro que empezaría a recordarme perfectamente.

Llegué a su despacho y toqué antes de abrir la puerta ¡_la educación ante todo_! Porque podía ser pobre pero no maleducado y podía tener unas ganas inmensas de pegarle una paliza a ese tío por lo de mi hermano pero me aguanté por él, si Deidara me lo había pedido lo cumpliría como él cumplía sus promesas.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – me preguntó levantándose de detrás de la mesa y tendiéndome la mano para que la estrechara. Había otra persona en la oficina y parecían estar discutiendo antes de que yo entrase. No estreché su mano, lancé el cheque hacia ella de mala leche.

\- Meterte esto por donde os entre, no quiero vuestro sucio dinero, así que como tu padre es tan cobarde para dar la cara, dile que coja este cheque y lo aproveche en sus putas, no va a comprar a mi hermano con esto y tú, no vuelvas a acercarte a él o te partiré la cara.

\- Eres el hermano de Deidara – me dijo al fin.

\- ¿En qué lo has notado? ¿En la amenaza, en el cheque o en mi perfecto vocabulario de pobre? – le solté con ironía – sé lo que le hiciste y no te parto la cara aquí mismo porque le prometí a mi hermano no hacerlo, pero habéis caído muy bajo dándonos ese cheque para que aborte, sois despreciables – le solté

\- Espera… ¿Para que aborte? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

\- OH... tu padre no te lo ha dicho… - sonreí – Deidara está embarazado, un problema médico de algo, si tienes dudas hablas con su médico, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a él.

\- ¿De quién es el niño?

\- ¿Ahora te interesa? No lo sé, pero me daría asco que fuera tuyo, sólo abusaste de él resguardándote en tu autoridad y poder en esa casa, te aprovechaste de alguien inocente que no sabe si quiera defenderse, pero no volverá a pasar, porque yo si sé defender y no volverás a tocar a mi hermano mientras yo siga vivo.

\- Si ese niño es mío, quiero saberlo – me dijo serio

\- ¿Para qué? ¿También vas a obligarle a abortar?

\- No – me dijo y me sorprendí – no sé lo que hace mi padre, pero sí sé lo que hago yo, bastante culpable me siento ya por lo que le hice pero si encima va a tener un hijo y es mío, no pienso evadir mi responsabilidad, quiero a tu hermano, estoy enamorado de él – me dijo.

\- Pues bonita forma de demostrarlo – le eché en cara

\- No me vengas a mí con esas chorradas, tú te estás follando a mi hermano pequeño.

\- Sí, me lo estoy follando – le dije y saqué de mi bolsillo un preservativo lanzándoselo al pecho, el cual cogió de milagro – pero yo utilizo esa cosa a la que llamáis preservativo, no voy dejando embarazada a la gente.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que podía quedarse embarazado.

\- Pues póntelo por enfermedades, me da exactamente igual, no quita el hecho de que lo violaste, yo nunca le he hecho eso a tu hermano, lo hace voluntariamente y lo siento mucho si tan mal os sienta a los Uchiha que un pobretón como yo esté metiéndosela a tu hermano, pero es algo entre él y yo, es nuestra intimidad, no la vuestra, también me sienta a mí mal que seas tú quien se la metiera a mi hermano y encima… con peores consecuencias. Ojalá ese crío no sea tuyo – le dije – espero que sea de Sasori, porque al menos no abusa de mi hermano.

\- Guárdate el cheque – me dijo – para los gastos médicos no para el aborto.

\- No queremos vuestro dinero – le dije – gastároslo en vuestras putas, pero quiero a tu familia lejos de la mía desde ahora.

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – me preguntó y sé que esto me dolería, pero tenía que hacerlo por mi hermano.

\- Ya lo habéis vendido también ¿No? No quiero a nadie de tu familia cerca de mi hermano, no queremos saber nada de tu asquerosa familia, seguro que Sasuke acabará siendo como tú, sois asquerosos.

\- Sasuke no es como yo – me dijo – y tú lo sabes – claro que lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado enfadado ahora mismo para pensar en algo.

\- Malditos Uchiha – le dije sonriendo – quédate tu maldito cheque, de cuidar de mi familia, me encargo yo. Por mí podéis iros al infierno.


	42. Chapter 42: Tu hermano

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Desde que Haku me había dicho aquello, me había dejado preocupado y es que no quería que Naruto y Deidara perdieran la casa, pero tampoco quería entregarme a él así sin más, era un maldito chantajista y para colmo, quería hacerme sentir culpable de que pudieran perder la casa, cuando era él quien los estaba amenazando sólo para tenerme a mí. Era caer muy bajo lo de Haku y aunque le había dicho que no muy rápido, seguía pensando que no quería ver a mi novio perder la casa.

Cuando me desperté y bajé a desayunar… la casa estaba vacía, supuse que mi hermano habría pasado por la empresa y mi padre… con alguna de sus amantes y es que yo ya sabía que iba con una u otra secretaría, que se iba de viaje con ellas, era lo que se escuchaba siempre por la empresa.

Desayuné en silencio y desde que Deidara no estaba por esta casa, había aún más soledad que de costumbre, porque antes le veía haciendo cosas por la casa o hablaba un rato conmigo, pero ahora nada, estaba yo solo en esta fría casa llena de esculturas y cuadros carísimos que no podíamos ni tocar por miedo a que se rompiera. Miedo de mi padre, porque por mí podía romperse todo, no me gustaba ni la mitad de cosas que habían.

En realidad… me habría gustado que hubiera estado Itachi por aquí para poder hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta, de todo ese lío por el que despidieron a Deidara, porque a mi padre aún no le había vuelto a ver desde aquello y mi hermano últimamente… también estaba un poco desaparecido. Quizá podría ir a ver un rato a Deidara y que me contase algo, al menos que tal le había ido en sus nuevos trabajos.

Aún recuerdo el grito que pegó mi hermano cuando le avisé por un mensaje a su teléfono móvil sobre dónde estaba trabajando Deidara, un poco más y me deja sordo cuando me llamó para verificar que era cierto… y claro que era cierto, me lo había dicho Naruto y su hermano debía saber perfectamente donde se encontraba trabajando ¿Por qué me lo inventaría? Pues al final acabó marchándose al bar y aún no le había visto.

Decidí estudiar un rato para los exámenes y después pasarme por casa de Naruto a ver si coincidía con Deidara un rato y es que echaba de menos hablar con él, había estado cuidándome desde niño, había trabajado demasiados años para nosotros, no podía mi padre ahora simplemente despedirle porque sí.

Estudié media mañana y después salí de casa para ir a la de Naruto, pero cuando llegué, aunque me abrió Deidara, me comentó que Naruto no estaba por allí, que había ido al médico a hacerse unas pruebas. Entré en su casa y la verdad es que parecía bastante preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté cuando me dejó entrar y me senté en el sofá.

\- Sí – me dijo intentando sonreír.

\- Ya… nos conocemos de hace mucho ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada Sasuke – me dijo

\- ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – le pregunté mirando la hora.

\- Naruto ha ido a entregar mi baja.

\- ¿Baja? ¿Estás enfermo? – le pregunté nuevamente.

\- No exactamente – dijo agachando un poco la cabeza y resoplando como si quisiera coger fuerzas – estoy embarazado Sasuke – me dijo y me quedé a cuadros

Iba a decir que estaba bromeando, pero le vi tan afectado con esto que preferí callarme la opinión e intentar asimilar que me estaba hablando en serio ¿Para qué iba a mentirme Deidara?

\- ¿Enhorabuena? – le pregunté porque no sabía si dárselas o no.

\- Gracias – me dijo – eres el primero en darlas – me comentó con una media sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Pero enserio… - le dije.

\- Con pánico, agobiado, estresado, confuso, no sé Sasuke, tengo mucho jaleo en la cabeza ahora mismo.

\- Normal.

\- Me han mandado reposo y bueno… supongo que tengo que pensar qué hacer con el bebé, aunque Naruto no quiere que aborte.

\- No puedes abortar – le dije – es una vida lo que tienes dentro de ti.

\- Es complicado Sasuke, no sé si saldrá bien, ni siquiera sé si yo estaré bien, mi cuerpo no es como el de una mujer ¿Y si nos pasa algo al bebé o a mí? No quiero que ocurra nada malo, quizá sea mejor evitarnos problemas, pero ni siquiera puedo eso, sólo de pensar que mataría a mi hijo… no puedo hacerlo.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Y tu novio? ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Aún no se lo he contado, quería que Naruto fuera el primero en saberlo, primero la familia y luego los demás – me respondió.

\- Si, lo normal – le comenté - ¿Se lo has dicho a mi hermano?

\- No – me dijo – no sé si debería decírselo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Sabes? Él estaba enamorado de ti.

\- ¿te lo dijo él?

\- No exactamente, ya sabes como es mi hermano… comentó que le gustaba un chico, pero sé que eras tú. He visto como te mira, como suspira por las esquinas como un bobo por ti – le dije sonriendo y Deidara sonrió un poco también.

\- No puedo estar con tu hermano – me dijo – después de lo de la fiesta… no puedo seguir pasando tiempo con él, me hace daño y necesito tranquilidad en estos momentos, él sólo me da disgustos. ¿Qué tal vas con mi hermano? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, creo – le dije – supongo que bien, aunque estos días ha estado un poco preocupado y eso, pero supongo que se le pasará.

\- Ya era hora de que sentase un poco la cabeza, al menos ahora contigo hasta estudia – me dijo y yo sonreí.

\- Sí, me cuesta mucho convencerle de estudiar, es inteligente, pero es muy vago – le comenté.

\- Sí, le conozco bien, pero sé que te quiere.

\- Y yo a él, creo que es el chico que siempre estuve buscando

Deidara sonrió y tomamos el café juntos, bueno… él se tomó un vaso de leche y aunque no quise preguntarle lo que le había pasado con mi hermano, supuse que sería algo grave. De todas formas… yo aún estaba intentando mentalizarme de que ahí, dentro de su barriga, estaba creándose una vida.

\- Si alguna vez necesitas hablar o algo sobre el tema, puedes llamarme – le dije dándole mi apoyo.

\- Gracias Sasuke, la verdad es que ahora mismo aún estoy intentando creerme todo esto. Siento como si fuera un mal sueño del que despertaré, pero cuando despierto… veo que sigo aquí, con esta barriga y este niño y aunque es muy cierto… es como si no terminase de creerlo. ¡_Un hombre embarazado_! – Me dijo suspirando – es para no creerlo.

\- La verdad es que cuesta de hacerse a la idea. ¿Puedo? – le pregunté por si me dejaba tocar la barriga

\- Sí, claro, aunque aún es pronto para sentir algo – me dijo pero aún así, la toqué.

Es cierto que era pronto, no se sentía nada, pero a mí me hacía ilusión saber que había alguien ahí dentro, que posiblemente… yo era el primero en tocar su barriga y decirle a ese niño que estábamos aquí esperándole.

Cuando salí de casa de Naruto y Deidara, me fui directamente hacia la oficina de mi padre y es que quería ver a mi hermano, estaba convencido de que estaría allí y quería saber con exactitud qué es lo que había pasado, así que iba a preguntarle sin rodeos, no quise preguntárselo a Deidara porque en su estado, no quería ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero mi hermano sí me debía un par de explicaciones.

Llegué a la empresa y todas las mujeres de la oficina que trabajaban allí, me miraban con sonrisas y ojos lujuriosos ¡Casi se me comían con la mirada! Me daban hasta miedo, parecían que querían violarme o algo. Entré hasta la recepción y pregunté a la secretaria de mi hermano, quien después de insinuárseme varias veces, me comentó que estaba reunido en este momento, pero a mí me dio igual, yo fui hacia su oficina y me decidí a esperarle fuera a que acabase su reunión, aunque al ver por el cristal a Naruto allí, me acerqué abriendo la puerta, escuchando justo en ese momento como mandaba a toda mi familia al infierno.

\- ¿Yo también estoy incluido ahí, Naruto? – le pregunté de golpe y él se sorprendió cuando me vio al girarse.

Me fijé que mi hermano estaba discutiendo con él y tenía un cheque en sus manos mientras Hidan estaba sentado en una de las sillas en completo silencio observando la escena, aunque sonreía descaradamente por todo este lío.

\- Hablamos en otro momento – le dije marchándome, porque no quería airear nuestros trapos sucios frente a Hidan.

\- Sasuke – escuché a Naruto venir por detrás pero mi hermano salió, cerró la puerta del despacho y nos cogió a los dos llevándonos a otra sala apartada de miradas indiscretas.

Nos quedamos los tres allí solos, mirándonos y estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, con los dos, porque en este momento estaba cabreado con ambos, con mi hermano por ocultarme cosas y con Naruto por esta escena que estaba montando a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Qué narices os pasa? – les pregunté – ¿podéis empezar a explicarme las cosas o tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta?

\- No es nada – me dijo Naruto

\- ¿Nada es Deidara embarazado odiando a mi hermano? Sí, vengo de tu casa de hablar con él – le dije.

\- Pues no tenías que haber ido – me regañó

\- ¿Ahora no puedo ir a la casa de mi novio? – le pregunté.

\- Deidara necesita tranquilidad y no que le recuerden constantemente lo que le hizo tu familia – se enfadó conmigo.

\- Pues él no me ha dicho nada de eso – le dije – de hecho se alegraba de verme

\- Mi hermano es imbécil – dijo como excusándole – también dice estar enamorado de este idiota de aquí que sólo le ha hecho daño, no sabe lo que quiere, está vulnerable, así que os quiero a todos los Uchiha lejos de él.

\- ¿Esto es una ruptura, Naruto? – le pregunté y él se extrañó unos segundos – No sé lo que ha hecho mi hermano, pero yo no he hecho nada – le dije – pero si rompes conmigo aquí, olvídate de que alguna vez te quise, ni se te ocurra echarle la culpa a tu hermano porque él no me ha dicho que me vaya, eres tú el que me estás alejando, eres un maldito cabezón.

\- Tu hermano violó al mío – soltó casi a punto de llorar y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Crees que me gusta hacer esto? Te quiero Sasuke, pero no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que tu hermano ha violado al mío, no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar, así que necesito que os alejéis de él, sobretodo tu hermano, no lo quiero cerca. Así que sí, tengo que romper contigo aunque no quiera hacerlo, no puedo dejar que tu familia haga más daño a la mía.

Le pegué tal puñetazo que no lo tumbé de milagro, pero también le pegué a mi hermano, los dos se lo merecían, eran dos malditos cabezones que tenían que salirse siempre con la suya.

\- A ti te odio por esto, porque yo no hice nada malo pero pago los platos rotos – le dije a Naruto – y a ti te odio porque no me contaste lo que le hiciste a su hermanos, me has jodido mi relación porque no pudiste tener el pajarito bien guardado – le dije intentando "hablar fino" como decía siempre mi hermano. – os odio a los dos, por mí… podéis iros al mismo infierno ahora mismo.

\- Sasuke… - me llamó Naruto llorando – no quise…

\- Déjame – le solté – me ha quedado claro lo que piensas de mi familia, ahora el que quiere romper contigo, soy yo, no te acerques a mí nunca más, eres igual que lo demás, creí en ti y me la jugaste como Haku, me has utilizado y ahora me tiras.

\- No quiero romper contigo – me dijo intentando arreglarlo ahora.

\- Haberlo pensando antes de meterte con mi familia – le dije – Nos estáis jodiendo a Deidara y a mí y es todo por vuestra culpa, porque los dos sois unos egoístas que sólo pensáis en vosotros, queréis protegernos tanto que acabáis destrozándonos, es todo… vuestra culpa.


	43. Chapter 43: Acepto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Hoy no era mi día y aunque salí de la oficina con la cabeza bien alta, estaba destrozado, sé que Naruto no quería romper en el fondo, pero el problema es que no quería que fuéramos los Uchiha a importunarle a su casa… así que no podía estar con él, me estaba echando de su lado sin darse cuenta de sus palabras y yo no volvería a ser tan imbécil como lo fui con Haku de mantenerme invisible hasta que a ellos les diera la gana.

Salí y caminé hacia el parque de enfrente atravesándolo mientras veía algunos ejecutivos envueltos en sus conversaciones telefónicas y algunas parejas acarameladas sentadas en los bancos. Cuando me di cuenta, alguien me estaba cogiendo del brazo impidiéndome seguir avanzando. Al girarme, me di cuenta de que era Naruto que había salido tras de mí dejando a medias su conversación con mi hermano.

\- Sasuke, no quería decir eso – me dijo

\- No querías decirlo, pero es lo que piensas, crees que mi familia es el problema – le comenté y él se calló al momento sorprendido, porque había dado en el blanco – te diré una cosa Naruto y espero que recuerdes esto muy bien, quizá mi hermano era un capullo que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, pero yo no tuve nada que ver en todo eso. No voy a consentir que te metas con mi familia, porque sé que mi hermano ha hecho cosas malas, pero es mi hermano, le quiero y sé que está cambiando, me lo está demostrando. No comparto lo que hizo, sé que estuvo mal, pero no sabía nada del embarazo, no sabía nada de que nuestro padre os haya dado el cheque ese y desde luego, le creo cuando me dice que quiere a tu hermano, lo que no entiendo, es por qué yo he pagado la culpa de mi hermano.

\- No la has pagado – me dijo Naruto – mi boca a veces me traiciona, ya me conoces, soy impulsivo cuando me enfado.

\- Me parece muy bien Naruto – le grité – yo soy orgulloso y con mi familia no vas a meterte, ni siquiera has contado conmigo cuando has ido a la empresa a recriminarle todo a mi hermano, no me has informado de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué querías que te dijera? – me preguntó enfadándose él.

\- Todo, soy tu novio, no una puta a la que te follas cuando te viene bien, quiero que cuentes conmigo en los problemas y en las situaciones alegres, quiero que me cuentes todo.

\- Yo nunca te he tratado como una puta, Sasuke – me dijo.

\- Lo haces ahora. Me has prohibido ir a tu casa, me has prohibido ver a tu hermano ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿follar contigo solo? Eso no es un novio Naruto, es una zorra para pasar el rato y no voy a pasar por ahí, esto se termina, quería que me llevases al cine, que paseáramos de la mano, que pudiéramos tomarnos algo en una terraza de algún bar sin ocultarnos, poder cenar en tu casa con tu familia, ser parte de tu familia, no ser tu fulana para follarme cuando te dé la gana y ocultarme las cosas porque no sea nada tuyo.

\- ¿Cenar en mi casa? – se extrañó.

\- Sí, ni siquiera sé para qué te voy a contar algo… ¿Sabes cómo son las cenas en mi casa? Mi padre nunca está, se va con sus secretarias a lujosos hoteles y no le vemos nunca, cuando mi hermano tiene cosas que hacer, ni baja a cenar, acabo estando yo solo en la mesa, pero tú nunca te has molestado en preguntarme. Me habría gustado cenar en tu casa, rodeado de gente, conversando como se debería hacer en una maldita cena y no como estoy yo… solo en esa enorme mesa, pero tú me has prohibido ir, no has contado conmigo para nada y no voy a consentirlo, si no vas a tratarme con el respeto que quiero… es mejor acabar aquí ahora mismo, pero luego no vayas a echar la culpa de que fue por tu hermano, porque no es cierto, con Deidara me llevo muy bien, él no te ha apartado de mí, tú te has apartado de mí por tu estúpida impulsividad.

\- Eres demasiado orgulloso

\- Sí – le grité – lo soy, pero no me gusta que jueguen conmigo Naruto y mucho menos que me utilicen como ibas a hacer tú. No voy a ser tu puta ni la de nadie ¿Te queda claro?

Naruto se quedó allí quieto soltando mi brazo sin saber qué decirme o qué hacer, aquello quizá me decepcionó un poco, porque esperaba que quisiera decir algo para arreglar esta situación, pero no, se había quedado paralizado pensando en mis palabras y al ver que no iba a decir nada más, giré para empezar a marcharme del lugar ¡_Esto era una ruptura_!

Me alejé de él, caminé sin rumbo fijo por el parque, pero es que tampoco sabía dónde ir, sólo quería alejarme. Acabé frente a un estanque donde unos niños acompañaban a sus padres y todos reían mientras tiraban comida a los patos. Me senté en uno de los bancos y esperé un poco a que se me pasara todo esto, a que mi corazón se relajase porque estaba nervioso, enfrentarme a Naruto me había tensado demasiado, no pensé jamás, que llegaría a tener una discusión como ésta con él.

Me negué a llorar, las lágrimas quería salir pero yo lo impedí, no iba a permitirlo, yo no era débil, era el orgullo Sasuke Uchiha y como tal… iba a comportarme, no lloraría por esto, no lloraría por ese rubio cabeza de chorlito que no sabía apreciar lo que tenía. Sé que estaba preocupado por su familia, por Deidara y ese niño, pero yo también lo estaba y me había excluido del problema, había ido a discutir con mi hermano del cual estaba convencido… había cambiado, tenía que haber cambiado porque yo le había dado un voto de confianza. No estaba bien lo que le hizo a Deidara, pero era un asunto no resuelto entre ellos dos, no tenía nada que ver con Naruto y conmigo, pero Naruto lo había convertido en algo personal, en algo que nos afectaba y es que los dos, tanto mi hermano como Naruto, eran imbéciles por ser demasiado protectores con nosotros.

Cuando levanté la mirada hacia el parque, me extrañó ver pasar a Deidara caminando con lentitud con Pain, el compañero o socio de mi hermano en la empresa ¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos? ¿Dónde iban? No quise dirigirme hacia ellos por una simple cuestión… ¡Naruto se enfadaría! Y no quería enfadarle más ni aunque ya no estuviéramos juntos, porque aunque no entendía su decisión, seguía queriendo a ese cabeza de chorlito como nunca.

Les seguí a cierta distancia y me extrañó ver lo bien que se llevaban, ambos sonreían y era la primera vez… que veía a Deidara reír desde hacía semanas. Me daba una mala sensación para mi hermano, como si pudiera perder al chico de su vida por culpa de Pain, porque se le veía muy cómodo, Deidara disfrutaba de la compañía de Pain y eso no podía negarlo, se les veía demasiado bien a los dos.

Creo que eran amigos, porque no vi nada que me indicase lo contrario, a excepción de que fueron al hospital, supongo que a alguna revisión de Deidara. Me extrañó que fuera Pain quien le acompañase en lugar de Sasori, pero quizá… el rubio aún no había encontrado las palabras para decírselo a su novio.

Volví a casa en cuanto les vi entrar y estuve solo todo el día. Me tiré en la cama y no hice nada salvo pensar una y otra vez en mis momentos con Naruto, en darles vueltas y entristecerme más por lo que perdíamos ambos, por nuestra relación que no había forma de hacerla funcionar, por todo lo de mi hermano, por todo lo de Deidara ¡Teníamos un grave problema! Cuando recordé todo el problema, me vino a la mente Haku y su amenaza, aquella que no tuve en cuenta y ahora veía como algo inminente que había que frenar, ¡la casa!

Ni siquiera me había planteado aceptar su oferta, de hecho la había descartado al momento, pensaba en hacer algo judicial o lo que fuera con tal de ayudarles con ese tema, pero con Deidara embarazado… no podía permitir que perdieran la casa, no quería que ellos tuvieran más problemas de los que ya tenían y menos… por mi familia, porque Haku amenazaba a Naruto y su familia por mi culpa, por no aceptar salir con él, por no haberme dejado vender por mi padre como él planeaba.

Cogí el teléfono de la mesilla y busqué el nombre de Haku en la agenda de mi móvil hasta que lo encontré. Pensé varios segundos si llamarle o no, Naruto me mataría por esto, yo mismo lo pasaría mal porque estaba enamorado de Naruto por muy imbécil que fuera, sólo quería que recapacitase de todo este problema dándole espacio, pero ahora… veía donde estaba el problema, y es que no podía permitir que perdieran la casa, no con Deidara como estaba, necesitaba relajarse y no más preocupaciones.

Marqué finalmente y escuché la voz de Haku con ese tono suyo tan característico de alegría, supongo que se alegraba de que fuera yo.

\- Hombre Sasuke… yo pensaba que no me llamarías.

\- ¿Cuándo quieres quedar para hablar? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Hablar de qué?

\- Del trato – le dije finalmente.

\- Cuando quieras Sasuke.

\- Entonces pasa por mi casa y cerraremos el trato, tengo un par de peticiones que hacerte.

\- Como quieras Sasuke – me dijo dejándome mandar a mí como me gustaba, tal y como él sabía que me gustaba.

No tardó mucho en venir por mi casa y cuando le abrí, le vi sonriendo. Supuse, que ya intuía que me había pasado algo con Naruto, más cuando preguntó de forma burlona por él. Le dije que habíamos tenido simplemente, una división de opiniones, nada más, porque realmente, no estaba enfadado con Naruto, al menos… no para odiarle, simplemente, no lograba entender por qué no había contado conmigo, porque era incapaz de contarme las cosas que le sucedían, pero si era así, yo también podía jugar a su mismo juego, salvo por una diferencia, yo seguía preocupándome por él y su familia mientras Naruto odiaba a mi familia.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué condiciones quieres? – me preguntó Haku

\- Quiero poner normas – le dije – si acepto el trato… no quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo – le dije de golpe y él sonrió pensándolo.

\- Vale, acepto, siempre y cuando te dejes besar y tocar cuando yo quiera y como quiera – me dijo.

\- ¿Sólo tocar? – le pregunté.

\- He prometido no tener relaciones contigo, al menos déjame tocarte

\- Vale

\- ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Quiero que no vuelvas a meterte con nada ni nadie de la familia de Naruto, dejarás en paz el tema de su casa y cualquier otro que se te ocurra, no podrás hacer nada en contra de ellos.

\- Vale, pero tú no podrás contarle nada de esto a nadie – me dijo sonriendo – para Naruto y todos los demás… estamos saliendo – me dejó claro.

\- Acepto – le dije.

\- ¿Necesitas que te satisfaga algún capricho más… Sasuke? – me preguntó burlón

\- Quiero volver al equipo – le dije de golpe.

\- ¿Al equipo? – me preguntó extrañado - ¿Por qué querrías volver?

\- Eso es asunto mío, no voy a darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer – él sonrió.

\- Hecho – me dijo – puedes volver al equipo ¿Algo más?

\- Creo que no – le dije

\- Entonces ya podemos sellar el trato

Le di la mano para sellarlo y cuando le vi sonreír, supe que no quería la mano. Colocó su mano en mi cintura y me acercó hasta él besándome, colando su lengua dentro de la mía y le dejé, porque era el trato, podía besarme cuando quisiera, no iba a impedírselo y la verdad… me sentí un poco vendido, al final Haku siempre obtenía lo que quería y yo estaba demasiado solo en este momento.

Aquella noche, dormí solo, porque aunque escuché a Itachi venir, tampoco se dignó a abrir mi puerta para asegurarse de que estaba bien, supongo que aún pensaba que estaba enfadado con él y en parte tenía razón, porque ambos, tanto Naruto como mi hermano, habían fastidiado mi vida, mi relación con Naruto, mi felicidad. No quería ver a ninguno de los dos en este momento.

A la mañana siguiente, salí rápido hacia el instituto antes de que mi hermano se despertase y quisiera hablar las cosas, porque así era mi hermano, siempre había que hablarlo todo y no quería, no quería que se enterasen de mi vida, quería que todos permanecieran al margen de lo que hacía o iba a hacer a partir de ahora, si ellos no contaban conmigo para contarme lo que ocurría, yo no contaría con ellos para contarles las cosas que me ocurrían a mí.

En el instituto me encerré en la biblioteca e incluso hablé un buen rato con Temari, aunque no le conté lo de Haku pero sí todo lo que me había ocurrido con Naruto y es que… era con la única prácticamente que me llevaba realmente bien, porque Gaara era muy simpático, pero solía estar de parte de Naruto siempre, así que no podía contarle nada por muy bien que me cayese.

Cuando salí hacia mi taquilla para recoger las cosas, vi a Naruto que entraba por la puerta y me quedé absorto mirándole unos segundos. Seguía tan guapo como siempre, tan él… popular, llamando la atención de todos mientras yo seguía igual de invisible, al menos… hasta que alguien me giró empotrando mi espalda contra la taquilla y besándome con fuerza.

Pude ver a Haku y me concentré en él por no ver a Naruto, porque no quería saber lo que iba a pensar de mí, supongo que podía imaginarme todo lo que me diría cuando nos viera, pero lo había prometido, dejaría en paz el asunto de Naruto y su casa por dejarme besar cuando Haku quisiera.

Cuando se separó de mí, le vi sonriendo y sabía que me había besado en este momento por fastidiar a Naruto, por dejarlo ver, por darle celos pero no podía hacer nada excepto dejarme.

\- Luego te veo, encanto – me dijo con ironía Haku sonriendo pasando al lado de Naruto y esquivándolo cumpliendo mi parte del trato, no metiéndose con él aunque Naruto le insultó.

Terminé de coger los libros, cerré la taquilla y salí a paso rápido intentando pasar desapercibido de Naruto, pero supongo que no funcionó muy bien, porque retuvo mi brazo al pasar cerca de él.

\- ¿Qué coño haces? – me preguntó.

\- ¿No lo ves? – le pregunté enfadado

\- Lo único que he visto es que no querías que te tratasen como una puta y ahora te lanzas a los brazos de ese chaval que había intentando comprarte como una ¿ahora eres su puta? – me preguntó enfadado

\- No soy su puta – le dije

\- No es lo que parece.

\- Me da igual lo que pienses de mí, hago lo que quiero con mi vida.

\- ¿Ser su puta cara es hacer lo que quieres? – me preguntó irónico – bonita forma de empezar.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

\- Sí tienes que dármelas – me exigió.

\- Sí claro… como tú me las diste a mí antes de ir a buscar a mi hermano, te recuerdo que no querías contarme nada, así que yo… no voy a contarte nada.

\- Lárgate Sasuke – me dijo soltando mi brazo alejándome con brusquedad de su lado – yo no salgo con zorras que se dejan vender por su padre.

\- Me parece bien – le dije cabreado – yo no salgo con niñatos que no entienden nada.

Me largué de allí enfadado, muy enfadado con Naruto y desde luego…. Él lo estaba también conmigo. No volvimos a hablarnos en toda la semana, pero Haku siempre que podía, venía a meterme la lengua delante de Naruto e incluso, a tocarme por encima de la ropa provocando al rubio.

Por lo menos, había vuelto al equipo y estar jugando al baloncesto me distraía de mi asquerosa vida en este momento, aunque cuando acabábamos, Haku siempre encontraba el momento para entrar en mi ducha y tocarme todo lo que quería, aunque al menos… respetó mi trato, no tuve relaciones con él aunque acabara corriéndome en su mano. Supongo… que mi relación con Naruto cada vez era peor, ya ni siquiera nos mirábamos cuando nos cruzábamos por el pasillo, pero Haku cumplía todas y cada una de las normas, así que no estaba tan mal, o eso creo.


	44. Chapter 44: Pruebas

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Tras la visita de Sasuke, me tensé bastante, porque había quedado con Sasori y no sabía cómo explicarle todo este lío. Me había tomado el primer día una manzanilla para el dolor, pues el médico dijo que era buena para el dolor aunque no debía abusar de ella, así que decidí sólo tomarme una para evitar problemas. La verdad es que me relajó bastante el dolor, incluso cuando Sasuke colocó las manos, me relajó ¡_y eso que con él decidí tomarme un vaso de leche_! Como decía el médico, mejor no abusar de las hierbas, una no hacía daño, pero no era cuestión de abusar ni de tomarlo todos los días.

Me hizo ilusión que Sasuke viniera a verme, me calmaba bastante su presencia y además… saber que mi hermano había encontrado a un chico tan centrado como Sasuke, me relajaba, porque Sasuke le pondría las pilas, incluso para estudiar. Me alegraba mucho de que Naruto hubiera encontrado su felicidad en Sasuke, era un gran chico, siempre tan aplicado, tan cariñoso y aunque quizá era algo controlador, eso le venía bien a Naruto, porque era demasiado impulsivo.

Sasori llegó poco después de que Sasuke se marchase y sé que tenía la vez con el médico para la revisión, así que debía darme prisa con las cosas, me gustaría que Sasori me acompañase, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se enterase de todo esto. Cuando llegó, quiso darme un beso, pero yo aparté la cara haciendo que besara mi mejilla. Le invité a sentarse y tras ponerse un café, se sentó en el sillón para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle y esperé unos segundos.

\- Estoy embarazado – le comenté porque prefería hacerlo rápido.

Cerré los ojos y esperé a qué él dijera algo, pero lo que escuché, fue una risa porque no se lo creía. Abrí los ojos y aunque él creía que estaba de broma ¿Y quién habría creído eso a la primera?

\- Voy enserio – le dije muy serio cortándole la risa de golpe – no sé cómo ni por qué, pero estoy embarazado y me gustaría por un momento, que dejarás de tomártelo a risa – le comenté.

Sasori dejó de reírse de golpe y me miró, pero sinceramente, ahora mismo me sentía mal, por el simple hecho de que no creyese en mí, de que no creyese en lo que le estaba diciendo, sabía que era algo extraño y que era difícil de creer, pero me gustaría que alguien me creyese por primera vez a la primera, sin tener que darle explicaciones.

Me desesperaba tanto que nadie estuviera confiando en mí y tener que repetir tantas veces lo que el médico decía, que respiré con pesadez cerrando los ojos intentando no llorar por la desesperación que me causaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones, me agotaba tener que dar excusas, tener que explicarlo todo y me sorprendí cuando sentí los brazos de Sasori a mi alrededor abrazándome.

\- Lo siento – me dijo - ¿estás bien? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – no estoy bien.

\- No pasa nada, no entraba en los planes esto pero… podemos superarlo.

\- No lo entiendes Sasori – le dije mirándole – es que ni siquiera sé si es tuyo – le comenté mientras él soltaba de golpe confuso de la información – lo siento, pero es que… Itachi abusó de mí hace algo más de un mes

Sasori se petrificó pero no había vuelto a cogerme y no pude evitar llorar al soltar aquella frase, supongo que Sasori tampoco se esperaba aquella confesión mía tan de golpe.

\- Joder – fue lo único que escuché de Sasori antes del intenso silencio que duró demasiado.

\- ¿Puedes hablarme? – le pregunté

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Dei? – me preguntó – estás embarazado y no sabes de quien ¿Crees que es algo fácil de asimilar?

\- No es fácil de asimilar, pero necesitaría que dijeras algo.

\- Pues no lo sé Dei, no sé qué pensar, ni siquiera sé si ese niño es mío. Por dios Dei… que lo hemos hecho con preservativo siempre hasta hace unos meses.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga si ha pasado? – le pregunté - ¿Crees que a mí me gusta ésta situación? ¿Qué es fácil para mí?

\- No es fácil para ninguno, pero no puedo asimilarlo así de golpe, entiéndeme… ¿Qué hago a esta edad con un niño si no fuera mío? – me dijo de golpe - ¿Crees que quiero atarme a un niño que no sé si es mío o no?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? Ya está creciendo en mi vientre. Si quieres marcharte ahí tienes la puerta – le grité.

\- No es eso, sólo necesito tiempo para pensarlo Dei, no es algo tan sencillo como tenerlo o no, cambia la vida de todo el mundo ¿Crees que para mí sería algo agradable criar a un niño que no fuera mío? Necesito una prueba de paternidad.

\- ¿Crees que para mí sería agradable criar un niño fruto de una violación? – le pregunté gritando – si quieres pensarlo ahí tienes la puerta, yo me voy al médico – le dije cogiendo mis cosas y saliendo de allí – te traeré la maldita prueba.

Caminé para despejarme de todo esto, porque ni siquiera ahora tenía claro que mi relación con Sasori fuera a ir bien, enterarme de que esperaba un niño, estaba trastocando toda mi vida, me habían despedido, no podía ir a trabajar a los nuevos empleos, mi hermano estaba frustrado con todo el asunto y quejándose de la familia Uchiha, a Itachi seguía amándole aunque sabía que debía alejarme y mi relación con Sasori se tambaleaba, ¡_Todo salía mal_! Sólo necesitaba que alguien me apoyase, que alguien por una vez, se olvidase de mi embarazo y me tratase igual que antes, que dejaran de traerme problemas.

Fui a la cita del médico y cuando cruzaba el parque, me encontré con Pain que venía hablando por teléfono sobre unos negocios, supuse que algo de la empresa. Cuando me vio, prácticamente colgó el teléfono y se acercó hacia mí con una gran sonrisa que casi me alegraba el día, porque hacía mucho que nadie me sonreía.

\- ¿Dónde vas, Dei? – me preguntó

\- Al médico – le dije

\- Por cierto, enhorabuena – me comentó sin pedirme explicaciones, por primera vez nadie me pedía explicaciones, simplemente se alegraba.

\- Gracias – le dije.

\- ¿No debería estar tu novio aquí contigo? – me preguntó.

\- Supongo que sí – le dije entristeciéndome un poco – no sé, creo que no va muy bien la cosa con él.

\- Entonces déjame acompañarte a mí – me comentó con una sonrisa – siempre es bueno ir acompañado a estas cosas

\- Vale – le dije sonriendo.

El paseo con Pain estuvo muy bien, fue muy ameno, al menos con él, mis problemas parecían olvidarse. Sonreí mucho y es que Pain contaba anécdotas de su vida que me hacían reír, era muy gracioso. Estuvo conmigo durante todas las pruebas y no se apartó ni un segundo, hasta algún médico se confundió tratándole como el padre del bebé, aunque se apresuraba a negarlo con una sonrisa.

Pedí la prueba de paternidad, pero me comunicaron que tardaría bastante los resultados, así que no había más remedio que esperar. Cuando salimos y cruzábamos el parque, mi sonrisa se esfumó al encontrarme a Itachi, quien acabó discutiendo con Pain dejándome a mí al margen de todo.

\- Ya vale los dos – les dije - ¿De qué quieres hablar Uchiha? – le pregunté.

\- De tu embarazo, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? Si soy el padre quiero saberlo, quiero estar contigo.

\- Ya claro… como Sasori – le dije – pero si no es tuyo os lavais las manos, no entiendo vuestra forma de querer.

\- No pienso lavarme las manos, no sé lo que habrá dicho tu novio, pero yo te quiero, tanto a ti como a ese niño, me da igual de quien sea, os quiero a los dos – me dijo muy seguro – déjame demostrártelo.

\- No – le dije de forma seca – estoy harto de confiar en ti para nada, siempre me haces daño y no dejaré que le hagas daño al bebé con tus indecisiones.

\- No lo haría – me dijo – vamos Dei… os quiero a los dos. Déjame cuidaros

\- No puedes hacer nada – le comenté pero él cogió mi brazo para apartarme y que Pain dejase algo de espacio.

Pain intentó bloquearle para que no se acercase a mí, pero Itachi fue más rápido y acabé diciéndole a Pain que no pasaba nada, así que dejé que me apartase hacia un lateral, aunque Pain no me perdió de vista ni un segundo por si necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¿De qué vais a vivir? – me preguntó Itachi bajando la voz – Naruto está estudiando y tú no puedes trabajar en el bar, es malo para el bebé.

\- Ya lo sé – le dije – buscaré algo más tranquilo, no sé.

\- Trabaja para mí – me dijo de golpe – necesito una secretaria nueva, ésta que ha puesto mi padre me está mareando – me comentó – prometo no hacer nada que pueda ofenderte, pero es un trabajo tranquilo, sólo concertarme las citas de negocios, nada más.

\- No voy a trabajar para ti ¿Qué diría tu padre?

\- De eso me ocuparía yo, enserio… ¿Qué trabajo tranquilo encontrarás estando así? – me preguntó – déjame ayudarte y quédate esto para los gastos médicos – me dijo Itachi dándome el cheque de nuevo – tu hermano vino a devolvérmelo, pero prefiero que lo tengáis vosotros, os hace más falta. Por favor… no me alejes de ti.

\- No me lo pongas más difícil Itachi – le dije a punto de llorar.

\- No te voy a pedir nada Dei, sólo quiero ayudarte, por favor. No me importa si tu novio estará contigo o no, yo estaré siempre aquí para ayudarte, me da igual si ese pequeño es de él o es mío, siempre estaré aquí. Acepta el trabajo por favor – me suplicó.

\- Vale – le dije

\- Nos vemos mañana entonces.

\- Sí – le dije viendo como se marchaba.

Pain me acompañó hasta casa y cuando entré, Naruto estaba allí y eso sí era raro. Al parecer había discutido con Sasuke hasta tal punto, que habían cortado su relación. Me afectó mucho escuchar aquello, porque a Sasuke ya le quería como a alguien de la familia y me enfadé con Naruto por la excusa que había utilizado, a mí no me importaba que saliera con Sasuke, ni que viniera por casa, ni ver a su hermano, discutí tanto con él, que acabé diciéndole que iba a trabajar para Itachi Uchiha, algo que a él también le enfadó porque quería alejarle de mí.

\- Es mi vida Naruto – le grité – sigo siendo el mayor y no tienes derecho a decidir sobre mi vida – le dije – yo no te eduqué así, estáis siendo unos egoístas los dos – le comenté cabreado – Sasuke no es como su hermano y lo sabes, él no tenía la culpa de nada y espero que te quede claro esa idea de una maldita vez, no puedes controlarlo todo ni juzgar a todas las personas generalizando como lo has hecho, que su padre y su hermano sean unos capullos no convierten a toda su familia en lo mismo, es un buen chico – le dije – mi problema con su hermano es sólo mío, no necesito que mi hermano pequeño me defienda, necesito que hagas tu vida, que no juzgues a todo el mundo como lo estás haciendo – le comenté.

Desde aquella discusión, Naruto estuvo más raro que de costumbre y venía a casa deprimido y enfadado. Supongo que no fue una semana fácil para él en el instituto, más viendo a Sasuke todos los días tras su ruptura, porque yo sabía, que aún lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ambos eran demasiado tercos para darse la segunda oportunidad.


	45. Chapter 45: baloncesto

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que Naruto y yo habíamos roto, seguía enganchado a Haku, era imposible encontrar algo para poder deshacerme de él y eso que busqué cualquier cosa, pero no había forma, seguía con él mientras echaba de menos a Naruto. Le veía muchas veces por los pasillos e incluso en clase, le había visto hasta besarse con algunas chicas cuando yo pasaba y con algunos chicos también, pero cada día uno diferente, era como si no le importase tener algo serio, sólo las aventuras o quizá era por fastidiarme a mí, no lo sabía, pero yo seguía con Haku y no estaba dispuesto a soltarme.

Salí aquel día de casa y casi a los veinte minutos caminando, me encontré con Naruto que venía hablando con sus amigos. Me paralicé al verle y él también se detuvo en seco sin perderme de vista. Sus amigos siguieron caminando y le escuché decirles que luego les alcanzaba mientras caminaba hacia mí. Me tensé cuando le vi acercarse, me encantaba Naruto, seguía enamorado de él y tenerle cerca era doloroso, mi corazón se aceleraba con sólo verle. Supongo que nuestra discusión fue una tontería, yo lo veía, pero no quería que me tratase como lo hacía Haku, quería que me contase las cosas, ser una pareja normal y no parecía entenderlo.

\- Sasuke – me dijo casi susurrando – oye lo siento – me comentó – no quería acabar así contigo, siento todos los insultos que te he lanzado estos meses.

\- Yo también lo siento – le dije – creo que me dejé llevar un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? – me preguntó sonriendo – no quiero discutir contigo y sé que tenías razón, estoy muy acostumbrado a ir a la mía y no contaba contigo, debía contarte las cosas, eras mi pareja, tenías derecho a saberlo. Sé que te dolió tanto como a mí lo que hizo tu hermano al mío pero aún así, no debí meterme con tu familia, es doloroso cuando insultan a un familiar, llevo toda mi vida peleándome con todos los que se metían con mi hermano.

\- Era justificable tu enfado – le dije – mi hermano se pasó mucho, sé que estaba mal pero… sólo quería que contases conmigo y tú me apartaste, me tomaste como si yo fuera igual que mi hermano.

\- ¿Por qué con Haku? – me preguntó – vuelve conmigo Sasuke

\- Necesito que hagas algo por mí Naruto – le expliqué – necesito unos documentos, pero Haku me controla tanto que no puedo acercarme a esos documentos.

\- ¿Dónde están? – me preguntó.

\- En su casa, son documentos del banco, tienes que encontrarlos y dármelos, tienen en ellos toda la corrupción que ha hecho su padre y su hijo, intentaba cogerlos para denunciarlos pero no puedo acceder a ellos.

\- ¿Estás con él para conseguir esos documentos y encarcelarles? – me preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué crees que iba a volver con él sino? – le pregunté

\- Los cogeré – me dijo – te lo prometo ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – le dije

\- Si te hace algo, avísame Sasuke, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, te quiero y lo siento.

\- Por favor… no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin contármelo, podía haberte ayudado a destrozarle, no tenías que hacerlo solo.

\- Lo siento

\- Te quiero Sasuke, pero no vuelvas a discutir así conmigo – me comentó sonriendo pasando su mano por mi nuca antes de apartarme un poco de la carretera y esconderme tras un árbol para besarme.

Sentir sus besos de nuevo, era lo que más extrañaba en todos estos meses que habíamos estado distanciados, supongo que ahora veía la tontería de nuestra discusión igual que él la veía, pero ninguno nos habíamos atrevido a acercarnos a hablar, nos habíamos hecho daño constantemente, él con sus ligues y yo con Haku, sin saber ninguno las verdaderas intenciones. No quería que Haku siguiera haciendo daño a más gente, necesitaba conseguir esos documentos para denunciarle, pero aunque creí que podría hacerlo solo, me equivocaba, me tenía tan vigilado que era imposible.

Naruto metió su lengua dentro de mi boca y realmente… volvía a sentir que yo sólo podía pertenecerle a él, le amaba con todo mi ser, quería estar a su lado pero no podía, no podría hasta que consiguiera destruir a Haku y a su padre, necesitaba que Naruto cogiera esos documentos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

\- Si tienes problemas, avísame Sasuke – me susurró rozando aún sus labios contra los míos.

\- Vale – le dije.

\- Estaremos juntos Sasuke, eso te lo prometo, no dejaré que te hagan nada. No me fío de Haku – me confesó.

\- Yo tampoco – le dije – consigue esos documentos, por favor – le pedí

\- Lo haré, de momento sigamos como hasta ahora, que Haku no sospeche.

\- Vale.

Naruto se separó de mí aunque yo habría preferido que no lo hiciera y corrió calle abajo intentando alcanzar a sus compañeros mientras yo le miraba desde la distancia, recuperando el ritmo de mi ahora acelerado corazón antes de caminar calle abajo tras ellos.

Aunque seguía tratando de hundir a Haku, por lo menos, saber que las cosas se arreglaban con Naruto después de tanto tiempo, me alegraba. Me quitaba un gran peso de encima ver que seguía enamorado de mí tanto como yo de él.

Llegué hasta el instituto y vi a Naruto hablando con Gaara pero cuando ambos se giraron hacia mí, Haku me empotró contra una de las taquillas besándome. Vi a Naruto tensarse y como Gaara le impedía acercarse a nosotros para no fastidiar el plan y es que… aunque podía dejarle cuando quisiera, quería conseguir esos documentos para hundirle por completo.

Tampoco es que Haku hiciera mucho, me besaba para enfadar a Naruto y se marchaba riéndose en cuanto había conseguido lo que pretendía. Vi a Naruto acercarse hacia su taquilla pasando por mi lado y me susurró que no soportaba a ese tío. Sonreí mientras le veía marcharse con Gaara.

En clase no hablé con él, tampoco nos miramos, hicimos como siempre, pasamos el uno del otro como si realmente… siguiéramos enfadados, aunque yo no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Naruto, en el beso de esa mañana, un beso que deseaba desde el primer momento en que lo habíamos dejado y que parecía nunca llegar ¡_hasta hoy_!

Las clases acabaron y me tocó ir a la pista de baloncesto a jugar, todos estaban allí cuando llegué. Últimamente me llevaba bien con Kimimaro, porque era el único que no se metía conmigo ni que iba detrás de Haku obedeciéndole en todo, en realidad… creo que Kimimaro estaba muy cerca de Gaara desde hacía unos meses, les había visto hablar un par de veces y por las sonrisas que se lanzaban… llegué a pensar que si no tenían algo… lo tendrían enseguida, porque parecían muy a gusto el uno con el otro.

Finalizamos el entrenamiento y me dirigí a la ducha como era costumbre y tal y como esperaba… Haku acabó entrando en mi ducha besándome. De verdad que le habría mandado a paseo si no fuera porque quería esos papeles. Dejé que me besase y me aguanté los gemidos cuando empezó a tocar mi miembro con una sonrisa mientras me pedía que gimiera, pero no lo hacía, él nunca conseguiría sacar ningún sonido de placer de mí, eran todos para Naruto y eso le cabreaba.

Me gritaba que gimiera, pero yo seguía negándome y aunque intentó todo lo que se le ocurrió para darme placer, prefería morderme el labio hasta sangrar antes que complacerle. Haku metía su lengua sin cuidado alguno en mi boca, jugaba con mi lengua mientras pellizcaba mis pezones y masajeaba mi miembro.

A mí no me gustaba la situación, porque sé que a este paso, el que acabaría excitado sería él y tenía prohibido el sexo conmigo, era nuestro trato, yo no quería ser de nadie más que de Naruto.

Le vi masajearse el miembro cuando dejó de acariciar mi torso y me asusté el doble, así que traté de alejarle de mí sin mucho éxito y es que encima en la ducha, me resbalaba, no podía hacer mucha fuerza para apartarlo.

\- Para – le dije

\- ¿Por qué Sasuke? Si no quieres gemir con lo que te hago, quizá necesitas algo más.

\- Era el trato – le dije – no podías tener sexo conmigo.

\- Pues habrá que cambiar el trato – me dijo sonriendo – porque ya no aguanto más sin que seas mío, creí que acabarías volviendo a enamorarte de mí y me lo pedirías, pero si no vas a hacerlo… tendré que enseñarte a obedecerme.

Le pegué un puñetazo en la nariz en cuanto se acercó y empezó a sangrar. Aproveché cuando se agachó a limpiarse la sangre para escaparme de allí, encontrándome al salir al resto del equipo que intentó cogerme por mandato de Haku, que les gritaba que no me dejasen salir.

Corrí hacia la puerta cuando los gemelos se pusieron en medio bloqueándome el paso y a uno por lo menos lo derribé, aunque el segundo consiguió cogerme tirándome al suelo mientras el otro que ahora se ponía en pie de nuevo, cogía mis manos a la espalda intentando evitar que hiciera más movimientos.

Haku que venía en aquel momento me golpeó tan fuerte en el estómago que me dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos mientras seguían sujetándome.

\- Sasuke… Sasuke ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo y tú carácter? – me preguntó tocándose aún la nariz por el dolor – si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, quizá prefieras con todo el equipo – dijo sonriendo y sacando sonrisas de los gemelos.

\- Si me tocáis os destrozaré – le amenacé justo cuando sentí las manos de uno de los gemelos masajeando mi miembro.

\- Destrózame entonces, Sasuke – me dijo susurrándome en el oído y lamiéndolo.

Intenté apartar mi rostro de él y su repulsiva lengua cuando cogió mi cara con fuerza y lamió todo lo que quiso sin poder evitarlo mientras yo me quejaba e intentaba apartarla. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirme tan vulnerable, incluso con Naruto aunque le dejase entrar a él siempre era yo quien controlaba la situación, no me gustaba no poder decidir a mí.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke… pronto serás la puta del equipo – me dijo Haku riéndose antes de besarme con fuerza ganándose un mordisco de mi parte y yo… un puñetazo – joder que no aprendes Sasuke – me gritó limpiándose la sangre del labio - follároslo – les dijo a los demás y les grité que me soltasen mientras me arrastraban hacia una de las duchas sintiendo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Grité todo lo que pude ante el asco y la repulsión que sentía porque me estuvieran tocando a su antojo y por suerte, antes de que pudieran seguir con la orden de Haku, uno de los gemelos cayó al suelo. Pude ver a Kimimaro frente a mí haciendo que me soltasen, peleando contra ellos y derribando a la gran mayoría, aunque no pude evitar levantarme y golpear a Haku ¡porque me apetecía darle su merecido!

Me subí encima de Haku que había caído al suelo y le golpeé, le golpeé tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y si no llega a ser por Kimimaro que me apartó, seguramente le habría matado allí mismo. Kimimaro intentaba tranquilizarme y no podía dejar de llorar y mirar a Haku lleno de sangre.

\- Salgamos de aquí antes de que se recuperen – me dijo Kimimaro tirándome la ropa y acompañándome hacia el vestuario de al lado.


	46. Chapter 46: No puedo

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Cuatro meses habían pasado, ya podía sentir como en ocasiones, el bebé se movía dentro de mí y era una sensación extraña. Mi trabajo en la oficina iba perfecto, al menos Itachi no había vuelto a intentar nada conmigo, aunque se comportaba de forma muy amable. Me dejaba salir cuando lo necesitaba para ir al médico e incluso me acompañó alguna vez.

Aprendí pronto a hacer las cosas y eso que el primer día lo pasé fatal, tuvieron que explicarme todo desde el principio pero me sirvió de gran ayuda las clases de Sasuke, porque ahora leía con mayor fluidez, aún me costaba algunas cosas, pero no se podía comparar con lo de antes.

Aquel día fui al despacho y me crucé con Itachi en el ascensor. Nos saludamos pero aún así, notaba el ambiente tenso y es que lo era, permanecíamos los dos en silencio, supongo que él por miedo a meter la pata conmigo y yo por miedo de él, porque aunque sentía un amor tan grande por él, seguía teniendo miedo de que me lastimase.

Para colmo, saber los resultados de la prueba de paternidad… me complicaba aún más las cosas con Itachi. Sé que a él no le importaba de quien era el hijo, que quería estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara, pero yo no estaba seguro de eso.

\- ¿Cuántas reuniones tengo hoy? – me preguntó de golpe Itachi.

\- Tres – le dije – la primera en media hora con el señor Nobiki, es sobre la presentación de su nuevo vino.

\- De acuerdo – me comentó - ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó mirando hacia mi vientre.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- Si necesitas salir o algo, avísame.

\- Vale

Salimos del ascensor y me fui a mi mesa mientras veía a Itachi ir hacia su despacho. De verdad que cada día me gustaba más Itachi y trabajar para él todos los días, no solucionaba mi problema, porque sí, ganaba dinero para pagar las cosas y era un buen trabajo, no me estresaba pero seguía teniéndole muy cerca. Era un problema tenerle tan cerca, porque no podía evitar quererle, no podía intentar olvidarle viéndole siempre y encima… siendo tan amable como lo era últimamente.

Itachi sólo salió de su oficina para irse a las reuniones que tenía y yo me quedé trabajando hasta que apareció Pain frente a mí con su perfecto traje intentando aparentar seriedad, porque con los pircing… perdía bastante seriedad. Le sonreí y él me sonreía.

\- ¿Te apetece almorzar conmigo? – me preguntó.

\- ¿No tienes reuniones hoy?

\- Las tiene Itachi, yo sólo soy el socio, además de la mayoría de problemas se ocupa Fugaku. ¿Vas a acompañarme o no? – me preguntó.

\- Si – le dije

Fuimos a una de las cafeterías cerca del edificio y me tomé un refresco mientras Pain se tomaba un café. Las conversaciones con Pain siempre eran entretenidas, amenas y muy divertidas. Me lo estaba pasando genial cuando sonó mi teléfono y lo cogí al ver que se trataba de Sasori.

Descolgué y saludé como siempre hacía, con una sonrisa, aunque se me heló en la cara cuando escuché su enfado y por lo que me estaba diciendo, creo que sabía lo que había pasado y me cabreaba aún más, porque había rebuscado en mis cosas. Le dije que iría para casa ahora mismo y aunque quise despedirme de Pain, éste no me dejó, de hecho… me dijo que me acercaría él en su coche para que no tuviera que coger el metro. Se lo agradecí y me acercó a casa.

Bajé del coche con prisa y entré por mi casa para ver a Sasori sentado en la cocina bebiendo una copa de coñac ¡_ni siquiera sé de donde había sacado la botella_! Porque en mi casa no guardaba nunca alcohol.

\- Deja eso – le dije mientras veía atrás a Pain que había bajado del coche y me esperaba fuera.

\- ¿Por qué debería? – me preguntó sonriendo - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- No, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Ni siquiera entiendo cómo has podido cotillear en mis cosas.

\- Porque no decías nada – me gritó - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- ¿Tenías que abrirla? – le pregunté mirando encima de la mesa la carta con los resultados de paternidad.

\- Sí, tenía que abrirla, quería saber la respuesta y no entiendo por qué no me la dabas tú.

\- Porque no quería que me dejases – le grité

\- ¿Sabías que era de Itachi y no me lo dijiste?

\- Leí los resultados cuando me la dieron, pero no quería romper contigo, ya te dije que no quería nada con Itachi, pero tú me amenazaste con dejarme si el niño no era tuyo, así que quería ocultarlo un poco más por si conseguía que cambiases de opinión, pero veo que es inútil, no nos quieres, ni al niño ni a mí.

\- Joder – me dijo riéndose, creo que por el alcohol – de ese cabrón – dijo bebiendo otro trago e intenté quitarle la botella de la mano pero la apartó evitando que pudiera quitársela.

\- Deja de beber Sasori – le dije – por favor.

\- No toques la botella – me gritó – es lo único que me queda ahora.

\- No es cierto, podías estar conmigo pero no quieres.

\- ¿No te das cuenta Dei de que esto no funciona?

\- No funciona porque no pones ganas.

\- No te quiero – me gritó – No te confundas – suavizó su voz – te aprecio mucho, te tengo mucho cariño pero no podemos seguir juntos, es un error.

\- Sal de mi casa – le dije llorando – ahora

\- Dei – me llamó

\- He dicho que te largues – le grité esta vez yo provocando que Pain entrase por la puerta corriendo creyendo que pasaba algo – hemos terminado.

Sasori dejó de reírse y se levantó de la silla para marcharse mientras Pain nos miraba desde la puerta. Cuando se marchó, me derrumbé, no pude evitar empezar a llorar con ganas y es que eran casi cinco años juntos.

Pain se acercó hasta mí y me sostuvo de los hombros llevándome hacia el sofá para sentarme. Se sentó a mi lado y dejó que llorase lo que quisiera y es que… aún no podía hacerme a la idea, cinco años tirados a la basura por esto. Creía que estábamos bien, al menos hasta antes del bebé.

\- ¿Tiene él razón? – le pregunté hundiendo aún el rostro en su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

\- No, bueno un poco – me dijo Pain – ocultar las cosas duele, es agonizante esperar noticias y que no lleguen pero… en parte, intentabas arreglar las cosas con él así que… tenía un buen fin, no te rendiste. Dejémoslo en que no estaba preparado para afrontar una situación así.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás ayudándome?

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta aún Dei? – me preguntó sacando mi rostro de su pecho para mirarme – me importas mucho.

Miré sus ojos grises tan poco usuales, me gustaban sus ojos, desprendían incluso ternura y cuando se acercó a besarme, no pude decirle que no, me sentía a gusto y protegido con él a mi lado, era todo lo que necesitaba pero en el fondo, sentía que era lo mismo que tenía con Sasori, un gran cariño, comodidad, sentirme cómodo, pero no era amor, en sus besos no sentía lo mismo que cuando besaba a Itachi.

Aún así, me gustó el beso de Pain, tampoco podía negar eso, me gustaba su forma de besar con suavidad y dulzura, incluso creo que dudaba un poco de si era buen momento por lo de Sasori, pero quizá pensó que sería el mejor momento o el único. Ni siquiera metió la lengua, sólo disfrutó de mis labios, besando con mucha ternura. Me separé de él para darme cuenta, de que ya no lloraba.

\- Pain… - le dije

\- Lo siento, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no sabía cómo decirte que me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi.

\- No puedo estar contigo.

\- Lo sé, estás enamorado de Itachi, ¿Volverás con él después de lo que te hizo? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije muy seguro por el miedo que le tenía a Itachi.

\- Entonces dame una oportunidad, sabes que querré a ese niño tanto como te quiero a ti.

\- No lo sé Pain, tengo que pensarlo.

\- Vale, piénsalo, pero no me apartes de ti, por favor.

\- No lo haré, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda.

Pain volvió a besarme con suavidad y cuando cerré los ojos disfrutando del beso, al menos hasta que escuché un carraspeo a mi espalda y el golpe de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta principal que se había quedado abierta. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Itachi fuera mirándonos y es que… no podía evitar tensarme cuando le veía, era el chico al que amaba realmente y encima… esperaba un hijo de él, aunque no se lo había dicho aún.

\- ¿Itachi? – pregunté casi susurrando.

\- Siento interrumpir pero… es importante, me han dicho que habías venido a casa, pero ha pasado algo en la empresa, necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

\- ¿En la empresa? – le pregunté preocupado levantándome y caminando hacia él.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, era una reunión, no te avisaría si no fuera importante.

Pain me dijo al final que me marchase con Itachi y es que estaba muy preocupado, aún más cuando en el coche me contó todo lo que pasaba. Sé que este no era el mejor momento para soltar la bomba, pero Sasori acabaría diciéndoselo si no se lo decía yo antes, así que no había más remedio.

Cuando detuvo el coche en el parking, justo cuando sacó la llave y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, no aguanté más.

\- Es tuyo – le dije y volvió a entrar en el coche sentándose.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó serio.

Es tuyo, Sasori me ha dejado, no quiere saber nada – de repente sonrió y no sé ni cómo… pero acabó besándome y no podía apartarle, no es que no pudiese, es que sus besos me paralizaban, le quería, me encantaban sus besos.

\- Te quiero – me dijo – os quiero a los dos – dijo tocándome con cuidado el vientre.

\- No estamos juntos Itachi.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – pero aún así, te quiero, haré cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes, no quiero que ni a ti ni a ese bebé le falte algo.

\- No puedo volver contigo – le dije.

\- He cambiado Deidara, siento mucho lo que ocurrió, pero te quiero, quiero a ese niño, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero ver cada momento de la vida de ese niño.

\- Itachi, lo siento, necesito tiempo, no confío en ti.

\- Te daré el tiempo que necesites Dei, pero por favor, no quiero que me alejes de ese niño, quiero estar con él.

\- Vale – le dije dejándome besar una última vez antes de salir hacia la reunión urgente que había en la empresa.


	47. Chapter 47: Ayúdale

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Cuando vi a Sasuke aquella mañana detenido mirándome, no pude evitar acercarme y es que todos estos meses, recordaba las palabras de mi hermano en la cabeza diciéndome una y otra vez que Sasuke no era como su hermano, había generalizado a toda su familia y no debía haberlo hecho, debí haber confiado en Sasuke. A mí tampoco me habría gustado que él no confiase en mí, así que le debía una disculpa por aquello.

Había intentado acercarme más veces a él para arreglar las cosas, pero Haku siempre estaba por medio, así que era ahora o nunca, debía aprovechar ahora que no veía a Haku cerca de Sasuke.

De verdad que me encantaba Sasuke, seguía enamorado de él hasta la médula y me dolía verle tan distanciado, me dolía incluso darle celos besando a otra gente frente a él y sé, que a él también le dolía verme en ese plan, creo que era hora de arreglar las cosas. Cuando llegué hasta él, me di cuenta, de que realmente, no estaba enfadado conmigo por mi comportamiento, me hablaba con normalidad y eso me relajó, aún así, le pedí perdón por mi impulsividad, no me había dado cuenta de lo doloroso que es cuando insultan a tu familia, incluso aunque sepas que hizo mal, no debió sentarle bien mi ataque, tampoco supe por qué ataqué a Sasuke, porque no tenía nada en su contra, sólo contra su hermano.

Me sentó bien reconciliarme con él, es algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo pero no me había atrevido, pero lo mejor del momento, fue animarme a besarle, porque le deseaba, quería hacerlo, quería demostrarle que seguía importándome y al parecer, él también quería, porque me correspondió sin problema en apenas segundos, se moría igual que yo por besarnos.

Besarle tras tanto tiempo, me hacía sentirme bien, casi podía haber salido de aquí con una gran sonrisa en la boca y no haberla podido quitar en todo el día, él me hacía feliz, sólo él, sin embargo, que siguiera atado a Haku no me gustaba y sé que podía dejarlo cuando quisiera, pero no lo hacía por algún motivo y lo tuve claro cuando me pidió ayuda con quitarle unos documentos, Sasuke quería denunciarlo enserio por todas las malezas que había hecho, no se conformaba con dejarlo y ya está, quería hundirlo para evitar que siguiera con sus chantajes y sus tretas.

Sasuke siempre era así, quizá se le había pegado algo de mi impulsividad como el día en que rompió conmigo, pero solía ser siempre el que pensaba en todo, el que ataba los hilos para solucionar las cosas de forma perfecta, evitando posibles errores o problemas posteriores. Me gustaba su forma de ser, porque sé que hacía lo correcto, así que iba a ayudarle, si era tan importante para él esos documentos, los robaría para él.

No tardé en marcharme con mis compañeros y me giré un par de veces mientras corría calle abajo para ver a Sasuke allí mirándome aún. Supongo que debía ser así un tiempo, hasta recuperar los documentos, pero como me enterase de que le ocurría algo con ese desgraciado iba a enterarse de quién era yo, nadie tocaba a mí Sasuke y salía impune de esta.

En clase le miré un par de veces aunque sabía que él no se giraría, eran las ventajas de sentarme detrás, podía verle, aunque a veces me distraía con la ventana, con la brisa, las nubes moviéndose o incluso la gente que estaba por el patio.

Sasuke salió cuando acabó la clase y creo… que se fue hacia el gimnasio, porque últimamente había vuelto a jugar a baloncesto, algo que a mí no terminaba de gustarme, por el hecho de que estaba más tiempo con su antiguo equipo y con Haku, si hubiera sido otro equipo no me habría importado tanto. Lo que más me fastidiaba de todo, era ver a Haku en cualquier momento besándole, me desquiciaba porque Sasuke era mío, no soportaba que pusiera sus manos en él y menos sus labios. Me preocupaba no saber hasta qué punto habían llegado esos dos, aunque no creía que Sasuke le hubiera permitido llegar más allá de algunos besos, pero nunca se sabía…

Estuve con Gaara todo el almuerzo y cuando acabaron las clases, me fui a entrenar con todos ellos, lo que me extrañó fue ver a Kimimaro esperando tras la puerta de los vestuarios. Era cierto que últimamente iban mucho juntos esos dos, pero no me había atrevido a preguntarle, de hecho… suponía que se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero nunca había venido a buscarle al vestuario, eso sí me extrañaba demasiado.

\- Hasta luego – le dije a Kimimaro mientras seguía caminando con la bolsa de deporte al hombro y sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

\- Hasta luego – me respondió aún cargando su espalda contra la pared.

No había terminado de girar cuando escuché la voz de Gaara hablando con Kimimaro y parecían bastante animados, aunque luego parecieron bajar el volumen de golpe como si estuvieran contando algún secreto o algo. No le di mucha importancia, me coloqué los cascos de música y seguí caminando hacia la salida del instituto cuando me encontré a Sasuke que salía. Sonreí tontamente sin poder evitarlo y me acerqué caminando hacia él para darme cuenta, que cuando le hablé, él me contestó girando la cara ¿Qué le pasaba que no quería verme?

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, un poco cansado.

\- ¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo? – le pregunté y su cuerpo tembló unos segundos, lo que hizo que me preocupase y cogiera su rostro con cierta violencia girándole hacia mí.

Tenía la cara hinchada y el labio partido, me sorprendí de ver aquello porque imaginaba quien era el desgraciado que le había puesto la mano encima.

\- Ahora vengo – le dije empezando a caminar hacia dentro del edificio, pero Sasuke me cogió de la mano deteniéndome.

\- No vayas, por favor – me pidió.

\- Te dije que me avisases si estabas en problemas – le comenté – voy a enseñarle a ese desgraciado a no tocar mis cosas.

\- Naruto por favor – me pidió y me relajé un poco por no preocuparle.

Le abracé y besé su frente intentando que se calmase, intentando que se sintiera protegido estando conmigo en este momento, pero seguía cabreado, como viera a ese cabrón iba a enterarse de quién era yo.

\- Vamos, te acompaño a casa – le dije pasándole el brazo por su hombro y empezando a caminar.

Le dejé en su casa y no quise ni entrar por si estaba su hermano, una cosa era perdonarle a él y otra muy distinta, llevarme bien con su hermano, creo que no sería capaz de hacerlo, porque Deidara tenía razón, Sasuke no era como Itachi, no debí haberle metido en el mismo saco pero no podía llevarme bien con Itachi, no sabiendo lo que le había hecho a Dei.

Me aseguré de que entraba por casa y me fui a la mía cruzándome en aquel momento con Fugaku que llegaba en su lujoso coche. Me sorprendió que parase y me saludase, generalmente pasaba de mí, a sus ojos sólo era un pobretón.

\- ¿Has venido a ver a Sasuke? – me preguntó cortésmente.

\- No, sólo le he acompañado, ha tenido un altercado con su… novio – dije por llamarlo de alguna forma – ya me iba, que tenga un buen día.

\- Sí – dijo dudando unos segundos y cuando ya había avanzado un par de pasos, volvió a hablar – gracias por acompañarle, Naruto – me agradeció y me quedé petrificado.

¿De verdad ese tío me estaba agradeciendo algo? Porque hasta donde yo recordaba, era Fugaku Uchiha, el que dijo que no duraría con su hijo, el que intentó vender a Sasuke a la familia de Haku, el que había puesto miles de impedimentos en nuestra relación.

\- De nada – le dije volviendo a girarme y siguiendo mi camino saliendo del recinto de la casa.

Cuando llegué a casa, Deidara estaba preparando la cena y no pude evitar fijarme en su vientre, en estos meses había crecido mucho y tal y como me prometió, había descartado la opción de abortar, aunque había estado teniendo problemas, se pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en casa o en la oficina, porque encima trabajaba con Itachi.

Yo no quería que se acercase a ese chico, pero mi hermano era un cabezón ¡supongo que había salido a mí, o yo a él! No me gustaba Itachi pero debía reconocer que no había hecho nada malo últimamente, trataba bien a mi hermano, se preocupaba del bebé, le dejaba salir a las revisiones e incluso a alguna, creo que le había acompañado, no sé… Itachi parecía estar muy pendiente de él, pero casi tanto como Pain y él me gustaba más.

El que estaba rarísimo era Sasori y es que… creo que no quería una responsabilidad tan grande a menos que se asegurase que era de él ese bebé y Deidara no había querido hablar de las pruebas de paternidad, de hecho… creo que ya las tenía, pero no había querido desvelar nada y no sabía el motivo, supongo que él sabría lo que hacía.

A mí lo de Sasori me daba una mala sensación, creo que no era capaz de aceptar ese niño si no era suyo y no me gustaba esa idea, porque me daba la sensación de que no quería a mi hermano, cuando se quiere a una persona… se está con ella en lo bueno y en lo malo, como hacían Pain y hasta el imbécil de Itachi, pero Sasori… había prácticamente desaparecido poco a poco de la vida de mi hermano, cada vez venía menos por casa y cuando venía, el tema principal era intentar averiguar si ese niño era suyo o no, con lo cual, acababa siempre el tema en discusión con mi hermano.

Por la mañana volví al instituto, pero no me crucé con Kiba ni con Shikamaru como era costumbre, de hecho… me parece que Shikamaru estaba muy desaparecido estos días y yo esperaba que no estuviera donde creía… ¡_intentando ligar con Temari_! Porque Gaara no sé si iba a consentir eso. Al qué si me encontré… fue a Gaara viniendo hacia mí con cara de preocupación, me alcanzó cuando ya casi me quedaban sólo unos metros para llegar al instituto.

\- Naruto – me llamó y me giré deteniéndome a esperarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gaara? – le sonreí.

\- ¿Tienes un segundo? – me preguntó.

\- Si claro, para ti todos los que quieras ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Te acuerdas que ayer vino Kimimaro a buscarme?

\- Si – le dije sonriendo con picardía – no hace falta que me expliques nada, se te ve que te gusta, me parece bien, tú me apoyaste con Sasuke yo te apoyo con esto.

\- No es eso – me dijo serio – es sobre Sasuke – me dijo y me tensé, me puse serio de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

\- No sé si debería contarte esto pero… Haku y el equipo de baloncesto intentaron violarle ayer en el vestuario, Kimimaro le sacó de allí.

Al escucharlo me tensé tanto, que ni siquiera escuché nada más de lo que dijo Gaara, salí a paso rápido hacia el instituto y entré como alma que lleva el diablo buscando a ese imbécil porque iba a partirle la maldita cara allí mismo.

Gaara me seguía intentando calmarme aunque él sabía tan bien como yo, que no lo haría. Busqué en todos los pasillos y le encontré justo cuando iba caminando hacia Sasuke que guardaba un libro en su taquilla. Iba a llegar a Sasuke cuando se encontró con mi puño y le tumbé al suelo antes de que le tocase. Gaara apartó a Sasuke hacia él que nos miraba sin entender muy bien qué ocurría, pero Haku reía en el suelo.

\- Vaya… y yo que creía que no te importaba esa puta – me dijo insultando a Sasuke con el mismo insulto que una vez le lancé yo, le di otro puñetazo.

\- Vuelve a llamarle así y te quedas sin boca con que decirlo – le amenacé cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa – si me entero de que vuelves a tocarle, te las verás conmigo ¿Te ha quedado claro? Por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a hacerle daño, porque la próxima vez, no seré tan comprensivo.

\- Esta noche me lo follaré – me dijo Haku riéndose y le volví a dar otro puñetazo.

\- Inténtalo y te las verás conmigo.


	48. Chapter 48: citas inesperadas

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

La reunión con Itachi se me hizo eterna, había un par de problemas que solucionar y aparte de eso, me tocó viajar con él a varias empresas publicitarias y recorrernos varios periódicos buscando una buena publicidad para nuestro vino, o mejor dicho el de la familia Uchiha.

Acabé pasando todo el día con Itachi y él no paraba de mirarme a cada momento o de tocarme el vientre preocupado o preguntarme si estaba bien para seguir, porque podía dejarme en casa si me encontraba mal, pero me pagaba demasiado y no quería dejar el trabajo a medias, no al menos mientras me encontrase bien.

Sin embargo y pese a todo, me gustaba estar con Itachi, porque si veía su cambio, siempre preocupado por mí, siempre pendiente de mí y de que no me faltase de nada. De verdad que quería a Itachi, pero que miedo me daba que pudiera hacerme daño. Cuando acabamos de todo el ajetreo, me quedé dormido en el coche y no me desperté hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Fue Itachi quien me despertó cuando llegamos a casa. Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa y la forma que tenía de acariciar mi cabello, aunque me dolía tenerle tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. A veces incluso llegaba a plantearme en iniciar algo enserio con él, pero luego pensaba en cómo me había tratado antes y me daba miedo, no quería sufrir más, aunque ahora mismo ya sufría al estar a distancia amándole como lo hacía.

Itachi parecía muy contento de enterarse de que él era el padre, no podía decir lo mismo de Sasori. Quizá era mejor así, porque no parecía que Sasori estuviera muy interesado en intentar salvar lo nuestro, de hecho, creo que fue como una solución para él para poder escapar de aquella promesa que le hizo a mi padre. Éramos unos críos cuando hizo la promesa, ni siquiera salíamos juntos en aquel tiempo y ya le prometió aquello, si no quería salir conmigo no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Me dolía bastante el vientre cuando Itachi dijo de quedarse conmigo preocupado ¡_menos mal que Naruto se había ido a dormir a casa de Kiba por un trabajo_! Al final Itachi acabó en mi casa y tras obligarme a tomarme la medicación que el médico me había dado, acabó durmiendo conmigo, aunque sólo dormir.

Estaba muy nervioso por tenerle allí pero me tranquilizaba cuando vi que no tenía intención de hacer nada malo. Me dolía demasiado el vientre y notaba el niño moverse de un lado a otro, al menos hasta que sentí la mano de Itachi por mi vientre tocándolo con dulzura ¡_El crío pareció calmarse de golpe al sentir la mano allí_! Era algo extraño, pero dejó de moverse y hacerme daño. Cuando Itachi fue a quitar la mano, le pedí que no lo hiciera, que la dejase un poco más si eso calmaba al niño, así que acabó haciéndome caso con una sonrisa.

Aquella noche dormí muy bien y eso que últimamente dormía poco, no había forma de calmar al crío cuando empezaba a moverse, él quería marcha y yo dormir, era imposible ponernos de acuerdo. Me desvelaba en mitad de la noche y luego ya no podía volver a coger el sueño, pero hoy con Itachi allí, el crío pareció calmarse de una forma… que a mí me pareció estupenda, porque me dejó descansar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Por la mañana, Itachi desayunó conmigo y por primera vez, creí que quizá era posible estar juntos, si supiera que sería así siempre, tan cariñoso y atento, tan juguetón con el desayuno y haciéndome reír, le habría dicho que sí allí mismo, pero no podía estar seguro de él y sus intenciones.

Se marchó a trabajar enseguida y me comentó que me quedase hoy a descansar, que aprovechase hoy que el niño estaba tranquilo para poder tomarme un día en paz. Me sentó bien estar todo el día en casa relajado, viendo una película y leyendo, porque quería practicar mi lectura como decía Sasuke y cada vez, se me daba mejor, ya cogía libros más complicados que antes.

Me sorprendió cuando mi teléfono sonó y escuché a Pain preocupado, porque al no verme por la oficina pensó que me había pasado algo, pero no, le expliqué lo que había ocurrido y lo entendió perfectamente, de hecho, me comentó que luego pasaría por mí y tendríamos una cita ¡_una cita_! Hacía años que yo no tenía una cita de verdad.

Decidió encargar comida y cenamos en casa con tranquilidad, de hecho, me lo pasé en grande viendo una película con él mientras cenábamos. Era muy tranquilo, pero supongo, que seguía echando un poco de menos a Itachi.

Se marchó tras besarme y es que entre todos me tenían confundido, Pain era mi seguridad, alguien que estaba dispuesto a tener la responsabilidad de un niño y a la vez, me quería, pero Itachi era el amor de mi vida y no sabía qué hacer, era una decisión complicada, con ambos estaba bien y ambos sabían perfectamente que competían el uno contra el otro por mi elección, pero no lo tenía claro.

\- Dei – dijo Pain justo cuando se iba hacia su coche – quiero ser el padre – me dijo.

Me quedé sin palabras ante aquello, sé que quería al niño, que me quería a mí, sabía que sería tierno, dulce y atento con nosotros, pero aunque mi cabeza decía que era la mejor opción, mi corazón clamaba por Itachi.

\- Dei… sé que no puedo cambiar lo que sientes en tan poco tiempo, es muy fuerte el sentimiento hacia Itachi, sólo quería que lo supieras, estaré aquí cuando lo necesites. No te sientas presionado por lo que diga.

\- Gracias Pain – le comenté con una sonrisa – gracias por entenderme.

No había hecho nada más que cerrar la puerta para meterme en casa, cuando a los pocos minutos sonó el timbre de la casa. Creí que hasta sería Pain que se había olvidado algo, pero cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré a Itachi con flores ¡_flores_! Otra de las cosas que nunca me habían regalado, aunque también traía helado y casi me gustaba más el helado, porque desde que me había quedado embarazado, sólo pensaba en helado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté con una sonrisa

\- Vengo a invitarte a mi casa para que veas algo – me dijo

\- ¿Tú casa? – le pregunté – gracias pero paso, no quiero volver a esa casa.

\- He dicho mi casa, no la de mi padre – me comentó sonriendo haciendo alusión a la casa que se estaba construyendo en las viñas.

\- Vale – le dije – te acompañaré, pero sólo porque me has traído helado.

Itachi empezó a reír con ganas y es que… creo que ya sabía mi debilidad por los helados en estos días, porque muchas veces me veía comerme alguno en mis horas de descanso en la oficina.

Me coloqué una chaqueta fina por si hacía algo de frío en los viñedos y tras guardar las flores, salí fuera con Itachi y me subí en su coche. Condujo hasta su casa y escuchamos la radio hasta que llegamos allí.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, seguía impresionándome que él quisiera vivir aquí y para mí era extraño, porque recordaba que mi abuelo tenía el viñedo cerca. Bajé del coche y seguí a Itachi hacia la casa.

Por dentro seguía sin estar acabada, iba poco a poco, pero se veía que avanzaba a grandes pasos, le dedicaba mucho tiempo a esta casa, la había diseñado él a su gusto, toda la casa entera era a su gusto y era bastante diferente a la de su padre, no parecía solitaria ni fría aunque faltaba hacer gran parte de la casa aún, era la casa perfecta para formar una familia, ni siquiera entendía como Konan cuando estaba con él, no quería venirse a vivir aquí.

\- Vamos, te enseñaré algo – me dijo con una sonrisa y subimos las escaleras arriba.

Subimos hasta uno de los numerosos cuartos y cuando abrió la puerta, me quedé impresionado, porque había montado la habitación del niño entera, había pintado las paredes en un color neutro por no saber el sexo del bebé, había montado los muebles e incluso la cuna, era impresionante y me conmovía verlo, porque ni siquiera le había dicho que viviría con él, de hecho no pensaba hacerlo, pero seguramente, querría tener una habitación por si le dejaba al niño alguna vez venir con su padre.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en aquella habitación y las hormonas me pasaban mala factura, porque empecé a llorar sin motivo alguno, bueno de alegría de ver aquella supuse, porque estos últimos meses, había estado extrañísimo, mi comportamiento cambiaba en segundos, tan pronto estaba triste, como alegre como me ponía a llorar sin motivo.

Cuando me calmé un poco y tras varios abrazos de Itachi intentando consolarme por aquella sorpresa, cogimos un par de refrescos y nos subimos a la terraza del último piso desde el que se veía toda la plantación. Nos sentamos en unas sillas y bebimos en silencio mirando las estrellas, porque desde aquí se veían muy bien.

\- ¿Te gusta el viñedo entonces? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí, de hecho mi abuelo tenía su plantación no muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, aquella de allí del fondo – le dije señalándola – ahora es de tu padre.

\- ¿La vendiste?

\- No podía mantenerla, era demasiado joven, no teníamos mucho dinero así que tú padre nos ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero por ella y se vendió. La mayoría del dinero está en el fondo para estudios de Naruto.

\- No sabía que era de tú familia.

\- Tampoco tiene mucha importancia ya.

\- De aquella finca es de donde sacamos el mejor vino – me dijo – de hecho siempre ha sido el mejor vino. Mi padre ni me dejaba llevar aquella finca hasta que no se fió de mí hace un par de años, creía que era muy inexperto para llevarla.

\- ¿Y ahora la llevas bien?

\- Sí, mi padre la ha dejado al completo en mis manos, yo soy quien la dirige toda.

\- Me alegro – le dije.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte hoy aquí a dormir? Se duerme más fresco que en la ciudad – me sonrió.

\- Sólo con una condición.

\- Vaya con el chico exigente, aún no he podido conquistarte y ya estás con exigencias – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué condición?

\- Que calmes al niño, quiero dormir no una discoteca toda la noche.

Itachi empezó a reírse y acabó diciéndome, que estaría toda la noche calmando al niño si era necesario con tal de que pudiera dormir y me quedase allí con él.


	49. Chapter 49: Asalto

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Aquel día me levanté con una extraña sensación, pero no le di importancia, de hecho, no fue hasta que llegué al instituto, cuando me di cuenta de que la gente estaba mirando unos televisores que solían utilizar para anunciar algo importante, pero no había un anuncio, estaba Sasuke ¡_Sasuke_! Porque lo reconocía bien, era su cara y parecía un video donde estaba siendo acosado y humillado por otros alumnos.

Me cabreó mucho ver aquello y fui directo hacia Haku cuando Sasuke se metió en medio repitiéndome una y otra vez que no era él. Me detuve a la tercera vez que lo dijo y decidí escucharle.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté - ¿Cómo que no eres tú?

\- Parezco yo, pero es un montaje, no me han hecho nada de lo que hay ahí.

\- No me mientas Sasuke, no me gusta que les protejas y lo sabes.

\- Sabes que yo no les protegería, es cierto, créeme por favor.

\- Vale – le dije.

Miré hacia Haku que reía con el video al lado de sus compañeros de baloncesto y por esta vez, decidí no partirle la cara, total… Sasuke no tenía motivos para mentirme con esto, si él decía que no era él quien salía en ese video, yo le creía.

Aquel día en clase, estuve más preocupado por el video que por cualquier otra cosa, en realidad me preocupaba bastante Sasuke, porque eso de que todo el instituto viera ese video, no me gustaba nada, seguramente acabarían humillándole y no quería que le hicieran eso, de hecho Sasuke era tan orgulloso que no sé si ese maldito orgullo Uchiha aguantaría algo así. Le miré toda la clase y estuve pendiente de él todo el día, hasta le acompañé a casa por si acaso.

Esa noche no dormí bien pensando en Sasuke, seguramente lo del video era cosa de Haku por mi comportamiento cuando defendí a mi chico, pero no pensaba dejar que le manipulase como le diera la gana ¡_Aunque a Sasuke no le manipulaba nadie_! Menudo carácter tenía.

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana sin haber pegado apenas ojo en toda la maldita noche por darle vueltas a este asunto… me levanté, desayuné y tras ver que mi hermano ya se había ido para la oficina, me fui yo también al instituto.

Al llegar, había algo extraño y es que la gente estaba saliendo corriendo, algunos profesores metían a la gente en autobuses y pedían que se marchasen ¿Qué pasaba en el instituto? ¿Por qué la gente corría asustada? Me acerqué hasta Gaara empujando a la gente que corría en mi dirección, abriéndome paso hasta él y se sorprendió de verme aquí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté

\- No estoy seguro, creo que hay alguien con una pistola dentro, la policía está de camino – me comunicó y me asusté.

\- ¿Y Sasuke?

\- La última vez que le vi iba hacia la biblioteca, pero según dicen… el tiroteo empezó por ese pasillo.

\- No me jodas – le dije asustado caminando hacia el instituto.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A por Sasuke – le dije.

\- ¿Estás loco? – me dijo deteniéndome del brazo - ¿Qué no entiendes de que hay un tío armado ahí dentro?

\- ¿Qué no entiendes de que Sasuke estaba donde empezó el tiroteo? – le pregunté - ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

\- La policía irá a por él

\- ¿Y si llegan tarde? Voy a entrar – le dije soltándome y corriendo hacia el edificio.

Entré haciendo caso omiso a Gaara e incluso a algún profesor que al verme dirigirme hacia el interior, intentó persuadirme de que no lo hiciera, pero aunque sabía que era una locura y que era extremadamente peligroso, también era Sasuke del que hablábamos, estaba por aquí y no iba a marcharme sin él. Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Caminé por los pasillos y podía ver el desordenado pasillo, los libros por el suelo, las taquillas abiertas, todo dejado deprisa para salir de aquí por el miedo de los estudiantes. Cogí el pasillo hacía la biblioteca y cuando llegué, encontré sangre en la puerta de cristal rota, seguramente aquí había sido el disparo, había roto el cristal y le había dado a alguien casi seguro por la sangre que había. Quizá me equivocaba y era una herida por algún golpe de los estudiantes que saldrían apresuradamente, pero yo creía… que seguramente sería del disparo, porque Gaara dijo que había empezado en este pasillo todo.

Abrí la puerta metálica ahora sin cristal y entré en la biblioteca. Todo estaba desierto y mi gran miedo, era encontrarme con el tirador en lugar de con Sasuke. Recorrí las estanterías y miré por los pasillos llenos de libros, pero estaba todo desierto, al menos hasta que llegué a la mesa de la recepción, bajo ella había alguien, podía verle de refilón y cuando me acerqué, me di cuenta de que era Sasuke que se había escondido allí por no poder ir a una sala de aislamiento, y es que no había ninguna cerca de la biblioteca.

Iba a gritar del susto cuando le puse la mano en la boca tapándosela, sólo me faltaba que encima hiciera ruido y viniera el tío de la pistola a por nosotros.

\- Shh – le dije – soy yo ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté y asintió, por lo que le quité la mano de la boca y me senté con él bajo la mesa.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí dentro? – me preguntó.

\- Venir a por ti – le dije.

\- ¿Estás loco? Podías haberte cruzado a ese tío y arriesgado a que te disparasen.

\- No pasa nada Sasuke – le dije quitándole importancia – estoy contigo.

\- Eres idiota – me comentó - ¿No sabes lo que me dolería si te pasara algo? ¿Querías preocuparme?

\- Tú me preocupabas a mí, no sabía si estabas bien o no. De hecho he visto sangre en el pasillo – le dije.

\- Es mía – me aclaró y me asusté.

Sasuke me enseñó su hombro izquierdo y pude ver que le salía sangre. Tenía un serio problema y es que… yo no sabía tratar estas cosas, una cosa es lo que se ve en las películas y otra… tenerlo delante ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- Joder Sasuke – le dije

\- Estoy bien – me intentó aclarar aunque la voz se le entrecortaba a veces.

\- Y una mierda estás bien ¿Te duele?

\- Claro que duele ¿Tú qué crees? ¿qué un disparo hace cosquillas? – me dijo enfadado pero luego intentó sonreírme – enserio, estoy bien, sólo hay que esperar a que venga la policía a decirnos si podemos salir.

\- Eso va a tardar y tu brazo no sé si aguantará tanto. Además este no es un buen sitio para esperar – le comenté – la puerta de la biblioteca no tiene pestillos ni cerrojos ni nada que detenga a ese chico armado.

\- La biblioteca no, pero podríamos ir a los vestuarios – me dijo – tienen cerrojos.

\- Hecho – le dije – vamos, te ayudo a ponerte en pie.

Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y pasé su brazo sano por mi hombro para ayudarle a caminar. Supongo que el dolor del brazo le estaba dejando amuermado, porque cada vez, le costaba más moverse, aunque siempre que me giraba a mirarle, él intentaba sonreír para que me calmase.

Llegamos al vestuario y cerré todas las puertas tras dejar a Sasuke apoyado contra una de las taquillas. Una vez estuvo él sentado y había cerrado las puertas, volví junto a Sasuke y me senté a su lado pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros para que apoyase la cabeza hacia mi pecho y estuviera más cómodo. Lo peor, es que se estaba quedando dormido.

\- Sasuke, cuéntame algo – le dije mientras sacaba unas toallas de una de las taquillas y presionaba sobre su herida.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

\- No sé, cualquier cosa – le dije - ¿Quién te ha disparado? Por ejemplo… - le comenté con curiosidad y a la vez, enfadado.

\- No lo conoces, creo – me dijo – es un chico de nuestra edad, iba antes a tu clase, antes de que te cambiases. Se llama Lee – me dijo – solían meterse con él por su aspecto, es el que salía en el video que pusieron ayer, creo que estaba buscando a los que colgaron el video.

\- ¿Si buscaba a los del video porque te ha dado a ti? – le pregunté.

\- Porque Haku estaba delante de mí, quería hablar sobre algo y cuando vimos a Lee sacar el arma, se agacharon – me explicó – así que me he llevado yo el disparo, supongo que no tengo tantos reflejos como creía.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, te sacaré de esta. Todo va a estar bien.

\- Naruto… - escuché que pronunciaba mi nombre casi en un susurro - ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Claro – le dije justo antes de sonreír y besarle.

Sasuke siguió mi beso, me dejó entrar en su boca y sentí lo débil que estaba, porque ni siquiera sentía ese carácter suyo tan fuerte con esas inmensas ganas de dominar, simplemente se dejó llevar, me dejó hacer lo que quisiera, como si no tuviera fuerzas ni siquiera para eso.

Estaba tan ensimismado pensando cuánto me gustaban sus besos, que ni siquiera presté la suficiente atención a Sasuke, porque cuando me di cuenta, ya no me seguía el beso, se había quedado dormido o más bien, se había desmayado, seguramente mezcla del dolor y de la pérdida de sangre. Me asusté tanto de estar perdiéndole, que me decidí por salir, tenía que sacarle, fuera estaría la ambulancia.

No era el mejor plan, pero no tenía más remedio si quería conseguir salvarle, así que le cargué en brazos y abrí la puerta para salir. Caminé por los pasillos con el temor a encontrarme con el tal Lee que decía Sasuke, pero no me crucé con él, al menos… no hasta que llegué justo a la puerta de salida, porque escuché el seguro de la pistola y como cargaba el arma a mi espalda.

Me giré para ver a un tembloroso chico de cabello oscuro a casco y creo que le había visto, de hecho iba a mi clase anteriormente, Sasuke tenía razón en eso, pero yo jamás me había detenido a hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué haces por los pasillos? – me gritó - ¿El instituto está en aislamiento? ¿No te has enterado?

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero tengo que sacarle fuera, necesita una ambulancia – le comenté y miró a Sasuke en mis brazos desmayado.

Lee pareció tensarse aún más y se movió nervioso.

\- Yo no quería darle a él – me dijo casi llorando – estaba en medio, él se apartó, no quería darle a él.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero por favor, tengo que sacarlo, déjame salir, necesita un médico.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas ahora por él? No lo hiciste antes cuando Haku se aprovechaba – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué se aprovechaba?

\- Sí, le escuché un día hablar con sus amigos y fanfarronear sobre como había convencido a Sasuke de salir con él para que tú no perdieras la casa – me dijo

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la casa?

\- No lo sé, no habló tanto, sé que tenía a Sasuke chantajeado con algo de tu casa – me dijo.

\- Vale ¿Ibas a por Haku, verdad? – le pregunté y él asintió – Lee, sé que le odias, todos odiamos a Haku, yo incluido, pero ahora mismo, lo único que me preocupa es sacar a Sasuke de aquí. Por favor, sé que no querías hacerle daño, pero se está muriendo, necesita el médico, déjame sacarlo.

\- Vale – me dijo – llévatelo – comentó finalmente bajando el arma y permitiéndome salir.

\- Gracias Lee – le agradecí

Cuando salí, la policía cogió a Sasuke para llevarle al hospital mientras a mí me tiraban al suelo y se aseguraban de que no llevaba armas ni nada parecido, una vez me identificaron, me ayudaron a levantarme y me dejaron acompañar a Sasuke en la ambulancia.


	50. Chapter 50: Oportunidad

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Me desperté en una habitación que no conocía y entre los brazos de Itachi que seguía con la mano en mi vientre y su rostro hundido en mi nuca haciéndome cosquillas. Sonreí al verle dormido, porque cuando dormía, parecía incluso un buen chico. Su aroma me embriagaba y es que no sé qué colonia utilizaba, pero me encantaba, prácticamente todo de él me gustaba, era muy diferente este nuevo Itachi del que conocí cuando volvió de Alemania, porque me había hecho de todo ¡_Hasta estaba embarazado_!

A veces, me sorprendían los giros que daba la vida, como había pasado de no conocerle a odiarle, de odiarle a amarle y ahora… a tener miedo de no poder olvidarle, porque iba por muy mal camino, ya eran dos noches las que había dormido con él y aunque no me hizo nada, sólo con sentirle a mi lado con su mano en mi vientre protegiendo al niño, ya hacía que me enamorase cada vez más de él.

Me levanté despacio intentando no despertarle y me asomé a la ventana para oler ese aire tan fresco a naturaleza. De verdad que me resultaba casi imposible pensar que alguien no quisiera vivir aquí, era la casa perfecta en el sitio perfecto, con mucho espacio y mucha tranquilidad.

Estaba viendo el paisaje cuando sentí los labios de Itachi sobre mi cuello besándome y me encantaba, quizá era algo masoquista y sé que mi hermano tenía razón en una cosa… yo tampoco me explicaba cómo podía gustarme tanto Itachi después de todo lo que había hecho, pero no podía evitarlo, supongo que no se mandaba en el corazón.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – tenías razón, aquí se duerme mejor que en la ciudad.

\- Desde luego, no hay ruidos – me dijo sonriendo – Voy a prepararte algo de desayunar.

\- Puedo prepararlo yo

\- Ya lo sé, pero es mi casa y eres mi invitado, lo prepararé yo.

\- Puede que sea tu casa, pero yo hago mejor el café

\- Si anda, eso tendrás que demostrármelo

\- Cuando quieras, de hecho nunca te lo dije, pero el café que te bebías por las mañanas, no era de tu cafetería preferida, lo hacía yo en tu cocina – le dije sonriendo.

\- Lo sé – me dijo sonriendo – por eso me gustaba aún más que el de la cafetería. Todo lo que hagas tú, me gustará siempre más.

Por llevarle un poco la contraria y que no me tratara como un inútil, acabé saliéndome con la suya y preparando el café para Itachi, aunque no me dejó hacer nada más que el café. Las tostadas, los zumos, la leche y todo lo demás, lo preparó Itachi, porque me obligó a sentarme después de prepararle su ansiado café y es que le encantaba el café que yo le preparaba, era algo que ya sabía desde que llegó de Alemania.

La verdad es que a veces… Itachi era tan sobreprotector conmigo, que no me dejaba ni siquiera moverme ¡_ni que estuviera inválido_! Estaba embarazado, no inválido, podía hacer las cosas.

Por la mañana aprovechamos para dar un paseo por los viñedos y es que era bueno que caminase, el médico me lo había recomendado y al no sentirme hoy tan cansado, decidí acompañar a Itachi, venía bien de vez en cuando esto de salir de la ciudad y respirar aire limpio.

Pasé un día muy relajado, creo que si todos mis días con Itachi fueran en este lugar y de esta forma, me habría encantado. Me iba a devolver a casa cuando sonó su teléfono y le comentaron todo lo que estaba pasando en el instituto y algo de su hermano. No podía creerme todo lo que ocurría aunque me lo contase mil veces.

\- ¿Y mi hermano? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- Está bien – me dijo – sólo es Sasuke el que está en el quirófano, ¿Quieres acompañarme? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, claro. Vamos para allí.

Fuimos hacia el hospital y me crucé con mi hermano que salía, no pude evitar acercarme a él y abrazarle llenándole de besos por el susto que me había hecho pasar con lo del incidente del instituto, encima mira que entrar él sólo allí desarmado ¡_Estaba loco_! Podía haberle pasado algo con esas acciones tan temerarias.

\- Entramos a ver a Sasuke en cuanto dejamos a mi hermano, yo al menos entré, porque Itachi se quedó un poco más fuera, creo que hablando con mi hermano. En la habitación, Sasuke hablaba con su padre y no quise acercarme mucho.

\- Parece que se está reconciliando la familia – escuché a alguien a mi lado, era Hidan y me aparté un poco de él - ¿No te alegras de verme? – me preguntó.

\- Pues no, la verdad.

\- ¿Estás seguro? La verdad es que no me creía lo del embarazo cuando me enteré, pero veo que no te queda mal la barriga – me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba hacia mí y yo retrocedía un poco.

\- Apártate – le dije

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres jugar conmigo? Quería probar lo mismo que hizo el Uchiha, simple curiosidad de saber qué tienes para que se fijase en ti precisamente.

\- Déjame – le volví a comentar alejándome un poco más, pero él se acercaba hacia mí y cuando fue a tocarme la mejilla con su mano,

El puñetazo que le dio Itachi tirándolo al suelo creo que no se lo esperó, pero es que yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Me quedé paralizado mirando a Itachi que había cambiado sus ojos hacía Hidan en el suelo que no paraba de reír.

\- Vuelve a acercarte a él si te atreves – le amenazó Itachi

\- Venga Itachi, sólo quería probarlo, nada más ¿No te acuerdas cuando tú eras así? – le preguntó e Itachi se enfadó tanto, que lo levantó del suelo a fuerza bruta y lo empotró contra una de las paredes cogiéndole del cuello.

\- Nadie se mete con mi familia ¿Te queda claro? Es mi chico y es mi hijo, no quiero volver a verte cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Ahora vas a jugar a la familia feliz?

\- No, yo no estoy jugando, estoy en el mundo real, eres tú el que no madura, sólo eres un crío rico sin nada mejor que hacer que gastarse su fortuna en bebida y putas – le dijo Itachi enfadado – pero no te quiero cerca de nosotros, así que lárgate, porque no querrás ver de lo que soy capaz por ellos.

Hidan se marchó del hospital algo más serio de lo que estaba antes, creo que se había tomado enserio la amenaza de Itachi.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se acercó a mí Itachi abrazándome.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Vale, vemos a Sasuke y te llevo a casa para que descanses – me dijo.

\- Itachi – le llamé y cuando se giró, me digné a besarle.

Puede que fuera un impulso repentino, ni siquiera sé lo que me pasó, simplemente sucedió, le había visto protegerme, enfrentarse a todo el mundo por mi y se lo había ganado, quería besarle, quería agradecerle todo, lo que había hecho por mí, lo que había hecho por nuestro hijo, él estaba siempre preocupado por mí.

Itachi se dejó besar, incluso continuó mi beso y acabó cogiendo el control. Me besó con pasión y casi diría que con desesperación, como si hubiera deseado tanto tiempo tenerme y yo se lo hubiera impedido ¡_Qué realmente era eso_! No parecía tener muchas ganas de parar, él disfrutaba nuestro beso y la verdad es que yo también, porque echaba de menos a Itachi, aunque mi cabeza no parase de gritar que me alejase de él, yo seguía queriéndole y cada vez con más intensidad.

Cuando nos separamos, su padre nos estaba mirando desde la ventana que daba al pasillo en el interior de la habitación, no sabría decir si le parecía bien o mal, tampoco había tenido una gran relación con su padre.

Vimos a Sasuke y se alegró de verme, incluso me tocó el vientre para saludar a futuro sobrino, después de aquello, salí de la habitación y dejé a ambos hermanos hablar de sus cosas, tenían mucho que solucionar, aunque le hice un gesto a Sasuke antes de salir para que fuera un poco comprensivo y bajase su carácter un poco, sé que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que me ocurrió con su hermano, le dolía, pero si yo podía perdonarle, él tenía que perdonarle, eran hermanos, no quería verles enfadado.

Hablé con su padre un rato, tampoco mucho porque era incómoda la situación. Me preguntó por el embarazo, por si iba bien y le contesté lo más amable que me salió, aunque no dejaba de pensar que me había dado un cheque para que abortase a su nieto, así que no sabía muy bien que pensar, la familia Uchiha me había hecho daño.

Al menos fue una conversación civilizada, no dijo nada sobre abortar e incluso me dio la enhorabuena, algo que me sorprendió mucho. Cuando acabó Itachi de ver a su hermano, me llevó a casa a descansar y luego se marchó. Ni siquiera quiso contarme de lo que había hablado con mi hermano y a mí me supo mal preguntarle.

Ya en casa, cuando Itachi se había marchado y tanto Naruto como yo habíamos cenado, sonó el timbre de mi casa y fue mi hermano quien abrió mientras yo terminaba de recoger la mesa.

Pain entró por la casa casi desesperado, como si quisiera hablar de algo urgente conmigo y me extrañé cuando incluso delante de mi hermano, me buscó para decirme que quería estar conmigo, que iba a trasladarse a unas oficinas de la empresa en Ohio y quería que me fuera con él, pero yo no sabía qué hacer, mi vida estaba aquí, acababa de besar a Itachi, por un lado, pensaba que era una excelente idea para poder olvidarme definitivamente del amor de mi vida, del que tanto daño me había hecho, por otro lado, no quería marcharme, no quería dejar aquí a Naruto y él tenía una vida con Sasuke, a sus amigos, su colegio, su estabilidad, no podía pensarlo así como así, era una dura decisión.

Naruto comentó que se iría al cuarto para no molestarnos, para dejar que hablásemos solos, pero mi única respuesta fue un "_no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo con cuidado, es una importante decisión y no me afecta sólo a mí_"


	51. Chapter 51: Perdóname

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Fui al hospital con Sasuke y tuve que quedarme en la sala de espera hasta que saliera del quirófano, al parecer tenían que operarle y extraerle la bala. Sé que los médicos habían llamado a su familia y que supongo… no tardarían en venir, mientras tanto, estuve esperando allí solo preocupado por si algo salía mal en la operación.

Creo que necesitaban la autorización del padre para operar, pero al ser de urgencia, ni siquiera a eso esperaron, llamaron por teléfono y le comentaron que firmara la autorización en cuanto llegase.

Su padre tardó casi veinte minutos en llegar y le vi venir corriendo, supuse que estaría por la empresa o a saber… quizá con alguna de sus secretarías, pero al menos había dejado todo para venir a ver a su hijo, ya era algo. Quizá en todos estos meses se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a sus hijos, no lo sabía, pero lo que estaba claro, es que al menos ahora parecía preocuparse por ellos comportándose realmente como debería de ser un padre.

Fugaku preguntó a una de las enfermeras y le señaló en mi dirección, cuando me vio, se acercó hacia mí con paso rápido.

\- ¿Dónde está? – fue la primera pregunta que me hizo su padre cuando se acercó a mí.

\- Sigue en el quirófano – le expliqué – lleva casi una hora.

Fugaku se sentó a mi lado y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, la verdad es que se le veía preocupado y era la primera vez que le veía así.

\- Todo estará bien – le dije para intentar animarle.

\- Es mi niño pequeño – me dijo a punto de llorar – si le pasa algo… no sé

\- No le va a pasar nada.

\- Me han dicho que fuiste tú quien lo sacaste, gracias – me agradeció y creo que estaba alucinando, porque ver a Fugaku en este estado, me sorprendía demasiado.

\- De nada – le dije

\- ¿Tan importante es Sasuke para ti como para entrar a buscarle cuando hay un chico armado?

\- Sí – le dije – ya se lo dije, amo a Sasuke, haría cualquier cosa por él y no me gusta nada todo el tema de Haku y los tratos que hace usted con esa familia. No me parece que Sasuke sea alguien que se pueda vender como un negocio.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – o lo sé ahora, creo que no escuchaba lo suficiente a mi hijo, a ninguno de ellos. Muchas veces, los padres creemos saber qué es lo mejor para los hijos y en ocasiones, nos confundimos sin darnos cuenta – me contestó – lo más complicado para un padre, es ver que sus hijos han crecido y debes soltarle las riendas – comentó – lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos – me sonrió.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Qué tal tu hermano? – me preguntó.

\- Está bien, por casa supongo o en el trabajo, no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que va a matarme cuando se entere de esto, más si sabe que entré en el instituto y me puse en peligro.

\- ¿Trabaja ahora con mi hijo, no? – me preguntó

\- Si ¿Es que no te ha dicho nada tu hijo?

\- La verdad… es que hace mucho tiempo que no nos hablamos ninguno entre nosotros, los tres hemos estado muy distanciados.

\- ¿Y qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Porque parece que ahora sí se preocupa.

\- Creo que lo del disparo – me dijo – he recordado cuando mi esposa aún estaba viva y cómo les cuidaba, no sé, creo que me he dado cuenta de que debería haber estado más pendientes de ellos, que sería lo que mi esposa querría, que fuéramos felices y no esa casa de continuas discusiones que tenemos.

Aquello también me dio algo en que pensar y es que cuidaba tanto de mi hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño, que era yo quien realmente, no soltaba sus riendas, Dei siempre acababa preocupado por mí y lo que yo pensase, así que no le estaba soltando, me había metido en medio de sus sentimientos por aquel capullo. Seguía pensando que Itachi era un completo imbécil y me caía muy mal, pero era una decisión que debía tomar mi hermano y no yo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que Fugaku con Sasuke, estaba controlando a mi hermano aunque de forma más sutil.

No pude decirle mucho más a Fugaku porque la puerta del quirófano se abrió y salió el médico primero buscando a los familiares de Sasuke Uchiha para dar las noticias sobre su estado actual. Su padre fue el primero en levantarse mientras yo observaba como los enfermeros empujaban la camilla donde estaba Sasuke y le miré cuando pasó, aún estaba dormido.

Fugaku preguntó si podían entrar a verle y el médico comentó que deberíamos esperar un poco, aún estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero que podíamos esperar en su habitación hasta que despertase, por suerte, todo estaba bien y Fugaku pareció relajarse de golpe. La verdad es que yo también me relajé, porque había pasado mucho miedo allí dentro.

Estuvimos en la habitación de Sasuke esperando a que se despertase. Fugaku se sentó cerca de la ventana y yo me senté al lado de Sasuke mientras le sujetaba la mano y es que no quería alejarme de él.

\- Dejar entrar en mi casa a Haku fue un grave error – escuché que me decía Fugaku que miraba por la ventana hacia fuera.

\- Al menos lo reconoces, ya es un paso.

\- No sé cuando empecé a meter tanto la pata con mis hijos.

\- A Sasuke le dolía cenar solo – le aclaré por lo que una vez me confesó – creo que sólo quería que estuvieras más tiempo en casa con ellos, nada más.

\- Creo que a partir de ahora lo haré – me dijo – me gustaría que vinieras también alguna vez a cenar con nosotros

\- ¿Yo? – le pregunté extrañado

\- Mejor que Haku – me explicó – me cuesta un poco aceptar eso de la homosexualidad de mi hijo, pero… creo que puedo intentar entenderlo si me dais una oportunidad. Quieres a mi hijo y es lo que importa ¿Verdad?

Sentí la mano de Sasuke apretar la mía y me alegré de que empezase a reaccionar, al menos ya estaba abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke casi sin voz e intentando abrir los ojos con pesadez.

\- Estoy aquí – le dije

\- Tengo sed – nos comunicó y sonreí.

\- Iré a preguntarle al médico si puede beber algo – comentó su padre marchándose de la habitación en busca del médico.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le pregunté.

\- Como si me hubieran dado un tiro – me dijo sonriendo y me reí con él.

\- No tienes remedio – le comenté con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Los besos también me los han prohibido como el agua?

\- No seas idiota – le dije – ven aquí

Me incorporé para acercarme más hacia él y besarle, no quería que se moviera, aunque realmente… tampoco creo que hubiera podido incorporarse, así que simplemente, se quedó tumbado dejándose besar. Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y le sonreí mientras tocaba su nariz con la mía antes de susurrarle que le quería y lo preocupado que me había tenido.

Un carraspeo a mi espalda me hizo apartarme un poco de Sasuke para descubrir a su padre que traía una botella de agua y nos miraba. Decidí dejarles solos porque creo que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

\- ¿Estás bien, verdad? – le pregunté.

\- Sí

\- Entonces vendré luego a verte.

\- Vale

Salí de la habitación dejándoles hablar tranquilos, tenían muchas cosas que solucionar. Mi teléfono sonó y al cogerlo, escuché al otro lado la voz de Gaara. Eso sí me alegraba, porque le había pedido que recuperase esos documentos, al parecer ya los tenía, así que quedé con él fuera del hospital para que me los diera. Ni siquiera quise preguntarle como los había conseguido, pero suponía que de forma poco legal y es que Gaara… tenía contactos en todos lados.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ver a Sasuke, estaba abrazando a su padre, creo que ya habían arreglado las cosas o al menos, le iba a dar una oportunidad. No quise interrumpirles y salí de allí a recoger los documentos. Cuando ya los tenía en la mano y Gaara se marchaba con Kimimaro a tomar algo, me encontré con Itachi Uchiha que venía a ver a su hermano ¡_Dei venía con él_!

Mi hermano corrió hacia mí a abrazarme y es que estaba preocupado, algo normal con lo que habíamos vivido. Me llenó la cara a besos y luego, me cayó una bronca por haber hecho algo tan temerario como entrar cuando había alguien armado, pero al final… siempre salía su carácter cariñoso, un poco más y no me suelta en todo el día.

\- Dei ya vale – le dije sonriendo – estoy bien, estamos bien – le dije incluyendo a Sasuke también.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así, casi me da un infarto cuando me he enterado. Voy a subir a ver a Sasuke – me comentó

\- Vale, yo tengo algo que hacer, pero nos vemos en casa.

\- No hagas ninguna más hoy – me dijo

\- Tranquilo – intenté calmarle.

Itachi pasó por mi lado y cuando vi que mi hermano ya se había metido hacia dentro del edificio, le detuve.

\- Sigues sin caerme bien – le dije y se detuvo en seco – pero he aprendido algo hoy y es que no puedo meterme en medio de los sentimientos de mi hermano, a veces hay que soltar la cuerda. Es una decisión de mi hermano si quiere estar contigo o no, pero te aviso… de que sigues sin gustarme para él, pero no me meteré en su vida – le amenacé.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero no voy a hacerle daño a tu hermano.

\- Ya se lo has hecho.

\- Lo arreglaré – me dijo – sé que él y yo podemos ser felices, conseguiré que me perdone.

\- Ya lo veremos, porque tienes competencia y no le ha traicionado tantas veces como tú.

\- Pero tampoco siente lo mismo que sentía conmigo – me dijo – te guste o no… quiero a tu hermano, quiero estar con él y quiero cuidar de ese niño, haré lo que haga falta para conseguir que vuelva conmigo.

\- Me gustará verlo – le dije sonriendo con picardía, porque dudaba que fuera a conseguirlo.

Itachi se metió hacia dentro del edificio y yo aproveché para ir a la comisaría con los documentos, porque si Sasuke no podía hacerlo por estar ingresado, sería yo quien denunciaría a ese cabrón y si Lee había conseguido salir bien de ese edificio sin que la policía tuviera que derribarle, era otro testigo de las cosas que hacía Haku.

No tardaron en tramitarme la denuncia y a las pocas horas, me enteré de que Haku y su padre habían sido encarcelados, bueno… en realidad a Haku lo habían llevado a un centro de menores hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero lo importante era… que estaba fuera de nuestras vidas, no volvería a molestar a Sasuke ni a nadie más y podía estar con él de nuevo, sin impedimento alguno.


	52. Chapter 52: Marcharse

**Pain Kanemitsu POV**

Aquella mañana no había visto a Deidara por la oficina y tampoco a Itachi, me daba mala impresión desde que vino con aquella excusa de la reunión urgente, que no decía que no fuera real, pero llevaba un día y casi dos desaparecidos juntos, así que no terminaba de fiarme, me gustaba Deidara y veía que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con Itachi, éste volvería a caer en sus manos, porque le amaba, todos lo sabíamos y desde luego, Itachi estaba jugando todas las cartas posibles para reconquistarle, no quería perder frente a él, aunque también era verdad, que deseaba ver a Dei feliz.

En la oficina me comentaron que Itachi tampoco había venido hoy a trabajar, así que seguían juntos a saber dónde. Qué poco me fiaba de Itachi, porque si se ponía serio, sé que volvería a conseguir a Deidara, más cuando supiera encima que Dei esperaba a su hijo, era un cabezón, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatase a su hijo.

Trabajé en la oficina hasta media mañana, cuando entonces mi secretaria me pasó una llamada de Fugaku, propietario absoluto de las empresas, así que como el jefazo quería hablar conmigo, me arreglé el traje y salí de la oficina comentándole a mi secretaria dónde iba para que no me pasase llamadas. Subí al último piso de la empresa donde estaba la oficina de Fugaku y tras llamar la secretaria para avisar de que había llegado, me hizo acompañarla, tocó la puerta y me dio permiso a entrar.

Agradecí a la secretaria su eficacia y cerró la puerta tras de mí volviendo a irse a su sitio. Saludé cordialmente a Fugaku y me acepté el asiento que me cedía amablemente. Me estuvo hablando de cosas sobre la empresa principalmente y agradeció mi gran trabajo, pero no fue todo eso lo que me sorprendió, sino el hecho de que me propusiera ser el jefe en la nueva oficina de Ohio, era una oportunidad única y agradecía la gran oportunidad que me brindaba, era estupendo, sólo que había un pequeño problema, Deidara.

Habría aceptado ese trabajo sin pensarlo ni dudarlo cuando no conocía al rubio, pero ahora mismo, era algo que necesitaba pensar seriamente, porque quería a Deidara y me habría gustado iniciar una nueva vida con él y ese niño que venía en camino, me daba igual si era aquí en New Jersey o debía trasladarme a Ohio, pero quería que Dei viniera conmigo, que estuviéramos juntos.

Volví a mi oficina sólo para comentarle a mi secretaría que me tomaría el resto del día libre, no tenía la mente ahora para el trabajo, sino más bien en qué hacer y qué decirle a Dei sobre esta gran oportunidad que me daban, era el trabajo de mi vida, dirigir las empresas de Ohio. Salí de la oficina en dirección al muelle, porque era mi lugar favorito, allí me senté en el paseo de la playa, ensuciándome con la arena, pero me daba igual, quería sentir la arena, quería ver las olas y pensar, sólo pensar.

Una mano a mi espalda captó mi atención y cuando me giré, me encontré con Sasori. La verdad es que no tenía nada en contra de él, incluso me parecía un chico muy atractivo y sensible, sólo que su relación con Deidara no había funcionado y es que… era muy joven para pensar en niños, ambos lo eran y él tenía una escapatoria de todo ese problema, sólo la había cogido, al fin y al cabo, tampoco podía culparle, no debía ser fácil convivir con una pareja por la que sólo tienes cariño y con un niño que ni siquiera era tuyo, lo mejor en estos casos era apartarse del medio, pero yo estaba tan empecinado en conquistar a Deidara, que me daba igual si el niño era de Itachi, yo podía convertirlo en mío, un niño no es para el que lo engendra, si no para el que está con él siempre, para el que lo cuida y lo consiente ¡_Ese podía ser yo_!

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – le pregunté

\- Trabajo por las mañanas en aquella tienda de allí – me señaló Sasori – y estudio por las tardes en la universidad ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

\- Debería – le dije – pero tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y no me concentraba en el trabajo – le comenté - ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Recuperado de la borrachera?

\- Ufff – exclamó sentándose a mi lado y sonriendo – aún me duele un poco la cabeza, pero sí, estoy mejor. ¿Has visto a Dei? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, cuando te fuiste, luego ya no he vuelto a saber nada.

\- Me siento un poco culpable de esto.

\- No es tu culpa, las cosas suceden por algo. A veces, puedes querer mucho a una persona pero no es amor, en esos casos, es mejor que ambos lo dejen y puedan buscar su felicidad en vez de martirizarse los dos en algo… que realmente no funcionaría a la larga.

\- Es posible, pero sigue doliéndome el haberle hecho daño.

\- Os lo habéis hecho mutuamente, pero ya está, ahora puedes buscar otra forma de ser feliz.

\- ¿Está con Itachi, verdad? – me preguntó – le quería, podía verlo en su mirada cuando estaba con él, era diferente cuando estaba a su lado, se le notaba que no sentía lo mismo por mí que por él.

\- No voy a mentirte, desapareció ayer con Itachi y aún no sé nada, pero no creo que vaya a perdonarle todo lo que le hizo.

\- No te confundas… Dei es demasiado bueno, a veces parece tonto, si de verdad cree que Itachi ha cambiado, volverá a él.

\- No lo sé, por el momento, voy a intentarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – me preguntó – cómo tú has dicho… quizá confundas el amor con el aprecio.

\- No lo sé, pero si no lo intento… no quiero tener que preguntarme en el futuro qué habría pasado si lo hubiera intentado – le sonreí.

Sasori sonrió y lo único que salió de sus labios fue "_eres sorprendente_". La verdad es que él también me pareció un chico sorprendente, no era un mal chico, simplemente entre Dei y él no había amor, nada más, era una relación que debía terminar en algún momento, ambos lo sabían y habían estado rehuyendo ese problema todo lo que pudieron, estaban demasiado cómodos o quizá, incluso ambos tenían miedo de estar solos y por eso estaban juntos, no lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro, es de que Sasori, era un gran chico que encontraría a alguien enseguida, puede… que incluso al amor de su vida.

Por la noche me dirigí a la casa de Deidara y es que quería comentarle todo esto, todo lo de la empresa, quería pedirle que se viniera conmigo. Fue Naruto el que abrió la puerta, algo extraño porque solía ser siempre Deidara, pero tampoco le di importancia. Naruto me dejó pasar y busqué a Deidara por la casa hasta que le encontré en la cocina recogiendo las cosas de la mesa.

\- Dei – le llamé - ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad? – empecé a lo bruto.

\- Sí, pero es que…

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo – le dije.

\- ¿Ir dónde?

\- A Ohio, me han ofrecido un gran trabajo allí, vamos, vente conmigo, podemos empezar una nueva vida tú y yo juntos, con ese niño.

\- Pain… para un segundo – me dijo – es que no vivo solo, está también Naruto y él tiene su vida aquí.

\- Podemos arreglarlo, puedo pagarle un piso aquí, que siga estudiando, pero no me digas que no por favor, quiero estar contigo, quiero formar una familia, nuestra familia.

\- Necesito pensar en todo esto Pain – me dijo – te agradezco mucho la oferta de verdad, pero necesito pensarlo con calma.

\- Vale. Me voy en dos semanas, por si decides venir. De momento… ¿Qué te parece salir a cenar conmigo? – me preguntó.

\- Pero Pain… yo ya he cenado – me dijo sonriendo y miré de nuevo los platos.

\- Pues a tomar algo, yo puedo tomarme una copa y tu no sé… un zumo – me dijo sonriendo – vamos, por favor.

\- Está bien – le dije – te acompañaré, pero sólo un rato, mañana tengo que trabajar.

Salimos de la casa y cuando llegué al porche, me di cuenta de que venía un todo terreno por la calle, creo que si no me fallaba la memoria, era el coche de Itachi, así que decidí por hacer algo, porque esta vez no quería que me viniera con otra excusa y se llevara a Deidara.

Detuve a Deidara del brazo y le besé. Realmente se había quedado paralizado en el sitio, creo que no se esperaba aquel beso, pero es que ni yo lo tenía planeado hasta que vi a Itachi y no dejé de mirarle.

Ni siquiera quiso bajar del coche, se había quedado helado allí mirándonos, aunque sabía que tenía la ventanilla bajada y podía oírnos.

\- Dei… quiero ser el padre de ese niño – le dije – yo no te dejaré solo, estaré siempre contigo, me encanta la idea de ser padre contigo, porque te quiero.

\- Pain… ya sabes que agradezco mucho que estés aquí y que me apoyes, pero conoces mis sentimientos.

\- Lo sé y no me importa, podemos ser felices juntos, estoy seguro de eso. ¿Podrías perdonarle alguna vez a Itachi?

\- No lo sé – me dijo – ahora mismo no sé nada excepto que quiero tener a este niño y me da igual si estoy solo o acompañado, sólo me importa mi familia. Quiero pensar bien las cosas antes de volver a meter la pata.

\- ¿Lo dices por Sasori?

\- No, Sasori es una gran persona, pero era algo lógico lo que pasaría, él es muy joven, tiene prácticamente mi edad y el niño encima no es suyo, es demasiada responsabilidad y sé, que incluso si tuviera problemas él vendría a ayudarme, porque es una buena persona, sólo que no funcionamos como pareja, no es mi pareja perfecta, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

\- No puedo creerlo – le dije sonriendo – me he cruzado con Sasori esta misma mañana y tampoco está enfadado contigo.

\- ¿Por qué íbamos a estar enfadados? – me preguntó – no ha hecho nada malo, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, pero yo no puedo atarle a esta carga, no puedo hacerle esto, no quiere decir que no le ayude cuando lo necesite o a la inversa, podemos ser buenos amigos, sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para curar las heridas que nos hemos hecho, nada más, sigue siendo alguien muy importante para mí y que no quiero sacar de mi vida. Podrá ser… el tío Sasori – me sonrió – claro que para eso tendría que aceptar él.

Me reí con Deidara y miré hacia el coche donde estaba antes Itachi, pero se había marchado, supongo que vernos bien a los dos, hizo que prefiriese irse antes que entrar en un ataque de celos. Tomé algo con Deidara en un bar del muelle y luego le devolví a casa.

Al día siguiente por la oficina… fue algo peor, porque tuve la mayor discusión que había tenido en mi vida con Itachi, algo de que dejase de ponerme en medio, porque él no iba a renunciar a su hijo y que yo… no era el padre, así que debía apartarme. En parte tenía razón, sabía que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y sinceramente… las palabras de Sasori también hacían algo de confusión en mi interior.

Itachi se marchó de mi oficina hecho una furia cuando le dije que no renunciaba a Deidara, pero lo que me sorprendió, es que me llamase mi secretaria y me comentase, que alguien me esperaba abajo para comer, aunque no tenía cita previa. Pregunté quién era y cuando me dijo que se llamaba Sasori, me alegró, ni siquiera sé por qué se me puso aquella sonrisa tonta en la boca, pero me apetecía verle desde que le vi ayer en la playa, así que le dije que bajaba enseguida. Ya de paso, le contaría lo de Deidara y ese niño del que podía ser… ¡_Tío_!


	53. Chapter 53: Hockey

**Naruto Uzumaki POV**

Desde luego que suerte tenía mi hermano… rompía con el novio y tenía dos más haciendo cola por él, se estaba volviendo todo un Don Juan, aunque yo cada día le veía más y más confundido. Creo que Itachi ganaría esta batalla por el corazón de Deidara, de eso no me cabía duda, era el ligón por naturaleza, sabía camelarse a la gente, los endulzaba hasta que obtenía lo que quería de ellos y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que manipulase a mi hermano.

Si es cierto que soltaría un poco las riendas de mi hermano, porque era una decisión suya y a mí no me quedaba de otra que aceptar lo que él eligiese, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir a Itachi manipularle a su antojo, por mucho padre que fuera de ese niño, él debía demostrarme aún, que realmente amaba a mi hermano, porque hasta que no lo hiciera, para mí seguía siendo el capullo que lo violó.

Al menos una cosa estaba bien, y es que mi relación con Sasuke volvía a estar perfecta. Supongo que mi hermano tenía razón en algo, deberíamos haber hablado el problema antes y no encerrarnos en nuestras ideas, porque ambos éramos muy cabezones ¡_si acababa con Sasuke en el futuro… tendríamos muchas discusiones con nuestra cabezonería_! Pero lo importante, supongo que era saber bajar nuestro carácter fuerte, sentarnos y hablar para solucionarlo sin llegar con tanta rapidez a cortar la relación. Era irónico… mi hermano que era el que menos había vivido, resultaba tener dos dedos de frente, quizá, es porque era más mayor que nosotros y veía las cosas con más calma, se sentaba a pensar y se disculpaba cuando debía hacerlo, no como Sasuke y yo, que tardábamos cuatro meses en disculparnos.

A Sasuke le daban hoy el alta médica y se vino a mi casa a dormir ¡_su padre le dejó_! Algo impresionante, porque no entendía ese cambio de actitud de su padre, pero mejor para mí, al menos nos aceptaba, ya era algo. Supongo que la gente no cambia de la mañana a la noche, pero al menos Fugaku estaba tratando de asimilar todo esto, porque enterarse de que sus dos hijos eran homosexuales, no debía ser fácil y más, si encima uno iba a ser padre ¡_Era casi inconcebible_! Eso no entraría en sus planes.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me llevé a Sasuke a mi cuarto y me quedé allí abrazo a él un buen rato. Aún le dolía un poco el brazo, pero estaba bastante mejor, la medicación le ayudaba bastante a eliminar gran parte del dolor y aunque necesitaría rehabilitación para volver a moverlo como antes, los médicos eran optimistas.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves por el instituto? – le pregunté aún abrazado a él.

\- No lo sé – me dijo – mi padre estaba pensando hasta en cambiarme de instituto.

\- ¿Por el disparo?

\- Dice que es poco seguro ahora.

\- En realidad ahora es más seguro – le sonreí – porque después de que pasa una desgracia, es cuando ponen las medidas de seguridad – Sasuke asintió

\- Lo sé, sólo está preocupado, pero no creo que me vaya a ir a otro, menos por lo que queda de curso. Además, vienen los exámenes en nada y tengo que aprobar.

\- ¿Aprobar? Pero si eres el cerebro de la clase, siempre sacas la mejor nota.

\- Ya – me dijo sonriendo – y salgo con el cazurro de la clase… creo que he puesto el listón muy bajo

\- Oye… - me quejé sonriendo – que estoy mejorando, además, tengo un gran profesor – le dije besándole.

\- Lo que eres… es un zalamero – me dijo – siempre intentando con elogios conseguir lo que quieres.

\- ¿Y lo consigo?

\- A veces – me dijo sonriendo antes de besarme él a mí – te he echado de menos, Naruto.

\- Y yo a ti – aunque recibí un bofetón - ¿Y eso a qué viene?

\- Por besarte con otros delante de mí – me dijo enfadado.

\- ¿Enserio? Tú te besabas con Haku.

\- Sí, pero obligado, tú lo hacías voluntariamente.

\- Lo hacía por ponerte celoso – le dije sonriendo – y por la bofetada… creo que lo conseguí.

\- Si vuelves a dejar que alguien que no sea yo besé esos labios de nuevo, te enterarás – me amenazó y sonreí, me gustaba el Sasuke posesivo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, mandón.

\- Ven aquí idiota – me dijo Sasuke tirando de mi camiseta para profundizar el beso, de verdad que a este chico le gustaba tener el control siempre.

Agarré con más fuerza su cintura colando mi mano bajo su camiseta y es que le había deseado demasiado. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con él en el tiempo que estuvimos separados? Creo que todas, me moría por volver a estar con él, de volver a hacerle mío una y otra vez, porque puede que él dominase, pero siempre acababa siendo mío.

Me subí encima sin siquiera pedirle permiso pero tampoco se quejó, de hecho estaba sonriendo. Él quería tanto como yo, lo podía sentir y aunque quería hacerlo con él de la misma forma de siempre, la verdad es que debía pensar en controlarme, tenía el brazo mal aún.

Aunque yo intenté controlarme, Sasuke no parecía estar de acuerdo con mi actitud, porque fue él quien se abalanzó sobre mí besándome con más pasión aún, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y disfrutando conmigo.

\- Ey, tómatelo con calma – le sonreí.

\- Cállate y hazlo – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Os que no me has deseado en todo este tiempo?

\- Claro que sí Sasuke, pero ten cuidado con el brazo.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo, no necesito utilizarlo para que me hagas el amor ¿Verdad? – no pude evitar sonreír y besarle mientras acariciaba su torso.

Le quité la camiseta teniendo cuidado con su brazo y miré durante unos segundos su torso, era impresionante, si antes era fuerte, ahora lo estaba más desde que había vuelto al baloncesto. Besé desde su ombligo hasta su cuello sin dejar ni un solo centímetro de piel sin una caricia. Me centré en su ombligo haciéndole cosquillas y luego subí hacia sus pezones y su cuello, mordiéndole y sacándole aún más risas.

¡_Cómo me gustaban sus risas_! Me habría gustado escucharle sonreír siempre y pensar… que cuando le conocí era el tío más serio y borde del mundo, ¡_Cómo había cambiado este chico_! Aún recordaba como empezamos… con una simple broma que se tomó a mal, encima me las había hecho pagar caras metiéndome en el comité. Supongo que ahora tendría que llevarle a la fiesta, porque faltaban días para ella.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – me preguntó.

\- De que eras un gruñón – le dije – y que quiero que vengas conmigo a la fiesta

\- ¿Cómo pareja?

\- Como amante – le dije de broma - ¿Tu qué crees? Pues claro que como pareja.

\- Iré contigo – me dijo - ¿Con quién más iría sino? Eres el único con el que quiero ir.

Le besé de nuevo cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por las sensaciones, le quería demasiado y por fin estábamos juntos de nuevo. Acerqué su mano hasta mi miembro y desabroché el pantalón para meterle la mano dentro sin dejar de besarle. Sasuke dejó que guiase su mano hasta mi miembro y una vez estuvo allí, empezó a moverla haciéndome gemir.

Terminé de quitarme el pantalón y le ayudé a él a quitárselo también. Acerqué mis dedos a su boca para que los lamiera y lo hizo. Me gustaba verlo cuando lo hacía, porque me excitaba muchísimo y encima… seguía moviendo su mano dándome placer. Saqué mis dedos de su boca para ir hacia su entrada y ya de paso, con mi mano libre cogí su miembro dándole placer también a él, metiendo los dedos con lentitud intentando hacerle el menos daño posible mientras le besaba el cuello y la oreja.

Sasuke me detuvo durante unos segundos y se incorporó empujándome con su mano buena y apartándome un poco de él. Se colocó frente a mí y agachó su cabeza hasta mi miembro metiéndoselo en la boca, lamiéndolo con tranquilidad. Me hizo gritar y gemir, me hizo intentar no hacerlo para no despertar a mi hermano, porque no quería que se enterase de lo que hacíamos en mi cuarto.

Tuve que detenerle cuando quise correrme, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía con él, que ahora no estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho con todo lo que disfrutaba con Sasuke.

Le empujé esta vez yo a él mientras sonreía y me posicioné para entrar en él. Entré con cuidado y escuché a Sasuke aguantar el grito del principio hasta que llegué al fondo y pudo relajarse. Me moví despacio y me sorprendió cuando fue el mismo Sasuke quien se agarró a mi espalda y hundió más mi miembro dentro de él cuando yo me movía hacia su interior. No podía evitar gemir pero él tampoco podía evitarlo. No aguanté mucho como ya lo supuse, pero él tampoco lo hizo, porque se corrió en mi mano cuando yo me corrí dentro de él y creo… que esta era la primera vez que habíamos conseguido acabar juntos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté cuando salí de él y le pasé un pañuelo para limpiarnos.

\- Sí – me dijo – lo necesitaba

\- Y yo – le sonreí de la misma forma en que él lo hacía mientras me tumbaba a su lado.

Me quedé dormido abrazándole y me dio igual si estábamos desnudos o no, pasé la manta por encima y me pegué más a él para que no tuviera frío. Cuando nos levantamos por la mañana, desayunamos con mi hermano y hasta parecíamos una familia, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero las sonrisas de Sasuke y las de mi hermano, me gustaban.

Fue Itachi el que vino a recoger a Sasuke y sinceramente… no me gustaba verle por aquí, pero qué le iba a hacer… pues sí se me ocurrió algo, aunque era romper un poco mis palabras. Vi a Itachi irse hacia el coche y le llamé para que se alejara un poco de su hermano.

\- Itachi – le dije viéndole acercarse – no me gusta verte por aquí y lo sabes.

\- ¿No dijiste que ibas a soltar un poco las riendas de tu hermano?

\- Dije que las soltaría un poco, no que fuera a adorarte, no me gusta que estés rondando a mi hermano todo el tiempo, ni siquiera sé si realmente has cambiado, así que no vengas por mi casa.

\- Voy a venir por tu casa, Naruto, porque quiero a tu hermano – me dijo serio.

\- ¿Lo echamos a un partido? – le pregunté – sé que eres el capitán del equipo de hockey universitario, apostémoslo a un partido.

\- ¿Un partido? ¿Tú contra el equipo universitario? ¿Unos críos de instituto contra los universitarios? ¿sabes que os llevamos ventaja, verdad? Llevamos más tiempo jugando.

\- Puede que tengáis ventaja ¿Entonces de qué te asustas? ¿Temes perder contra unos chicos de instituto?

\- No – me dijo sonriendo – porque no perderíamos, pero no me gusta apostar personas en una discusión sin sentido.

\- No es una persona Itachi, te dejaré venir por aquí cuando quieras si ganas, si gano yo… dejas de venir por mi casa ¿Te parece un buen trato?

\- De acuerdo – me dijo – mañana por la noche, en el campo de la universidad ¿Sabes dónde es?

\- Sí – le respondí

\- Pues allí nos vemos. Arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas.


	54. Chapter 54: Partido

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Me alegraba de que Naruto hubiera vuelto con Sasuke, porque desde luego, Sasuke conseguía que mi hermano estudiase, algo casi impensable, yo jamás lo conseguía. Se les veía bien juntos, incluso en el desayuno parecía que estaban ambos muy bien, sonreían, se pasaban las cosas de la mesa el uno al otro, compartían la comida… eran como una pareja casi empalagosa, quizá tenía algo de celos, porque yo no tenía algo tan bonito como lo de ellos, pero era una envidia sana, me alegraba mucho por ellos y de que hubieran vuelto.

Estuvieron un rato más en su habitación cuando terminaron de desayunar, al menos hasta que vino el hermano de Sasuke a buscarle. La verdad es que Naruto debía pensar que no sabía lo que hacían por las noches esos dos allí durmiendo juntos, pero me hacía una idea, no creía que jugaran al parchís precisamente. Sonreí por verles como dos adolescentes ¡_Bueno… eran dos adolescentes_! Para ellos todo iba perfecto.

Sólo salieron cuando vino Itachi a recoger a Sasuke y la verdad, no salí más que a la puerta. Me saludó desde la distancia y nada más, yo le saludé con un trapo en la mano porque estaba secando los platos cuando llegó. Sasuke se fue hacia el coche pero Naruto e Itachi hablaron un rato antes de volver cada uno por su camino.

Había pensado mucho sobre el tema de Pain y la verdad, es que ver a Itachi por allí constantemente me hacía pensar mucho más en qué hacer. Por un lado pensaba en la vida que podía llevar con Pain, algo tranquilo, formando una familia, con un trabajo estable, no sé, pero luego pensaba en Itachi y es que era el amor de mi vida, sí… me había violado y esperaba un hijo suyo, las cosas estaban fatal con él, pero no podía evitar quererle. Sé que Naruto no lo entendía, yo tampoco entendía lo que me pasaba con él, pero no me hacía falta entenderlo, sólo tenía que sentir.

Aquel día, por primera vez desde hacía unos días, pude hablar con Sasori y porque me lo encontré en el supermercado cuando fui a comprar. Al principio dudó si acercarse a mí o no, pero al final cuando me vio levantarle la mano saludándole, se acercó.

\- ¿Qué tal estás Dei? – me preguntó.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal lo llevas tú?

\- Lo llevo bien.

\- Me alegro.

\- Me ha dicho Pain que me dejarías ser su tío – me comentó refiriéndose al niño.

\- Claro Sasori, sabes que tú siempre serás bienvenido.

\- Lo sé. Oye, siento todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, quizá me pasé en la forma en que me comporté.

\- Era algo normal comportarse así, supongo que debí decírtelo antes todo lo de las pruebas, la incertidumbre es peor que la verdad a veces.

\- Un poco – me dijo – pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, no podemos cambiarlo. La verdad es que he visto a Pain un par de veces, parece muy contento contigo.

\- Me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él a Ohio.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé – le dije

\- Sigues enamorado de Itachi – me sonrió – la verdad… es que parece haber cambiado.

\- Eso parece, pero no estoy seguro, tengo miedo a confiar en él y que vuelva a traicionarme.

\- ¿Y si ha cambiado de verdad? – me preguntó - ¿No es mejor que el niño naciera con su padre original? Además, es con la persona con la que realmente quieres algo, os queréis.

\- No lo sé – le dije a Sasori – pienso en Itachi y sé que es lo que quiero, pero…

\- Te frena el miedo

\- Sí.

Tuve una agradable conversación con Sasori que de la cual lo único que tuve claro, es que Sasori sentía algo por Pain, supongo que de pasar unos días con él y es que era fácil enamorarse de Pain, era agradable, sabía tratar a la gente, era más mayor que nosotros, más paciente, responsable, hacía reír a la gente a su alrededor. Comparado con Itachi, tenía muchos más puntos a favor, pero yo seguía queriendo al maldito Uchiha, cabezón, mandón y engreído, ese que se moría por ser padre ahora que lo sabía.

Cuando volvía hacia casa, me crucé con Pain y le invité a pasar. Nos tomamos algo y estuvo explicándome todo lo que había pasado exactamente en la empresa y lo de su ascenso. Me sorprendió que incluso sin darle una respuesta, me pidió que le ayudase a elegir una casa allí y había traído un montón de revistas sobre casas en alquiler, porque quería irse de alquiler un tiempo.

Tanto pensé las cosas, que acabé diciéndole que iría con él porque no sé si podía perdonar a Itachi. Pain primero se paralizó al escucharme, creo, que no terminaba de fiarse de que había escuchado esa frase salir de mis labios.

\- ¿Estás seguro Dei? Es una decisión difícil.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero si me prometes que Naruto podrá seguir aquí y continuar su relación con Sasuke, iré contigo donde quieras. Formaremos una familia.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Itachi? – Me preguntó - ¿Podrás olvidarle?

\- Puedo intentarlo.

\- Dei… no se olvidan los sentimientos de un día para otro y lo sabes.

\- Sí, pero si me ayudas, puedo hacerlo.

\- Itachi querrá ver a su hijo, es suyo al fin y al cabo.

\- Podrá verle cuando quieras.

\- No sé si lo entiendes Dei, estaremos en Ohio, no a diez minutos de su casa, no podrá verlo siempre que quiera y es importante que los hijos estén con sus padres.

\- ¿No quieres que vaya? – le pregunté.

\- Claro que quiero, pero quiero que pienses seriamente lo que vas a hacer.

\- Ya lo he pensado y es lo que quiero.

\- Vale, entonces no diré nada más. Me alegro de que te decidas por mí, de verdad.

No volvimos a hablar del tema sobre Itachi y lo agradecí, porque no quería pensar más en este asunto, ya le explicaría más adelante a Naruto lo que había planeado, por el momento, era mejor así, no quería alarmarle más de lo necesario y tampoco quería que él rompiera su relación con Sasuke por esto, así que pensaría bien cómo decírselo, supongo que ahora que él empezaría la universidad y tenía novio, también querría cierta independencia y no a un hermano como yo por allí que pudiera molestarles, necesitaba su espacio ahora y eso es lo que iba a darle precisamente.

Pain se centró en buscar casas hasta por internet y miramos muchas, Pain quería algo céntrico pero que me gustase a mí y sinceramente, yo con poca cosa me conformaba, pero él quería algo donde estuviera tranquilo, cómodo y que fuera una casa decente para los tres, porque incluso pensaba ya en el niño.

Por poco hasta era capaz de elegir los muebles de la habitación y por un momento, volví a pensar en Itachi, que ya había planeado absolutamente todo para ese niño, había pensado en todo para mí, vivir en aquella casa que estaba casi acabando sólo porque quería vivir conmigo en aquel viñedo, se estaba dando prisa en acabarla para poder ir los dos a vivir juntos, pero yo acababa de elegir a Pain.

Cuando se marchó, supe que tenía que hablar con Naruto de todo esto, pero estaba tan emocionado con su nueva vida con Sasuke, que no sabía muy bien como decirle que iba a marcharme. Naruto entró por la puerta más contento que unas castañuelas y es que últimamente llevaba siempre una sonrisa en su boca, desde que había vuelto con Sasuke, todo era felicidad para él.

Entró, me saludó y ya se iba hacia su habitación cuando yo le detuve, porque tenía que hablar con él y tenía que ser ahora mismo, no podía quedarme a esperar a que se le pasase esa tontería que llevaba por el enamoramiento, porque en este momento parecía haberse olvidado de todo y sólo tenía cabeza para Sasuke, algo que estaba bien, me alegraba, pero habían más problemas que solventar.

\- Naruto – le llamé – puedes esperar un segundo antes de subirte a la habitación.

\- Si claro, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante

\- No sé qué te habrán contado pero no he sido yo.

\- ¿De qué me hablas?

\- No sé, ¿No te han llamado por alguna de mis bromas en el instituto?

\- No ¿Tienen que llamarme?

\- No – me dijo sonriendo y no le creí ¡_Es que siempre estaba con sus bromas_! A este paso nunca dejarían de llamarme los profesores para quejarse de él. - ¿De qué va entonces?

\- Voy a irme a vivir a Ohio.

\- Pero… ¿va enserio? Yo no quiero trasladarme, Sasuke está aquí.

\- Ya lo sé, por eso he dicho que me voy yo a vivir a Ohio, me voy con Pain y hemos pensado que como vas a empezar la universidad en poco tiempo, pues… podríamos dejarte la casa sola para ti y Sasuke.

\- Pero… yo no quiero que te vayas, es genial que me dejes la casa, enserio, pero… te echaré de menos, nunca nos hemos separado.

\- Ya lo sé Naruto, pero es mi oportunidad para empezar de cero.

\- Sí, puede ser. ¿Estás seguro de hacer algo como esto? ¿Qué pasa con Itachi?

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta por él?

\- Porque es el padre, supongo que algo tendrá que decir de que te lleves a su hijo lejos de él.

\- Se lo diré – le dije.

\- Vale.

Naruto no se lo tomó tan mal como pensé, creo que por el hecho de quedarse con Sasuke, aunque sí me hizo reflexionar sobre lo de Itachi y es que debía contárselo, tenía derecho a saberlo, era el padre. Mi hermano me comentó que se iba a dormir y al final, acabé marchándome yo también.

Cuando ya había cogido el sueño, el timbre me despertó y no paraba de sonar una y otra vez, así que bajé a abrir la puerta, encontrándome a Sasuke preocupado frente a mi puerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?

\- Necesito que vengas – me dijo preocupado – mi hermano y el tuyo están haciendo una estúpida apuesta, van a destrozarse en el campo – me dijo.

\- Naruto – grité para que despertase y entonces nadie contestó, supe que se había largado. - No me jodas – dejé escapar – voy a matar a esos dos.

\- ¿Vamos a detenerles?

\- Sí, antes de que acaben a golpes esos dos, no me fio del equipo de Hockey y menos si dos equipos que se llevan fatal ¿Dónde han ido?

\- Al campo de la universidad.


	55. Chapter 55: Sacrificios

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Un partido ridículo era lo que menos me apetecía, pero si el hermano de Deidara quería hacerlo, pues nada, me tocaría entrar en su juego. Sé que todo esto era por su hermano, quería que le demostrase tanto que haría lo que fuera por él que Naruto empezaba a perder la cordura, esto no solucionaba nada, pero no pensaba perder ante él, si era la forma en que quería que le demostrase cuánto estaba dispuesto a luchar por su hermano, pues la tendría.

Me costó demasiado convencer al equipo, principalmente porque nadie quería jugar contra unos novatos de instituto, les consideraban pequeños, un partido aburrido y sin sentido, algo típico para nosotros acostumbrados a jugar contra grandes talentos de la universidad.

Tuve que convencerles al final a base de pedirlo como un favor personal y acabaron aceptando aunque a regañadientes, pero por lo menos, aceptaron, que ya era algo. No sé si a Naruto le costaría tanto como a mí convencer a su equipo, es posible que no tanto porque podrían desear intentar machacar a un equipo universitario o puede que le costase más que a mí, porque no querrían ser machacados por un equipo universitario. En cualquier caso… era un asunto del capitán, así que ya se apañaría Naruto y sus sistemas para convencerles de esta locura.

No le quise contar nada de esto a mi hermano, pero hay que decir… que era demasiado listo para que se le escapase algo y entre lo raro que estaba Naruto y lo callado que estaba yo, empezó a sospechar de que pasaba algo y mi hermano era un cabezón nato, si se le metía en la cabeza descubrir que era lo que ocurría, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedírselo, así que ahí estaba Sasuke y su gran intuición para descubrir lo que ocultábamos. No creí que le costase mucho atar cabos sueltos hasta llegar a la verdad de todo. Supongo que a mí me esperaba otra bronca con mi hermano y a Naruto no sé, pero no le iba a sentar muy bien a Sasuke todo esto.

Para más enfado mío, encima me había enterado gracias a mi padre, con el que ahora me llevaba más o menos bien, de que Deidara había decidido largarse a Ohio con Pain. Yo seguía sin entender como era capaz mi padre de enterarse de todo, pero la verdad, era una cualidad muy buena, porque me mantenía informado a mí y me había dolido que nadie me hubiera contado nada, porque era mi hijo, no quería que se llevase a mi hijo lejos de mí, tenía derecho a verle, era tanto suyo como mío y no podía alejármelo como pensaba hacerlo.

De verdad que todo lo que hacía Pain me destrozaba, siempre estaba pegado a Deidara, susurrándole a la oreja qué hacer, susurrándole que se acercase a él y me dejase a mí, me ponía celoso ver lo bien que se llevaban, como el día que fui a buscar a Dei y él estaba allí, besándole y hablando de cómo quería forma mi familia con él, era mi familia, por mi él podía ir a buscar la suya en otro lado, pero que dejase en paz a la mía, no quería perderla y si tenía que luchar hasta el final por ellos lo haría, no por nada estaba haciendo esta maldita estupidez intentando convencer a Naruto de que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar cerca de su hermano, intentando demostrar que me importaba tanto como para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso cuando eran estas malditas locuras infantiles y sin sentido ¡_Hasta mi equipo empezaba a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco_!

Llegué al recinto de la Universidad encontrándome allí con gran parte de los del equipo que estaban aparcando los coches y sacando las mochilas con las protecciones y los stick. Me saludaron cuando me vieron y por supuesto, siguieron quejándose de esta locura que no entendían de qué iba, pero como era el capitán, les tocó fastidiarse y aguantarse, porque si yo decía que se jugaba, todos callaban y obedecían.

Vi venir a Naruto acompañado de otro chico, venían a pie por la calle hablando y llevaban las bolsas a hombros. Sonreí cuando le vi que se acercaba hacia nosotros y preguntaba a uno de mis compañeros dónde estaban los vestuarios. Mi compañero le indicó la puerta y cuando vino hacia mí, no pude remediar preocuparme un poco por él.

\- Podía haber ido a buscarte, sólo tenías que pedírmelo – le comenté.

\- No hacía falta, puedo caminar.

\- La universidad está lejos

\- Mejor, así ya no necesito calentar – me dijo de forma borde.

Enserio que este chico me odiaba a muerte, yo intentaba ser amable, pero es que no había forma de entrar en la coraza del chaval. ¿Qué había visto mi hermano en él? Era algo que no entendía, pero tampoco quise darle mucha importancia a todo esto.

\- ¿No prefieres que lo dejemos y no enfadamos a nadie?

\- Más te gustaría – me comentó – pero si tienes miedo a perder… podemos dejarlo.

\- No tengo miedo a perder, pero tampoco quiero que Dei se enfade conmigo, aunque no sé si a ti te importa mucho que mi hermano se enfade contigo por esto.

\- No se enfadará.

\- No conoces a Sasuke entonces – le dije abriendo los ojos, porque menudo carácter tenía mi hermano, claro que le importaban estas cosas, más cuando no le decían nada.

Saqué mi equipo y le indiqué a Naruto cuando entré por el edificio cual sería su vestuario y dónde estaba el campo en el que jugaríamos. No volví a saber nada más de Naruto, yo entré en mi vestuario y sólo pude escuchar a mi mano derecha en el equipo volver a quejarse.

\- ¿Vamos a competir por tu hermano? – me preguntó Neji.

\- No – le dije – Vamos a competir por mi hijo ¿Te parece mejor opción?

\- ¿Tú hijo? Tío… ¿A quién has dejado embarazada?

\- Al hermano del capitán del otro equipo.

\- ¿Hermano? – preguntó dudando.

\- Larga historia, te la contaré en otro momento. Tú haz el favor de no perder ahí fuera y ya está, es lo único que necesitas saber ahora mismo.

\- No vamos a perder y lo sabes – me dijo sonriendo.

Nos cambiamos y nos pusimos las protecciones junto a todo el equipo para salir a la pista. Fuimos los primeros en salir y dimos un par de vueltas a la pista de hielo para ir calentando mientras veía salir al equipo de Naruto a dar también vueltas. Cómo no… Neji se puso a mi lado para seguir con sus bromas.

\- ¿No es Gaara? – me preguntó señalándome a un chico pelirrojo.

\- No sé quien es – le dije – no me fijo en los equipos de instituto desde que me gradué. ¿Le conoces tú o qué?

\- Bueno a él en persona no, pero sé que su hermana está buena – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡_Dios_! Concéntrate – le grité dándole un golpe en el hombro.

\- Sólo era un comentario – me sonrió aunque yo ya me estaba alejando de él patinando.

Lo último que me faltaba era la distracción de Neji con temas de chicas justo antes del partido, si es que no había remedio con él… siempre pensando en lo mismo y eso que estaba intentando ligarse a Tenten desde… ya había perdido hasta la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba tras ella sin conseguir nada.

Iniciamos el partido y me tocó sacar del centro contra Naruto… ¡_Cómo no_! Mira que ese chico me odiaba enserio, porque hasta en el campo, me moviera donde me moviera, él venía detrás de mí a intentar bloquearme y se cabreó mucho cuando le marcamos el primer punto en apenas el primer minuto ¡_Les faltaba madurar como equipo_! No eran malos, eso se lo reconocía y había que tener narices para enfrentarnos, pero era un equipo de instituto frente al último curso de universidad… eran como moscas revoloteándonos, les faltaba mucha experiencia aún en las altas ligas para poder ganarnos. Aun sabiendo todo eso, no quise relajarme ni un momento, porque sabía… que en Hockey, marcar puede tardar un maldito segundo y lo peor de todo, era subestimar a nuestros rivales, porque nos hacía bajar la defensa creyendo que no eran gran cosa y no era así, eran buenos, aunque les faltase experiencia.

Íbamos cuatro puntos por encima del equipo de Naruto, cuando empecé a distraerme al ver aparecer por las gradas a un Deidara enfadado y un Sasuke más enfadado todavía… era lo que nos faltaba… que nos pillasen en mitad partido pegándonos contra las barreras y tirándonos por el suelo de mala leche, porque entre Naruto y yo… creo que íbamos a terminar con unos cuantos moratones esa noche.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Itachi? – me preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa cuando me robó el pack - ¿distraído?

\- Yo de ti borraría esa sonrisa – le comenté – mira lo que se avecina por las gradas.

Cuando Naruto miró y vio a Sasuke, se le congeló la sonrisa en la boca, aunque luego cuando vio a su hermano, se le escaparon un par de insultos y es que… literalmente, estábamos hasta el cuello de problemas ahora mismo.

\- Sería mejor dejarlo e intentar arreglarlo – le comenté.

\- Ni de coña, voy a destrozarte y no volverás a acercarte a mi hermano.

\- Naruto… tú hermano se va a Ohio – le dije y se sorprendió de que supiera aquello – créeme que no podré acercarme, hago esto porque estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por tu hermano, pero la apuesta… la tenía perdida desde antes de empezar, no puedo ir a Ohio a verle siempre que quiera.

Naruto pasó el puck a un compañero de atrás y se quedó quieto mirándome, creo que ahora entendía lo que le decía y eso ya era raro, porque con lo que me odiaba creí que no cedería.

\- ¿Lo dejamos entonces? – me preguntó.

\- Lo que quieras – le dije – pero creo que es más importante hablar esto con ellos y arreglarlo, que la apuesta.

\- Sasuke va a matarme – me dijo asustado.

\- Seguramente – le dije sonriendo.

\- Mi hermano no querrá hablar contigo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, es igual de cabezón que tú, no me extraña que seáis familia.

Salimos del campo y la verdad… es que casi tuve que correr tras Deidara, porque estaba tan enfadado que se estaba marchando ya del campo después de vernos. Sasuke iba con él y pude ver a Naruto salir corriendo tras de mí con las zapatillas puestas y sin haberse quitado el resto del equipo.

\- Dei… escúchame un segundo – le pedí.

\- No quiero escucharte – me gritó - ¿En qué narices estáis pensando los dos? ¿Habéis vuelto a la guardería para hacer estas estupideces o qué? ¿No pensáis? ¿Por qué narices no podéis sentaros como las personas normales y solucionar las cosas hablando?

\- Te quiero – le grité – y no quiero que te vayas a Ohio con mi hijo, quiero vivir contigo, quiero levantarme todas las mañanas a tu lado, preparar los desayunos, llevar a nuestro hijo al colegio o a la guardería o donde sea.

Deidara se paralizó unos segundos y vi que Naruto tenía una discusión no muy lejos de mí con Sasuke sobre algo de la confianza y de contarse las cosas ¡_Típico de mi hermano_! Le gustaba controlar todo y eso de que no contasen con él no lo llevaba nada bien.

\- No confío en ti – me dijo Deidara casi llorando – no quiero tener que verte más – me dijo volviendo a caminar hacia el parking.

Me dio el tiempo justo de ver las luces de un coche que venía por la calle y no lo dudé, me lancé hacia Deidara y le empujé al otro lado de la carretera contra Naruto y Sasuke que seguían discutiendo esperando que estos le cogieran, quedándome en medio de la calle y recibiendo yo el golpe que iba para Dei, pero mejor yo…que las dos personas a las que más quería, Deidara y mi hijo.

De todo aquello, sólo recuerdo que caí al suelo y escuchaba algunas voces llamándome, creo que eran los tres, hasta me extrañó que Naruto viniera preocupado, pero tampoco es que pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos, menos aún me salían las palabras. Sólo pude escuchar que pedían que llamasen a una ambulancia.


	56. Chapter 56: Hospital

**Deidara Uzumaki POV**

Estaba enfadado con Itachi y es que no sé como narices se dejaba convencer por mi hermano para hacer estas idioteces ¿qué iban a resolver dándose de leches en el campo? Pues nada, no iban a resolver nada, se estaban comportando como niños y por lo menos, hasta Sasuke pensaba igual que yo, menos mal que había alguien maduro entre la familia Uchiha, porque me estaban sacando de los nervios.

¿Y mi hermano? Le doy un voto de confianza diciéndole que le dejaba la casa, vivir solo y estar con Sasuke y me salía con esto… yo intentando tratarle como alguien maduro y ahora me venía con esta situación infantil. De verdad que no entendía por qué Itachi había aceptado encima todo esto.

Fui con Sasuke al campo de la universidad y lo que vimos, no nos gustó nada. Allí estaban los dos equipos jugando el maldito partido, aunque yo los veía más por el suelo y pegándose contra las barreras que jugando realmente.

\- El número cinco – me dijo Sasuke – ese es Itachi – me confirmó, porque no podía verles la cara con el casco puesto – el diez es Naruto - me indicó.

El número y uniforme de Naruto lo conocía, vivía conmigo y lo había visto en casa, a Itachi no le reconocía, pero bueno, menos mal que Sasuke sí conocía el uniforme de su hermano. De verdad que esos dos no paraban de pegarse ¡_Esos dos eran increíbles_! No me extraña que Sasuke estuviera igual de enfadado que yo, es que ni siquiera se les ocurría contarnos las cosas, hacían lo que les daba la gana.

Sé que Itachi nos había visto y que había parado un poco ese juego bruto que tenían esos dos, hasta Naruto acabó mirando hacia nosotros cuando creo… que Itachi se lo comentó. Ni siquiera me quedé a esperar a que detuvieran el juego, total… no harían caso, nunca lo hacían, eran demasiado cabezones.

\- Me voy – le dije a Sasuke

\- ¿Enserio? ¿No vamos a pararles?

\- Mírales – le comenté - ¿Crees que van a parar porque se lo digamos? Son imbéciles – le dije enfadado.

\- Eso es cierto – me dijo Sasuke – de verdad que no lo entiendo, bueno sí entiendo que se odien pero es que… esto es estúpido, no lo entiendo.

\- Pues bienvenido al club, porque yo tampoco sé en qué están pensando esos dos.

Salí del pabellón y caminé por el pasillo para marcharme. Sasuke me siguió al final y cuando ya estábamos saliendo del edificio, escuché primero a Itachi pidiéndome que me parase donde estaba y luego a Naruto corriendo tras él y empujándole de mala leche para ir hacia Sasuke ¡Se _llevaban mal hasta cuando no estaban enfrascados en sus juegos_! No le dije nada a Naruto por el empujón a Itachi y dejé que siguiera, prefería que se quedase Itachi a solas, porque tenía cuatro cosas que dejarle claras a este tío y es que me tenían harto de sus jueguecitos.

\- Dei… escúchame un segundo – me pidió corriendo tras de mí por el pasillo y me detuve.

\- No quiero escucharte – fue lo único que pude gritarle en este momento por lo enfadado que estaba - ¿En qué narices estáis pensando los dos? ¿Habéis vuelto a la guardería para hacer estas estupideces o qué? ¿No pensáis? ¿Por qué narices no podéis sentaros como las personas normales y solucionar las cosas hablando?

\- Te quiero – me gritó como si eso solucionase todo el problema – y no quiero que te vayas a Ohio con mi hijo, quiero vivir contigo, quiero levantarme todas las mañanas a tu lado, preparar los desayunos, llevar a nuestro hijo al colegio o a la guardería o donde sea.

Me quedé paralizado unos segundos y es que sus palabras me afectaban, me habría encantado creerle y estar con él, me habría gustado tirarme a sus brazos y besarle, pero es que estaba hasta arriba de problemas y mentiras, me cansaba escucharle decir una y otra vez que me quería y que luego hiciera estas cosas a mis espaldas.

\- No confío en ti – le dije casi llorando – no quiero tener que verte más – le comenté volviendo a caminar hacia el parking.

Quería irme de allí y había una parada de autobús justo enfrente, justamente la línea en la que habíamos venido Sasuke y yo. Estaba tan enfadado, tan dolido en este momento y tan confuso por todo lo que sentía, que no me di cuenta de que estaba cruzando la calle hacia la parada del autobús. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a mitad camino, ya veía las luces de un coche acercarse hacia mí. Sinceramente… yo no vi pasar mi vida por delante, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar en algo, solo estaba paralizado, no supe qué hacer, mi cuerpo no reaccionó, pero sentí el empujón y como mi hermano sorprendido me cogía al otro extremo de la carretera.

Escuché el golpe tras de mí y no veía las luces. El coche se detuvo y bajó el conductor asustado sin entender nada y es que yo me había metido en medio sin mirar y ahora veía a Itachi tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre. ¡_Joder que era mi culpa_!

\- Itachi – grité acercándome hacia él y tanto Sasuke como Naruto también se acercaron para comprobar si aún estaba vivo y lo estaba, al menos respiraba.

Sasuke llamó a la ambulancia y los del equipo cuando salieron nos ayudaron con Itachi preocupados. Por suerte no tardó mucho la ambulancia en llegar y empezaron a tratarle, pero no pude dejar de llorar y es que pensaba que se moría.

Fui al hospital en la ambulancia con él y Sasuke y Naruto se fueron en el coche de uno de los compañeros de Itachi. Cuando ellos llegaron, yo ya estaba en la sala de espera tratando de no volverme loco por no saber nada y es que no podía creerme que si moría allí, mis últimas palabras hubieran sido que no confiaba en él cuando le amaba.

Naruto se acercó hacia mí a paso apresurado y me abrazó intentando que me calmase, diciéndome que no era bueno para el niño el estrés y que tenía que relajarme. Lloré sin soltar a mi hermano y al final, acabé notando que Sasuke también se unía al abrazo.

\- Vamos a tomar algo Dei – me dijo Sasuke – Naruto puede quedarse aquí y esperar noticias, nos avisará si pasa algo ¿vale?

\- Vale – le dije y bajé con él a la cafetería a tomarme algo.

Incluso las manos me temblaban cuando iba a coger el vaso, pero Sasuke no dijo nada, se le notaba preocupado por su hermano, pero es tal y como él decía, ahora mismo no podíamos hacer nada excepto esperar noticias.

Fugaku también entró por el hospital corriendo y de verdad que ese hombre había cambiado. Vino enseguida hacia nosotros cuando nos vio sentados tomando algo y se preocupó tanto de verme tan nervioso, que llamó a una de las enfermeras pidiendo que me echaran un vistazo preocupándose por su nieto… de verdad que no me lo creía ¡_Menudo cambio_! Hasta me acompañó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien después del estrés que había sufrido.

El que me extrañó que apareciera fue Pain, porque era de madrugada y no sé cómo se había enterado, pero me dio igual en este momento, me importaba más que estuviera aquí conmigo que en su casa. Tenía que aclarar un par de cosas con él.

Se acercó hacia mí en cuanto me vio y me abrazó preguntándome si estaba bien ¡_claro que no estaba bien_! El amor de mi vida se estaba muriendo en una camilla por salvarme, me iba a ir a Ohio con alguien a quien no amaba y estaba estresado, pues no estaba precisamente bien.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo – le dije a Pain.

\- Creo que sé lo que quieres hablar – me comentó - ¿Es de Itachi?

\- Sí – le dije – le quiero, no quiero alejarme de él

Lloré porque no podía evitarlo, tenía tanta tensión dentro que tenía que sacarla de alguna forma y aún diciéndole todo eso, Pain me abrazó.

\- No quieres venirte a Ohio ¿Verdad? – me preguntó con una sonrisa casi forzada.

\- No – le confirmé.

\- Mira Dei, es algo que suponía, tú sitio está aquí con él, es su verdadero padre y aunque me habría gustado estar contigo y formar una familia, también entiendo que le querías, lo sabía cuando decidí intentarlo contigo, sabía que podía pasar esto pero quería intentarlo igualmente, así que no debes de sentirte culpable, todo está bien.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, tranquilo. Me voy a Ohio en una semana ¿Quieres que me quede contigo aquí hoy a hacerte compañía hasta que salga Itachi? Como amigo – me comentó como si intentara relajarme.

\- Sí por favor.

Estuvimos todos esperando en la sala hasta que el médico salió a confirmarnos que estaba bien, más o menos, quitando algunas contusiones, en unos días esperaban poder mandarle a casa, pero hoy se quedaría aquí por si acaso, por tenerle controlado y verificar que todo estaba bien.

Aunque estuvo dormido mucho tiempo por la anestesia, no quise moverme del sitio, no quería apartarme de él por miedo a perderle, no quería que pudiera pasarle algo y sentirme culpable por todo lo que le había dicho. Fugaku me pidió un par de veces que me fuera a casa a descansar, que lo necesitaba y me avisarían si había algún cambio, pero me negué, no quería irme y tampoco necesitaba que me llevasen a ningún sitio, sólo quería quedarme un rato más, sólo hasta que despertase.

Lo hizo cuando ya estaba dormido, porque me despertaron sus manos acariciando mi cabello. Cuando le miré después de despejarme un poco, estaba sonriendo.

\- Buenos días – me dijo sonriendo – enserio quiero despertarme todos los días a tu lado

No pude evitar sonreír y coger su mano entre las mías.

\- Vale – le dije

\- ¿Vale? ¿Qué es vale?

\- Vale es… acepto despertarme todos los días a tu lado.

\- ¿Eso va enserio? – me preguntó dudando – porque lo último que recuerdo es que te aparté de una carretera – entonces pareció asustarse - ¿Y el niño? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – le dije – estamos bien, nos apartaste – le dije cogiendo su mano y poniéndola en mi vientre para que notase como se movía el niño.

\- Menos mal – me dijo.

\- Itachi… oye siento lo que te dije

\- ¿Lo de que no te fías de mí?

\- Sí, eso. La verdad es que… acabo de renunciar a irme a Ohio y no sé si esto es una locura, pero… te quiero, no puedo poner distancia contigo y no entiendo por qué después de todo lo que me has hecho, pero quiero estar contigo.

\- Dei, confía en mí una última vez, te quiero y no voy a defraudarte, ni a ti ni a ese niño, lo prometo, voy a enmendar todos mis errores.

\- Voy a darte una oportunidad y espero que esta vez lo aproveches, así que si tienes algún secreto más que contarme que no sepa… hazlo ahora.

\- ¿Sabes que no me llevo bien con tu hermano? – me preguntó.

\- Sí

\- Entonces creo que no hay nada más excepto… que las comidas familiares van a ser un poco… moviditas.

\- Con eso ya contaba – le comenté sonriendo y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, me lancé a besarle.

Aunque fui yo quien le besé, Itachi ni siquiera quiso apartar la mano de mi vientre. Tampoco se apartó de mis labios, incluso profundizó más el beso, le sentía mucho más apasionado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Realmente se había quitado un peso de encima desde el momento en que le elegí a él.

\- Te quiero Dei – me dijo aunque tosió un poco al intentar incorporarse.

\- Y yo Itachi, pero tómalo con calma, aún estás convaleciente por el golpe.


	57. Chapter 57: Acción de gracia

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

Mi hermano se recuperó bastante rápido, aunque estuvo unos cuantos meses convaleciente, pero más feliz que una perdiz porque estaba con Deidara. Lo único que le sentaba mal, es que el médico le prohibió trabajar en todo el tema de la casa y su construcción, así que al final, fue mi padre el que contrató a unos profesionales para que terminasen el trabajo.

Desde luego, Itachi estaba empeñado en irse a vivir al viñedo y aunque yo ya sabía eso desde hace tiempo, en parte no me imaginaba viviendo sin mi hermano, le había cogido cariño y ahora se iba a vivir a otro sitio, no muy lejos como siempre me recordaba Naruto, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Aún así, sabía que ambos necesitaban intimidad y tranquilidad, tanto Itachi como Deidara, iban a empezar una vida nueva y debían estar solos, algo comprensible, pero aunque sabía todo eso, no podía dejar de sentir cierta tristeza de que se marchasen a esa casa.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde el accidente de mi hermano y había estado muy ocupado todo este tiempo con la rehabilitación, principalmente porque el embarazo de Deidara continuaba y no quería estar inválido como él decía, quería ayudarle en todo lo posible y que no hiciera muchos esfuerzos, pero incluso con sus quejas, Naruto fue unas cuantas veces a ayudarles ¡y no paraban de discutir! No sé si alguna vez Itachi y Naruto se llevarían bien, pero eran como el perro y el gato.

Deidara y yo sólo podíamos reñirles a veces y reírnos otras por sus discusiones sin sentido alguno. Se tiraban a la cara todo lo que les venía a la cabeza, muchas de las cosas eran auténticas tonterías como discutir porque le devolviese algo que se habían prestado, realmente esos dos buscaban siempre cualquier excusa para enfadarse, aunque para ser sincero… en más de una ocasión, les había visto tomarse cervezas juntos en la terraza de arriba de la casa de Itachi ¡_Y hablaban normal_! Creo que se llevaban mejor de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Nos encontrábamos prácticamente en Navidad y a mí lo que más me preocupaba de todo esto, es que tuviéramos que salir corriendo todos al hospital para conocer a mi sobrino. Itachi llevaba por lo menos… dos semanas sin dormir a gusto creyendo que debería salir corriendo a por el coche para llevarle al hospital ¡_Estaba un poco paranoico ya_! La verdad es que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, los médicos ya habían llamado un par de veces y todo preguntando, porque tendrían que sacar al niño por cirugía y no era precisamente que tuviera pocos riesgos.

Hoy nos habíamos reunido todos en casa de mi padre, era Acción de Gracias y habíamos decidido juntarnos todos, incluso mi padre vino a celebrarlo con nosotros y eso que no había estado nunca este día desde que murió nuestra madre, por primera vez… nos juntamos las dos familias para celebrar juntas.

Itachi y Naruto seguían discutiendo, ahora por cómo debían cocinar el pavo mientras Deidara y yo preparábamos unos dulces para el postre. Mi padre iba y venía por la cocina revisando las cosas y dándole alguna colleja a Itachi de vez en cuando para que parase de discutir. No podía dejar de reírme con las tonterías de esos dos.

Nos sentamos a la mesa cuando todo estuvo listo y estaba disfrutando de la cena viendo a mi padre sonreír por primera vez desde que murió mi madre cuando volvieron a empezar aquellos dos a discutir por un pedazo de pavo que ambos querían ¡_Eran como niños_! Por otro lado, veía a Naruto y sabía, que era con él con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, me encantaba su actitud rebelde y despreocupada, pero también me gustaba lo atento y dulce que era, lo protector que era conmigo, me encantaba.

Mi padre estuvo hablando conmigo sobre la Universidad y mi elección de ser profesor, antes no le gustaba nada, tuve que trabajar para ganar dinero y poder pagármela yo y ahora… no sé que fue exactamente lo que le pasó a mi padre, pero no iba a cuestionarlo, porque me gustaba mi nuevo padre, quería pagarme él la universidad, incluso quería ofrecerle a Naruto la oportunidad y no podía creérmelo.

Naruto había decidido estudiar empresariales para ayudar en la empresa de la familia ¡_Por petición también de mi padre_! Que había accedido a que como ninguno de sus hijos quería continuar con la empresa, dejársela a Naruto y así… si acabábamos juntos, se quedaría en la familia. Naruto encantado había accedido, claro que ya sé a quién le tocaría enseñarle matemáticas ¡_A mí_!

Estábamos tan entretenidos comiendo, hablando y riendo, que cuando Deidara me agarró la mano con fuerza, supe que algo iba mal. Sólo por la forma en que me miraba, supuse lo que pasaba y desde luego, el que se puso aún más nervioso, fue Itachi, que prácticamente salió a buscar las llaves del coche mientras Naruto gritaba histérico y venia hacia su hermano para ayudarle a ir al vehículo.

Mi padre también estaba nervioso, creo que por el hecho de ser abuelo, pero el peor sin duda, era Deidara, estaba aterrado con todo esto. Yo porque jamás pasaría por algo así, pero podía hacerme una idea de lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser.

Le llevamos al hospital aunque fue Fugaku quien condujo porque si hubiéramos dejado a mi hermano con lo nervioso que estaba… no sé si llegábamos. Itachi prefirió sentarse atrás con Deidara y le cogía la mano, o más bien al revés, porque Itachi pegaba cada grito por la fuerza que utilizaba Deidara con el dolor, que yo pensé que mi hermano se quedaría sin mano. La verdad es que todos estábamos un poco nerviosos y asustados con esto, pero al menos los médicos ya nos esperaban en la entrada gracias a la llamada de Naruto de que íbamos.

No nos dejaron entrar con Dei, al menos no pudimos entrar nadie excepto Itachi. Nos tocó esperar mucho allí fuera, tanto… que creo que fuimos todos varias veces a por café para mantenernos despierto, porque mientras todos estaban en sus casas celebrando esta noche, nosotros estábamos en un hospital esperando a que viniera nuestro sobrino, o bueno… el nieto para mi padre.

Itachi fue el primero en salir y ya era tarde cuando lo hizo. No quise preguntarle por su cara de terror, prefería no saber lo que había visto allí dentro, pero fue él mismo quien quiso entrar a acompañar a Dei, así que ahora no podía quejarse de lo mal que lo había pasado, había sido su elección.

Se acercó a nosotros para decirnos que era un niño y mi padre se alegró enormemente… yo creo que era porque al ser un niño, continuaría la línea familiar, llevaría el apellido Uchiha más lejos, pero sólo era mi opinión personal. Lo primero que había pedido Itachi, era que revisaran al niño entero, porque no quería volver a pasar por lo que Deidara había pasado, aunque cuando los médicos le revisaron, era un niño sano y completamente normal, no presentaba el mismo problema que Dei.

Itachi nos acompañó para que pudiéramos ver al niño y realmente lo que yo quería saber, era cómo iban a llamarle, me daba curiosidad, aunque teniendo en cuenta el aprecio que tenía mi hermano hacia Deidara, posiblemente le pondrían el nombre del padre de Naruto y Dei.

Al niño lo habían metido en la incubadora mientras le hacían algunas pruebas más, pero en principio, según los médicos, era un niño completamente sano, incluso nos lo enseñaron a través del cristal y cuando miré a mi hermano, se le caía la baba. Por lo menos, me dejaron cogerlo un rato cuando tuve que llevárselo de regreso a Dei.

Cuando entré en la habitación, creo que entendía la preocupación de los médicos, porque Deidara parecía bastante débil y debió de haber sufrido mucho, tenía ojeras y no quería moverse mucho, hasta los médicos le comentaban que se moviera lo menos posible hasta que se recuperase, pero eso no le impidió coger en brazos a su hijo y me encantó la sonrisa que tenía, la sonrisa que tenían ambos, porque mi hermano no se quería separar de él ni un segundo. Verles los tres juntos allí, me alegró.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Itachi a Dei.

\- No, pero lo estaré.

\- No voy a irme de aquí hoy ¿vale?

\- Vale – le dijo Dei intentando sonreír aún con el niño en brazos durmiendo.

Me giré hacia Naruto y le guiñé un ojo comentándole que sería mejor dejarles solo por hoy y aunque me hizo un puchero en forma de queja porque quería quedarse allí con su hermano y su sobrino, al final, acabó aceptando que nos marchásemos a casa.

Cuando llegamos, creo que Naruto estaba tan excitado como yo, porque ni siquiera me dio tiempo a abrir la puerta principal cuando ya se había abalanzado sobre mí besándome con pasión.

\- Si que te excitan los niños.

\- Estoy contento hoy – me dijo Naruto sonriendo.

\- Ya… y yo, pero eso no te salva de que quiera pasar la noche contigo.

\- ¿Sabes que tu padre viene a dormir, verdad?

\- Entonces no hagas mucho ruido – le dije sonriendo de forma pícara y Naruto volvió a besarme mientras me alzaba con sus manos el trasero y me hacía enrollar mis piernas en su cintura.

Entramos en la casa entre carcajadas y mi padre aún no había vuelto ¡_Menos mal_! Naruto subió las escaleras a oscuras porque no encontraba el interruptor de la luz y me reí cuando tropezó un par de veces por la poca luz que había. Llegamos a mi habitación riéndonos demasiado, porque menudos accidentes habíamos tenido hasta que conseguimos llegar, pero al menos, nos habíamos divertido ¡_Casi rompimos uno de los jarrones_! Menos mal que no le llegó a pasar nada o mi padre nos mataba.

Me dejó encima de la cama y se tiró encima de mí besándome con fuerza y casi con desesperación ¡_Ni que hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo separados_! De hecho… habíamos estado todo el día juntos, pero aún así, Naruto parecía impaciente por tener sexo conmigo, la verdad es que yo también lo deseaba mucho, quería sentirle dentro de mí, quería ser de él, sólo suyo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… era la primera vez que lo hacíamos en mi cama, porque mi padre antes no dejaba a Naruto entrar por esta casa, pero con su cambio de actitud, supongo que había hecho posible esto.

Enredé mis dedos en su revoltoso cabello rubio acariciándole mientras él pasaba su mano tras mi nuca profundizando el beso. Jugué con su lengua y no pude evitar sonreír cuando me hizo cosquillas con su mano libre al rozar mi cintura para quitarme la camiseta.

Le desabroché el pantalón mientras miraba la sonrisa de Naruto por las prisas que llevaba, pero es que casi podía atreverme a decir… que le necesitaba dentro ya, quería estar con él y para qué negarlo… llevar yo el control, me excitaba más. Naruto me ayudó a quitarse el pantalón y luego empezó a quitar el mío.

Por primera vez, pude ver como se lamía él sus propios dedos, porque generalmente me dejaba a mí hacerlo, pero también me excitó ver como lo hacía él. Metió sus dedos despacio en mi interior moviéndolos sin cesar intentando dilatarme todo lo que pudo. Aún me dolía un poco cuando entraba, pero era un dolor al que me acostumbraba rápido sabiendo lo que disfrutábamos después, porque luego, el placer era más intenso que el dolor del principio y además, Naruto siempre era muy cuidadoso cuando tenía que entrar en mí, como ahora, entraba lento pero sin detenerse hasta que llegaba al fondo y me dejaba escuchar su gemido de placer, ese gemido que tanto me gustaba, porque eso significaba, que disfrutaba conmigo tanto como yo disfrutaba con él.

Empezó a moverse en mí cada vez más rápido, marcándome su propio ritmo mientras agarraba mis manos sobre la cabeza impidiéndome moverme y me gustaba cuando se ponía en este plan, así de dominante. Creo que por una vez podría dejarle. Me corrí yo unos segundos antes que él y lo supe, porque aún después de correrme yo, él tuvo que acelerar un poco más el ritmo hasta que llegó.

Sonreí y aprovechamos para limpiarnos mientras Naruto se tiraba en la cama, aunque no me dio tiempo a decirle nada, porque escuché la puerta principal y empujé a Naruto de la cama al suelo ¡_Mi padre_! Me tapé con las sábanas y me hice el dormido mientras Naruto se escondía tras una cortina desnudo como iba. Yo esperaba que mi padre pasara de largo al verme durmiendo, pero tuvo que encender la luz para hablar conmigo sobre Deidara y mi hermano, para contarme la salud y eso, aunque claro… justo cuando se iba a ir, vio los pies de Naruto asomándose bajo la cortina y me sonrió ¡Es que ni esconderse hacía bien!

Creí que venía una buena bronca, pero mi padre sonrió y sólo dijo un "_Buenas noches Sasuke… y a ti también Naruto_". Me quedé petrificado en el sitio por la comprensión de mi padre, no podía creérmelo aún. Naruto asomó la cabeza tras la cortina y comentó un "_Buenas noches señor_" en plan formal con una cara de niño bueno como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.


	58. Chapter 58: Nuevos amores

**Akasuna no Sasori POV**

Mi vida volvió más o menos a la normalidad después de la ruptura con Deidara. Seguía trabajando por las mañanas y estudiando por las tardes aquí en Seattle y desde hacía por lo menos… varios meses, Pain había decidido mudarse a Ohio, ya vivía allí y a veces, me mandaba alguna fotografía de cómo decoraba su nuevo piso, o de la oficina, o simplemente… de algo que le llamase la atención por la calle. Esos detalles que tenía, me hacían sonreír todas las mañanas y yo le devolvía el favor mandándole otra foto de algo de mi vida que tuviera en ese momento cerca, a veces la playa, otras algo del trabajo o incluso simplemente, un batido que iba a tomarme.

Llevaba mucho tiempo estando solo y hoy era mi día libre, un bonito sábado aunque con frío. Me abrigué y me fui al muelle a sentarme a ver el mar mientras me tomaba un café. Cada vez que respiraba, salía humillo del frío y me tapé la nariz con la bufanda cuando no bebía. Hoy había escuchado en el telediario que haría mucho frío, una tormenta que estaba cerca, pero para mañana, creían que ya haría buen tiempo.

En todo este tiempo que había estado solo, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en mí, había pensado tanto en Deidara y sus problemas desde que salíamos juntos, que jamás había pensado en mí o en lo que quería. Últimamente había hablado mucho con Pain por teléfono y mensajes, tenía una filosofía de vida que hacía que viera la vida de otra forma, me hacía pensar en mí. Nunca había pensado en lo que quería, pero creo… que estudiar veterinaria me gustaba, quería ser veterinario. Había estudiado toda mi vida para eso porque me lo habían dicho mis abuelos y ahora… ahora sabía que era lo que quería, ya no era algo que me obligasen, era algo que me gustaba.

Me sonaba raro… porque creo que mis abuelos me conocían muy bien. Pain intentó convencerme de que siguiera estudiando, hasta me comentó que él era capaz de invertir en mi idea de crear mi propia empresa veterinaria.

A Deidara lo había visto unas cuantas veces y se le veía feliz con Itachi, al final tuve que hacer las paces con él, porque no quería llevarme mal con Deidara y si su felicidad estaba en ese chico, tenía que entenderlo, no me quedaba de otra. La verdad es que se le veía muy contento, estaba enamorado de Itachi y era estupendo, al verles, creo que empecé a entender las palabras de Itachi de aquella vez en su casa, claro que le tenía aprecio a Dei, pero no sentía lo que veía que sentían ellos, estaban acaramelados, no se separaban ni un segundo, se miraban con dulzura, se besaban y podía notar todo el sentimiento que ponían en ello, era increíble, yo no había sentido nunca algo así.

Quizá me daba un poco de envidia, pero no envidia de ellos, si no envidia de lo que era estar enamorado, porque ahora me daba cuenta, de que yo nunca había estado enamorado de nadie. Ahora cuando los veía juntos, a mí también me apetecía poder sentir eso, saber lo que era.

El cielo se estaba nublando y sé que llovería, pero no me apetecía moverme de aquí. Dejé el bote de plástico con el café apoyado en el asiento del banco y seguí mirando las olas del mar. Empezaban a caer unas gotas cuando mi móvil sonó y lo abrí viendo que tenía una imagen a recibir. Sonreí, porque era de Pain, ¡_Tan puntual como todas las mañanas_! En la fotografía había un coche gris aparcado en un parking ¿Por qué me mandaba esto? Sonreí y saqué una fotografía hacia el muelle para mandársela.

Recibí otro mensaje de Pain preguntándome por mi día y ese cielo gris lleno de nubes, porque iba a caer una buena tormenta hoy. Le contesté que estaba en el muelle esperando la tormenta y me comentó que debería ir a resguardarme antes de que empezase a llover fuerte.

Sostuve el teléfono entre mis manos sin saber muy bien que contestarle, pero creo que sabía algo que antes no veía o no quería ver, me estaba enamorando de Pain, sonreía con cualquier chorrada que me mandaba, sonreía como un imbécil cuando sonaba el móvil y era él.

De todas formas… ¿Para qué iba a darle vueltas a este asunto? Él vivía ahora en Ohio, tenía un trabajo fantástico y era feliz, yo trabajaba en un establecimiento del muelle a media jornada, estudiaba en la universidad aún y vivía en New Jersey, además… sólo le había visto un par de veces desde que se fue a vivir allí, él no se habría fijado en mí, esto sólo era un entretenimiento para Pain, mandaba estas fotografías porque nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos.

Empezó a llover más y me di cuenta de que no podía beberme ahora el café lleno de agua y que mi móvil estaba empezando a mojarse en mis manos, pero aún así, no me moví. Un paraguas pasó por encima de mi cabeza cubriéndome y cuando miré hacia arriba, me encontré con la sonrisa de Pain y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Me preguntó Pain con una sonrisa – evitar que cojas una pulmonía – me dijo.

\- Digo ¿Qué haces en New Jersey?

\- Tenía unos días libres y decidí venir a hacerte una visita – me comentó.

\- No seas mentiroso – le dije - ¿A qué reunión vienes?

\- No es una mentira, me apetecía venir, enserio.

Miré detrás de él hacia el parking y vi el coche gris que me había mandado en la fotografía. Creo que empezaba a entender la imagen. En parte estaba un poco confuso porque no sé qué narices estaba haciendo aquí Pain, pero por otro lado… estaba contento de verle, hacía mucho que no le había visto y me habría tirado a sus brazos a abrazarle, pero creo que no teníamos tanta confianza para eso y podría sentarle mal, así que me contuve.

\- Vamos… te llevo a casa antes de cojas una pulmonía – me dijo Pain y me levanté del banco acompañándole hacia el coche.

Me estaba mojando un poco, pero no dije nada, aunque Pain se dio cuenta y pasó su brazo por mi hombro acercándome más a él y cubriéndome más con el paraguas para evitar que siguiera mojándome.

Entré en el coche y Pain condujo hasta mi casa. Vivía solo desde hace mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo ya, a veces me sentía muy solo, por eso me gustaba irme a dormir con Dei cuando salíamos juntos, pero hacía mucho tiempo ya que lo habíamos dejado. Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz ¡_La casa no estaba muy recogida_! Pero es que vivía solo y no solía esperar visitas.

\- Tío… eres un desastre – me dijo Pain con una sonrisa entrando y mirando todo a su alrededor.

\- Supongo – le dije – no esperaba que vinieras.

\- Eso ya lo veo. ¿Estás bien Sasori? – me preguntó algo serio al verme a mí serio también.

\- Sí – le dije aunque no estaba muy convencido, principalmente porque tenerle cerca era un suplicio y no me atrevía a decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por él, seguramente me rechazaría – voy a recoger un poco todo este desastre – le comenté caminando hacia el sofá y la mesa.

Empecé a recoger la ropa que estaba tirada en el sofá y luego ya recogería el resto de la mesa. Pain me miraba en silencio como si creyese que me pasaba algo y es que estaba muy serio. Tampoco sé por qué me había dado este bajón de golpe, creo que no esperaba ver allí a Pain, ni que viniera a mi casa, ni pensé en enamorarme de él, pero las cosas ocurren sin más, sin una explicación y ahora… me sentía un poco incómodo estando a su lado, me daba vergüenza que descubriese mis sentimientos y perderle como amigo, que no quisiera volver a saber nada de mí. Supongo que pensaba eso porque se enamoró de Deidara y yo fui… el novio de Dei, no se iba a fijar en mí precisamente.

\- ¿Sasori? – Me preguntó mientras yo seguía recogiendo evitando mirarle, pero me cogió del brazo y me hizo girarme hacia él – Ey – me llamó - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada – le dije - ¿Tienes donde dormir?

\- Iba a ir a coger una habitación en un hotel, puedes venir si quieres acompañarme – me comentó.

\- No hace falta, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, recogeré la habitación de invitados.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?

\- Sí, tranquilo – le sonreí forzando, al menos podía tenerle una noche por mi casa, supongo que eso era mejor que nada. – iré a comprar algo para la cena – le comuniqué.

Salí de casa antes de que pudiera quejarse, porque ya estaba empezando a hacerlo, intentando decirme que no hacía falta, que podíamos ir a cenar fuera, que él invitaba, pero yo no quería, más que nada… porque no quería que alguien con quien no tenía absolutamente nada más que una buena amistad, pagase mis cosas. También tenía un poco de miedo a quedarme a solas con él, no por Pain, porque era un trozo de pan, sino por mí, porque no sé si aguantaría mis ganas de besarle si seguía en el mismo sitio que él por mucho tiempo.

Caminé por la calle hasta uno de los supermercados cercanos y el dependiente me saludó, ya me conocía, era normal… siempre venía a esta tienda a comprar. Miré por las estanterías buscando algo para cenar, tampoco sabía muy bien qué coger, porque jamás se me ocurrió preguntarle qué le gustaba o que no, así que acabé caminando por los pasillos buscando algo que no tenía ni idea de qué era, simplemente… miré todos los productos e intenté decidirme por algo.

Estaba mirando una bandeja con unos filetes de carne, cuando alguien agarró mi hombro y me hizo girarme empotrándome contra la estantería. Me sorprendió ver a Pain allí, porque yo me había llevado las llaves de casa, así que él había salido tras de mí sin llaves, sólo con la opción de encontrarme para poder volver.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando? – me preguntó de golpe - ¿Te pasa algo conmigo? Estás muy raro desde que he venido y normalmente, pareces muy contento cuando hablas conmigo por teléfono ¿He hecho algo que te haya sentado mal? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – ha sido un día raro, no te esperaba por aquí.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo? – me preguntó – porque parece como si no te alegrases de verme.

\- No lo sé Pain – le dije – me alegro de que estés aquí, pero… - no sabía cómo explicárselo, cómo decirle que le quería sin que huyera de mi lado a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Pero? – me preguntó.

\- Me siento extraño contigo – le dije

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada porque sentí sus labios presionando los míos y eso no me lo esperaba. Me había quedado paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, simplemente dejando a Pain hacer lo que quisiera, hasta que al final, decidí que era una estupidez tenerle tan cerca y no aprovecharlo, así que presioné mi mano en su nuca y cogí yo el ritmo del beso disfrutando de su boca. Pain parecía muy dominante, estaba acostumbrado a Deidara, mucho más tranquilo, pero Pain no era de los que se dejaban, intentó controlar de nuevo él el beso y acabó consiguiéndolo, impuso su ritmo de nuevo.

Nos separamos y me sentí mal por un momento, pensé que quizá Pain estaba confundido con esto, yo no podía gustarle aunque al parecer… yo no era muy bueno ocultando mis sentimientos, porque él se había dado cuenta, tanto… como para venir tras de mí hasta el supermercado y besarme sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Aún te sientes extraño conmigo? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – ahora más ¿En qué pensabas?

\- ¿No es lo que querías? – me preguntó – creí que te gustaba

\- Sí… y me gustas, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – preguntó – llevamos meses hablando Sasori, llevo meses pensando en ti y lo peor de todo, es que vivo en Ohio y no puedo verte, he cogido vacaciones sólo para venir a verte, quería decirte todo lo que me pasaba contigo y quería hacerlo en persona, quería arreglar nuestra situación.

\- ¿Arreglar nuestra situación? – pregunté – Pain… es una locura, te gustaba mi ex novio, vives en Ohio, esto es imposible.

\- No es imposible, tú no tienes compromisos aquí, podrías venirte conmigo, pero si no quieres correr tanto, podemos salir juntos un tiempo a distancia y si vemos que funciona bien, puedes venirte conmigo cuando quieras, te estaré esperando, quiero intentarlo contigo, tenías razón aquel día en la playa cuando me dijiste que lo que sentía por Dei podía ser cariño, porque me he enamorado de ti, vamos… intentémoslo, por favor, dame la oportunidad y no te arrepentirás, sé que sientes lo mismo que siento yo por ti.

Lo pensé unos segundos, no porque no lo tuviera claro, si no porque no terminaba de creerme que Pain… ese chico por el que me estaba enamorando hasta los huesos, me estuviera diciendo todo esto, era como si un sueño se hiciera realidad, porque ahora mismo… veía que dejar a Dei era lo mejor para ambos, él disfrutaba su vida con Itachi y yo… yo tenía la opción frente a mí de enamorarme, de saber lo que era sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien como para hacer cualquier locura… quizá ésta era una buena locura por la que empezar.

\- Intentémoslo – le dije sonriendo y Pain sonrió también antes de volver a besarme.


	59. Chapter 59: Familia

**Itachi Uchiha POV**

Los primeros días fueron un infierno, no había forma de que el niño durmiera y teníamos que despertarnos cada dos horas a darle de comer… agotador, pero una vez pareció acostumbrarse a su cuna y a la nueva casa, dejó de llorar por las noches durmiendo de un tirón prácticamente, a excepción de cuando le tocaba comer. Al menos podíamos descansar algo. El único gran problema que nos encontramos, es que Deidara no tenía leche materna para darle, así que tuvimos que darle biberón desde el primer momento, pero no podíamos hacer nada con eso.

En parte, era una ventaja, porque a veces, me permitía darle de comer a mí y dejar descansar a Dei, que lo necesitaba bastante más que yo después del parto o mejor dicho… después de la cesárea.

No se lo dije a Dei, pero la verdad, es que me encantaba estar por las noches a solas un rato con mi hijo mientras le veía tomarse todo el biberón. No se lo decía por la sencilla razón de que me haría levantarme siempre a mí y a veces… quería dormir y descansar, pero supongo que Dei lo sabía, porque alguna vez me pilló sentado en el sofá con el niño en brazos mientras se tomaba la leche, incluso una vez, me quedé dormido en el sofá con él en brazos durmiendo también apoyado sobre mi pecho buscando mi calor.

El nombre que habíamos pensado para él, era Minato por honor al padre de Naruto y de Deidara, pero aún estábamos pensando alguno hasta que pudiéramos bautizarle, seguramente acabaríamos poniéndole ese, porque Naruto se empeñó en que se llamase como su padre y yo no quería llevarle la contraria por no iniciar otra guerra familiar ¡_ya tenía bastantes discusiones con Naruto_! Y tampoco me parecía un mal nombre, más sabiendo que le gustaba a Deidara por ser un nombre de su familia.

Hoy tenía que acompañar a Dei al médico para que revisaran sus heridas, pero había dormido tan poco las últimas noches por el niño, que mi padre decidió que le acompañaría él al médico mientras yo me quedaba durmiendo un rato y cuidando de mi hijo. Le saqué de la cuna para darle la leche y al final, acabamos los dos durmiendo en el sofá.

Me desperté por las caricias de Deidara y al abrir los ojos, le vi frente a mí sonriendo, arrodillando frente al sofá acariciando mi cabello. Me desperecé un poco y miré al niño aún durmiendo como un tronco en el sofá. ¡_Creo que íbamos a ser muy parecidos_!

\- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunté.

\- Las seis – me dijo – prepararé algo de cenar enseguida – me comentó Dei acariciando ahora la mejilla del niño.

\- No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo.

\- Créeme, que preferidas que lo prepare yo – me dijo sonriendo cogiendo al niño en brazos y dejándolo en la cuna de detrás.

O yo estaba aún dormido… o no entendía muy bien de qué me estaba hablando, pero lo entendí cuando volvió, se sentó encima de mí a horcajadas y me besó con fuerza. Sólo me dio tiempo a poner mis manos en su trasero antes de que terminara de sentarse en mis piernas y tuviera que cogerle de la cintura.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – le pregunté.

\- El médico ha dicho que haga vida normal, esto es vida normal ¿No? – me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Te han operado hace poco.

\- Tranquilo – me dijo – estoy perfectamente, salvo… que estoy un poco necesitado, ha sido un largo embarazo, venga… necesito sexo – me dijo intentando provocarme - ¿O estás muy cansado para tener relaciones conmigo?

\- ¿Cansado para el sexo? – le pregunté sonriendo – llevo deseando esto desde hace demasiado como para desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Le besé tras asegurarme mirando hacia atrás de que el niño estaba dormido ¡_bastante costaba hacerlo dormir como para despertarlo ahora_! Cogí a Dei en brazos levantándome y le llevé hacia la habitación, más que nada, por hacer menos ruido, no me apetecía que para una vez que podía disfrutar de mi pareja, el niño reclamase nuestra atención.

Dejé la puerta entornada por si se despertaba poder escucharle y me dirigí hacia la cama dejando a Dei tumbado en ella mientras yo me tumbaba encima de él con una sonrisa y es que… ¿Cuánto había deseado tener a Dei así? Voluntariamente claro… porque obligarle aquella vez, fue la mayor estupidez que se me pudo ocurrir.

Me quedé hipnotizado mirando sus ojazos azules que a mí me recordaban a los de un niño pequeño, siempre mirándolo todo, curiosos, miré su sonrisa, porque recordaba que la última vez, solo salieron gritos para que le dejase en paz y ahora, estaba sonriendo porque realmente quería hacerlo conmigo. Tanto habíamos pasado para estar aquí hoy, ¡_Qué giros da la vida_! Yo un heterosexual rico y egoísta, acabé en esta casa en los viñedos, lejos de la ciudad, con una pareja homosexual y un niño precioso que había sacado los ojos de Dei ¡_no podía pedirle nada más a la vida_!

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó al verme tan parado

\- Nada, sólo pensaba – le dije.

\- ¿En qué? – me sonrió.

\- En ti – le contesté con una sonrisa antes de besar su cuello y escuchar su risa por las cosquillas y es que su punto débil, siempre fue el cuello.

Resbalé mis manos por su cintura mientras él enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello soltando la coleta que me había hecho, supongo que a Dei le gustaba que llevase el cabello suelto, a mí también me gustaba cuando se lo soltaba, pero porque era una melena rubia muy sensual.

Acaricié su cabello porque me encantaba lo fino que era, como se escurría entre mis dedos haciendo cosquillas. Le besé sin soltar su cabello, pero presionando mi mano contra su mejilla con suavidad. Jugué con su lengua y él me correspondió jugando con la mía, intentando morderla con suavidad cuando la metía en su boca.

\- ¿Estás juguetón hoy o qué? – le pregunté.

\- Algo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya veo

\- Pues entonces esta noche te toca cuidar a ti del enano – le dije sonriendo – eres el que más marcha llevas

\- Deidara empezó a reírse justo antes de cogerme de la camisa y empujarme hacia él para poder morder y lamer mi oído antes de susurrarme.

\- Admite que te gusta quedarte con el enano.

\- La verdad es que sí – le dije

\- Vas a ser un gran padre – me dijo de golpe.

\- ¿Creía que saldría corriendo o qué?

\- Tenía mis dudas – me dijo serio – ahora ya no las tengo, sé que elegí bien, quiero estar contigo, te quiero a ti – me confesó.

\- Y yo a ti Dei, eres lo mejor de mi vida… lo segundo mejor, te ha superado el enano – le rectifiqué sonriendo y él empezó a reírse también.

Sentí la pierna de Dei en mi cintura y como hacía fuerza para colocarse sobre mí. Le dejé, para una vez que él tomaba la iniciativa, no pensaba cortarle las alas, así que por hoy, dejaría que él actuase como quisiera. Bajó mi pantalón con lentitud y me gustaban sus suaves manos rozando mis piernas en su recorrido de bajada.

Quitó el pantalón tirándolo al suelo junto a mi ropa interior y subió desde los tobillos hacia mi ombligo besando cada parte de mi piel. Creo que le daba vergüenza, sobre todo cuando pasó por mi miembro besándolo por encima antes de ir hacia mi abdomen. Si pudiera verle la cara ahora mismo, seguramente estaría más rojo que un tomate, pero me encantaba ver que no había renunciado a seguir adelante solo por la vergüenza.

Bajó tras besar mi ombligo hacia mi miembro y lamió la punta despacio, con una gran suavidad haciendo que me diera un placer terrible a la vez… que unas inmensas ganas de que se metiera todo el miembro en su boca. Lamió durante unos segundos antes de metérselo todo y cuando lo hizo, entró con tanta suavidad y tanta lentitud, que me moría del placer.

Subió también de la misma forma que bajó y por dios que me encantaba lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía. Tras un par de bajadas y subidas lentas, hizo un par más rápidas y el contraste, hizo que me diera el doble de placer, porque al combinarlas, nunca sabía qué ritmo iba a coger, ambas formas me gustaban, aunque acabó eligiendo un ritmo más rápido al final para darme más placer.

Tuve que pararle al final antes de que me corriera, porque no quería dejarle luego con las ganas al pobre, así que le pedí que subiera de nuevo y aproveché para besarle con dulzura.

Le di la vuelta colocándome encima y saqué de la mesilla el lubricante. Vi en el cajón los preservativos y no estuve seguro de si utilizarlos o no… porque supuestamente… ya le habían operado para quitarle el útero, por lo que no debería haber problemas… pero después de lo que pasó la última vez, aún me daba un poco de miedo. Deidara me miró diciéndome que no pasaba nada, que no podía quedarse embarazado ya, así que rehusé utilizarlos, aunque seguía teniendo esa ligera duda dentro de mí.

Lubriqué su entrada y metí los dedos tratando de dilatarle todo lo que pude antes de entrar en él, porque no quería hacerle daño y menos después de la operación y el embarazo. Era la primera vez en meses que lo hacíamos, así que quería ser cuidadoso.

Entré con cuidado en él y se quejó un poco al principio, pero enseguida se acostumbró. Me moví muy despacio, tratando de que se acostumbrase a mí aunque me pidió que no la dejase quieta por el dolor, sentía la presión dentro de él, así que le hice caso y me moví notando como las paredes se iban abriendo y adaptándose a mi miembro. A los pocos segundos, Dei intentaba contener los gemidos y sonreí al escucharlo.

\- Deja de contenerte – le dije y sonrió – si quieres gemir hazlo.

\- Es que… me da vergüenza – me dijo y me reí.

\- Me gusta escucharte Dei – le comenté para quitarle la vergüenza – me excita cuando te escucho disfrutar.

\- Vale.

Por lo menos me hizo caso, porque dejó de contenerse y en cuanto empezó a gemir, yo también lo hice, porque escucharle me excitaba demasiado. Acaricié su miembro a la vez que entraba y salía de él a un ritmo frenético, por darle más placer aún y acabé corriéndome dentro de él poco antes de que Dei se corriera en mi mano.

Fue acabar y tumbarme al lado de Dei abrazándole, cuando escuché al niño llorar pidiendo la comida ¡ese niño iba a acabar conmigo!

\- Ya voy yo – me dijo Dei – descansa – dijo besándome antes de vestirse y salir a ver al niño mientras cerraba la puerta para que no me molestase.

Me quedé dormido al momento pero una cosa tenía muy clara, por muy cansado que estuviera ahora mismo, ambos eran lo mejor de mi vida, no cambiaría esta vida por nada, eran mi familia y me encantaba. En cuanto volviera Dei, dormiría abrazado a él toda la noche.


	60. Chapter 60: Universidad

**Sasuke Uchiha POV**

El año escolar terminó sin muchos problemas y nos tocó elegir universidad. Yo elegí una cerca de casa y Naruto… quiso elegir la misma que yo por estar conmigo. Por lo menos, desde que Haku ya no estaba por aquí, ni su padre, ni Sakura… ¡_Realmente desde que no estaba nadie de los que nos molestaba, nuestra relación funcionaba perfecta_!

De Haku no sabía mucho, que lo habían metido en un centro de menores durante un tiempo, ni siquiera quise preguntar cuánto tiempo, no me interesaba, sólo me interesaba mi vida con Naruto. De Lee supe que al final acabó dejando el arma y la policía se lo llevo detenido un tiempo, pero salió bajo fianza. Además, con las pruebas que tenían en contra de los alumnos que abusaron de él, las cosas mejoraron para él en el instituto y ahora iba a ir a la universidad ¡_A una diferente a la mía_! Algo que yo agradecía, no quería recibir otro tiro ni aunque se le hubiera escapado, más valía prevenir que curar, aunque creo… que había aprendido la lección y no volvería a hacerlo.

De Hidan y Sakura… se habían trasladado de ciudad, al parecer, su empresa había quebrado y su padre tuvo que ir destinado a otra ciudad no muy cerca de aquí, tampoco pregunté dónde. Itachi sí había hablado una última vez con Hidan, pero no fue una charla muy amistosa teniendo en cuenta de que siempre intentaba humillar a Deidara, aunque ahora era él quien peor estaba económicamente, aún así seguía con las suyas, supongo que la vida les daría un escarmiento a esos dos allá donde fueran, por el momento, deberían aprender a vivir con el dinero que les quedaba hasta que la empresa se recuperase… ¡_si es que se recuperaba_!

Hoy era mi primer día por la facultad… y Naruto no me dejaba ir solo a ningún lado, supuestamente… porque no quería que ningún otro chico pudiera fijarse en mí ¡De verdad que era celoso! Porque yo sólo tenía ojos para este rubio cazurro de mi lado, pero insistía una y otra vez, en acompañarme a todos los lugares del campus. Tampoco dije nada, no protesté, de hecho… sonreía cuando él no me veía, porque me gustaba que estuviera un poco celoso.

¿Por qué se había puesto celoso? Porque en una de las reuniones de presentación de una asignatura conjunta que tenía con mi novio… un chico me había "tirado los tejos" como decía Naruto, aunque yo creo que exageraba, sólo se estaba presentando, así que ahora Naruto, me seguía a todos los sitios preocupado de que todos los chicos de la universidad intentaran meterse en mi cama… ¡_Cómo cambiaban las cosas_! En el instituto era el chico invisible y aquí, era el chico al que perseguían e intentaban ligarse ¡_pobre Naruto_! Aunque realmente, fardaba de novio, porque les decía a todos "que ese morenazo tan guapo era su novio" ¡_Naruto no cambiaría nunca_!

Por el momento, había decidido no unirme a ningún club ni a ningún equipo, pero Naruto no pensaba lo mismo, yo quería estudiar, sacar mi carrera cuanto antes y ponerme a trabajar, pero Naruto era de la opinión de que la Universidad era para disfrutar del momento, sólo se pasaba una vez por esa experiencia y él iba a sacarle el máximo partido, así que se había apuntado a empresariales y además, gracias a mi hermano que era el capitán del equipo de hockey, le habían hecho un hueco para que pudiera jugar en el equipo universitario. ¡_No sé yo si_ Naruto estudiaría mucho! Con lo que me había costado que sacase la nota necesaria para venir aquí.

Aún recordaba que tuvo que practicar conmigo la entrevista y es que era malísimo para todo eso, era muy extrovertido y divertido, pero eso no valía para una entrevista con el director del centro, necesitaba ser algo más que eso, ser disciplinado, saber perfectamente por qué deseaba ir a esa universidad y no a otra… y no valía decir "mi novio va a esta" que es lo que tenía pensado él, así que me tocó hacer mi entrevista y preparar la suya para que no metiera la pata ¡_y costó mucho hacer que se la aprendiera_!

Iba por el campus detrás de Naruto cuando pensé en mi hermano, más que nada porque le vi por allí con Neji que iban a clase. La verdad es que más que pensar en él, pensé en mi sobrino, hacía unos días que no lo veía y me apetecía ir.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Naruto.

\- En que quiero ir a ver a tu hermano – le dije.

\- Ya… tu quieres ver al enano… se te cae la baba con él.

\- Pues como a ti – le dije.

\- No es cierto – me dijo.

\- Si lo es, si pudiéramos tener uno, ya me habrías dicho hace tiempo de tenerlo – le dije – pero a ser posible… preferiría que lo tuvieras tú.

\- Que morro, te prometo… que cuando acabemos nuestros estudios si sigues aguantándome, adoptaremos uno, aunque yo me pido ser el padre.

\- Ni de coña – le dije sonriendo – tú tienes más pinta de madre – le dije en forma de broma.

\- Eso aún está por verse.

\- Naruto… admítelo, siempre haces lo que yo quiero.

\- ¿A sí? – me preguntó cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome tras él hacia los servicios.

Me empujó dentro y cerró la puerta tras asegurarse de que no había nadie allí dentro, algo extraño… porque solía estar lleno de gente, aunque como aún estábamos de presentaciones, faltaba mucha gente, estarían igual que Naruto, encerrados en sus habitaciones "ocupados", sólo a Naruto se le ocurrían estas ideas, porque ni siquiera se aguantaba hasta llegar a nuestra habitación ¡_Porque encima la compartía con él_! Cosas del destino que nunca me explicaré, pura casualidad, aunque lo agradecí. A veces, incluso pensé que mi padre había amañado las cosas para que nos tocase juntos y es muy probable que fuera así, aunque yo dijera que era una casualidad.

Naruto me metió dentro de una de las cabinas mientras me manoseaba entera colando sus manos bajo mi camiseta ¡_De verdad que era hiperactivo_! No podía estarse quieto ni un momento, pero en parte, eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él, que siempre tuviera ganas de mí. Puestos a hacer estas locuras en la universidad, yo también colé mis manos bajo su camiseta y la arrastré hacia arriba para quitársela, no me gustaba hacerlo con la camiseta puesta, me gustaba verle desnudo, me gustaba su cuerpo.

Besé su abdomen mientras él enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y me agarraba con fuerza para que besase y lamiese con más intensidad sus pezones mientras gemía. Le escuché sonreír cuando se agarró con una mano a la parte de arriba de la puerta.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Sabes cuanta gente en esta universidad quiere tenerte así? – me preguntó y la verdad es que ahora pensándolo… era bastante, tan sólo llevaba un par de días y ya me habían pedido salir unos cuantos.

\- Bueno, pero sólo me tienes tú de esta forma – le dije – soy tuyo y eres mío, no te cambiaría por nadie.

\- Ya claro – me dijo sonriendo – a saber por qué no me cambiarías.

\- Me gustan los rubios – le bromeé como si fuera su única cualidad y él empezó a reírse también al ver mi broma.

\- Pues que suerte que a mí me gusten los morenos cachondos en los aseos como tú – me dijo bromeando y me reí.

Volví a besarle y mordí levemente su pezón haciéndole gemir más intensamente todavía. De su boca sólo conseguí escuchar un "_Joder, Sasuke_" creo que era bueno, porque no paraba de gritar mientras veía su cuerpo temblar un poco por el placer. De repente pareció impacientarse más o por lo menos… excitarse el doble, porque me agarró sentándome en la tapa de retrete, se colocó de pie frente a mí y se bajó un poco el pantalón mientras me obligaba a meterme su miembro en la boca.

Su mano agarrada con fuerza en mi pelo hacía fuerza indicándome el ritmo, casi me sentía como un juguete en sus manos para darle placer, pero en parte, me gustaba cuando él dominaba, alguna de esas pocas veces en que yo le dejaba, pero me excitaba sentirme así.

Ahora sí jadeaba y gritaba, le escuchaba decirme cosas sucias, pero sabía perfectamente que era un juego entre nosotros, a Naruto le excitaba mucho estas cosas, sentirse dominante, así que bueno… yo acababa entrando en su juego. Esperaba que nadie entrase al baño, porque escuchar a Naruto insultar mientras se follaba mi boca… no sé si alguien lo aguantaría sin tener sueños eróticos con nosotros por la noche.

Cuando la sacó de mi boca, no tuve tiempo ni para respirar cuando Naruto ya se había abalanzado sobre mí subiendo mi camiseta, besando y lamiendo ahora él mis pezones mientras su mano derecha se colaba por mi pantalón cogiendo mi miembro para masajearlo. Incluso aunque me había recostado un poco, podía ver la mano izquierda de Naruto masturbándose él mismo y eso sí me excitaba.

Sólo dejó de tocar mi abdomen cuando tuvo que prepararme para entrar y la verdad… estuvo un buen rato y a mí me mataban las ganas de que entrase, porque le necesitaba ya. Entró despacio en mí y no paró hasta el fondo haciéndome gemir. Cogió mi mano con la suya llevándola hasta mi miembro mientras me pedía que me masturbase yo mismo y el colocaba sus manos en mi cintura empujándome hacia su cuerpo a cada embestida que me daba, llegando cada vez más hondo.

Cerré los ojos y grité su nombre cuando le sentí completamente dentro, le escuchaba jadear mientras hacía fuerza en mi cintura hundiéndose en mí a cada movimiento y no podía aguantarlo, me corrí en mi mano al escuchar aquellas palabras sucias de Naruto diciéndome como le excitaba verme masturbarme frente a él y acabó corriéndose dentro, metiéndose bien al fondo para que no saliera nada de su ser de mí, dejando constancia de que yo era suyo por completo.

Nos arreglamos entre risas y es que… ya llegábamos tarde a clase, encima nos tocaba en la misma optativa ahora mismo, así que tuvimos que salir corriendo mientras nos reímos sin poder parar… ¿quién me iba a decir a mí, que acabaría por culpa de una broma de instituto, enamorado del rebelde de clase? Pero ahí estaba, enamorado a más no poder de Naruto Uzumaki, rubio, hiperactivo, rebelde por naturaleza y travieso ¡_con él no me aburriría nunca_!

\- Vamos Sasuke – me decía mientras corría hacia el edificio donde nos tocaba la clase.

\- Naruto – le llamé parándome de golpe y él se detuvo también.

Corrí hasta él lanzándome encima besándole con fuerza mientras él me correspondía. Sé que media facultad nos miraba ahora mismo, pero me daba igual, quería que todos se enterasen de que Naruto era mío como yo era de él.

\- Te quiero – le dije.

\- Y yo a ti Sasuke – me dijo – venga empollón, que llegamos tarde – me sonrió remarcándome que él seguía igual de rebelde y yo igual de empollón.


End file.
